A Champion's Duty
by Ragnar the Red
Summary: His confidence shattered by a tragedy he feels he could have averted, Brendan renounces his title as Champion, and exiles himself from the public eye. Years later, Zinnia returns from her long journey, and resolves to help him. Aged up characters, may contain explicit sexual content in later chapters. (Image credit to Phoenixmaster1 on DeviantArt). (Quality improves along the way).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Five years after the events of the Delta Episode…

Brendan opened his Devon smartphone, and immediately reeled from the scream of jubilation coming from the other end. "I'm guessing the Contest went well, then?", he asked his girlfriend after recovering from the shock. "You bet your stupid hat I did!", May answered enthusiastically.

Ignoring the jab at his favorite piece of headwear, Brendan inquired "What happened exactly? Snorunt blow away everyone with his Icy Wind?".

"I'm not even going acknowledge that lame ass pun", May said as Brendan sniggered. "It did, but Roselia's Petal Dance was incredible. We'd been working on it for months, and even I almost cried."

"Almost…?" Brendan said, knowingly. May was brought to tears of joy easier than a Wingull to scraps of food.

"Fine, I did cry." May replied with fake exasperation. "I wish you could have been there", she said with a tinge of sadness.

"Me too. The League had at least a dozen challengers today. Only one of them even got to me! I wish I only got called in if they were in a position to challenge me. Spent most of the day twiddling my thumbs."

"Sounds like you should head to Kanto and give them a piece of your mind. Anyways, how good was the Trainer who challenged you?" May asked curiously.

Brendan replied. "He was pretty strong, brought me down to just Sceptile and Metagross. Used some Pokemon I'd never seen before. Including one that looked like some sort of chimera thing. It managed to take down Flygon and Walrein. Gave Sceptile a run for his money, too."

"That's odd. Did you get his name?". May was impressed by this Trainer. Only Steven and Wally had ever given Brendan trouble in the past few years, and that was high company to be in.

"Nope. He seemed to want to be the strong, silent type. Pale blonde guy, about our age, maybe a little younger. Dressed like a punk rocker. Said he was from Alola, and left it at that."

"But enough about him for now", Brendan continued, after a brief pause of contemplation. "I'm going to make up for not being able to come to your contest."

"Are you now? Going to take me for dinner and movie?", May joked. "Never something so cliche, I'd hope."

"Hey! I've come a long way as date planner!" came the feigned indignant reply. "There's a mass migration of Wailmer and Wailord pods going south from the sea around Lilycove, according to Captain Stern. I thought it'd be nice to have picnic on the cliffs of Ever Grande and watch them go by."

"Huh. That's actually much more romantic than I expected. But…" May trailed off. She grinned, imagining his nervous face.

"But what?", Brendan asked worriedly. God, he is too adorable sometimes, May thought to herself.

May started in her best seductive tone. "It's not going to end there, is it? It's been awhile since we spent a full weekend together. I've got plenty of ideas on what we could do together." She nearly jumped for joy when he actually caught on for once.

"Oh?", Brendan said with a low tone, "I think I'll need some specifics…".

"That 'secret island' of yours is still secret right? We ought to take our blankets with us, and have a different sort of pic- GRRAAAAWWWW". May was interrupted by an ungodly roar. Two more roars of rage followed, followed by the panicked screaming of the citizens of Lilycove.

"May! What is it?! What's happening? Did I just hear a roar?". May looked into the harbor. What she saw terrified her more than her worst nightmare. Three Mega Gyarados were slicing through the water, punching through rocks and boats like bullets through cardboard. They split up, each one heading for a different part of the city. The Gyarados headed towards the heart of the city reared up in the shallows, and launched a Dragon Pulse right at the contest hall. The shockwave knocked her phone out of her hand, and May fell to the ground.

Shaken up, May reached for her phone, cracked but still functioning. She could her Brendan yelling on the other end. "I'm here, I'm alright. I have to go help. I love you." She hung up before he could try to talk her out of it. May reached for the oldest Poké Ball on her belt. "Come on out, Swampert. It's our turn to save the day."

Brendan sat in shock for a few moments at everything he had just heard. After collecting his thoughts, he ran to the PA and got Drake on the line. "Drake, Lilycove is under attack by at least three Mega Gyarados. You're the only one here besides me who can get there quick. I'm going to call Steven on my way there." Drake replied "I hear you lad, I'll be there ASAP".

Brendan ran outside, juggling a Poké Ball and his phone in either hand. He called Steven's emergency phone, which Steven answered near instantly. "Steven, it's Brendan. Lilycove is under attack by rampaging Gyarados. I need your help. I'm taking Rayquaza." He hung up before Steven could even got a word out.

Brendan released Rayquaza. The dragon lord of the sky looked upon him. "It's time to do our job again, friend." Brendan raised his Mega Bracelet, and shouted "Rayquaza, Mega Evolve!".

Rayquaza was enveloped in the typical orb of energy produced by Mega Evolution, and emerged in its most powerful form, accentuated with golden streams, and darker colors. Brendan donned the Aqua Suit in the meanwhile, to avoid being killed by friction from Rayquaza's supersonic speeds, or an angry Gyarados.

Mounting Rayquaza's neck, he urged the dragon Pokémon on. "Lilycove, quickly!". That was all the Legendary needed to hear, and it speed off, leaving a sonic boom in its wake.

Brendan and Rayquaza reached Lilycove in just thirty seconds, but the short time it took the two to prepare and travel there was still enough for the trio of rage-fueled Pokémon to lay waste to at least a quarter of the city. There were shipwrecks all over the harbor, burning and leaking oil into the bay. The dockyard was half-demolished. The contest hall was nothing but slag and smoking brick. One Mega Gyarados was coiled around the lighthouse, letting Hyper Beams and Hurricanes loose on the city. First target, Brendan thought to himself.

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent!". Rayquaza began to glow green, and blasted towards the Mega Gyarados. It noticed the Legendary too late, and both it and the lighthouse were taken out. The monstrous Pokémon flipped through the air, and landed on the rubble, dazed but not yet out.

"Finish it with Dragon Pulse!". Rayquaza complied, and the Gyarados was down for the count.

Brendan turned his gaze to the cliffs and ridges that overlooked the shallows. The second Gyarados had snaked its way up, and was rampaging through the streets. It had torn cars, street carts, and people apart in its unbridled rage. Brendan hopped off the Legendary, and turned to it.

"Rayquaza, Seismic Toss! Get that thing out of the city, and finish it with Dragon Ascent!". The dragon growled in understanding, and shot like a bolt towards the Gyarados. It noticed Rayquaza quicker than its peer had, and shot an Ice Beam that connected with the sky lord. Delta Stream protected the dragon, however, and any serious damage was avoided. Rayquaza clutched the Gyarados in its talons, and threw it into the forests outside to city, where further casualties could be avoided.

Trusting Rayquaza to finish the job, Brendan looked towards the department store. Drake and Steven were there with Salamence and Metagross, having defeated the last Gyarados.

Lilycove was in ruins, and May was nowhere to be found. Still running on adrenaline, he released the rest of his team from their Poké Balls. Sceptile, Latias, Lucario, Aggron, and Feraligatr appeared before him.

"Latias, use your powers to find trapped people, and heal the injured. Aggron, use your strength move debris and carry victims. Feraligatr, you're on fire duty. Rescue families trapped in burning homes, then put the fires out. Sceptile and Lucario, you're with me. We're looking for May." His team all gave nods and grunt of affirmation, and headed off to perform their tasks.

Lucario closed his eyes and put a paw to his head, then looked up at Brendan. Master, I've found her, the aura user communicated to Brendan telepathically.

"Where?". Lucario pointed to the shallows, and said "There, but she is very weak. She's trapped under her Swampert." Panic seized him, and the champion ran off, with Sceptile and Lucario in tow.

Please, please, please lord, let her survive, Brendan thought to himself. He could not bear the possibility that she was gone, because he didn't make it in time. He spotted Swampert in the shallows like Lucario said, and May trapped underneath him. A small bit of relief washed over him when he saw she was on her back, instead of face-down. When he and his two companions reached the two, Brendan turned to Lucario and Sceptile.

"Help me roll him off!". The three of them pushed Swampert away, and Brendan handed a revive to Lucario. "Give him this, I'll tend to May." Lucario nodded, and Brendan turned back to May. Cradling her in his arms, he tried to rouse her.

"May! May! Wake up, I'm here! Please!". Miraculously, May's eyes slowly opened. He pulled her into a kiss, thanking the heavens she was alive. He pulled away, smiling. His smile quickly faded when he saw how pale May's face was, and when she coughed up blood. "What? No, no, that's not- you can't be!". May moved her hand to caress his face, and whispered weakly "L-love… you."

Eyes welling up and voice trembling, Brendan replied "I love you too. Please don't go." May gave him the best smile she could manage, and whispered again; "Don't… blame…". She trailed off, and slumped in his arms.

Brendan sobbed, kneeling in the water, as the horizon turned blood orange with the setting of the sun. Swampert let out long, mournful roar, punctuating his ultimate moment of misery.

Severe internal bleeding, the doctors had said. They'd brought May to Mossdeep Hospital to try to resuscitate her, but to no avail. Swampert had fallen on her hard, and crushed her rib cage. Swampert was beside himself, whimpering and resting his head on Brendan's lap. The Pokémon undoubtedly felt immense guilt over the death of his Trainer. Brendan tried to reassure Swampert, saying with a voice hoarse from grief "It's not your fault, it's mine. No one can face three Mega Gyarados on their own. I should have got there sooner."

"Please, do not blame yourself for this." Brendan looked up to see Steven standing in front of him.

"How can I not? When May told me what was happening, did I spring to action immediately? No. I sat there like an idiot, then wasted time calling Drake over and putting on the Aqua Suit, because I apparently value my own life more than May's, and those of all the people I didn't save. Fuck! If I had just refused to take challengers and went to her Contest, this would never have happened!." There was a long pause, Steven clearly unsure of what to say.

Brendan broke the silence. "How many?" Steven shuffled his feet. "You did what you could, don't torture yourself over this."

Brendan was undeterred. "How. Many?" Steven sighed. "Around 541 dead. 2,407 injured." He added, "All missing persons accounted for, thanks to Latias and Lucario." Probably hoping it'll lessen the blow, Brendan thought to himself.

"Are May and I's parents here yet?". He had no idea what he was going to say Professor and Mrs. Birch. Do they hate me?, Brendan wondered. May might have been my girlfriend, but she was their daughter. They lost more than I did.

"Yes. Do you want to wait?", Steven answered. "No. I think I'm done with waiting." Brendan looked down at Swampert. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go." Swampert obliged, lifting his head off Brendan's lap.

Brendan, Steven and Swampert exited the elevator, and walked into the hospital lobby. There, he saw Professor Birch and his wife sitting on one of the benches, holding hands. As Brendan got closer, he could see their eyes were red, and their cheeks still moist from tears. The professor looked up, and gazed towards Brendan. Ashamed, Brendan looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with May's father. Professor Birch stood up slowly, and briskly walked towards him. Brendan half expected the man to start yelling at him, or even hit him. Nothing I could blame him for. Instead, the professor pulled him into a fierce embrace, pushing off his hat and resting his hand on the back of Brendan's head. Brendan was stiffened by shock for a split second, but then returned the hug. He began sobbing again, though it was reducing to emotionally choked coughs, with his throat raw, and his eyes drained of moisture. Birch pulled away slightly, and took Brendan's hand. Feeling cloth against his own hand, Brendan looked down, and saw that the professor had given him May's bandana.

"Professor Birch, I can't. I don't deserve this." He didn't. Brendan had failed May, at the worst possible moment.

Birch shook his head. "Whether you think you deserve or it not, it doesn't matter. Because 'deserve' has nothing to do with it. May adored you. She wanted to be with you until a solar flare obliterated the planet. Her words, not mine." Birch smiled sadly. Brendan couldn't help but smile, too. "With this, she'll always be with you, Brendan."

"Thank you. I'll never let it out of my sight." Brendan tied the bandana to his right tricep. "Here." Birch handed him a Poké Ball. "Swampert's. You should be the one to take care of him now." Brendan nodded solemnly, and attached the ball to his belt. He returned Swampert to it.

He turned towards his own parents, who pulled him into their arms. His mom was speaking words of comfort, but Brendan wasn't listening. He couldn't stop staring at the bandana. I'm sorry, May. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't there.

Norman shook his shoulder. "Son. Brendan!". Brendan snapped out of his thoughts. Norman continued. "Do you want to go home now, so you can be in private?".

Brendan looked around the lobby. Several members of the staff and many of the the people waiting had suddenly jerked their heads. He looked back towards Norman and nodded.

The three of them walked out the front door of the hospital. Brendan instantly realized that was a mistake, as at least a score of journalists were waiting in the parking lot. The hospital had stopped them from crowding the area just outside the doors, but Brendan and his parents would have to walk through them to get to their car. He stopped, unsure of what to do. The mob of press spotted him, one by one, and they began to converge. Brendan considered running back into the hospital, when the loud screeching of tires drew his attention to the right. A black limousine had pulled up to the curb, and Steven stepped out of the passenger section.

"Quick, get in! I'll take you to the Devon building here, they have a helipad." Brendan and his parents began to comply, but as Brendan ran around the limo to board through the other side, a reporter caught up to him. Gabby from Mauville TV, Brendan recalled.

"Here's Brendan Ahlgren, Hoenn League Champion. Brendan, you were instrumental in stopping the Gyarados attack on Lilycove, and your Pokémon helped save many of the injured and missing. Despite your efforts however, at least 500 people died in the attack. Would you like to address Hoenn as to the what occurred at Lilycove?".

Steven piped up from beside him. "No, he wouldn't. He just suffered a personal loss and would like to-". Brendan stopped him by putting his hand on Steven's chest.

He said to Steven, "It's okay, I want to say something. Just one thing." Brendan turned to Gabby and began to speak, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking.

"To all those who lost friends and family, or their own lives, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. That I didn't do enough. And I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do or say, that will relieve your suffering. I chose to perform my main duties as Champion, instead of going to my girlfriend's Contest. And Lilycove paid for it. I resign as Champion. Hoenn deserves better than me." Brendan closed his eyes, attempting to blink away tears, to no avail. "That's all."

Looking away from Gabby and Steven's stunned faces, he stepped into the limo. Brendan took Swampert's Poké Ball off his belt, stroking it gently as the limousine drove out of the hospital lot, and onto the road to the Devon building. Exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Brendan drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later…

Generally free of the ash from Mount Chimney, the area immediately surrounding Meteor Falls was beautiful, in a rustic sort of way. Especially in autumn, Zinnia always found.

This year was no different. The trees turned into a half dozen different shades of red, orange and yellow. The warm sun was tempered with a cool, light breeze that gently tousled her hair, and caused her cloak to softly flutter. A flock of Swablu were bathing in the calm river in between the Falls and Fallarbor Town. Several fishermen were sitting peacefully on the banks, lazily awaiting bites from the many Pokémon that occupied the river. A few hikers sat for a picnic in a crater, sharing food with their Machop and Graveler. They gestured for Zinnia to join them, but she politely declined. She was too excited to delay any longer.

Zinnia began her ascent to the top of the Falls, and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Despite how they treated her after Aster's death, she missed her people. The Draconids were small in number, and after Zinnia took it upon herself to become Lorekeeper, many left Hoenn, believing it doomed. Zinnia wasn't sure where they had gone. She suspected Blackthorn City, but had never visited there during her ten year journey. She told herself it was too remote, too inaccessible, but that had never stopped her before. No, Zinnia wasn't sure if she wanted to see them. They had technically been right about her. She didn't save Hoenn. She didn't have the power to be Rayquaza's ally. It was Brendan that saved the day.

That Brendan. His steel eyes so full of hope, strength, and determination. A will like iron, and a temperament that could be calmer than the safest harbor, yet more ferocious than an erupting Mount Chimney, should the need arise. So much like her Aster. Rayquaza must have thought so too, because the lord of the sky chose the kid over her. Hardly fair to call him a kid now, Zinnia concluded. He's only a few years younger than me. A man now, though he's been one since the day he saved us all.

Zinnia's thoughts ended when she reached the peak, coming upon the small cabin nestled next to the stream. The door opened, and out came Aster the Whismur, running with a full head of steam. The Pokémon threw herself into Zinnia's arms, murmuring "Mum! Mum!".

"Oh, I missed you too, my darling Aster! I was hoping you'd still recognize me after all these years! Sorry to have ever doubted you!". She threw Aster up into the air and caught her, repeating it over and over, to the Pokémon's delight.

"It's about time you showed up, young woman." Zinnia stopped, and turned her eyes to the familiar voice. Grandmother, hunched over, holding a cane carved with wood from a cherry blossom.

"Sorry it took me so long, grandmother. Journeys of introspection are longer than you ever expect them to be."

"Did your internal spectation go well? Or are you to go on another one, and leave Aster and your old granny all alone again?". Zinnia internally winced, knowing that although Aster only cared that she was back, her grandmother couldn't be pleased with the ten years of solitude, with not a soul to talk to.

"No, I'll stay here. I'm not itching to leave Hoenn anytime soon." Zinnia paused, then continued. "Did anyone make it up here? Any especially determined hikers?".

"No hikers, though the Champion, the boy Brendan, would visit from time to time. He brought Aster here, after you left. His visits were every couple of months for a few years."

Zinnia's curiosity was somewhat piqued. "What did he do while here? Train, talk about battling? Have you teach Lord Rayquaza Dragon Ascent?".

"He would train a bit, but he rarely spoke of battling. I suspect he left that talk for his father, or the pretty boy. No, he would ask about other things."

"Like what?" Zinnia attempted keep a nonchalant attitude, but found it difficult not to be intrigued. She only ever knew Brendan as a Trainer, and never expected him to be interested in other things.

Grandmother smiled. "Oh, someone is eager! Hoping he asked about you, I wonder?". Zinnia's neck blushed ever so slightly, annoyed by the teasing she knew was coming. "He did ask about you in fact. He asked many questions about the Draconids, our legends, our history, but he asked about you, too."

"What did he ask about me? Did he ask about Aster?". Even after more than ten years, Aster's loss still stung her, in the empty spot in her heart. Zinnia hoped her grandmother hadn't told Brendan of how Aster died for her.

"Yes. Don't worry, I didn't tell him specifics. Only that she was Lorekeeper before you, that she died, and that you cared for one another. That's all. I told him he wanted to know all, he'd only hear it from you."

Zinnia relaxed. Besides the Lorekeeper bit, Grandmother had told him nothing Zinnia hadn't. "Where is Brendan now, grandma? Has he visited recently?".

"I don't know, unfortunately. He hasn't come in, oh, perhaps a year. Maybe more. He only visited three times in the past five years. And he didn't look happy. "I quit as Champion", he told me. Wouldn't say why. Only said "I know how Zinnia feels now", so I suppose he lost someone, and blamed himself." Grandmother fell silent, and cocked her head at Zinnia. "Do you still hold yourself responsible, for what happened?".

Zinnia considered the question, mulling it over. Long had she felt guilt for it, that had she done something differently, Aster would still be here. But in Unova, she had heard something that got her thinking. A movie had been playing in a restaurant she ate at, and two men were talking, sitting in prison clothes. One dreamt of a life outside the prison walls, next to the ocean, far away where he could start again. The other was apprehensive towards the idea, and no longer believed he could ever function in society, and told the dreamer his hopes were unrealistic. The dreamer decided that everyone had one, simple choice in life. Get busy living, or get busy dying. It had to be three years since she saw that scene, and Zinnia had no idea she still remembered it. The quip didn't really hit her then, but it did now. I think I'll get busy living.

"I don't know if it will ever not hurt, knowing Aster died protecting me. But I can't let the past determine my future. Aster's duty was completed. But, not by me. Brendan put Aster's ghost to rest. Now he's suffering the same shame and despair I did. It's time I repaid him, for how he helped me."

Grandmother smiled wider than Zinnia had ever seen. "I see your journey was a success, then. And I can think of no better person to help our fallen Champion than you. For it is said that the antidote to shame, is empathy."

Zinnia nodded, then realized there might be some difficulties. Namely, she had to find Brendan first. And how was she going to help him? It wasn't going to as simple as saying "I know how you feel", and then he would suddenly be back to normal.

She voiced these concerns to Grandmother. "Problem is, how am I going to find him? He probably avoids contact, so he won't be anywhere public. And how am I going to even help him? We don't truly know each other."

Grandmother thought for a moment, then spoke. "That friend of his, Steven Stone, may know where he is. He's the president of Devon now. Shouldn't be hard to find him. As for helping Brendan, well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You've always been a resourceful girl."

After staying at the cabin for a week, Zinnia set out to Rustboro City to meet with Stone. She elected to leave Aster with her grandmother. Though she would have liked to take the Pokémon with her, Zinnia couldn't bear to leave her grandmother without anyone to keep her company.

After arriving in Rustboro via Salamence and checking into a hotel, Zinnia began walking to Devon Headquarters. Along the way, she began to think about the last time she saw Steven Stone. It was ten years ago, just a day before the last time I saw Brendan. I think I had just destroyed the- oh, right. Maybe he won't be too keen on seeing me again. Regardless of Steven might think of her, she had to meet him all the same. She didn't really have another lead.

Zinnia entered the building's lobby, and walked up to reception. Realizing that she had no appointment scheduled, or any business related reason to be there, she opted to attempt to sweet talk her way through. Zinnia sized up the receptionists, and after some deliberation, decided to focus on a cute blond woman. The name plate in front of her said "Priscilla", and she was wearing a white blouse. Priscilla had green eyes as well, Zinnia noted, as she got closer. She smiled as she said "Hello, Priscilla. I wa- wow!". Priscilla's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?", she asked. Zinnia waited a moment for effect, then said sweetly "Nothing, it's just that I didn't notice how gorgeous your eyes were until now."

The blonde giggled, and blushed slightly. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. How can I help you today?". Priscilla's eyes glanced downwards for a split second, and Zinnia knew she had her.

"I need to speak with Steven, about a mutual friend of ours. Could you help me schedule an appointment with him? I'd be very appreciative".

"With the President. I don't know. I'd have to pull a lot of strings. Would I get anything in return, for all my hard work?", the blonde replied in a suggestive tone.

Zinnia grinned, and leaned closer, until their faces were only inches apart. "I do have a nice hotel room. Only problem is the bed is simply too big for just one person."

Priscilla considered for a moment, then replied "Hmm, I think I could help with that. Only, wouldn't that be more work for me?". She sat back, waiting for Zinnia's flirty comeback.

"Some work can be its own reward, don't you think? And don't worry, these clothes are easy to get off."

Priscilla gave a smile that made Zinnia's toes curl a bit. "You make a convincing offer. Deal. I'll just need your name. First, and last."

Zinnia straightened, and replied "Zinnia Sarkany." The blonde nodded, and typed in her name. "Very exotic. Where will I be meeting you?".

Zinnia replied "The Balfour Hotel. Room 347. Come as soon as you can."

Priscilla grinned and winked. "Looking forward to it."

"This coming summer brings a new tournament to the world! The Alolan and Hoenn Pokémon Leagues are proud to announce the first Archipelago Invitational Championship! Enjoy sizzling battles between the world's finest trainers, in the beautiful islands of Alola! This Championship will have the most competitors of any championship in Pokémon history, with 256 competitors. But only one will take home the gold, and the cash prize of five million dollars. Visit  .com or your local League office for entry and ticket information!

Zinnia turned off the TV, and sat quietly in her hotel room, her thoughts about Steven brewing. She wasn't sure how Priscilla would be able to get him to see her. She doubted the former Champion had any fondness for her, considering how she criticized his way of thinking, and his solution to the meteor. Privileged as he was, Zinnia doubted Steven had people question his decision making on a regular basis. Or ever. But Brendan questioned it. That's what impressed Zinnia the most about him, besides his nigh-unmatched gift for Pokémon battling. Most fourteen year olds clutched to the first opinion about a subject they heard, particularly if it came from someone they trusted. Unlike most, Brendan had the maturity to really weigh the morals of Mossdeep and Devon's plan in his heart. He thought "There must be a better way". That's why Hoenn needed him back. Zinnia knew how rare it was to have a powerful protector who could really take a step back from themselves and evaluate their own convictions. If I can convince him of Hoenn's need for his moral compass as well as his ability to protect people, maybe Brendan will come back.

Zinnia's thoughts were interrupted by three quick raps on the door. Expecting Priscilla, she opened the door wearing a seductive smile. To her shock, a man in a suit was waiting there instead of a hot blonde. Due to the well-trimmed beard and straightened, short hair, it took her a moment to realize it was Steven. He must have gotten her room number from Priscilla.

"Expecting someone else?", Steven asked with the faintest bit of amusement.

"Yes, but I suppose I'll have to be content with you." Zinnia beckoned him inside, and shut the door behind him. "You decided to just cut to the chase?".

"Yes," Steven answered. "No point wasting company time on you. Now what is this 'mutual friend' bullshit about?".

Well, he isn't in a patient mood, Zinnia thought to herself. Best to get down to it, then.

Zinnia answered tersely. "Brendan. Where is he, and what happened to him?". Steven turned away, and paced to the window. "Have you been living under a rock?", he asked her, incredulous.

"When you spend most of your time in the country and wilderness, you tend not to get much news. Now, what happened?".

Steven took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Five years ago, a trio of Gyarados that had been forced to Mega Evolve attacked Lilycove. Brendan showed up with Rayquaza, and we defeated the Gyrados together. Even our quick response wasn't enough, however. Hundreds died in the attack. Among the dead was May Birch, Brendan's girlfriend. She had been in the city for a Contest, and attempted to fight the Gyarados with her Swampert. Brendan had meant to be present for her Contest, but he had to attend to his duties at the Pokémon League. Both he and Swampert were wracked with guilt. He resigned as Champion the next day. After a private funeral for May, he took Swampert and went into self-imposed exile. He left a note recommending his friend Wally Moffett for the position of Champion. He has avoided the public eye ever since his resignation".

Zinnia took a moment to absorb the information. He wasn't there for his love, when she needed him most. How could it not kill him inside? It was the opposite of what happened with Aster; she had been there was Zinnia needed her most, and Aster ended up laying down her life, leaving Zinnia to her guilt-ridden misery. If I could overcome my grief, so can Brendan. It's just a matter of finding out what will reach him, like with me.

Zinnia broke the silence. "Where is he now, Stone?". Steven turned his head towards her slightly, then looked back out the window.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because he helped me put my ghosts to rest. He saved my life, and yours. He saved the world. I plan on returning the favor."

"How do you intend to help him? You barely know him. You don't know how he feels." Zinnia bristled at this.

"I do know how he feels, asshole. You don't, because you've never had someone you love die because of you. Or at least feel that they died because of you. I have. I can empathize with him. I know he believes I can. He confided as much in my grandmother. I think it's worth a shot at least. Now, will you tell me where he is, or have you given up on him?".

Steven turned around fully, and looked her in eyes. "Fine," he said with exasperation. "I'll tell you where is. He's on an island south of Sky Pillar. You won't find it though, not without the aid of Latias or Latios. You'll need this." He handed Zinnia a black glass flute, with one end shaped like a jet.

"The Eon Flute. He gave it to you?". Zinnia recalled the instrument from her childhood teachings. A relic used to call the Eon Pokémon, though it was thought lost.

"Technically, I gave it to him first. He gave it back, so that myself and others he was close to could visit him when we pleased". Steven paused for a moment. "He never mentioned you to be among those chosen few, so don't be surprised if Latias doesn't show up when you play it."

"Oh, ye of little faith. It'll work. I'm willing to bet Latias will do anything to see Brendan go back to his normal self." Zinnia gingerly placed the flute on the desk next to the TV, and turned to face Steven again. "Thanks for your help. Now get out. Unless you want to make it a threesome of course", Zinnia mocked sarcastically.

Steven shook his head, and replied "I think I'll have to pass. Clair doesn't like to share. And I think one Dragon user is enough to deal with." He turned around, and walked out the door.

"Clair?", Zinnia said aloud to herself. "The Gym Leader?". She had never met the Blackthorn Gym Leader, but Zinnia had heard the woman was hot-headed, proud, and prone to impulsiveness. Steven could be somewhat close-minded, but he was Clair's near polar opposite. And here I thought that 'opposites attract' was a load of Tauros crap.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more by a knock on the door. Zinnia opened into, this time to Priscilla. Zinnia ushered her in, and closed the door.

Priscilla began to apologize for Steven's sudden appearance. "Sorry I couldn't warn you about Mr. Stone. He didn't want to- mmpf!".

Zinnia interrupted her by shoving into the wall and capturing Priscilla's lips with her own. After a split second of surprise, Priscilla relaxed into the kiss, and intertwined her tongue with Zinnia's. Peppermint gum, Zinnia thought to herself. After nearly a minute, they both pulled away breathless, cheeks rosy.

Zinnia smiled, and began to pull Priscilla towards the bed. "I know a better way for you to say 'sorry'." Her legs hit the side of the bed, and she pulled the blonde on top of her. "Let's get to work," Zinnia purred, as she began to undo the buttons on Priscilla's shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after, Zinnia woke to an empty bed. The clock on the nightstand read 9:07 AM. Figuring Priscilla left to go to work, she rose from the bed. As she walked towards the bathroom, Zinnia noticed a note on the other nightstand. A phone number was written on it. Zinnia crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash, then continued towards the bathroom. After a shower, she prepared her things for the trip to the island.

Making her way to the lobby to check out of her room, Zinnia glanced at one of the TVs while waiting in line. It was playing the same promotion she had seen last night, but this time it showed big name Trainers that had already committed to competing. Lance, the legendary Dragon user. His cousin, Clair. Diantha, the actress and Champion of Kalos. A score of Gym Leaders and Elite Four members from many regions. The Archipelago Invitational Championship. Plenty of famous trainers will be around. Enough to draw some attention away from Brendan? Zinnia pocketed the idea inside her mind.

After checking out, Zinnia made her way outside. She pulled out the Eon Flute, and muttered to herself "Well, here goes nothing." Not being much of a musician, Zinnia expected an absurd noise to be emitted when she blew into the flute. But it was as if flute refused to sound ugly. The flute produced a short, beautiful tune, akin to the whistling of an angel.

Only a moment passed before a Pokémon blasted through the sky above her, leaving a sonic boom in its wake. The Pokémon made a sharp U-turn, and slowed down as it approached Zinnia. As it got closer, she was able to discern its appearance. A sleek body, that resembled both a jet and a bird. Its hide was red and white, and blue triangle with rounded edges adorned its chest. It sidled up to Zinnia, hovering in the air, with yellow eyes bright and a joyful smile.

"You must be Latias", Zinnia said, as she rubbed the Pokémon's head. Latias responded with a happy squeak. "I'm Zinnia. It's nice to meet you! I heard you know where Brendan is."

Latias' face grew solemn, and it nodded in affirmation.

Zinnia continued. "I'm a friend of Brendan's, and I want to help him. Could you take me to him?".

Latias took on a thoughtful look, and closed its eyes. Zinnia felt a tingling sensation in her head, and she realized the Eon Pokémon was probing her mind with its psychic powers. After perhaps ten seconds, Latias opened its eyes, and smiled. It lowered its body closer to the ground, and reoriented itself so that its flank was facing her. Zinnia realized the dragon wanted her to climb. Acquiescing to its wishes, she mounted the Pokémon, and Latias took off into the sky.

Latias flew much slower now than it had when it responded to Zinnia's summons, for which she was deeply grateful. Even with the Pokémon using its psychic powers to Zinnia safe, breaking the sound barrier while exposed to open air did not appeal to her. Despite the reduced speed, they still made it to the island within the hour. As they approached, Zinnia was confused by how obvious the island was. It had an area of at least four square kilometers, so how could no one know about it? As she pondered this, a speedboat rapidly advanced upon the island, seemingly paying no heed to the rocky cliffs that would destroy the boat upon impact. To Zinnia's amazement, the speedboat passed through the cliffs, and emerged from the other side of the island. So that's the trick. Only those who knew it existed in the first place can see it, or even physically touch it.

Latias lowered the two into a clearing on the island, that was covered in forest. Zinnia dismounted the Pokémon, and observed her surroundings. It appeared she was standing on an island within the island, as it was surrounded by a river that created natural moat. The river was sourced from roughly a dozen small waterfalls, and the water was crystal clear. All manner of Water Pokémon were teeming in the river. Magikarp, Goldeen, Barboach, even some Horsea. A few Psyducks waddled along the bank, and an Absol drank from the water. It did not retreat upon spotting her, as Absol were known to do, which she found intriguing.

Zinnia began to walk down the path leading north of the clearing, and Latias followed. The sun was pleasantly warm, and Zinnia's ears were soothed by the melodious chirping of a flock of Swablu that rested among the trees. Brendan sure knows how to pick his places of exile, Zinnia thought to herself.

As they continued down the path, she began to feel slight tremors in the ground. Soon she began to hear shouting, and the tremors grew stronger. She began to jog, then sprint towards the source of the noises. It sounded like a battle. Zinnia drew Salamance's Poké Ball from her belt, and readied herself for combat.

She entered a new clearing to the sight of two Pokémon engaged a grappling match. A man in weathered shorts, worn black sneakers, and a blue T-shirt shouted encouragement. His back was turned to Zinnia, and she could not make out his face, though she noticed a red bandana tied to his right tricep.

The two Pokémon fighting were an Aggron and a Swampert. The Swampert had the type advantage, but instead of using its Water and Ground-type attacks from a distance, it had opted for close-range combat.

Aggron had a grip on both of Swampert's shoulders, and it attempted to shock the Water-type with Iron Head. Swampert countered with a Headbutt, and both Pokémon reeled, Aggron letting go of Swampert. "Good Swampert!", the man yelled. "Don't wrestle Aggron again; he's too strong. Use your speed, and wear him down."

Swampert's superior speed allowed it to recover quicker than the Steel-type, and it let loose with a Power-Up Punch, striking Aggron right in the jaw. Aggron's ironhide prevented the attack from doing significant damage, and it counter-attacked with Iron Tail, though Swampert dodged it narrowly.

The Water-type jumped forward, catching Aggron off-balance. Swampert landed another Power-Up Punch, this time to Aggron's chin. Aggron stumbled backwards, clearly dazed.

Swampert moved in to finish the Steel-type off with one last Power-Up Punch, but the man stopped it.

"Enough Swampert. You won. Good job, to both of you. Now get some rest." He turned to face his right, and Zinnia noticed a score of other Pokémon watching. "Flygon! Sceptile! You two are up."

A Sceptile and a Swampert? The man was undoubtedly Brendan. Zinnia interrupted him, before the next battle could begin.

"You running a Pokémon Dojo now? I suppose I should address you as 'Sensei Ahlgren' now, huh?", Zinnia said with all the playful snark she could muster.

Brendan froze, and turned to face her. He face was shaped with confusion, which slowly turned into recognition, then surprise. "Zinnia?", he asked softly. "Is that you?".

"In the flesh." Zinnia took in Brendan's features. Much about him had changed. His brown hair was long, falling to his shoulders. A scruffy beard that appeared rarely groomed covered his face. He had the body of an athlete now, lean and muscular, like a professional swimmer. His steel eyes, once gleaming with positivity, were now sad, and resembled a cloudy gray more than they did shining metal.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? And how did you find me?". Brendan looked like he had a million more question.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll answer all your questions, don't worry. Do you have somewhere we can talk in comfort?". Brendan nodded, and beckoned for Zinnia to follow him.

Brendan led Zinnia to his cabin. A modest abode he had built with the help of his Pokémon. It only had three rooms; the bedroom, a guest bedroom, and the main room, which served as a kitchen, dining room, and living room. An outhouse sat twenty feet away from the house. The cabin had power, but only enough for a few lights and a refrigerator. Voltorb provided the electricity, charging the battery for the cabin every so often. There was no bathroom; Brendan bathed in the river, not having to worry about privacy. He used a simple wood stove to cook his food, and boil water for drinking.

Brendan and Zinnia sat at the table in the main room. His thoughts ran wild, just like they always did around her. She had been mystifying to him when they were younger, though he supposed that had hardly changed.

Her appearance didn't change much, from what he could remember of her. Zinnia had a tattoo she didn't have before, a black Delta symbol on the outside of her forearm. Still had the short, chopped black hair, but now with the ends dyed blood red. To match her eyes, he guessed, which still had an unpredictable look to them. She was still… well, beautiful. He had a crush on her when he was fourteen, but infatuations with older girls you barely knew never lasted. May was his true love, as clichè as it sounded. The girl next door, like every cookie-cutter coming-of-age movie he'd seen. And he'd thrown it away like a-.

"Earth to Brendan!". Zinnia's shouting snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts. "I'd like it if you just told me if I had something on my face, instead of staring at it," she said with her trademark snark. Brendan realized he had been staring at her, while he was zoned out.

"Sorry. Just… surprised you're here. Wondering where you've been," he half-lied.

If Zinnia had seen through it, she gave no indication. "On a journey of introspection. I've been to Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Wanted to visit Alola, but I decided I'd been gone too long. So I came home, back to Hoenn."

Brendan nodded, then asked "Why come to me, instead of staying with your grandma? And how did you find me? I kind of went out of my way to stay hidden."

"Finding you wasn't too hard. All I had to do was talk Steven into telling me, after pulling a few strings to get him to meet me. As for why? The first person I met with when I came back was my grandmother. She told me you weren't yourself, and Steven told me what happened at Lilycove." Her voice grew soft, and she reached across the table to take his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry, Brendan. I really am. She must have been a special girl." Brendan remained quiet, his head swirling with a mix of rage and longing. He wanted to yell at Zinnia, for digging up the pain. He wanted to throttle Steven for telling her. He wanted to throw himself off a cliff, for his failures. Above all else, he just wanted to hold May again, to hear her laugh, to feel her skin on his.

"She was. I loved her, with everything with I had." Brendan had to stop talking for a moment, to stop himself from choking up. "I… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"It hurts too much to talk about her I get it. But you should talk about her. Locking it all up inside won't help you move past this pain. I didn't know May, but I'm certain she wouldn't want you to be miserable." Brendan only grunted in response.

Zinnia exhaled softly, and continued. "Would it make you more comfortable with it, if I talked about Aster?".

Brendan's interest was suddenly piqued, though he did his best to hide it. "Go ahead, if you want to", he muttered.

Zinnia nodded curtly, and started talking after a few seconds of silence.

"Aster was Lorekeeper before me, a prodigy in so many ways. Ginger hair, wavy and red like fire. Icy blue eyes, and looks that made me put my foot in my mouth more than once. We both grew up at Meteor Falls, and she was two years older than me. We were friends since I was seven, but eventually we became more than that." Zinnia paused, to lightly clear her throat.

"She possessed a special power around her. An aura. I never saw anyone who could bond with Pokémon as well as her, until I met you. Aster was chosen as Lorekeeper when she was fourteen. The youngest Lorekeeper in Draconid history. She could already recite every legend the Draconids had ever told. Even the verbal ones, which she wrote down for future generations. It was supposed to be her that would stop the meteoroid from destroying Hoenn. She had more pressure on her shoulders than anyone, but she stayed strong through it all."

"But what I loved about her most was how much she cared for people and Pokémon alike. Utilitarianism sure wasn't her thing. No life wasn't worth saving, and she would do anything in her power stop people from using Pokémon as tools for evil. That's how she ended up dying."

"She caught wind of incidents involving people having their Pokémon kidnapped, including several Bagon from the falls. Aster was determined to put a stop to it, and I forced her to take me with her. We tracked the kidnappers to a lab deep in the Petalburg Woods. They were doing experiments on the Pokémon, but what kind of experiments, I'm not sure. We rushed in without caution, saving all the Pokémon we could. But the kidnappers didn't take kindly to that. Their leader produced a Pokémon of his own, that I had never seen before. It was strong though, perhaps even as strong as Rayquaza. The leader had it lay waste to lab, to erase all evidence of their actions there."  
"I was holding a Whismur, trying to save it, when the leader's Pokémon loosed a Hyper Beam on the lab. Aster used her aura powers to push me out of the way, instead of saving herself. That Whismur and I were the only survivors. Aster, the Pokémon in the lab, and even a couple of the kidnappers who failed to evacuate died in the blast. I found her body, a piece of rebar impaling her heart. Her cloak was burnt by the fire. I buried her and all the Pokémon, and took her cloak as a reminder. A reminder not to waste her sacrifice. I swore that I would stop the coming apocalypse, to make up for my failure."

"For a long time, after you stopped the meteor and defeated Deoxys, I questioned my purpose. I felt lost without Aster. Even after she died, it was her ghost pushing me forward. With the duty that was originally hers complete, there was nothing left for me. All I felt was an empty spot that seemed irreplaceable, no matter how hard I tried. I was so hung up on Aster, I sabotaged every chance at romance. Just a string of one-night stands and flings that went nowhere. They satisfied for the moment, but real contentment felt unattainable."

"But one night, at a bar, I heard something that stuck with me. 'Get busy living, or get busy dying'. I didn't think much of it first, but I finally realized what it meant for me. We make our own purpose in life, or we might as well end it all. And suicide just isn't my thing. So I resolved to move on, and try to help you do the same."

Silence fell between them for a long moment. Brendan wasn't sure what to say to all that. Zinnia broke the quiet first.

"Penny for your thoughts?".

"It's weird." Zinnia's face contorted in visible confusion. "What's weird?", she asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, I just never imagined that I'd get an answer about your own life. I thought you'd always be a mystery. It never really clicked with me that you weren't immune to this… this misery. That you were just a regular person, underneath that enigmatic persona."

"So you think I'm not interesting anymore?", Zinnia said, offended.

Brendan panicked. "No, no, that's not what I meant! I only meant-". He was interrupted by her giggling.

"Relax, I'm only teasing." Her lips formed a coy smile, and he could help but smile a bit as well.

"Thank you for sharing that, Zinnia. I'm sorry for what happened to Aster."

Her smile turned sad. "Thanks." She thought for a moment, then asked, "Are you ready to talk about May?".

Brendan shook his head. "Not yet. I need some more time. But I will. It's only fair that I do, since you talked about Aster."

Zinnia nodded, then said, "Let's talk about something else then. How have you been passing the time, while you were here? Training your Pokémon?".

"Yes", Brendan answered. "Not just that, though. I've also been reading books, fishing, carving stuff out of wood. Exercise a lot, swimming around the island every other day, chopping firewood. Taught myself how to sew and stitch. But mostly, I train."

"When was the last time you battled? Against another Trainer, I mean."

"The day May died. A challenger for the league title. He was pretty strong, but I beat him."

Zinnia wore a shocked expression. "You haven't battled for five years? Why not?".

"Not many people around here to battle with, in case you hadn't noticed." That wasn't the real reason, but Brendan didn't want to admit he felt uncomfortable with battling another Trainer. It felt too much like he was facing a league challenger, and he had renounced his status as Champion.

Zinnia shrugged off his excuse. "I'm here. Battle with me. Just a quick one, between my Salamence and whatever Pokémon of yours you choose." With a grin, she added "Loser buys dinner."

"I'm game." Brendan surprised himself with his own eagerness. He had just been thinking about how anxious battling made him, but he couldn't say "yes" fast enough when Zinnia challenged him.

She kept smiling. "Alright, pick your ally then."

"Fine. Got to go look at who's ready, first." Brendan walked outside, with Zinnia in tow.

He surveyed the yard. Sceptile was lounging in the shade of a tree, Flygon and Latias were chasing each other in the sky, and Aggron and Swampert were sparring. As he continued to look around, a voice spoke to him.

"Master Brendan. I wish to fight. This training is pointless, if I can never put it to the test."

You got it, Brendan telepathically communicated back. "Zinnia, I made my choice. Lucario! Let's go."

The Aura Pokémon leapt off the top of at tree, doing a front flip before landing right in front of Zinnia, who yelped in surprise.

Brendan gave a short laugh, and she smacked his arm playfully. "Jerk. Hope you like spicy food."

"Mega Evolution on the table?", Brendan asked. He hoped not. Mega Salamence's Ability was Aerilate. It turned Normal-type moves into Flying-type moves, and boosted their power. Salamence was already part Flying-type, so any Normal-type move it knew would get a massive power boost.

"Nah", Zinnia responded. "Don't want to flatten this forest, do we? That cabin could use an addition."

"Thanks for the advice." Brendan's hand clenched and unclenched in anticipation. "Are you ready?".

"Not yet." Zinnia pulled a Poké Ball from her belt, and casually tossed it onto the ground. In a flash of light, her Salamence emerged, with a mighty roar.

Brendan held up three fingers. "We'll start on the count of three. One. Two. Three!".

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!". The blue dragon's right claw began glowing, and it sped forward like a tempest.

"Lucario, use Detect!". Lucario skillfully rolled out of the way, at the last moment. "Good.", Brendan praised. "Now use Swords Dance!". The Aura Pokémon performed a series of jabs and chops, pumping itself up.

Zinnia wasn't going to just watch Lucario power itself up, however. "Salamence, use Fire Fang!". The dragon sped forward again, but that's what Brendan wanted. Lucario could never match the dragon's speed, but it wouldn't have to now.

"Lucario, hold on with everything you've got." It acknowledged him, and braced for the attack.

Salamence grabbed Lucario in its jaws, the flaming teeth causing the Aura Pokémon to howl in pain.

Zinnia taunted him. "Just going to give up and let your Pokémon lose?".

"On the contrary." Brendan could feel himself getting fired up. "We have you right where we want you. Lucario, Ice Punch!".

Its fist glowing blue, Lucario punched straight down onto Salamence's head. The dragon immediately dropped Lucario, and staggered back. It nearly collapsed, for the enhanced Ice Punch had taken a devastating toll.

Zinnia shouted at the dragon. "Salamence, get out of there! Fly into the sky!". Salamence complied, struggling to take off. It managed to do so, but it didn't matter.

"Lucario, finish it with Aura Sphere", Brendan commanded. Lucario formed a ball of energy, and flung it at the dragon.

Salamence saw it coming, and tried to evade, but Aura Sphere was nigh-unavoidable. Locking on to Salamence's life force, it smashed into the dragon. The Pokémon began to free-fall, unconscious.

Zinnia began to panic. "Salamence!", she shouted, in the faint hope it would hear her and awaken. She began to fumble with her belt, trying to draw one of her other Pokémon in order to save Salamence.

Thinking quick, Brendan yelled to his Flygon, who was skimming above the trees.

"Flygon, catch Salamence before it hits the ground!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing towards the blue dragon.

Flygon flew off towards Salamence, and managed to catch it. However, Flygon didn't have a good grip, and struggled to hold the weight of the larger dragon. Luckily, Latias had followed, and it put itself under Salamence, steadying the other dragon. This allowed Flygon to fix its grip, and the Mystic Pokémon carried Salamence safely to the ground.

Zinnia ran over to her Pokémon, and knelt down next to it, caressing Salamence's head. "You did good, buddy", she whispered to it. Brendan walked up to her, handing Zinnia her Poké Ball. She took it, and recalled Salamence into the capsule.

"Sorry Salamence almost got really hurt." Brendan chastised himself for being overzealous. Something about battling Zinnia made him more competitive than usual, even compared to when he was Champion.

"It's alright, Brendan. It was thanks to you Salamence didn't get hurt. I should have recalled Salamence after Lucario hit him with that Ice Punch." Zinnia sighed and shook her head, smiling. "You are simply too good. Lucario is supposed to be at a disadvantage against Salamence, but you two won anyway."

Brendan warmed at the compliment. "Pokémon that hit hard and fast are what I train most for. Influence from my dad. His Slaking have made mincemeat of plenty overconfident trainers who think they can attack from the get go."

Zinnia smirked. "So now I'm boring and overconfident?". Brendan rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You're anything but boring. Cocky as all hell, yeah, but I haven't had this much fun in I don't know how long." Brendan felt the heat rise behind his ears. Is this flirting or just banter?, he thought to himself. May had always teased him for his difficulties with distinguishing the two.

"Modesty has never suited me." Zinnia stood up and attached Salamence's Poké Ball back to her belt. "Anyways, what are you picking for dinner? Please not one of those places that sells only bread, soup, and salad at bullshit prices."

"I don't know. I haven't been to a restaurant in ages. My favorite ones might all be closed", Brendan joked.

Zinnia put a finger on her lip, contemplating. After a moment, she spoke up. "I hear Alola has some great food. Especially in Malie City."

Brendan scoffed. "That's a long way to go just for food."

"Well I had more in mind than that. I know you don't have a TV here, so I'd imagine you haven't heard what's happening in Alola in the summer."

Brendan curiosity was raised. "Okay, I'll bite. What's going on in Alola this summer?".

Zinnia grinned, her crimson eyes twinkling deviously. Uh-oh, Brendan's inner monologue said. "Only a new tournament the Alolan and Hoenn Pokémon Leagues came up with. The Archipelago Invitational Championship."

"No." Zinnia was caught off guard by his curt, negative response, and even looked a little hurt. Brendan immediately felt a pang of regret, and tried to amend his refusal into a softer one.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, Zinnia. But I can't go out there and battle. I renounced my title as Hoenn's Champion for a reason. And all eyes will be on me. I… I can't handle that pressure."

Zinnia's rebuttal was swift. "What do you mean you can't go out there and battle? You just battled me, and you had a blast! And it's the Hoenn media that will obsess over you. There'll be a ton of famous Trainers there. All the other regional media will focus on them."

Brendan was still reluctant. She was right, but something in him just gripped him in fear, fear of being on the big stage again. Feeling defeated, he responded. "I just can't Zinnia. I'm… not ready yet."

"Fine", she replied. "You don't have to battle if you don't want to. I can't possibly force you too." Brendan lightly sighed in relief. But Zinnia wasn't done talking yet.

"I'll battle, and you'll be my coach."

Author's note:

Just thought I'd clarify some things, like the characters' ages, and changes I've made to the source material. Brendan is 24, Zinnia is 27, Steven is 35. Wally is 22, and Brendan's parents are both around 50.

Zinnia's backstory is inspired by both the games and the manga, with some meddling of my own. I made Aster Zinnia's girlfriend for a few reasons. For one, Shigeru Ohmori (a game designer for Game Freak) stated that Aster was Lorekeeper before Zinnia. Combined with Zinnia's seemingly younger age, I concluded it was virtually impossible for Aster to have been Zinnia's daughter, like some people think. The second reason is that I interpreted the way Zinnia talked about loving Aster to be romantic in nature. The third reason is for the plot. I felt it would be easier for Zinnia to empathize with Brendan, if they both had lost people they loved romantically.

The way Aster died is inspired mostly by the manga, though I changed the details for my own purposes, and to keep my story more canonically aligned with the games.

You won't really see player characters from other games. Elio or Selene will have a presence, as it would feel strange for the Alolan League to exist without one of them. Red may appear, since he is an established NPC as well as a player character.

You've probably figure out by now that I've made the Pokémon world bigger. Kind of a necessity, really. The Balfour Hotel will not be last fictional building I put in my story. Thankfully, Alola is pretty detailed, so I won't have to make up too many new places.

On Brendan and Zinnia's last names: Ahlgren is a Swedish name, meaning "alder branch". I thought I'd given Brendan a Northern European last name, and he's from Littleroot Town, so why not one that has to do with trees? Sarkany (really Sárkány) is Hungarian for "dragon". I'd considered Welsh, but dragon in Welsh is "draig", which didn't sound that good to me as a last name.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll battle, and you'll be my coach."

"What?!". Brendan eyes went wide, looking like a bewildered Ursaring with all the extra hair. He attempted to speak further, but could only make confused noises instead of words. Finally, he took a deep breath, and managed to talk.

"Zinnia, I can't coach! The closest thing I've ever done is watch Wally catch his first Pokémon. Besides, you're already a great Trainer. I can't make you any better."

Zinnia replied in a stern tone. "Thanks for the compliment, but you're selling yourself short. Wayyy short. Every time I battled you, you took me apart. No one knows the strengths and weaknesses of Pokémon better than you. Strategy and tactics come as naturally to you as breathing does."

She could see Brendan trying to think of a counter-argument, and she spoke again before he could come up with one.

"Brendan, you have to return to the world at some point. The media may be all over you at first, but people will support you. They owe you their lives. You have Steven, Wally, your parents. And me."

"The people of Lilycove won't support me. I failed to protect them, and seeing me will only make them relive what happened", Brendan replied despondently.

Zinnia shook her head. "No one could have done better than you. Plenty would have done worse. And trust me, those people are reliving that day constantly, whether you're around or not. Maybe if they saw you be able to move past what happened, it would help them do the same."

Brendan still looked reluctant, but after a moment of hesitation, he acquiesced. "Fine", he said defeatedly. "I'll be your coach." Brendan looked around at his Pokémon. "I'll have to ask Professor Birch to look after most of them. And tell my mom and dad I'm coming back." He turned back towards Zinnia.

"What's going on with this tournament, besides being held in Alola?", Brendan asked.

Zinnia froze, realizing she didn't bother looking up any of the details. "Umm…".

Brendan groaned. "You seriously don't know anything about this tournament?".

She waved her hand in dismissal, and responded. "Still managed to convince you to come, didn't I? Besides, we can just go to Ever Grande City and ask the League for registration information. Though we'll have to get you to a barber first, so you don't look like a rabid Mightyena when we go there."

Brendan looked apprehensive, but he nodded in affirmation. _He's willing to go in spite of his fear. Baby steps, but in the right direction,_ Zinnia thought to herself, pleased.

"Do you want to head out today, or tomorrow?" Zinnia asked. It was only a few hours past noon, but it would probably be night by the time they reached Ever Grande. The idea of skipping lunch and trying to find a place to sleep while hungry didn't much appeal to her.

"Tomorrow" Brendan replied. "I need to arrange some things before I leave. Let's have lunch first, then I'll show you the guest room and the best bathing spot."

She took the opportunity to flirt. "Guest room? I thought we'd share your bed, since it's getting colder out, and I doubt you have a heater."

"Nah" Brendan dismissed. "I'm pretty sure I kick in my sleep still. You'll wake up black and blue", he said, completely oblivious.

 _That May was a saint,_ Zinnia thought, amused.

After eating lunch, which consisted of seared Magikarp, berries, and nuts, Brendan showed Zinnia his preferred bathing spot. It was a natural hot spring a few hundred meters from his cabin. A large crate sat a few feet from the water. "There's soap, shampoo, and towels in there. Feel free to use them. Just bring the towel back to the cabin to dry it when you're done."

They walked back to the cabin, and Brendan went into his room to speak with Professor Birch on his sat phone. Left to her own devices, Zinnia decided to let her Pokémon out of their capsules. Salamence immediately took off into the sky, to thank Flygon and Latias. Altaria flew to the river to bathe itself. Noivern flew into the trees, likely looking for berries to eat. Tyrantrum ran over to Brendan's Aggron and Swampert, clearly searching for someone to butt heads with. It found its opponent in a Rampardos, and the two began headbutting each other. Several of Brendan's Pokémon watched with interest, including Swampert and Aggron.

Goodra, however, stayed with Zinnia. The friendly dragon cooed, and wrapped Zinnia into a hug. Pulling away, Goodra left Zinnia covered in slime, causing the Pokémon to laugh in delight.

Zinnia nearly yelled, but Goodra was simply too cute to ever get mad at. "You rascal" she said in mock anger. "Guess I'll have to take a bath sooner than I wanted to, thanks to you."

Zinnia started making her way towards the hot spring, with Goodra in tow. After only a minute into her walk, she noticed some movement to her left, among the trees. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her through the shade of the tree. Goodra noticed the hidden Pokémon too, and took a defensive stance.

A few seconds passed, and the Pokémon emerged from the shadows. It was just Brendan's Sceptile. Zinnia relaxed, and Goodra followed suit.

"Spying on me, are you? Didn't your trainer teach you that it's impolite to stalk people?" Zinnia teased, holding her hand out for the reptilian to inspect. Sceptile sniffed her hand, and shot its tongue out quickly, licking her hand in a brief motion. It then looked at the slime covering Zinnia, and gently scraped some off with its claw.

Sceptile raised its claw to smell the goo, and licked the claw in another quick jab of its tongue. It instantly recoiled in disgust, spitting maniacally in an attempt to get rid of the taste. Zinnia giggled uncontrollably at the sight, and Goodra chortled along with her.

The Grass-type glared in irritation, and Zinnia pulled herself together. "Sorry. I won't laugh anymore." She pretended to zip her mouth shut. Goodra covered its mouth, though Zinnia could still hear its muffled laughter. Sceptile huffed, but it seemed appeased.

"We're heading to the hot spring, Sceptile. You should come with us." The Grass-type considered for a moment, and started moving down the path to indicate its agreeance.

The trio reached the spring after a few minutes of walking. Goodra ran gleefully into the water, arms wheeling in excitement. Sceptile hopped on stepping stones, reaching a large rock near the center of the spring, on which it promptly laid upon.

Zinnia walked to the crate, pulling out a bottle of _Swablu_ body wash, _Tangela_ shampoo, and a towel. The towel was surprisingly large, long enough to reach from the ground to her shoulders. _The man certainly knows how to pick toiletries,_ Zinnia thought in appreciation.

She placed the towel next to the water, on a dry rock. Her cloak was untouched by Goodra's slime, so Zinnia placed it next to the towel. She stripped the rest of her clothes, and brought them into the water with her. She had no detergent with her, so the hot water and body wash would have to be sufficient.

After washing her clothes, Zinnia threw them onto the dry rock. Her top having taken the brunt of the slime, she didn't need much scrubbing to get rid of the rest. Finished, she laid back against a rock and closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Thanks, Professor."

"No problem, Brendan. There's never a dull moment around your Pokémon. You don't mind if study some of them, do you? The rare ones are always useful for my research, even just observing them.

"Don't mind at all. Speaking of research, have you learned anything about the... you know…" Brendan trailed off, still anxious thinking about those Gyarados from all those years ago.

"No," Birch replied with a dejected tone. "Still have no clue how those Gyarados were Mega Evolved without a trainer around. Only one of them is still alive. The other two died of various health problems, including mental degradation and heart failure . The manner in which Mega Evolution was induced in these Gyarados is almost certainly the cause for their deterioration. The 'why' of it stills eludes both us and the police. An experiment gone wrong? A terrorist attack? Something we still don't understand about Mega Evolution? None of these seem right. No tags on the Gyarados. No one claiming responsibility for the attack. And zero further incidents of the like have occurred."

Frustration ran through Brendan's body. "Five years, and we still know nothing about how and why those pieces of filth did this." Brendan sighed, and pinched his nose. "Are we ever going to find these assholes?".

Birch quickly reassured him. "We will. There will be justice for May, I promise." Brendan began to respond, but he noticed a jet of water splash onto the ground next to him. The water churned up some mud, and Brendan was suddenly tackled into it by an unseen mass.

Landing face first, Brendan lifted his head up, spitting out bits of mud that had gotten into his mouth. He looked around for the culprit, and found none other than Swampert, barking with laughter.

"Brendan, are you okay?" Came Birch's concerned voice over the phone. Brendan reached for the phone, while shaking his head at Swampert.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Swampert playing a prank on me." Birch chuckled.

"Still a goofball, I see. Have you called your parents yet?".

Brendan thought for a moment. His parents hadn't been pushy on the issue of his self-seclusion, but he knew they were anxious to have him come back. He hadn't seen them in person in over a year, and even then, they had come to him.

"I think I'll surprise them in person" Brendan said, a mud caked grin on his face. The thought of his mom and dad's shocked faces made him giddy.

"Very well," Birch replied. "Just try not to give them a heart attack. See you soon."

"See you." Brendan hung up the phone and looked back at Swampert. "You jerk. Now I'm going to have to bathe." _I should probably tell Zinnia_.

Brendan shouted her name a couple times, but got no response. He looked in the guest room, but she wasn't there. " _Lucario, tell Zinnia I'm at the hot spring if you see her_ ". The Aura Pokémon acknowledged the instruction.

Brendan grabbed some detergent. There was stream next to the spring, perfect for washing clothes. _Damn, forgot to tell Zinnia._ He made a mental note to show her before tomorrow.

As he walked down the path toward the spring, he wondered where Sceptile was. His starter usually roamed around here, and would always start following him to the hot spring. _Maybe he's already there?_. But the Grass-type never went to the spring alone.

He made it to the spring, and spotted Sceptile laying on its favorite. Another Pokémon was in the water, and Brendan recognized it as a Goodra. Zinnia's Goodra.

"But if you're here Goodra, where's- oh".

His query was interrupted by his sighting of the woman in question. In the spring. Bathing. Completely naked. And looking right at him.

The water concealed enough that he didn't see any of her bits, but he averted his eyes nonetheless.

"Sorry. I'll just… uhm, go over there." He started to back away, but Zinnia's voice stopped him.

"Don't let little old me stop you. Your Pokémon force you to take a bath too?". Brendan's eyes were still looking anywhere else, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes" he replied. "Swampert tackled me into the mud." Zinnia snorted.

"Goodra gave me a big slimy hug. Is that detergent you've got there? And make eye contact for crying out loud. You can't see anything, and I'm sure my face couldn't be _that_ hideous."

Brendan complied, and looked Zinnia in the eyes. She was still wearing that devious smile, that made him stir down low. It pissed him off how hot she was, shamed him. It felt like cheating, even though May was gone. He knew it was illogical, but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yeah, it's detergent" Brendan finally answered. "There's a stream that I wash my clothes in, a short walk from here. Forgot to show you."

"That would have come in handy" Zinnia replied. She pointed to her pile of clothes, and Brendan had to stop his breath from hitching, as she nearly exposed her breasts in doing so.

Zinnia continued talking, hopefully oblivious to his struggle. "I had to use the body wash on my clothes. At least you have good taste in soap."

"Wait" Brendan said, amused. "You used the _body wash_ on your clothes? What are you, a frat boy?".

"It's not like I had a choice! Besides, you wouldn't be judging if you had ever been covered in Goodra slime. Now get in here, before that mud hardens so much that your Aggron will have to chip it off."

Brendan was apprehensive at the idea, and Zinnia noticed it. She took on a look of exasperation.

"I won't look, you prude. Just tell me when you're in the water. Chop-chop, while it's still light out."

"Fine. Just let me wash my clothes first." Zinnia nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back. Nearly exposing her chest again. Brendan took deep breaths as he walked away, attempting to get rid of his erection. _Five years of no sex really takes a toll on you,_ Brendan decided.

Brendan washed his clothes in the stream, and walked back to the spring. Covering himself with a towel, he laid his clothes on a rock. He looked over at Zinnia, and her eyes were still closed. Brendan dropped his towel, and stepped into the water.

When he was deep enough to cover his crotch, Brendan called out to Zinnia. "You can open your eyes now" he said with a tinge of bashfulness. But she didn't move.

"Zinnia?" No response. Brendan said her name a couple more times, but she didn't move. _She fell asleep,_ he realized. A simple, but humorous idea crossed his mind.

Brendan moved towards Zinnia as quietly as he could. Sceptile raised its head, and watched with interest. He gestured to the Pokémon to remain silent, and the Grass-type complied, lying as still as possible.

When he was only a few feet from Zinnia, he pushed both arms forward, splashing her in the face with a big wave of water.

The shock of being woken up with face full of water caused her to scream and flail her arms. Brendan started laughing boisterously, and Sceptile joined in with its distinctive _chittering_ , the closest it could get to actual laughter. Goodra clapped in joy from a distance, its face full of mirth.

Recovering from the rude awakening, Zinnia attempted splashed Brendan back, but he successfully evaded the counter-attack. The splash of water instead hit Sceptile, who yelped and ran off. Goodra chased after it, still tittering. Zinnia watched the Pokémon run off, then looked back towards Brendan. "Ass", she said with mock venom, as he continued to snicker.

Brendan finally stopped laughing, as his jaw was starting to hurt. Rubbing it, he asked "How do you even fall asleep here? Rocks can't possibly be that comfortable."

Zinnia wiped the water from her face, and smirked before answering "I've never had much difficulty sitting on hard things." She smirked even harder at Brendan's obvious discomfort.

"Can you hand me the body wash and shampoo?" Brendan muttered with unease, now eager to change the subject.

"Fine. On one condition, since I want something in return for having to endure your idea of an alarm." Her smirk grew mischievous, and Brendan swallowed.

"Oh no" is what his head said, but his other head was saying something else entirely. "What's your condition?" he said with equal parts apprehension and anticipation. His stomach churned.

"Nothing dirty, if that's what you're thinking. Or at least, dirty by my standards. I know a puritan like you might be appalled, though." Zinnia laughed at his irritation.

"Just get on with it. What do you want?".

"I'll give you the body wash, but I get to wash your hair. And style it, too. I want to see how a braid looks on you, before the barber make you look civilized again."

 _Annoying, but not unbearable_ , Brendan thought to himself. "Fine. Deal. But only one type of braid, you're not treating me like a character generator. You have to look away while I wash myself, too."

Zinnia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'll look away, even though you've stealing peeks at me." Brendan felt his ears and neck get hot, and not from the water. "Hah!" Zinnia exclaimed. "You thought I didn't notice? You're about as subtle as a rampaging Gyar- I mean as a rampaging Charizard."

"Just look away already" Brendan said in exasperation. Zinnia complied, and he started washing. She was eschewing her promise though; he caught her peeking a couple times. She wasn't bashful about it, though. She would just give a little smile and look away again.

Brendan finished washing. "I'm ready. Just don't give me pig tails." He was suddenly struck by a thought. "Wait. What are you even going to use to braid my hair?".

Zinnia looked at him like he was stupid. "With a hair tie. What else would I use?".

"Why do you have a hair tie though? Your hair only goes down to your jaw."

She shrugged. "Just in case of emergencies. Like braiding another person's hair." She walked towards him, holding the shampoo bottle, her bottle barely concealed. "Now, turn around. The water is getting shallower here, and I don't want your pure, innocent eyes to be burned."

After dipping his head to get his hair wet, Brendan turned, and felt her cool, shampoo filled hands begin to rub his scalp a moment later. His shoulders tensed up involuntarily. "Ease up," Zinnia said in response. "I'm not going to bite you. Yet, anyway. This should be relaxing. So relax." Brendan took a deep breath, and relaxed his muscles. As Zinnia continued to massage his scalp slowly but firmly, he actually began to feel soothed. Until he felt her brush up against him slightly. She had moved closer to him, and brushed her chest against his back ever so slightly. Brendan could feel her hot breath on his neck, and he felt both incredibly aroused and severely uncomfortable at the same time. A common theme when he was around Zinnia, it seemed.

She didn't press the issue, however, which he was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by. After finishing with washing his scalp, Zinnia indicated for him to dip his head into the water again. Brendan held his breath and plugged his nose, lowering his head under the surface. He felt her fingers resume running through the strands of his hair. When he felt them cease after about twenty seconds, he lifted his head, and took a big breath of air.

After clearing the water from his eyes and getting some of the water out of his ears, Brendan looked around for Zinnia. She was standing on the bank, and had a big towel wrapped around her. His favorite towel.

Zinnia walked towards the crate, and threw him two towels. "One for your hair. Can't braid it while it's dry." She showed him how to wrap his hair in it. After doing so, they both got dressed looking away from each other. At his own request, naturally.

Brendan cooked them dinner, this time spaghetti with regular tomato sauce and a side of bread. Moomoo Milk replaced water as the beverage. _A good meal to have after a day like this_ , Brendan thought as he ate. He felt drained after today's events, even though he didn't physically strain himself more than he usually did.

After finishing they finished their meals, Zinnia stood up and retrieved two hair ties from the guest room. Brendan began to stand up, but she motioned for him to remain seated. "It's way easier to do this when you're sitting." She gently removed the towel from his head, and briefly ran her fingers through his hair, examining for moisture.

Satisfied that Brendan's hair was dry enough, Zinnia pulled her chair next to his, and sat down. She took hold of a few locks of hair on the left side of his face, and got to braiding. Five eternal minutes later, Zinnia finished the braid. Relieved it was over, Brendan tried to stand, but she held him in place. "Ah ah ah" she said, wagging her finger. "Now for the other side." Brendan groaned in response.

"Oh, quit fussing you baby. This won't take long" Zinnia chided. She moved her chair to his right, and began braiding that side of his hair. Thankfully, it went quicker than the first time. Zinnia drew back, looking pleased with her work.

"How much of an idiot do I look like?" Brendan said curmudgeonly. Zinnia brought him a mirror to look in.

"See?", Zinnia said as he looked at his reflection. "You don't look half-bad. Almost like a Viking. All you need are some tattoos and an axe, and you would have an awesome cosplay on your hands."

She was actually right. The braids actually looked pretty good. With his long hair, bushy beard, and steely blue eyes, he very much looked like an old Norse warrior. "Sorry for doubting you. Looks a lot better than I thought it would" Brendan said with sincerity.

"Thanks. But you're still getting a haircut and a beard trim. Unless you plan on coaching at a prestigious tournament while looking like savage woodsman."

Brendan put the mirror down. "I suppose you're right. Regardless of that, I'll surely save a small fortune using less shampoo." He stood up, and walked to a box, pulling out numerous Poké Balls.

"What are you doing with those?" Zinnia asked.

"Transferring my Pokémon to Professor Birch. He's going to watch after them while I'm away." He grabbed a cloth sack and walked outside, with Zinnia following. It was night now, but the sky was fairly clear, and the stars and moon provided plenty of light. Far from any major town or city, you could see nearly every constellation.

Brendan rounded up his Pokémon with a bell, and recalled all but eight. Aggron, Sceptile, Swampert, Lucario, Flygon, Metagross, Latias, and Delibird remained. He placed the Poké Balls containing Pokémon into the sack, and handed it to Delibird.

"Take this to Professor Birch in Littleroot Town" Brendan commanded the Flying-type. He handed it a Berry, which the bird ate with delight. Delibird took the sack in its mouth, and flew off.

Zinnia watched it fly away, and turned to look at Brendan. "Why seven left?" she asked.

"Latias can be wherever I want, with the Eon Flute. Which I assume you still have?".

"Yeah, it's in the guest room. Speaking of legendary Dragon Pokémon, where's Rayquaza?" Zinnia asked curiously

Hesitating at first, Brendan answered a moment later. "I don't know" he said finally. He had no idea how to explain it to her. Being a Draconid, she would probably see it as a great shame to lose the confidence of the lord of the sky.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? He seems hard to lose" the Lorekeeper said in disbelief.

Sighing, Brendan decided to explain. "Rayquaza left not long after Lilycove and my resignation. Probably got sick of watching me mope around, and decided he didn't want to be saddled with broken Trainer. I haven't seen him since then."

Zinnia didn't say anything for a few moments. Brendan nervously waited for the expected insults. _Loser, failure, disappointment, weak_. Nothing he hadn't called himself.

Finally, she spoke up. "Lord Rayquaza didn't leave because he thought of you as broken, or weak. You lost faith in yourself, and in doing so, faith in Rayquaza. Without faith in each other, you and Rayquaza will never fight to your full potential. To Mega Evolve, Rayquaza _needs_ the faith of a human. If… no. _When_ you regain confidence in yourself, Rayquaza will return. I have no doubts about that."

Once again, Brendan had no idea what to say. Zinnia had said the exact opposite of what he expected. And maybe she was right.

"I… thank you. I needed that."

She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Anytime." Thinking for a moment, Zinnia asked "Are chess pieces one of the things you carved? I think it's time I started thinking strategically."

Brendan nodded and smiled back. "You bet I do. You can take white. Ladies go first, and all that."


	5. Chapter 5

Zinnia hadn't played chess in years, since she spent most of her time on the road. Plus, chess games with strangers weren't terribly common. She expected the same could be said for Brendan, since he rarely had human company.

Her assumption was shattered quickly. After he took her king just ten minutes, Brendan revealed that he quite regularly played against Lucario and Metagross. "Metagross is the better player of the two" Brendan said, as they reset the board. "It always beats me just as quick as I beat you. Sometimes even quicker."

Zinnia was amused imagining the sight of the spider-like steel monster sitting down for a game of chess. "How does Metagross move the pieces? With Psychic?".

Brendan nodded. "Lucario has a harder time of it, though. He has to grab the piece with both paws, on account of having no thumbs." Brendan wiggled his own thumbs as he spoke.

They played four more games, Brendan winning every time, except the last. Zinnia suspected him of losing on purpose, though he vehemently denied it. "Right," she said sarcastically, "you just happened to move your queen perfectly diagonal of my bishop."

Brendan waved her off. "Mental gaff" he responded. "Happens to even the best of us."

"Mm-hmm. And how do you explain letting me take your rook with my pawn? Or leaving your knight to die to my queen, when you could have easily moved it to a check?".

He had no real answer for that. "Just… getting tired I suppose. Speaking of that, I should really head to bed. Good night, Zinnia." Brendan hurriedly walked to his room.

She shook her and smiled. "Good night" she called out to him. _What a goofball._ Zinnia yawned and stretched in her chair. _Sleep does sound like a good idea, though_. She walked to the guest room, took off her cloak, and unceremoniously collapsed onto the bed. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but Zinnia was used to sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag. After a minute of adjusting to the bed, she fell asleep.

Bizarre dreams ruled her slumber. She dreamt of a city, though it wasn't any one city. More like an amalgamation of cities she knew. She was in a crowd, turning her head back and forth, looking for someone. Looking for Aster. The human Aster. Zinnia asked people around if they had seen her, describing her appearance. They all ignored her. Finally, a man pointed behind her. Zinnia turned around, but no one was there. She went to look back at the man, but he was gone.

Someone started shouting her name from the crowd. "Zinnia! Zinnia! It's me!". She started running towards the voice. The voice grew louder, and a jolt went through her.

Zinnia's eyes shot open, and she lurched up from the bed with a gasp. Brendan was standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

Zinnia nodded, and pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Yeah, just a… strange dream."

"Well, what did you dream about?".

"I was in a city, but one that wasn't any specific city. Like a bunch of cities I've been to, blended together. I was looking for Aster, the person. But I couldn't find her." Zinnia left out the details about the man, too disturbed by the dream to continue talking about it.

Brendan didn't press her, thankfully. "I made breakfast. A good meal always made me forget my bad dreams. Almost always, anyway." He walked away from the door.

Zinnia rubbed her eyes and stretched, before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen/dining room/den. ' _Good breakfast' probably means tree bark soup,_ she thought jokingly.

A pleasant surprise awaited her, though. Laid out on the table was a stack of waffles, a small pitcher full of maple syrup, and bacon. Zinnia stood frozen, nearly salivating at the sight of the meal. Brendan smirked at her, while pouring two glasses of milk.

"Where did this come from?" Zinnia asked incredulously. "You've been holding out!".

Brendan looked pleased with himself. "I decided my last meal here should a great one, regardless of the health consequences. I have a non-electric waffle iron. I got it, the waffle mix, and the bacon from my mom in a care package not too long ago. The maple syrup, I made myself."

"How'd you learn to make maple syrup, you weirdo? And why?". Zinnia was flabbergasted by this guy. _It's amazing what boredom drives people to._

"I've got an aunt from Vermont, that makes maple syrup. My mom kept sending me the cheap brand syrup that tastes like melted plastic, so I asked my aunt if she could send me some. She asked if I had sugar maple trees here, and I said yes. She sent me the necessary equipment and hours of video of her explaining what to do."

"How long did it take you to make some?".

"Over three years. This is my first batch. All of it. It's much more difficult and tedious than I thought. But it came out even better than I expected. Now, let's eat before all this gets cold."

They dug in, and it all tasted just as good as it looked. The waffles were perfectly crispy, the maple syrup sweet and rich. The bacon was expertly cooked, a mixture of chewy and crunchy. Brendan dipped his bacon in syrup, which made Zinnia laugh. Until she tried it herself, and she realized that it was exquisite.

"Delicious as it was, this was a terrible idea" Zinnia said after they finished eating, holding her stomach. "We're going to be in a food coma before we even get to Ever Grande."

"Well it was worth it, in my humble opinion. I haven't had a breakfast like that in years." Brendan stood up slowly. "Where's the Eon Flute? It's time we got going."

"In my room" Zinnia replied. "I'll go get it. Need to grab my sandals and my cloak anyway."

Retrieving the flute, Zinnia handed it to Brendan. The two stepped outside, with her brandishing Salamence's Poké Ball. She released the dragon, while Brendan played the Flute, to summon Latias.

The Eon Pokémon arrived quickly, and Brendan hopped on, Zinnia doing the same with Salamence. He leaned over, holding up his wrist, attached to which was his Mega Bracelet.

"You're going to have to Mega Evolve, if you want to keep up!" he shouted, a boyish grin on his face. An orb formed around Brendan and Latias, and it broke in a magnificent flash of light, revealing the Mega Evolved form of Latias. The Legendary now resembled a jet, its wings now possessing thruster-like appendages.

The pair took off into the sky, leaving Zinnia and Salamence in the dust. Not about to be left behind, Salamence took of into the air, flapping his wings mightily to gain speed. Zinnia activated her Mega Anklet, and a similar orb formed around her and Salamence. The orb broke to reveal Mega Salamence, and the Dragon-type blitzed through the sky with its new crescent-shaped gliding wings.

The two managed to catch up to Brendan and Latias, who had been slacking off, believing they were due for an easy victory. Salamence whizzed past Latias, and Zinnia laughed, imagining the surprised look on Brendan's face.

She could see Ever Grande City in the distance, and the gleaming beacon that was the Pokémon League. "Punch it in, Salamence! Brendan's right behind us!". The Pokémon gave a mighty roar, to psych itself up. Zinnia looked behind her, where she Brendan perhaps a hundred meters back, slowly gaining.

Ever Grande City was seconds away, and though Latias was getting close, it wasn't enough to overtake Salamence. The blue dragon unbuckled itself from its gliding position, and skidded to a halt just outside the city limits. Latias followed a moment behind, doing a lazy loop before Brendan hopped off.

"Hah! Even with a head start, you lost!" Zinnia gloated, as she rubbed Salamence's head. The dragon had reverted back to its normal form, as had Latias. "I think I should get to choose your haircut, as my prize" she teased.

"No way!" Brendan exclaimed. "You'll pick a mohawk or something. You got to braid my hair, and that's it."

Zinnia made a mock pouting face, which he laughed at. "The braids actually looked good, though" she pleaded. "Just let me make suggestions."

Brendan relented. "Fine" he said. "But only suggestions!".

"Shave his beard. Cut his hair short on the sides, bit longer on the top. I think a soft part would look good on him."

The barber nodded and hummed in agreeance, while Brendan protested. "I thought you were just making suggestions! Not telling the barber exactly how to cut my hair."

She waved off his complaint. "Quit whining. It'll look great! Besides, you haven't exactly proven yourself to be adept at picking hairstyles."

Brendan huffed, but could not come up with a rebuttal. Zinnia indicated for the barber to begin.

First came the scissors, snipping off the long locks of brown hair. When the barber got to the braids, he looked to Zinnia, and she nodded. The barber cut the braids off, and they fell to the ground with a soft _thud._

Next was the electric razor, cutting the hair on the sides of Brendan's head to just an inch. The scissors came out again, cutting the hair on top. Then the razor again, for the soft part.

Finished with Brendan's hair, the barber moved on to the beard. Zinnia expected a beard trimmer to come out, but the barber reached for shaving cream instead. He coated Brendan's beard with it, and produced a straight razor.

With calm, deliberate strokes of the blade, the barber left Brendan's face clean-shaven, revealing his jaw and chin. Zinnia laid her hand on his jaw, commenting "Now why would you ever want to hide this?". Brendan blushed adorably, while the barber chuckled.

The barber returned his attention to Brendan's hair, rubbing gel onto his hands. He sculpted Brendan's hair, that it flowed to the right, away from the soft part.

Stepping back, the barber admired his work, then froze. His eyes were marked by the look of recognition. "You're… you're Brendan Ahlgren. The former champion."

Brendan instantly took on a look discomfort. "Yes, I am." He shifted in his seat. Zinnia looked around the shop, to verify it was empty. She backed up quietly while the barber was distracted, and flipped the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'.

Oblivious, the barber continued talking to Brendan. "My son and I watched all of your battles a hundred times over! I'm a huge fan!". Brendan noticeably relaxed a bit, and said "Thanks, appreciate you." Zinnia realized that he had expected the barber to talk about Lilycove.

"Does this mean you're coming back?" the barber asked with excitement. Brendan looked to Zinnia for reassurance, and stood up. "Yeah, I'm back. Not competing just yet, but I'm back."

"Awesome! But… why aren't you competing? Winning the Archipelago would be an amazing comeback story!".

"I'm taking it slow. I'll be coaching Zinnia here, in my stead." He gestured to her. The barber sized her up.

"You're a Trainer too? Sorry, I haven't heard of you before. What kind of Pokémon do you use?".

"Dragon-types" Zinnia responded. The barber nodded, as if he expected that answer. He turned back towards Brendan.

"Listen, you won't mind if I ask for a picture and an autograph, would you? Your haircut's for free."

"Not at all. Just wait a bit before you tell anyone. What do you want me to sign?". The barber handed him two Poké Balls and a marker, and began to hand his phone to Zinnia, but retracted it. "On second thought, could I get a picture with you too? And your autograph? With him coaching you, you might just win the damn thing."

Zinnia nodded, and the barber gave her two Poké Balls as well. After Brendan and Zinnia signed the capsules, they posed for a selfie with the barber. He thanked them, and the pair went on their way.

"Still think the haircut was a good idea, Zee?" Brendan grumbled as they walked down the sidewalk. He didn't seem pleased at the possibility of people recognizing him.

"Relax" Zinnia replied. "It was going to happen eventually. At least here it'll probably all be fans accosting you." Brendan didn't look convinced. Zinnia sighed, and continued. "Fine, we'll stop at cheap clothing outlet and get you a hat and sunglasses".

With a pair of cheap sunglasses and baseball cap, Brendan looked well-disguised. They managed to reach the Pokémon League building without so much as a second glance from any of the passersby.

The two approached the reception desk. The receptionist directed them to the proper office for enrollment in the championship. In the enrollment office sat a middle-aged man with a balding head.

"Here to enroll in the championship?" he asked, without looking up from his computer.

"Yes" Brendan responded. "But first, we'd like some information on the rules, the locations for the battles. That sort of stuff."

The enrollment agent looked up. "It's best that I first determine you're eligible to compete. The league requires all applicants to possess at least five Gym Badges from the same region. Those who possess all eight badges, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and both current and former Champions can enroll automatically. If you don't meet any of the requirements, you can still enter the championship on the recommendation of a former or current Champion. You will still need to participate in the wild card rounds that precede the championship, however. Now, are you both applying?".

Brendan jerked his thumb towards Zinnia. "Just her. I'm her coach."

The agent nodded. "Okay." He looked to Zinnia, and asked "Do you meet any of the requirements?".

Zinnia bit her lip, and glanced at Brendan. She didn't actually have any Gym Badges, and she wasn't sure if Brendan was-.

"She does. She has the recommendation of a former Champion." Zinnia's thoughts were interrupted by Brendan's interjection.

"Which Champion would that be?" the agent asked.  
"Brendan Ahlgren. Here are my credentials." Brendan produced his Trainer's Card, and showed it to the agent.

The agent took a look at the card, after overcoming his surprise. After a brief moment of examination, he spoke. "All checks out. Welcome back, Mister Ahlgren. I'll add you as 'coach' onto the application for…?". He looked at Zinnia

"Zinnia Sarkany" she responded. Zinnia looked back at Brendan and smiled, grateful that he saved her from the mild embarrassment of admitting to having no badges. It was silly, but the thought of having to ask Brendan for a recommendation wounded her pride.

"Right" the agent said. "Just give me your Trainer's Card for a moment, and I'll fill the rest of this application, and get it out as soon as possible."

She handed him her Trainer's Card, and after a minute of typing, he handed it back to her. "Your application is through. You'll both receive an email when it's accepted, which should be by this evening." The agent reached pile of booklets, and handed one each to Brendan and Zinnia.

"This contains all of the rules, ticket information, locations, etcetera. Your email will give you the rest of the info you need, about where you'll need to report, and what hotels you'll stay at. You'll receive airline tickets in the email as well, free of charge. The League also provides free room and board to all Trainers competing, though it isn't mandatory. Any questions?".

The two shook their heads, and thanked the agent for his help. While walking out, Zinnia turned to Brendan.

"Thanks for stepping in back there. I'd have felt pretty awkward telling the agent that I have no Gym Badges."

A puzzled look came across Brendan's face. "You don't have any Gym Badges?". Before Zinnia could answer, someone shouted Brendan's name from down the hall.

She and Brendan directed their attention to the source of the noise, and Zinnia saw a young man with gray-green hair and a light blue coat walking briskly down the hallway. _He seems familiar_ , Zinnia thought to herself.

Brendan responded to the stranger. "Hey there, Wally" he said, smiling. The two walked towards each other and embraced. They pulled away from each other after a moment, both grinning.

Wally gave Brendan a once over. "You look good, man. Not much else to do on that island besides train and workout, huh?".

Brendan chuckled lightly. "You're right about that. Four miles of swimming, every day. How is being Champion going? Any tough challengers?".

Wally shrugged. "Not really. Since you've been gone, only one ever made it to me. They were good, but I was never in any real danger of losing that battle. I've decided to attend the AIC. The League was prepared to beg me to go, but they only needed to say Lance's name to convince me. Battling that guy on the big stage? Any Trainer worth their salt would jump at the chance. By the way, is that what you're here for? To enroll in the invitational?".

"Yes and no" Brendan responded. "I'm not competing, but Zinnia is. I'm helping her with training, at her request."

Wally looked at Zinnia. "I think I remember you, but… I can't place it." He thought for another second, then his face light up. "Oh yeah! You're the Draconid lady who beat the snot out of me and my Pokémon, and took my Key Stone!".

 _Oh. That's why he seemed familiar._ "Yeah, sorry about that" Zinnia replied sheepishly. _Not the greatest first impression to Brendan's best friend._ _Wait, why do I care about how his best friend sees me?_

"Don't worry about it" Wally said back. "Brendan told me why you did it. You were trying to save lives, not thieve."

Relief washed through Zinnia. "Thanks for understanding." The need for approval from someone she barely knew continued to surprise and irritate her.

"No problem. Now, do you guys want to grab lunch, if you aren't too busy?".

"Sure" Brendan piped up. "But something quick. I'm heading to Littleroot, to surprise my parents. They don't know I'm coming out of my… uh."

"Hermitage?" Zinnia suggested.

"Right. Sounds a bit better than exile."

Wally nodded. "Much better. Now, I know the perfect place. A burger joint from Unova just opened a store here. It's called Five Pikachu."

Zinnia never ceased to be impressed by Brendan's capacity for food. She and Wally had ordered single-patty burgers, but Brendan had ordered a double patty burger with bacon. Between his burger, his drink, and the countless fries (they had only ordered a medium fry, and it ended up being nearly a hundred fries!), Brendan must have had fifteen hundred calories in his meal. And that was _after_ eating a huge breakfast.

Brendan belched after he finished his burger, which was met with Zinnia's giggling and Wally's scoff of disgust.

"Glad to see your table manners haven't changed" Wally said, with a grimace. He polished off his own burger, and wiped his mouth and fingers off with a napkin.

"Come on Wally, we're at a fast food place. I'll leave the manners for the gourmet restaurants." Brendan glanced at a clock in the restaurant. "We'll have to be going soon. I want to get home before supper. My mom and dad are the 'eat dinner at 5:30 PM' types."

"Very well. It was nice seeing you two again. See you in Alola!". Wally shook Zinnia's hand, and hugged Brendan.

Brendan and Zinnia walked outside, summoning Latias and Salamence respectively.

Before they took off, Zinnia looked towards Brendan. "You want a rematch? Or are you too afraid to lose again?" she asked with a playful sneer.

"You're on. Bathroom breaks at Slateport, though." On the count of three, they both sped off in to the sky.

Brendan had been the first to reach Slateport, but Zinnia was right on his tail. They both frantically ran to the bathrooms at the nearest Pokémon Center, each eager to get back in the sky. The women's restroom was miraculously empty, and Zinnia beat Brendan out of the restroom, possessing a twenty second head start.

Nearing Littleroot, Zinnia began to revel in her second victory. The village was only a quarter mile, but she suddenly spotted movement in her left peripheral. She saw the white and purple, and groaned in disbelief.

Latias was overtaking Salamence, and quick. Zinnia patted Salamence, trying egg him on. But the dragon was spent. Brendan gave her quick salute, and Latias completed the overtake.

Salamence skidded to a halt in the path leading to Littleroot, exhausted. Zinnia patted the dragon's head assuringly.

"You did your best, buddy. Have some rest, we'll get that Brendan next time." She recalled Salamence into his Poké Ball.

Brendan sidled up next to her, a smug look on his face. "Ah, the sweet air of victory" he said, inhaling deeply. "Do I get a prize now?" Brendan said in jest.

"Sure" Zinnia complied. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, pulling back with a smirk. Zinnia walked away, leaving Brendan shocked, rubbing his cheek.

"Come on, hotshot. Time to introduce me to your parents" Zinnia teased.

Brendan came to, and walked with Zinnia. "You're the strangest girl I've ever met" he muttered.

"Woman" she corrected. "And you're the squarest boy I've ever met." He merely shook his head, a slight smile on his face, while Zinnia laughed.

They took the path through the woods to Littleroot. The trees gently rustled in the wind, and the pair's ears were greeted with the singing of Taillow. A group of Zigzagoon dozed off in the afternoon sun, their Linoone mother grooming them all the while.

A few minutes of walking later, and Brendan and Zinnia found themselves in front of the door to Brendan's childhood home. Brendan moved his hand to knock, but hesitated. Zinnia gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He gave the door three quick raps. A moment later, an older man with Brendan's eyes and a red track jacket opened the door.

"Hey, dad" Brendan said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, dad" Brendan said quietly. He hadn't seen his father, Norman, in over a year. Brendan had only spoken on the phone with him. He had been excited to see his parents, but now he was filled with trepidation. What if they resented him for being gone so long?

But Brendan's fears were quickly put to rest. Norman, who was reserved and even gruff at times, shocked him by pulling Brendan into a fierce hug. He quickly returned the embrace, and felt his dad shaking and seizing. Confused, Brendan pulled back, and saw Norman was sobbing. _Sobbing_. He had never seen his dad sob before. He'd seen Norman shed tears before, when Brendan beat him for his fifth Gym Badge, but those were tears of pride.

Brendan felt himself tearing up, too. He pulled his father back into a hug. Norman patted him on the back, and said "I missed you, son. Please don't leave again. Your mom and I love you."

"I love you too, dad. I won't leave again. I promise." Brendan struggled to get the words out, between sobs. The two held each other for a few more moments, and they pulled away.

"Well" Norman said. "I'd better call your mother over. Probably couldn't hear us over the kitchen noise." He leaned back inside, and shouted "Honey, someone's here to see us! Don't worry about the onions!".

Brendan heard his mom's soft footsteps, and she stepped into view. "Who's here, Norm? Is it-?". She froze upon seeing Brendan, and put her hand over her mouth in shock. His mom shrieked in elation, and rushed forward to take him into a bear hug. She was so excited she almost lifted him up, despite Brendan having at least seventy pounds on her.

Mom pulled away, smiling and wiping away tears. "My baby boy is back. He's back Norm." She laid her hand against Brendan's cheek, and looked him up and down. "Have you been getting enough to eat? You'd better stay for dinner, young man."

"Do you see his guns, Anne? You don't get those by skimping out on protein" his dad chimed in.

Brendan chuckled. "Don't worry, mom. I ain't going anywhere but in this house." His mom smiled, and looked at Zinnia.

"Oh, I've forgot my manners in all this emotion! I'm Annette Ahlgren, Brendan's mother, as I'm sure you've figured out. And you are…?".

"Zinnia Sarkany. A friend of Brendan's." She shook his mom's hand. His dad introduced himself as well, and asked Zinnia "Why don't you have dinner with us? I'll have to pick up some more food, but having more company is always worth it."

"Yes, I would love to! As long as you promise to tell me all of Brendan's embarrassing childhood stories." Norman laughed, and said "A good parent would never miss the opportunity. Now, why don't you two come inside?".

Brendan and Zinnia walked in, and a Skitty approached the two. It sniffed at each of them, and began rubbing up against Zinnia's leg. She cooed, and squatted to pet the Pokémon. Brendan looked towards his mom.

"When did you get this little guy?".

"Girl" his mom corrected with a smile. "Your father got her for me a few months ago. Her name is Nutmeg."

"She's an absolute sweetheart" Zinnia said, still rubbing the Skitty behind her ears. Nutmeg was purring intensely, and jumped into Zinnia's arms. Zinnia squealed in joy, and kissed the Skitty on the head. Brendan laughed at the sight. _God, she looks so cute_. He realized he was staring, and looked away before Zinnia caught him.

Brendan felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Norman, holding the keys to the family truck. "Brendan, why don't you come with me? Might as well pick up food and whatnot for next week, and I'll need the extra hands to help bring it all in."

It was subtle ploy to ask Brendan a million questions, but he could hardly refuse. And for once, he actually wanted to talk about personal things with his dad. "Sure" Brendan responded.

The two walked to the truck, Brendan riding shotgun. Norman got the truck half way down the street, and the first question sprouted up.

"So, this Zinnia… is she a friend, or a _friend_?". _Of course that's his first question_ , Brendan thought, mildly annoyed.

"Just a friend" he responded tersely, and perhaps too quickly. His dad raised an eyebrow.

"Right" Norman said, with heavy skepticism. "I know I'm getting old, but I'm not blind. You were giving her the 'look' while she was playing with Nutmeg."

Brendan fell silent, too uncomfortably embarrassed to admit his dad was right. He _did_ like Zinnia that way. Though he wasn't good at gauging girls' interest in him, he was pretty sure she reciprocated. Her interest was fairly obvious, even for Brendan. But that was never the issue.

Norman knew what he was thinking. "Look, I know you're still mourning May. But if you are interested in Zinnia, go for it. Believe it or not, you deserve to be happy."

Brendan sighed. "It's not fair to May. It's not fair to her that she should die, and for me to go along and be with someone else."

Norman pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. After parking, he turned the truck off and looked at Brendan.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any. Your mom wasn't the first woman I loved. And she isn't my first wife." Brendan jerked his head towards his dad, the revelation like a splash of cold water.

"What?!" he exclaimed, barely able to process what Norman had said. "Do I have any, uh, siblings after all?". His dad shook his head.

"Nope. We weren't married long. I met my first wife, Julia, in college. I already knew your mother at this point, we were best friends since high school. She actually introduced me to Julia."

Brendan's interest level was through the roof at this point. "Why aren't you with Julia anymore? What happened?".

Norman gestured for him to be patient. "I'll get to that. Julia and I started dating our freshman year. She was studying to become a Pokémon Breeder, so naturally we had a lot to talk about. I was rambunctious then, always getting into Pokémon battles, with anybody. Usually, they were better. Learned a lot about knowing your limits, since I got whooped a lot. Julia would heal my Pokémon, and scold me for getting them hurt through my recklessness. I owe a lot to her, for teaching me how to properly treat my Pokémon."

"We dated all throughout college, and I proposed to her after our graduation ceremony. She accepted, and we couldn't get married fast enough. Too quickly, most likely. But we were young, and blissfully dumb."

"A few months after we were married, Julia and I went to a big party. A Halloween party, plenty of drinking. Didn't end well. I was in the living room, drinking with my Trainer friends. Julia was with me, but got up to head to the bathroom, said she felt a bit dizzy. One of my friends left a few seconds later, though I thought nothing of it, at first. About five minutes passed, and I decided to check on her, thinking she might be throwing up."

"But she wasn't. My aforementioned 'friend' had spiked her drink, and was raping her on the bathroom floor. I near beat him to death. He was eating out of straw for the next five months, but it didn't matter. It didn't save our marriage, or save Julia from the trauma. We seperated a couple of months later. For a long time, I couldn't forgive myself. I felt that I failed her." Norman's eyes were wet, and Brendan felt his own moisten as well.

"It was your mother who helped me pick up the pieces, and recognize that Julia's rapist was the one at fault. Not me. I see now that I couldn't have predicted what would happened, nor can I go back and change it."

Norman put his hand on Brendan's knee. "Son, no one is perfect. But you're the closest thing. No one could have handled the situation at Lilycove better than you. You saved Hoenn twice. Millions owe you their lives. Whoever set off those Gyarados is the guilty party, not you. Know that."

"I know dad, but I can't forgive myself just like that." Brendan felt frustrated. His dad was completely right, and he knew it, so why couldn't this feeling of guilt just go away?

"And that's fine. Some wounds take a long time to heal. Some never fully do. The important thing is that you keep yourself open to healing. Time and love will take care of the rest." He removed his hand, and opened the truck door. "Let's go, before your mother has a conniption".

Zinnia examined the picture hanging on the wall in Brendan's room. A date was written on it; _September 25th, 2014_. It was Brendan and May at the Mossdeep Space Center. _It must have been right after he and Rayquaza destroyed the meteor_ , Zinnia thought. The Litleonids. Zinnia had watched them alone, with only the memory of Aster to keep her company.

There were a couple more pictures of the two. An ice cream date, the two holding hands watching the sunset, another of them standing together in a crowd of people. Likely after a Contest, considering May's outfit.

Zinnia didn't have any pictures of herself and Aster, however. The Draconids didn't really have any cameras. Aster had a Trainer's ID, but it had been burnt in the explosion that took her from the world. Zinnia could only see her face in memory, and it was beginning to fade away, slowly but surely.

Annette called up to her. "Zinnia, the men are back! I don't want to get in trouble with Brendan for allowing you into his room!".

Zinnia glanced out the window to see Brendan and Norman unloading their truck. Walking downstairs, she was enthusiastically greeted by Nutmeg. The Skitty affectionately rubbed her head against Zinnia's leg again. She quickly rubbed Nutmeg's ears, and opened the door for Norman and Brendan.

Norman staggered in, carrying a bag of Pokémon food, on top of which was a bag of salt. He was straining heavily, so Zinnia reached in quickly to grab the bag of salt. It was heavier than she expected, but she managed to sling it over her shoulder.

"Thanks. Not as strong as I used to be" Norman said, in between heavy breaths. He nodded to the left. "Bring it to the garage for now, if you would."

Brendan came in, carrying two bags of salt. He followed Zinnia, and showed her into the garage. They dumped the salt, and Brendan wiped the residue of his clothes.

"So, my mom pester you at all? Ask you why you dress like an anime character?" Zinnia grinned and shook her head.

"No, she was quite polite. The apple fell far from the tree, unfortunately. She's probably leaving the questions for dinner, so I don't have get the same ones twice from your dad." She cocked her hip.

"I'm guessing he interrogated you about me, when you went to the store." Brendan grunted the affirmative.

"Something like that." His face took on a look of discomfort, so Zinnia dropped it and changed the subject.

"What do you want to do, while we wait for your parents to get the food ready? I think we should go to your room, but that's just my suggestion."

Brendan's eyes light up, and Zinnia thought he might have actually gotten the hint. "My old Wii should still be there! We could play Mario Kart, or Smash Brawl!". _Never mind, then_.

"Fine, but you should know I've never played video games before, so don't get all puffed up when you inevitably beat me."

"Don't worry, I'm actually out of practice. Haven't played in years, and I wasn't that good to begin with."

The two walked past the kitchen, with Brendan stopping to ask his mom if she needed help. Annette waved him off, saying "Your father can help me, you've had a long trip here. Go hang out, I'll call you down when supper is ready."

Brendan nearly flew up the stairs, leaving Zinnia behind. Annette shook her head at her son's childish glee, and went back to chopping vegetables. Zinnia walked up to Brendan's room, and found him in the process of turning on the TV and inserting a disc titled _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ into the console.

She was perplexed how even the prospect of playing video games turned him into a giddy teenager again. Brendan had professed to be bad at them, so why get so excited over playing them again?

"I used to play this with Wally and May all the time. Even got my dad to join in once, though he gave up quick. Grumbled about how he'd beat me easy at Pac-Man or Galaga, or whatever." Brendan's voice was heavy with nostalgia.

 _Ahh, that's why_. It was the memories that got him so enthused, not the act of actually playing the video games.

"You're going to have to explain how it works, if you don't want the same thing to happen with me" Zinnia said, as she sat on Brendan's bed.

After he explained the controls, they each picked their character. The game had Pokémon available as fighters, which Zinnia found strange, since the rest of the fighters were all fictional. She picked Pokemon Trainer, while Brendan picked a green man in armor named 'Ganondolf', or something ridiculous like that.

Zinnia surprised both Brendan and herself by winning the first game. Brendan muttered "beginner's luck" and picked a new character, a pink blob named Kirby. He lost again. Zinnia proceeded to win the next five of six, despite Brendan trying three more characters.

Brendan did his best to act annoyed at his losses, but when Zinnia stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed. "Told you I'm no good at this."

"Or maybe I'm just that good? We Draconids can master anything quickly" Zinnia boasted jokingly.

"Which makes the chess debacle all the more confusing" Brendan teased back. "Maybe I've just been letting you win all along?".

Before Zinnia could retort, Brendan's mother called up the staircase. "Dinner's ready you two! Come set the table, Brendan!".

Annette had made chicken fajitas for dinner. Hardly what she expected, and Zinnia had little experience with Tex-Mex food. The table was covered with bowls full of different toppings. Beans, shredded cheese, lettuce, onions, bell peppers, and sour cream. Annette brought out a bottle of Coke, explaining that they always had soda with fajitas, tacos, quesadillas, and the like.

Brendan decked out his fajita with every single one of the toppings. He unhinged his jaw like a Seviper to gorge himself, but Annette stopped him with scolding glare. Brendan sheepishly closed his mouth, and took smaller bites.

Zinnia didn't care much for cheese or beans, but bell peppers were another story. When Zinnia was a child, her grandmother served mild bell peppers with every other meal, and Zinnia never got sick of them. She covered her fajita with the peppers, and laid down a bit of sour cream. The fajita was a mix of spicy, sweet, and sour, and none of the tastes overtook the other. The sugary fizziness of the Coke paired well with the fajita.

Zinnia looked over at Brendan, who had polished off his own behemoth of a fajita before she was even halfway through. Incredibly, he started to prepare _another_ one.

"How could you possibly still have room for another one? You've had about 3000 calories today _already_. And that was before you shoved the first fajita down your mouth."

Brendan put the tortilla back, as Norman laughed and Annette sat there, mouth agape. "Three _thousand_ calories? I hope they were at least healthy ones!".

"If you consider waffles, bacon, hamburger, and fries 'healthy…" Zinnia chimed in, eager to see Brendan get flustered.

He didn't disappoint. "I work out a lot! I can take the extra food!" he exclaimed defensively.

Norman piped up. "Speaking of work, what do you plan on doing, now that you've come back? Going to take your title back from Wally?". His voice was laced with hope.

Brendan shook his head. "No. Not yet. Zinnia and I are going to the Archipelago Invitational, in Alola. I'm coaching her."

Norman's face, at first disappointed, went back to excited. "So, you're a Trainer?" he said to Zinnia. "What type do you use, if you have a preference?".

"Dragon-types" Zinnia answered succinctly. He nodded in response, as if he expected the answer.

"Thought you did, considering the cape and all. So, how'd you two meet to begin with, you battle each other?".

"Yeah, actually" Brendan responded. "We battled twice. Then she helped me destroy the meteor."

"Really?" Norman asked, impressed. "How did you help?".

"He's overstating it a bit, the flatterer." Zinnia smirked at Brendan. "I brought him to Rayquaza, and Brendan did the rest. I suppose I should explain that I'm a Draconid. The Draconids are a tribe of Dragon users that once lived in Sootopolis and Meteor Falls. Most are gone though. My grandma and I are the only ones left in Hoenn."

Annette joined the conversation, having been busy putting away the dirty dishes. "So, how does that relate to you knowing about Rayquaza?".

"The Draconids were the first to deal with Rayquaza. When he first saved the world. I am, or, was Lorekeeper. Every Draconid legend about Rayquaza was passed down to me. Which is why I knew how to summon him, and how to trigger his Mega Evolution."

"Mega Rayquaza… It's hard to think that any Pokémon besides Arceus could be stronger" Norman said.

"Deoxys was pretty damn close…" Brendan muttered. Zinnia, Annette, and Norman all looked at him in confusion.

"Who is Deoxys?" Zinnia asked. Brendan had a look on his face that suggested he hadn't meant to say that name.

"Uh, the meteor. That's what Steven called it." Knowing that none of them were buying it, Brendan sighed. "There's something none of you know about that meteor. Only Steven, Professor Cozmo, Professor Birch, and a few others besides me do."

The three leaned in close, deeply interested in what Brendan had to say. Zinnia had left before Brendan could come back, so of course he didn't tell her. But not telling his own parents?

"The meteor was _alive_. It was being controlled by a Pokémon, an alien Steven dubbed Deoxys. It was a virus that had been mutated by a laser, and it was powerful. Birch learned it can change its shape, to hit harder, be faster, or have tougher skin. It was a Psychic type. Rayquaza and I barely defeated it. It fell to the earth with the chunks of meteor, and we recovered the body. It's cryo stored deep in some underground facility."

"I couldn't tell you, because Steven and Cozmo decided it would be best to avoid public panic, and keep it as quiet as possible. But it's been ten years. No more Pokémon have appeared from space, and Deoxys is contained and inactive. Just, don't go around talking about, please?".

Zinnia and Brendan's parents nodded and agreed to be silent about the secret of Deoxys, after having to take several moments to process what Brendan had said. _Extraterrestrial life exists,_ Zinnia thought to herself. The notion was equal parts exciting and terrifying.

"So, this Deoxys" Zinnia began to inquire. "It was controlling the meteor?". Brendan nodded. "So it consciously decided to aim right at Hoenn, at Sky Pillar?".

"That's right" Brendan confirmed. "I have a theory why. I went back to Sky Pillar, a couple of years after the meteor. I found an obelisk in the shape of a wide triangle, embedded in the floor. It was similar, no, the _same_ as the one Deoxys emerged from. But it was dormant. No amount of prodding or attacking by my Pokémon could get a response."

"Perhaps only Deoxys can activate it? And that's why the one in the meteor showed up?" Zinnia suggested.

"Exactly my theory. Deoxys may not be a singular species. I had Wallace reseal Sky Pillar, just in case."

Annette looked eager to change the subject to a more light-hearted topic. "So Brendan, when are you leaving for Alola? I'd like to go along with you two, and I'm sure your father would love to as well."

Norman agreed. "Yep. I was thinking about signing up myself, but I think I'll just watch for once. Takes a lot of time to practice and prep. Time I'd rather spend with your mom." Annette beamed at her husband.

"We were supposed to get an email when the application was accepted. The enrollment agent said we should have gotten it by now." Brendan checked his Devon phone. "Ah, here it is." He showed the email to Zinnia.

"Flight is on November 18th, Rustboro to Hau'oli City. Nice, first class! All we have to do to get rooms at any motel or hotel is show our papers. The wild card rounds start May 15th. The tournament proper starts June 10th. Lot of time to train, huh?".

"Not sure if we can go at the same time, then. That's only three weeks for us to get tickets" Annette said.

"I could see if Steven can arrange something" Brendan offered. Norman waved it off.

"Don't worry about it" he said. "As long as we get there for the tournament itself, it's fine. Besides, I don't know if the League will foot the bill for us as well. We'll buy our tickets now, though, before there's none left."

Annette changed the subject once more. "Let's talk about sleeping arrangements. You can have Brendan's bed, Zinnia. He can take the couch." Brendan didn't say anything, but Zinnia could tell he wanted to protest.

"Oh, I can't kick him out of his room." Brendan thanked her silently, and spoke up.

"I can just sleep on the floor, mom. We still have that extra mattress, I'll just drag it up to my room."

Annette looked at Norman for his opinion. He shrugged, and Annette looked back towards Brendan. "Alright, I suppose. But make sure you put it back before you leave."

"I will, thanks mom" Brendan said gratefully. He got up from the table to retrieve the mattress, and Zinnia followed him. She helped him navigate it up the stairs and into his room.

After Brendan set up the mattress with sheets, blankets, and pillows, he challenged Zinnia to Mario Kart. Brendan proved better at it than at Smash, and he won most of the races. After a couple of hours, Zinnia yawned and stretched.

"I think I'm ready for bed now. Hop off. Or stay on, I'm fine with either." She scooted closer to Brendan, their thighs now touching.

She was definitely coming on to him. That couldn't be more obvious. _Unless she took her clothes off_. He felt himself get hard at the thought, and cursed his body for betraying him.

He looked back at Zinnia, who was still staring at him, with those beautiful, devious red eyes. He couldn't pull his eyes away, and neither could his body when Zinnia leaned in closer.

Her lips connected with his, and after a moment of hesitation, he gave in to the kiss. Instantly, a shiver went down his spine. It had been years since he did this, and he never quite knew how much he missed it.

Zinnia's tongue probed his closed lips, and he granted it access. Their tongues fought for dominance, and she put bother her arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Brendan swung his legs onto the bed, and hoisted Zinnia up to seat her on his lap. They resumed their makeout session, with her clothed breasts brushing against his chest. Brendan's hands roamed, one placed on her right breast, softly grasping it, the other under her top, rubbing the bare skin on her back.

Zinnia moaned quietly, and grinded her crotch against his. She was driving him crazy with arousal. But his mind prevailed in the end. He pulled away from the kiss, and Zinnia opened her eyes, concerned.

"What's wrong? Does my breath stink?" she asked. Brendan shook his head.

"No, I just… want to go slow. I don't want a friends with benefits type of relationship. I want to see where the road takes us." He removed his hands from Zinnia's body, and she slid off him, and onto the bed.

"I get it" she responded. "You're right. It's been so long since I had a, you know, _real_ relationship. Something more than flings and one-night stands. Sometimes I worry I forgot how to be in a true relationship."

"Heh. I think we might have that in common. We can work through it together. If you want, that is" Brendan added quickly.

Zinnia smiled. "I'd like that." She leaned to give him another kiss, this time a much more chaste one, on his cheek.

"So, does this mean we're… dating now?" Brendan asked, unsure of himself.

"I don't need the label. We are what we are" Zinnia replied. She nudged him on the shoulder. "Now, get off the bed. Don't want give your parents the idea of impropriety" she joked.


	7. Chapter 7

Zinnia was awakened by a soft mass impacting her stomach. Groaning due to the sudden end to her slumber, she looked towards the culprit.

Nutmeg had leapt onto her, and the Skitty saunter across the bed to rub her head against Zinnia's. She scratched behind Nutmeg's ears, to which the Pokémon purred. Zinnia looked at the clock, which read _8:07 AM_.

Brendan was not in his makeshift bed on the floor. Zinnia hopped out of bed, and walked downstairs. Annette was sitting at the dining room table with a mug of coffee, doing the daily crossword in the newspaper.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ahlgren."

Annette looked up from the paper. "Good morning, Zinnia. You can call me Annette, I don't mind. You can help yourself to the cereal in the pantry. I made a pot of coffee as well, if you drink it."

"I'll have cereal, thanks." Zinnia retrieved a box of sugared corn flakes and a gallon of milk. "So where are Brendan and Norman?".

"Norman went to the Gym. He was taking a leave of absence, since I was alone a lot. Now that Brendan's back, he decided to start taking challengers again."

"As for Brendan, he went to Route 103, north of Oldale, by the pond. He asked for you to meet him there. Probably wants you to train with him, since he took all six of his Poké Balls with him."

"I'll meet him there, after I eat and shower." Zinnia quickly ate her breakfast, and Annette directed her to Brendan's bathroom. Zinnia went through the usual struggle of turning on the shower and finding a good medium between hot and cold. Thankfully, it didn't take too long, and Brendan had a detachable shower head to boot.

It had been years since she took a comfortable, deep cleansing shower, so she made the most of it. Brendan could wait a little longer, Zinnia decided.

It was warm out for an autumn day, though Annette warned there was a strong chance of rain come noon. But Zinnia didn't let the possibility of rain deter her. Though she could simply fly to the pond on the back of Salamence, Zinnia decided to jog there instead. Since her cloak would only impede her, Zinnia left it behind.

It was about a four mile jog to Route 103. The journey there was an uneventful one. No Pokémon bothered her, thanks to the Cleanse Tag she held. There was less to see in Oldale than in Littleroot; only the Poké Center and Mart were of any interest.

Less than an hour into her jog, Zinnia spotted Brendan in the distance, sitting on a log in front of a small pond. She slowed to a walk, catching her breath and allowing the wind to cool her off.

Brendan turned around when he heard her get close. "Hey" he said softly. Zinnia swallowed, suddenly feeling awkward about last night. She shouldn't have been so forward with Brendan; she felt lucky that he wasn't scared off.

"Hey" she responded almost shyly. Zinnia looked towards the pond. "Why here?" she asked him. The spot was quiet, no doubt, but didn't seem to offer any obstacles or terrain ideal for training. Plus, why not just train at Petalburg Gym, or closer to Littleroot?.

"It's nice and secluded" Brendan responded evasively. Zinnia didn't buy it.

"There are nice, secluded spots closer to your house than this one. Like the woods by Littleroot, or your Dad's Gym. Places more conducive to training. What's the real reason for coming here?".

Brendan was quiet for a moment. He looked back at the pond, then spoke. "This is where May and I battled for the first time. Where I asked her to be my girlfriend. And where we first had… you know. It was her favorite spot in Hoenn." He indicated to a small shrine, covered with roses. "I wanted her to be buried here, but there wasn't enough room for a coffin, not without uprooting trees. And she wouldn't want that."

"Thank you for showing me this place. I see it means a lot to you." Zinnia didn't quite know what to say.

"Did you and Aster have a spot?" Brendan asked, now looking at her. Zinnia sat down on the log next to him before answering.

"Not really. Aster was always on the move, when she wasn't reading and writing our people's stories. Sitting down for a while was never her cup of tea. She did like waterfalls, liked standing there for a few minutes and watch the water crash down. Never had a favorite, though."

Brendan gave a slight grunt in response. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments, and Brendan made an inquiry.

"Do you remember when we were at Sky Pillar all those years ago? And you talked about always looking to the stars, when everything was too much, so your tears would never fall?".

Zinnia nodded and smiled thinly. "I remember. I asked you if you ever had to do something similar. You said you hadn't."

"Yeah" Brendan replied, his voice somewhat hoarse. "I'd like to change my answer." His eyes grew misty.

Zinnia grabbed his hand, and their fingers interlocked. Brendan rested his head against her shoulder for comfort, and they sat there for what felt like an hour.

"We should probably start training before it begins to rain."

"I'm actually waiting for the rain. To power up Swampert's Water-type moves. By the way, does Goodra have Hydration or Sap Sipper as its Ability? Or Gooey?".

"Sap Sipper" Zinnia responded.

"What are its moves? Dragon Pulse was one, I remember. What are the others?".

"Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Muddy Water". _Brute force. Typical of Dragon-type users,_ Brendan thought to himself.

"Sap Sipper boosts Goodra's Attack when she is hit by a Grass-type move. You should get rid of one of those moves for a physical attack. Like Outrage. I'd also teach Goodra a special move that better covers her weaknesses. Like Sludge Wave, or Flamethrower."

Zinnia nodded, listening intently. "Right, but how? I don't have any TMs with me, and we'd need a tutor to teach her Outrage."

"I can take care of all of that" Brendan assured her. "I have nearly every TM in existence. I can also help Goodra learn Outrage. Thankfully, it's a move she can learn naturally, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Zinnia took Goodra's Poké Ball off her belt, and unleashed her from the capsule. Brendan did the same with Swampert, and reached into his bag to retrieve the TMs. He pulled out TM34 and TM35, Sludge Wave and Flamethrower respectively.

Brendan offered the TMs to Zinnia. "Which one do you want? Sludge Wave will help against Fairy-types, but Poison moves are niche by nature. Flamethrower has a wider range of super-effectiveness, and covers against Ice and Steel types."

"Flamethrowers sounds better, the way you're talking." Brendan handed her TM35, and Zinnia pressed it against Goodra's forehead. "Which one should I get rid of? Ice Beam?".

"Yeah, that's what I'd do. Kind of redundant when you already have Dragon Pulse and Thunderbolt."

Goodra absorbed the information on the TM, and closed her eyes briefly. It reopened them, and smiled goofily.

"Show us Flamethrower" Zinnia commanded. The Dragon-type turned toward the pond, but Swampert let out a bark, and stood between the pond and Goodra.

Zinnia looked towards Brendan, confused. Brendan was puzzled as well, then realization hit him.

"Swampert wants Goodra to use Flamethrower on him instead of the pond" Brendan said to Zinnia. Swampert barked again, affirmatively.

"Are you sure Swampert will be okay?" she asked, worriedly. Brendan nodded confidently.

"Yeah, he can take it. It'll be a better test of Flamethrower anyway." He looked back at Swampert. "You ready, pal?". The Pokémon pounded the ground impatiently. "Alright, alright, we'll hurry up."

Zinnia stepped forward. "Goodra, use Flamethrower on Swampert!". Goodra let a stream of flame that hit Swampert right in the chest, but the Water-type shrugged it off as if it had done nothing. He pounded the ground again, roaring.

"He doesn't want Goodra to hold back. He wants everything she can give" Brendan interpreted.

"This Swampert is a lunatic. But fine, if he thinks he can handle it. Goodra, use Flamethrower again, full power!". Goodra hesitated, but Swampert urged her on with another roar, (and a thrown ball of mud).

Irritated, Goodra let off another Flamethrower, this time noticeably stronger. The attack hit Swampert in the chest again, and the Water-type was pushed back. He barked in approval, and jumped into the water, smarting from the hit.

Brendan laughed. "Looks like Goodra already has the hang of it. Now, let's see if I can't teach her Outrage." He began to walk to the Dragon type, but stopped himself. "On second thought, we should probably do that away from here. I'd prefer not to destroy this place." The group walked about a quarter mile away from the pond, before Brendan was satisfied with the distance.

He stood in front of Goodra. "Alright Goodra, can you remember that last time you were _really_ angry?". The Pokémon thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright, you're going to tap into that anger. Focus on it, then let it all out." Brendan took Aggron's Poké Ball off his belt and released the Steel type.

"Aggron, could help Goodra with learning Outrage? I need you to be her, uh, _punching bag_." Aggron agreed with a grunt. "Awesome. Use Iron Defense." Aggron flexed his body, which took on an extra coat of steel.

Brendan turned to Goodra. "Now, I need you to imagine Aggron was the one who made you angry. Imagine he's trying to hurt Zinnia." The Dragon-type closed her eyes, then grew more and more enraged. She opened her eyes, which were blood-red with fury. Brendan mimed to Zinnia to command Goodra.

Zinnia shouted "Goodra, use Outrage on Aggron!". The once-amiable dragon complied, roaring in pure rage. Aggron braced himself, and Goodra slammed the Steel-type with both fists, causing him to sink into the ground.

Brendan released Sceptile, and whispered to him "Use Leaf Blade on Goodra from behind. Don't let her see you." Sceptile stealthily approached Goodra, and swung his arm past her back, causing the other Pokémon to stagger. Sceptile, agile as ever, quickly made it into the bushes before Goodra saw him.

Before the dragon could start wrecking the surrounding area in search of the culprit, Brendan ordered Aggron to attack. "Use Iron Head, Aggron! Make her focus on you!". The Steel-type's head gleamed, and he struck Goodra with a vicious headbutt.

Goodra recovered quickly, and punched Aggron square in the face, causing him to slide back. Goodra closed the gap, and started pummeling Aggron all over. The Steel-type raised his hand to protect his face, and weathered the storm of blows.

Zinnia looked as if she wanted to put a stop to it, but Brendan put his hand up. He knew Aggron's limit. As he predicted, Goodra became exhausted, and stumbled around in a state of confusion.

He dropped his hand, and Zinnia returned Goodra to her Poké Ball. Aggron shook himself off, looking battered. "Are you okay, fella?". The Steel-type gave a thumbs up. Brendan thanked him for his help, and returned him to his Poké Ball.

Zinnia walked up to him, looking annoyed. "Don't you think this is extreme? We were just testing the moves, and you nearly turned that into a battle! Goodra and Aggron could've gotten hurt badly!".

"What's a better way to test moves than in live action? We already have a good sense of Goodra's ability to use them. Swampert and Aggron were fine. Some singeing and scratches, but nothing serious."

Zinnia wasn't appeased. "But they could've been hurt worse! And what about Goodra? She look terrible at the end. She didn't know you were going to do what you did. When Sceptile hit her from behind, she wasn't just angry, Goodra was _afraid._ "

Brendan grew annoyed himself, vexed by her question his training methods. "That happens in battle. Sometimes, you are forced into uncomfortable, stressful situations, and…" Zinnia didn't let him finish.

" _Uncomfortable situations_." She scoffed. "I can't believe you. She was petrified, not 'uncomfortable'. Goodra isn't an aggressive Pokémon at all, and you dialed everything to 11 the first time she used Outrage!"

"Well, if you trained her harder, maybe she wouldn't have folded under pressure so easily!". Brendan instantly regretted saying that. Zinnia's face grew dark, and cocked a fist back, landing a punch right on his jaw.

Brendan reeled back, nearly falling to the ground. He rubbed his jaw in an attempt to ease the pain. Zinnia released Salamence from his Poké Ball, and flew back in the direction of Littleroot. "Zinnia, wait! I'm… ugh." She was probably halfway to home already.

Swampert and Sceptile trudged towards him, clearly discomforted by the verbal confrontation. Brendan recalled them to their Poké Balls.

Like an exclamation point, it began to downpour. Brendan sighed, looking into the sky. He released Flygon from its capsule, and flew home, morose.

Zinnia sat in the chair in Brendan's room, still mad at what he did and said. She had stormed into the house seconds after it began to rain, and took pleasure in the thought of Brendan being stuck in the storm. Annette asked her how the training went, to which Zinnia only replied "Not well".

How could Brendan be so callous? All that crap about how she should train her Pokémon better, how Goodra need to better at dealing with stress. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Zinnia heard the front door open, and a voice. Brendan's. Annette began to talk to him, but Zinnia could not make out the conversation. Eventually, she heard Brendan's heavy footsteps as he made his way up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Screw off" Zinnia answered, venom in her voice. Brendan tried the door anyway, but she had locked it. A moment passed, and she heard the scraping of metal on metal. Brendan opened the door, a key in his hand. He was sopping wet from the rain, and was sporting the beginnings of a bruise on his jaw. Zinnia reached for the nearest object to her and threw it at his head. Brendan narrowly dodged the Treecko plush doll and threw his hands up as a peace gesture.

"Just hear me out, please. I'm here to apologize" he said, with a conciliatory tone.

"Fine" Zinnia grumbled. "But I'd better like your apology. Now go on. Explain why you were such an asshole, as well."

Brendan walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. "I was an asshole. I shouldn't have been so hard on Goodra with the attacks. And I wish I could take back what I said about you as a Trainer. It was uncalled for, especially since you were right. I never thought about how my Pokémon are hurt by it. They're so loyal, that they never complained. So I thought that meant it was okay."

"I didn't always train them this way. But after what happened at Lilycove… I don't know. I guess I wanted them to be ready for anything. They probably didn't want to contradict me, when I was grieving. Eventually, they must have been desensitized to it."

"But that doesn't excuse it. It's my responsibility to set a good example for my Pokémon, and I failed to do so. Because of that, I caused Goodra harm. I'm sorry, Zinnia. I hope you can forgive me, though I understand if you can't."

Zinnia considered for a moment. "I forgive you. On two conditions. One, you promise to stop training that way, and train like you did before. Two, apologize to Goodra as well."

Brendan nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course". Zinnia got up from the chair, and examined his bruise with her hand.

"Sorry for punching you. I think I was a little short-tempered myself" she apologized quietly.

"Don't worry. I deserved it." He placed his hand on hers. "Besides, it'll make me look tougher" Brendan joked. Zinnia giggled. Their eyes locked deeply, and Brendan began to lean in for a kiss. Zinnia stopped him with her finger.

"Now would be a good time to say sorry to Goodra, don't you think?". Brendan's eyes grew wide.

"But the goo will get on the fl-." It was too late, as Zinnia had already released Goodra from her Poké Ball. Brendan huffed, and gave Goodra a sincere apology, as the bipedal dragon dripped goo on his floor.

Goodra accepted his apology of course, for she was too friendly not to. But her acceptance of his apology took the form of a crushing bear hug that left Brendan covered in slime. Zinnia cackled as she returned Goodra to her Poké Ball, while Brendan groaned miserably.

"Go take a shower, lover boy. I'll clean up the goo and get a bag of frozen peas or something." She shooed him towards the bathroom.

Brendan returned from the shower twenty minutes later, to find Zinnia sitting on his bed holding a bag of frozen blueberries. She had cleaned up the slime on the floor, as promised (thank Arceus it wasn't carpeted).

Zinnia beckoned him over to the bed, and she scooted over to make room for him to lay down. Once he was prone on the bed, she softly placed the bag on his bruise. She laid down with him, wrapping an arm around his body, and resting her head on his chest. Zinnia quickly fell asleep like that, her soft snoring reverberating in his chest.

Brendan decided now would be a good time to look over how the tournament was going to work. He pulled out his phone, and scrunched his head against his shoulder to keep the frozen bag in place. Opening up the AIC website, Brendan read the rules.

"The AIC will contain 128 competitors, half from the Wild Card, the other half seeded Trainers that met the automatic requirements. All battles are singles battles, and all battles are single elimination. Trainers may carry a battle roster of up to eight Pokémon. At least six Pokémon are required. All Wild Card battles will see the use of three Pokémon. In the main tournament, four Pokémon will be used until the final 32. Five Pokémon will be used in the final 32 matches, excluding the championship match. Six Pokémon will be used the final battle."

"Gold, silver, and bronze medals will be awarded at the end of the tournament. Gold to the winner, silver to the runner-up. The bronze will be awarded to the winner of a match staged between the losers of the semi-final round."

"The Pokémon in each Trainer's roster will not be listed publicly by the league until they are revealed in battle". _Oh, I like that,_ Brendan thought to himself. That would certainly make the battles more interesting.

He read further, to where the wild card was elaborated upon. "The wild card will consist of 512 competitors, and there will be four rounds of elimination matches to reduce the number of competitors to 64. These 64 Trainers will move on to the main tournament, and shall be seeded 65-128. Their seeding shall be determined by a committee of seven league officials, one from each region."

"The same committee shall also determine the seeding for the automatic qualifiers, who are seeded 1-64. The tournament will be reseeded after every round, so that the highest remaining seed will the face the lowest remaining seed, the second highest faces the second lowest, and so on and so forth."

Brendan did the math in his head, and calculated that Zinnia would have to win ten matches in a row to win the title. Three straight in the wild card, and seven straight in the tournament proper.

He considered waking her to tell her the rules, and talk about getting new Pokémon to fill out her roster, but decided to wait until she woke up by herself. She looked too peaceful to disturb her slumber. He could almost forget that she had clocked him just an hour ago.

Brendan put away his phone, and laid his head on the bed. He decided to pass the time by thinking of Pokémon that would fit well in her party. Dragon-like Pokémon only, of course. Zinnia would insist.

Zinnia awoke, eyes fluttering open. She glanced out the window, to see it was still raining. The clock read _2:47_ PM. Brendan had fallen asleep himself, his cheek resting on the frozen bag of blueberries.

Zinnia shook him awake, and he yelped as he came to. He looked slightly panicked.

"What wrong?" she asked, perturbed. Brendan gradually calmed down.

"Nothing. Just had a weird dream. I dreamt about you and Salamence, only Salamence was made of peppermint candy."

"Wait, what?" Zinnia's concern quickly shifted to bemusement. "I'm going to need more details."

"You were rubbing Salamence's peppermint candy head, and it fell off. You and I started freaking out, trying to figure out how to put it back on. Then Lucario walked up and started licking Salamence's head, while you yelled at him not to. Then you woke me up."

Zinnia bursted into laughter, marveling at the absurdity of it. "Some people say your dreams are your subconscious' method of communicating to you" she managed to get out in between laughs. "What do you think your subconscious was trying to tell you?".

Brendan chuckled along with her. "That Lucario has a secret love for peppermint that he never told me about, maybe."

"You should give him some, to see if your subconscious is right" Zinnia suggested with a grin.

"I'll make sure to do that. Lucario's possible love for candy canes aside, I read up on the rules for the AIC after you fell asleep." Brendan explained all the rules to her, though it took longer than it should have, since they were both still distracted by thoughts of Brendan's dream.

 _I'll have to get some new Pokémon then_ , Zinnia thought after he was finished. As if he had telepathy, Brendan began to broach that topic.

"I thought of some Pokémon you could add to your party, before I fell asleep in the middle of doing that. A Charizard might be a good option. Resists Fairy type's, deals STAB damage to Steel and Ice… Plus, they have a pretty impressive Mega Evolution, should you bench Salamence for a match."

Zinnia recalled seeing a Charizard go under its Mega Evolution X, and the power and sheer intimidation factor that Mega Charizard X possessed was something to behold. "I like it. But, where are we going to get a Charizard, or its Mega Stone? They're pretty rare, in case you haven't noticed."

"I have a Mega Stone for Charizard already. Since I don't have a Charizard, might as well give it to you. As for how to obtain one, I can ask Professor Birch about that. If he doesn't have a Charmander you can raise, he's bound to know where to get one."

"Do you hoard Mega Stones or something?" Brendan shrugged.

"People usually just give them to me. Or they're left laying around. Anyways, on to my next suggestion; Flygon. Charmander's aren't easy to come by, but Trapinch are. Better yet, my Flygon found a mate, and left an Egg for me one day. I left it with Birch, and he said it's still incubating. You could have it. Pokémon raised by hand from birth tend to be stronger, anyway."

"Mmm. I raised Salamence from birth myself. Completing the Hoenn Dragon trifecta sound appealing as well. Got any more suggestions?".

"Yes, two more. Dragalge, and Kingdra. Obviously, you can only pick one." Zinnia weighed between the two in her mind. Dragalge sounded the better choice. A nasty surprise for Fairy users thinking they had an easy win.

"Dragalge. Poison for Fairy-types, and it can play the attrition game." Brendan

nodded approvingly.

"My thought as well. I'll start compiling a list of their moves, strengths, and weaknesses. I'll have to look up where to find Dragalge or Skrelp. I believe there are some Skrelp roaming around the ocean here, but I'm not sure exactly where. Then I'll email Birch, and ask about the Egg and where we could get a Charmander."

"What should I do while you're busy with that?" Zinnia asked.

"Give me a shoulder massage, maybe?" he joked.

"Right, and make you a sandwich, and bring you a cold beer." Zinnia looked towards the Wii. "I think I'll play Smash against the computer. It might pose more of a challenge than you." She laughed as he protested defensively.

To my Midwestern brethren; stay warm and keep safe. I'd say the same to the goofy Canucks above you, but that would just be beating a dead horse.


	8. Chapter 8

Zinnia and Brendan spent the next week teaching her Pokémon new moves and training them in their use. The move that most impressed her wasn't a flashy one by any means, but it was powerful in the right hands.

Brendan had given a TM that taught a move called Return. He told her the more a Pokémon trusted and loved its Trainer, the stronger the move became. He suggested that Zinnia teach it to Salamence.

"Salamence is your favorite Pokémon, and your bond is the tightest. Return is a physical move, so Salamence can use it to the greatest effect, since his Attack is the highest. Plus, Mega Salamence's ability is Aerilate. That'll turn Return's typing into Flying, and boost its power by thirty percent. Add the STAB bonus on top of that, and you're looking at a move that'll one or two-shot most opponents."

Zinnia was itching to test it, so they went to Meteor Falls to test it on a boulder, since Brendan promised not to use his Pokémon to gauge the power of moves anymore.

After picking a worthy boulder, that stood ten meters high and six meters in diameter, they moved to a safe distance. Brendan had predicted that the boulder would nearly explode from the force. Zinnia let Salamence out of his Poké Ball. "Salamence, Mega Evolve!" she shouted.

The familiar glow enveloped the dragon, and its crescent winged Mega form emerged. Hovering above the ground, he looked to Zinnia for a command.

"Use Return on that boulder!". She pointed to the rock in question, and Salamence raced towards it at full speed, surrounded by white energy that made the Pokémon look like a comet. He collided with the boulder, and went through like a bullet through paper. In his wake, fragments of rock were flung around, just as Brendan thought they would.

Salamence flew back to Zinnia, and she wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. "That was wonderful! So _strong_ you are!" she praised. Salamence gave a happy grunt in response.

Brendan walked among the boulder fragments, and Zinnia joined him, after returning Salamence to his Poké Ball. He reached to pick something up, though she couldn't see what it was. As Brendan slid the object into his pocket, Zinnia asked after it.

"What did you pick up?". He shrugged nonchalantly, looking across the landscape.

"Just a chip off the boulder. A memento, to serve as a reminder not to get on your bad side." Brendan grinned cheekily. Zinnia grinned along with him, and poked his bruise.

"Isn't this enough?". She let out a short, breathy laugh as he let out an exaggerated wince.

"Maybe I like a girl to be rough from time to time" he said slyly. Zinnia giggled, and slapped his arm.

"You picked the worst place to dirty talk. I bet my grandmother can see us from her house." There wasn't much around; the boulder they destroyed was just about the only noticeable feature in the miniature plateau south of the falls.

"Alright, no dirty talk. And speaking of your grandmother, have you told her what's happening?". Zinnia shook her head.

"Not yet. She doesn't exactly believe in phones, or emails. Probably wouldn't even like a telegraph. I was going to talk to her while we were here, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all" Brendan replied. "You want to go now?". Zinnia nodded.

"Yeah. Though I don't look forward to the prying questions about us. She can be nosy about that kind of stuff."

Zinnia certainly wasn't lying. Her grandmother was grilling the two (mostly him) about their relationship. The elder Sarkany gave him the whole "you had better treat her right" spiel. He'd gotten a similar one from Birch, though he hadn't done it in front of May, and he had been considerably less threatening. A distinct lack of a heavy accent, as well. Zinnia had tried to talk her grandmother down, but alas. Aster the Whismur, who nearly tackled Zinnia open her return, stared at him intently.

After nearly an hour of interrogation, Grandma Sarkany seemed satisfied with Brendan, or at least appeased. Then she revealed it was all a big joke. Naturally.

"Just seeing how you would handle the pressure, young man. Of course I trust you to treat my granddaughter right. It looks like she already set you straight, anyway. Fwufwu."

Thankfully, Zinnia looked just as embarrassed as him, and she raced to change the subject.

"We're going to Alola soon, _nagyi_." Zinnia gained a slight accent when she spoke to her grandmother. "There's going to be a Pokémon tournament there, and Brendan agreed to be my coach." Grandma Sarkany's eyes lit up.

"Ah, so that is how you are bringing him back into the world. I told you that you would think of something. Alola you say? Hmm…". Zinnia's grandmother thought for a moment. Zinnia sighed, apparently seeing through her grandma's act.

"Yes, _nagyi_ , I would love if you came to watch." Her grandmother smiled and stamped her cane on the floor.

"That's my girl. Though, I am unsure of how I am going to go to Alola. I've no money for a plane ticket, or a ferry."

"I can talk with my friend, Steven Stone. He could get you a ticket to Alola and the tournament" Brendan piped up.

"Oh, yes. The pretty boy. I remember him. Yes, if he were willing… I don't want to step on toes."

"Don't worry. It'd be a drop in the bucket for him, and he's not the miserly sort. I can call him right now, get sorted out today if you'd like" Brendan suggested.

"Yes, that would be good. Please, call him now. I would like to speak to my granddaughter alone, in the interim." He nodded response.

"Sure thing" he said, walking outside with his phone in hand. He glanced towards Zinnia, who mouthed " _please be quick_ ".

"So," her grandmother began. "You finally found someone. Thank the heavens." _At least she's happy about it_ , Zinnia thought. Aster was curled up in her lap, sleeping.

"We've only been together a week. We're not _engaged_. Just seeing how things will go, taking it slow."

"I know you well enough to see it is painful, to be patient. It has been too long, since you truly cared for another person this way. Brendan is the one who wants to go slow, is he not?". Zinnia nodded. "He still mourns" the older woman continued. "He feels, perhaps, ashamed. That he betrays his love's memory. He has yet to make peace."

"Yes" Zinnia replied curtly. May Birch's ghost hung over them like a storm cloud. As much as she would never admit it, Zinnia felt irritated, angry even, that Brendan still wasn't over May. _I don't let Aster's memory interfere. I still love her, and it still hurts a bit, but I moved on. Why can't he?_ She knew it was unfair, though. Aster died eleven years ago, and Zinnia did what she needed to in order to put her ghost to rest. May had been gone five, and Brendan had never been given the opportunity to make up for his perceived mistake.

"You look troubled, child. What's wrong?" her grandmother asked. When Zinnia hesitated, the older woman reassured her. "Nothing leaves this room, I promise." She acquiesced, and told the elder Sarkany all. When Zinnia was finished, the other woman nodded slowly, pondering.

"Don't worry, Zinnia. You are only human. To feel what you feel, it is only natural. The important thing is to acknowledge these feelings, then set them aside. You can already do this, so there is nothing to be concerned about. Your friend will recover eventually."

A few moments later, Brendan walked back into the cabin. "Steven can handle all the travel, hotel, and food costs, Mrs. Sarkany. He'll send someone to pick you up, May 8th. A week before the first battles."

"That's very sweet of him. Give him my thanks, when you see him again. Is our former _former_ Champion joining the fray?".

Brendan shook his head. "No, he isn't. He will attend the tourney, though. His fiancée Clair Blackthorn is competing." Her grandmother nodded in recognition of the name.

"The Dragon Master Lance's cousin, yes. I am familiar. She came to visit here long ago, when she was but a toddler. Zinnia, you were not even in your mother's womb yet. Lance himself was only ten, but already an adept Trainer. Their grandfather brought them. A wise man he was. But time takes all it touches." She stamped her cane against the ground twice, as if calling for a moment of silence.

The elder Sarkany waited briefly, then spoke up again. "I hope you two will stay for some tea. In fact, why not stay for a few days? There's plenty of Trainers here, many of them strong."

"Sounds perfect to me, _nagyi_. What do you think, Brendan?." He shrugged.

"Fine by me. I'll call Birch, ask him to send Delibird here with Charmander's Poké Ball. No better place to train a dragon than here."

The next morning, Delibird arrived carrying a sack that contained Charmander's Poké Ball, and several extra Poké Balls. A note came with the Poké Balls, signed by Birch. It detailed Charmander's habits and personality traits, as well as where he came from.

"Hello Brendan and Zinnia" the note began. "This Charmander was found in the Charicific Valley, lost and alone. The rangers and scientists at the Valley attempted to find his mother and father, but to no avail. They couldn't find a surrogate pair of Charizard either, so they were willing to let Charmander be given to a Trainer."

"He's a hardy fellow. Not a picky eater by any means. Fairly independent, so he doesn't require much coddling. However, I would recommend you raise him with a firm hand, so as not to let his independent nature foster into a rebellious one."

"Though Charmander is Zinnia's Pokémon, I would recommend you be heavily involved in rearing him as well, Brendan. The Charizard evolutionary line is unique among Pokémon for their style of parenting. Most infant Pokémon are raised solely by the mother or father, but all Charmander are raised by the mother and father. Thus, you two would be smart to do the same. Regards, Professor Raymond Birch."

Zinnia read it aloud, amused. "We're already parents, Brendan. Dibs on feeding him from a bottle. You get to change his diaper."

Brendan picked up Charmander's Poké Ball, and handed to her. "Let's let him out. We ought to introduce our teams to him, as well." Zinnia pressed the release button on the capsule. Out came a small, orange lizard, with flaming tail and bright blue eyes. Zinnia squatted down to be near eye-level with Charmander, and the Pokémon looked at her inquisitively.

Brendan squatted down next to her, and held out his hands, to indicate they were empty. Slowly, Charmander shifted its feet forward, cautiously approaching the duo. He sniffed Brendan's hands, and then Zinnia's when she offered them. Satisfied, the Fire-type rubbed his head against both of their legs.

Zinnia gently scratched his scaly, somewhat rough head, while Brendan rubbed Charmander's soft underbelly. The Pokémon remained silent throughout, but he closed his eyes blissfully, and wagged his tail calmly.

A few minutes later, the two decided to introduce Charmander to the rest of their Pokémon. Goodra, Swampert, Altaria, Salamence, and Aggron were particularly delighted by the small Pokémon. Charmander took pleasure in clambering up Aggron's back and sitting on his head horn, whilst shooting harmless sparks of flame at Swampert and Goodra, who made a show of dancing away from the embers. Sceptile, however, kept his distance, understandably wary of the Fire-type's tail. Metagross and Lucario, reserved as they were, also kept their distance after allowing Charmander to briefly interact.

Salamence was by far the most taken with the Flame Pokémon, however. Brendan suspected the dragon felt a kindred spirit in Charmander, another dragon that could not yet fly, just as Salamence once couldn't. Salamence coaxed the Fire-type onto his back, and cruised through the sky, Charmander admiring the landscape below with wonder.

Brendan eventually interrupted playtime to see what Charmander could do. Birch had sent them Charmander's move list as well. It read "Ember, Scratch, Growl, and Smokescreen". He showed the list to Zinnia, who began giving the Fire-type commands.

"Alright, Charmander. Use Ember!". She pointed towards a patch of dry grass, and the Pokémon promptly launched a small burst of flame towards the patch, which caught fire instantly. Swampert put out the fire after a few seconds.

"Nice. Now, use Scratch a few times on that bush!". Zinnia indicated a small round bush, and Charmander charged it, swiping four times with his claws. The round bush quickly became a square one. "We could loan him out as a professional hedge trimmer, if he doesn't take to battling" Brendan joked.

"Good, Charmander. Now show us Smokescreen." The Fire-type obliged, and let out a large puff of black smoke, which was carried over to Zinnia's Noivern by the wind. The big bat flapped her wings to push away the smoke, and it was redirected to Flygon and Aggron. Flygon's eye lenses protected her, but Aggron had no such defense. He ran away from the smoke, coughing loudly and rubbing his eyes.

Zinnia and Brendan laughed. "I'd say that was effective" she remarked. "Should we bother looking at Growl?". Brendan shrugged.

"Why not? We should see if he's sufficiently cute to pull it off." Zinnia whistled and called Charmander back to her.

"One more move, little guy. Use Growl on us!". The small Pokémon made the most adorable growl, and both of the Trainers squealed in delight. Zinnia glanced over at Brendan, who seemed flustered at making such a high-pitched sound. "That might have been cuter than the Growl" she teased.

Charmander yawned, and slumped to the ground. He was asleep the second he landed. "Baby's asleep already" Zinnia quipped. She picked up the Pokémon, taking care to avoid his tail, and brought him to the cabin. Brendan brought out a pillow, which Zinnia laid the Fire-type on, and they surrounded Charmander's tail end with rocks.

Charmander's training progressed well, and after a few days, Zinnia and Brendan ventured to the desert to capture a Trapinch. She planned to use the Fire-type to aid in capturing a Trapinch, figuring he was ready for a _real_ battle. Brendan obtained an extra pair of Go-Goggles for her, and Safety Goggles for Charmander and Aster, who refused to be left behind.

It didn't take long for the trio to run into a Trapinch. The Ant Pit Pokémon burrowed underground, attempting to surprise attack Charmander. Zinnia was wise to it, and ordered the Fire-type to perform Smokescreen to blind the Ground-type when it surfaced. He hesitated, and took a hit right in the chops from the emerging Trapinch. Charmander tumbled backwards, and rose up, shaken but not out.

"Listen, Charmander! Use Ember!". This time, the Fire-type listened, and fired Ember off at Trapinch, who was too slow to dodge. The attack wasn't devastating, but luckily, it left the Ground-type with a burn. Trapinch attacked again, this time a head-on Tackle.

Zinnia shouted "Charmander! Take it down with Scratch!". He obeyed, and swiped the Ground-type across the face. Trapinch's Tackle connected, but its burn limited its Attack power, and Charmander remained standing.

Brendan tossed a Great Ball to Zinnia, and she threw it at the Trapinch. Worn down and afflicted by a status condition, Trapinch could not break out, and was successfully captured. Whismur jumped up and down in excitement. Zinnia pumped her fist, and patted Charmander on the head.

"Great job, partner!". The Lizard Pokémon leaned into her hand happily. He looked towards Brendan, who kneeled in the sand and held his arms outstretched. Charmander ran towards him, and leaped. Brendan caught him mid-air, raising the Fire-type in the air.

Brendan lavished Charmander with praise. "Excellent first battle. Type disadvantage, rough start, and it didn't even matter. You beat Trapinch in spite of all that. You listened to Zinnia in the end, and you two fought as one. You're born for battling, buddy." He handed Charmander back to Zinnia, who returned him to his Poké Ball.

They left the sandstorm-plagued desert behind, and returned to clear air. Taking off his Go-Goggles, Brendan spoke to her. "That went better than I expected" he said with happy surprise.

Zinnia took off her own goggles and cocked her head. "You expected it to go badly?". Brendan shook his head vehemently and hastened to explain himself.

"No, not at all. Relatively speaking, anyway. Like Birch said, Charmander is a free thinker, and has difficulty with commands. When he didn't listen to your first order and got popped by Trapinch, I thought it might be over. Sandstorm, hit bad, and inexperienced. Rarely ends well. But he recovered, and prevailed. He's a hell of a Pokémon, but he'd never have managed the victory without you. You're an amazing Trainer, Zee."

Zinnia smiled. "Aww, you brought it home and said something nice." She pinched his cheek and wiggled his face. "Should we go find a Skrelp now?" she asked.

"I don't about you," Brendan began to respond. "But I've got sand _everywhere_. I'd rather go home and shower, and save Skrelp hunting for tomorrow." He tugged on his shorts, and grains of sand fell out. Zinnia tugged her own shorts, and similar amounts of sand tumbled out.

"You're right. I'll go with you to your house, if you don't mind. Showers are far more effective at this sort of thing than old bathtubs."

They arrived back in Littleroot a little after noon. Zinnia wasn't paying particular attention to the path ahead, instead observing the surrounding forests. Brendan's hometown had a calm, nurturing aspect to it she always liked. Zinnia stopped in her tracks when she heard Brendan curse. She looked at him, and saw he was looking ahead at his house.

Surrounding his home was a crowd of news anchors, paparazzi, and cameramen. They were teeming like a swarm of mosquitos. Nearly half the LPD was there, having set up a perimeter. But there were only three squad cars, and Zinnia could tell they were struggling to enforce order.

She looked back at Brendan. "We don't have to go back. Let's just go to my grandmother's, and wait it out." He refused.

"No. I'll have to face the music sooner or later." He began walking towards the mob, and Zinnia went with him. Brendan stopped again, and she thought he might have lost courage. But he was just reaching for a Poké Ball. Aggron came out.

"Brendan? I hope you're not planning to have Aggron rough up reporters." Brendan smirked. "As much as some of them deserve it, no. Just muscle to intimidate them, keep 'em from getting too close." He scanned the crowd. "There" he said, pointing. "Mauville TV. I'm only talking to them."

The pair kept walking, and were eventually noticed by the swarm of press. They rushed forward briefly, slowing to a cautious walk when they spotted Aggron's imposing figure. The press crowded around Brendan, who didn't stop walking, which forced many of the reporters to walk backwards. They launched dozens of quick-fire questions.

"Are you going to chase your title as Champion again?".

"Where's Rayquaza. Why is he gone?".

"Who is this woman with you? Is she your girlfriend?".

He ignored all of these questions, and some of press got impatient. One particularly aggressive paparazzo was scared off by Aggron, and tripped over. She cursed as she was nearly trampled by the throng.

Brendan and Zinnia reached the perimeter, and the cops forced the reporters who attempted to follow back beyond the barriers. Brendan turned around, and searched through the crowd, presumably for Mauville TV. He spotted them, and waved them over. The crowd of press fell silent when he shouted.

"Gabby and Ty, from Mauville TV! Come over, I want to do an interview. The rest of you, kick rocks." The police officer nearest to Brendan opened the barricade for Gabby and Ty, then closed it quickly. "Thanks for setting up the perimeter, officers" Brendan said gratefully.

They all nodded or gave a thumbs-up. "No problem" one said. Another replied "No, thank _you_. You're a hometown hero, man. This is the least we could do."

"Thank you so much, Brendan. I really appreciate you giving me an exclusive." Gabby was standing in the foyer, Ty just behind her, while Brendan and Zinnia stood by the dining table.

"You're the only ones I trust, of all those reporters." He ran his hand through his hair, and sand fell out. "I hope you won't mind if Zinnia and I shower first. We just got back from the desert, and I'd rather not sit through an interview being chafed by sand."

"Of course" Gabby replied quickly. "Are there any topics you want me to avoid during the interview?". Brendan considered for a moment, then answered.

"Yes, just two. Don't ask about May, or Zinnia and I's personal relationship with each other. I'm not ready to talk about any of that." Gabby nodded.

"Of course. I'll make any necessary adjustments to my questions while you get ready. Is it alright if Ty and I sit at the table?".

"Go right ahead." His mother walked in at that moment, looking confused. "Hey mom. This is Gabby and Ty from Mauville TV. I invited them in for an interview, if that's okay with you."

Mom recovered quickly. "Yes, that's perfectly fine." She turned to Gabby and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Annette. Can I get you two anything, something to drink?".

Brendan and Zinnia left the dining room to head upstairs. Once out of earshot, she pulled him aside. "Not comfortable talking about us yet?" she inquired.

Brendan sighed tiredly. "No. I'm sorry, Zinnia. I just want to wait awhile before making it public. I want to avoid the pressure the media will put on us, until…". He trailed off.

"I get it, Brendan. But I don't want to be your dirty little secret. It feels like, like you're ashamed." His heart sank at hearing her say that. Mostly because she wasn't wrong.

"Zinnia, I care about you. Any shame I feel is all on me. I don't deserve you, not after-". She interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't you _dare_ say that. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "It's not" she repeated. "And I don't care if you think you "don't deserve" me. I think I'm a better judge of that." She pulled him into a gentle kiss, and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Zinnia pulled back after a few seconds. "It's okay if you don't want to share our relationship with the world now. But promise me, promise that you'll stop putting yourself down. You're worth so much more than you think." The way she was looking at him, red irises earnest and pleading, he couldn't possibly say no.

"I promise" he said solemnly. Zinnia gave a slight smile and hugged him. He wrapped her arms around her back, and they stood there for a minute, enjoying each other's warmth. Brendan inhaled deeply.

"You smell sweaty" he teased. She pinched him on his side, and he gave a quiet wince.

"Right back at you. I'd suggest we shower together, but your shower is much too small for that. Soooo… dibs on going first!". Zinnia raced to the bathroom before Brendan could even blink.

"Damn it. Though, she forgot a change of clothes and a towel" he thought aloud to himself. A brilliant idea crossed his mind, and he gathered a change of clothes for Zinnia out of her bag, and an extra towel. He placed the towel a few feet from his space heater, and turned on the heater.

Ten minutes later, he heard the shower shut off. A muffled "crap" followed shortly. Brendan jumped off the bed, towel and clothes in his arm. He cracked the door open, offering the pile to her.

"You warmed up the towel, too? You're the _best._ " She opened the door, wearing just the towel. "If that news crew wasn't downstairs waiting for us, I'd jump you right here. I guess this'll have to suffice." She yanked him into another kiss, this one much hungrier than the last. Heat rolled through him, and Brendan had to restrain himself from escalating. They didn't break the kiss until his vision started to go from a lack of oxygen.

Breathless, he quipped "You're the best kisser ever. I may only have a sample size of two, but still. I wish we didn't need to breathe, so we would never have to stop."

Zinnia grinned. "Flatterer. Stop riling me up. Save it for later, handsome. When we're finally _alone._ " She pecked him on lips.

Brendan showered himself, and they walked back downstairs, ready to face the questions together.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Brendan, now that you've returned, everyone is dying to know; are you going to reclaim the title of Champion from your friend, Wally Blum?". A relatively easy question to start off, thankfully.

"Not now. My focus is entirely on the Archipelago Invitational. After that, there's a good chance I will. But I won't ask Wally to relinquish it without a battle. If I take my former title back, it'll be through the hard way." Brendan made sure to keep his tone confident, but not overly so. Too meek, and they'd ask if he had lost his edge. Too cocksure, and they'd label him arrogant.

Gabby nodded, and moved on to the next question. "So, why have you chosen to help Zinnia Sarkany, by acting as her coach? Instead of battling yourself?".

"Zinnia is an old friend. She helped me destroy the meteor that threatened Hoenn all those years ago. When she asked me to coach her, I couldn't rightly refuse."

"As for why I'm not personally participating… Well, that's harder to answer. I suppose the Lilycove incident took much of my passion for battling. I'm hoping this tournament will reignite that passion."

After jotting down notes, Gabby pitched the hardball question he had been waiting for. "If it's not too much, I'd like to ask about the Lilycove incident. The day after the incident, you told the people of Lilycove you felt at fault for what happened. Have your feelings on that changed?".

Brendan inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering. He felt Zinnia's hand softly grab his own, in a gesture of reassurance. Since their hands were under the table, Gabby and the camera couldn't see.

"No, they haven't changed much. I still feel that I could've been quicker. That I could have reacted faster. One second sooner would have been a life saved, or a crippling injury prevented. But I'm learning to forgive myself. I have to accept that holding onto this guilt I feel will change nothing. I only hope that the citizens of Lilycove, and all those affected by that terrible disaster, can forgive me as well."

"Thank you for answering that question" Gabby said gratefully. "I know it must be difficult. Just one more question for you here. Do you believe the Mega Gyarados were sent by someone? That there was a purpose to their attack that day?".

Brendan pondered that query for a moment. He did suspect such a thing was a possibility, but would it be prudent to admit as much? All he could see it leading to was panic over something that might not even be true.

"No" he lied, after consideration. "It doesn't make any sense for someone to send Mega Gyarados to attack Lilycove. No one has claimed responsibility, so it can't be terrorists. Something like this has never occured prior to or subsequent to the Lilycove incident."

"Ultimately, it's a freak accident, in all likelihood. I know Professor Birch and many other extremely talented individuals have been working on this mystery for five years, and the cause of these Gyarados Mega Evolving is still unclear. If someone genetically tampered with these Pokémon to facilitate Mega Evolution artificially, Birch and his colleagues would have already found out."

Most of that was actually true. Excepting the bit with the Gyarados having been genetically tampered with; their genes _had_ been altered. However, Birch chose to not make this public yet. The International Police knew, at least some of them, anyway. Plus his fellow researchers that aided him on the issue. It was important that Brendan kept the secret. _Nothing I'm not used to._

Gabby finished writing her notes, and looked to Zinnia. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question or two as well?".

"Go ahead, shoot" Zinnia replied with an easy smile. She looked rather relaxed for someone who had never been on camera before.

"Where are you from? Your birthplace, where you were raised…"

"Here in Hoenn. Meteor Falls, born and raised. I'm one of the Draconids."

"The Draconids? I hope you'll forgive me for not being familiar. Who are the Draconids?".

If she was bothered by Gabby's ignorance, Zinnia made no sign of it. "We were one of the first people to settle Hoenn. Dragon trainers, as I'm sure you can gather from our name. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us. There aren't many Draconids left. Most merged into other cultures over the years."

"I see. So, do you favor Dragon-types in battle, then?". Zinnia nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely. They're the most powerful Type, after all." She didn't comment on what specific Pokémon she used, thankfully. Brendan knew there were Trainers who obsessively prepared for every opponent, and they would certainly be paying attention to this bit.

"Right." Gabby looked to her notepad once more. "Last question here. Do you see yourself winning the AIC? Many strong trainers have opted to participate. Living legends like Lance and Cynthia. Other Champions, like Wally Blum and Elio , who became champion of Alola six years past… The field is certainly a daunting one."

"Not to me" Zinnia responded surely. "My bond with my Pokémon is as strong as anything, and I've got the the best Trainer in the world coaching me. I can win, sure as the sky is blue." She beamed at him, and he couldn't resist grinning back.

"Thank you, Miss Sarkany. And thank you Mister Ahlgren. I appreciate your willingness to be interviewed." Gabby looked at the camera, and said cheerfully "That's all for now, folks! Always tune in to Mauville TV, for information delivered at the speed of light!".

Ty turned off the camera, and he and Gabby left, but not after thanking Brendan and Zinnia one more time. A few reporters still waited outside, but they were eventually dissuaded from remaining on the premises by Aggron and Zinnia's Tyrantrum. The officers dispersed not long after.

"You handled your first interview pretty well" Brendan complimented, as they both sat in his room. "I was a nervous wreck my first interview. Though I was only fourteen, as opposed to twenty-seven."

"The trick is to not worry, and just enjoy the ride." Zinnia stretched and leaned back onto the bed. "I don't know if you could tell by the way I dress, but I don't really care too much for what people I'll never meet think of me."

"Mmm." Brendan leaned back as well, and laid down beside her. "I've noticed. Tank tops, short shorts, and a cape… Your style makes no damn sense, that's for sure." He chuckled, and Zinnia gave him a good-natured elbow to the ribs.

They laid still for a minute, and she spoke up. "Speaking of clothing and style, we should probably get some new clothes before we leave for Alola, don't you think?".

Brendan groaned. "You're probably right. Most of my clothes don't fit me anymore, and the ones that do aren't in great shape. I'd like to ski on Mount Lanakila if possible, so I can add winter coat to that list. Also need some suits and a tuxedo, as well. There's bound to be banquets and formal parties."

"I bet you'd look sexy in a tux" Zinnia said sultrily, stroking his chest with her finger. "I guess I should get dresses, then. Don't think I've worn one since I was a girl. Might need help with that, actually. I'll just ask your mom." Brendan gave her a look. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, just odd how you are already comfortable with asking my mom to help you with clothes shopping. Especially with dresses that you plan to seduce her son with." Zinnia grinned deviously.

"Well, she doesn't need to know the last part. Besides, women are much more comfortable with helping each other shop for clothes than men. Guys get weird about that kind of stuff."

Brendan began to argue, but couldn't come up with a rebuttal. "Damn, you're right about that." Zinnia leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Course I am." She brought her right leg onto the other side of his body, now sitting on his lap. "Now that we're finally alone, I believe it's time I _thanked_ you for earlier."

"Sounds good to me." Brendan captured her lips with his own, and their tongues intertwined in the fashion that was becoming increasingly familiar. He was content to let her dominate the kiss, and enjoy the salty taste of her lips.

Brendan let his hands roam to her backside, massaging the small of her back with one hand, grabbing her ass with the other. Zinnia softly moaned into his mouth, and began rubbing his cheek with her own hand. Her other hand went low, and she groped his erection through his shorts. He hissed quietly.

Zinnia pulled away from the kiss briefly. "Is home plate still off limits?" she asked. She always respected his boundaries; that's what he liked most about her. Or, at least it was one of the things he liked about her.

"Yeah, sorry." Zinnia did her best to hide it, but he could see she was disappointed. "But third looks like it's up for grabs." Her face immediately lit up with a smirk, and she yanked him back into another kiss. Somehow, it was even more fiery than the last. Still locking her tongue with his, Zinnia began to unzip his shorts.

She pulled his shorts and underwear down just enough to free his cock, and she began stroking it with her hand, still maintaining the kiss. Brendan shivered at the stimulation. "Zinnia, you're killing me here" he pleaded after breaking away. She giggled, and put a finger on his lips.

"Hold on, _kedves_. I'll take care of you." She could have called him an idiot for all he knew, but Zinnia speaking her native tongue got him more excited than he'd ever admit. Still grinning, she moved her head down slowly, and gave the tip of his penis a teasing lick. Brendan gasped, fisting the comforter. Zinnia laughed, seemingly overjoyed at the effect she had on him.

"Come on Zee" he growled impatiently. She leaned closer to his erection, and he could feel her warm breath on it.

"You're so hot when you get aggressive" she said playfully. "I think I'll need some more coercion. This is a _lot_ to deal with here. I don't know if I can fit it all..."

"Fucking suck my dick already, or so help me-." Zinnia interrupted him by complying, and enveloped his cock with her mouth. Brendan groaned, clutching her head with his hands. He resisted the urge to buck his hips up.

Zinnia continued to bob her head up and down, nearly making it down to the hilt every time. Her tongue swirled around his tip, sending a cold tingle up his spine. She began fondling his balls, and increased the tempo. He saw stars, barely able to handle the sensation. It had been so long since he got head, that he considered it a miracle he hadn't cum yet. All Brendan could do was run his fingers through her hair and curse, attempting to keep his grunts low.

He could feel himself nearing climax, and warned Zinnia. "I'm going to cum" he said, but she only smiled, continuing to stare at him with those blood red ruby eyes while she sucked him off. _No way_ , he thought to himself.

Brendan orgasmed, and came into Zinnia's mouth. She deep-throated as much of his cock as possible, and swallowed. She went back to lick the remaining cum of the tip of now softening erection.

"Holy shit" he said, breathless. "That might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Zinnia chuckled. Brendan could swear she blushed a little at his remark.

"It doesn't bother you, thinking about how I learned to be that good?" she asked. Brendan shook his head, while pulling his shorts back up, carefully zipping them.

"Nope. Because I'm the one reaping the benefits." He grabbed Zinnia roughly, pulling her into another makeout session. She stopped him after a few seconds.

"Don't most guys hate tasting themselves? I've never had a guy kiss me right after I gave him a blowjob." Brendan shrugged.

"It's my cum, not some other dude's. Besides, kissing you is well worth the price of accidentally tasting my own semen" he said bluntly. Zinnia laughed at his uncharacteristically crass language.

"Well, I'm flattered that you'd be willing to go such lengths for me". She traced his jawline with her finger. "I'd like you to return the favor and go down on me, but I think I just heard your dad get home. Even _I_ would feel awkward if he walked in to ask about the interview, only to see his son eating a girl out."

Brendan guffawed at that. "Nothing he hasn't done before. But you're right. I'd rather avoid a repeat of that experience. I'll pay you back next time."

The two passed the next few minutes spraying a bit of Febreeze and starting a chess game, Brendan claiming to desire to play a game he would win. Norman came in to ask about the interview, just as Zinnia predicted. He was satisfied after a few questions, and left, thankfully having not inquired as to why the bedroom smelled like air freshener.

 _Rustboro City, the next day_

 _I'm glad I only have to do this once, at least for a while_ , Brendan thought, as he stood as still as possible. The tailor was taking forever to record his measurements. Brendan's blood tended to pool to his feet quickly if he stood still, and his feet tingled in an irritating manner. The tailor wouldn't let him move them at all. He wished he had gotten this done first, instead of buying the other clothes. Rip off the band aid, instead of dreading it for hours.

Steven stood a few feet away, studying suit styles, oblivious to Brendan's suffering. "Zinnia wears mostly black and red, so you should probably get a red tie and handkerchief with a black tux." He was looking at a particularly flamboyant tuxedo, with renaissance cuffs.

"Sure, but I am not wearing _that_. That's your style, not mine." Brendan jerked his head to a more subdued tuxedo. Black, simple, but sharp and elegant. "That's what I'm looking at."

Though he was glacially slow at measuring, Steven's tailor was more than happy to give Brendan a hefty discount. Brendan bought a few three-piece suits and some ties and bowties in addition to the tux, and full price would have been prohibitively expensive. The tailor informed him the suits would be delivered to his house in three days, the day before his flight to Alola. Brendan thanked him, and he and Steven walked outside together, having decided to grab lunch at a nearby Kalosian-style restaurant. Zinnia and Clair planned to meet them there, once they were done shopping.

Brendan had expected Steven to react negatively to being told that he was dating Zinnia. She had mentioned the older man was less than thrilled to see her, and was skeptical of her ability to help, at best. But to Brendan's surprise, Steven had congratulated him, and seemed genuinely happy. He even had Clair help Zinnia find dresses. A better option than his mother, who possessed a more conservative fashion than Zinnia would like.

"I know I've never had the highest opinion of her," he admitted. "But you look happy. She brought you back into the world. I was wrong about Zinnia, and I couldn't be more glad to say it."

While they walked back to Steven's waiting car, Brendan inquired about his own love life. "How's Clair? Busy with training?". The other man nodded.

"Day and night. Drags me into it whenever she can. I don't mind the exercise, though. Life as a company president can make your body soft, sitting in an office so often. I just wish she would relax about it."

"What do you mean? Hasn't she always been, uh, _intense_ about battling?" Brendan asked, puzzled.

"Not _this_ intense. She won't admit it, but it's because of Lance. Clair hates being in his shadow, even now. She wasn't going to compete at first, then Lance told her he was going. Sick of being called "Lance's cousin", and not "Blackthorn's Gym Leader". I guess I can't blame her. Me being a former Champion only exacerbates it, most likely."

"I'll have to be careful to avoid that with Zinnia. Gabby was considerate enough to ask her questions, but I'm afraid that other reporters might not be so courteous." Steven waved off his concerns, as they stepped into the waiting luxury car.

"She doesn't seem the type to worry about all that. Besides, she's an excellent Trainer, attractive, and has a style that sticks out. Zinnia will develop a following of her own, should she advance deep into the tournament." The chauffeur pulled the car out of the parking lot, and started driving to the restaurant.

"You're probably right about that" Brendan conceded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Steven had a look on his face that spoke of a desire to ask about something, but also uncertain how to actually ask about it.

"Just say what you're thinking, Steven" he said knowingly. His friend took a breath, and awkwardly delivered his question.

"Have you and Zinnia had, _ehrm_ , you know…" Brendan scoffed at the older man's timidity.

"You're thirty-six years old, and you can't say the word _sex_?" he asked mockingly, before answering. "We haven't gone all the way, if that's what you mean. We've only been dating for a little over two weeks, though it's felt more like months. I just want to take it slow."

Steven nodded in understanding. "Do she feel the same way? About taking it slow." Brendan sighed, and shook his head slightly.

"No. But she's been accepting of it, doesn't try to push me into going further than I want. It's been a long time since either of us were in a serious relationship, and we both want to make it work."

"I have faith it will" Steven reassured him. They walked into the restaurant, and began waiting for the other duo to show.

 _In another store, ten blocks away_

Clair was a breath of fresh air. Zinnia never connected with people much, never had too many friends growing up. She was liked in her village (until Aster died, anyway), but there weren't many people who could keep up with her.

But Clair was something of a kindred spirit. Independent, very comfortable in her own skin. Like Brendan, she was a straight to the point kind of person, but with a bluntness that was always charming. Being a Dragon-type Trainer was just icing on the cake.

Zinnia determined (or Brendan, for the most part) she needed an expanded wardrobe, including bathing suits and dresses. She couldn't disagree with the former, since Alola's beaches were its most famous feature. Zinnia wasn't terribly keen on finding formal wear, but it couldn't be helped.

While they looked at dresses, Clair told the story of how she and Steven had met. It had been at a Pokémon conference, of course. A week-long series of parties and banquets for the world's elite Trainers, held by the Kalos Champion, Diantha. Battles were common at these sorts of events, and Clair had caught Steven's eye after she thrashed Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four. He challenged her Kingdra with his Metagross, and won. Kingdra simply could not match the raw power possessed by the Steel-type.

She admitted to being a sore loser, and had stormed off. She had found Steven arrogant and smarmy, and told him off when he attempted to follow her. "At first, I thought of him as a trust fund baby, and I mistook his confidence for cockiness" Clair confessed. Lance scolded her for not being able to accept a loss, and encouraged her to seek a rematch. Clair cooled off, and challenged Steven, who accepted.

She changed her strategy, opting to wear Metagross down, using Kingdra's speed and evasiveness to her advantage. After an extremely grueling battle that lasted ten minutes, Kingdra emerged triumphant. Clair had taunted Steven, but he only complimented her battling, and thanked her for a good fight. "It only made me more upset, that he was such a good sport" she recounted, laughing.

They ended up sitting next to each other at dinner, thanks to the machinations of Lance and Wallace. Steven slowly coaxed her into conversation, and it wasn't long before Clair warmed up to him. "I quickly found my first impression of him to be totally wrong. He was incredibly charming, polite, and surprisingly well-read. Not an airhead at all, and just as good a dancer as his attire would make you suspect." Clair leaned in to whisper in Zinnia's ear.

"Damn good in bed, too." They both giggled like lunatics, drawing some glances from other people in the store.

"We're getting off track" Zinnia said amusedly. "I really like this one." She indicated a midnight black gown, with a somewhat revealing cut.

"Well, try it on then, let's see how it looks." Zinnia took the dress into the changing room, and emerged a few minutes later. Clair looked her over, nodding approvingly. "Revealing, but conservative enough to not be slutty. Black is definitely your color. Red, too, so let's get a few of each."

Zinnia tried on a dozen more dresses, settling on four, two black, two red. The two women started walking to checkout, when Zinnia spotted the underwear section. A perfect set of black lingerie headlined the section.

Clair looked over as well, and whistled in appreciation. "Now _that_ , is seductive. Grab it, before I buy it for myself." She took the other woman's advice, and added it to the cart.

Clair helped her pay for the clothing, and they walked out to join Steven and Brendan for lunch. "The question is," Zinnia started as they left the store. "How am I going to keep all this a secret from Brendan?". She preferred it if he were surprised.

"You won't. Not all of it. But you could definitely hide the lingerie, maybe even the best dress. Just bury it in your suitcase, slap his hand if he tries to peek in the bag." They got in the car waiting for them next to the curb. "The best part of being engaged to one of the richest men in the world is the free transportation" Clair joked.

A ten minute drive found them at the Kalos-style bistro, _Sable Sylveon_. Steven and Brendan were already there, sitting at a booth table with their drinks, snacking on bread.

Zinnia slid next to Brendan, and Clair did the same with Steven. "You two didn't order yet, right?" Zinnia asked the two men. Both shook their heads, Brendan responding verbally. "Order without you? You two would flay us alive if we did. We told the waiter we'd wait. We're ready to order when you guys are."

Said waiter showed up to take Zinnia and Clair's drink orders, and Clair talked her into ordering a red wine. Zinnia was loathe to cop to it, but she was something of a lightweight. One glass would be enough to get her buzzed.

They ordered their meals, with Brendan ordering roast duck, Steven ordering onion soup, Clair a salad with dried berries, and Zinnia a stuffed lobster tail.

Conversation flowed between the upcoming tournament, expectations for Alola, Devon's new projects, and finally, Draconids in Blackthorn. "There's a few of your people in my city, Zinnia" Clair had said, during a lull in the conversation.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me" she replied, now somewhat on edge. Zinnia grew paranoid. _Had they talked about me, told her I got Aster killed and that I was a bad Lorekeeper?_ "They mention why they moved there?" she asked, doing her best to not sound prying. The wine wasn't doing her any favors with that endeavor.

"Nope. They generally keep to themselves. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Clair's face was devoid of suspicion, which put some of Zinnia's fears to rest. But she still couldn't tell the truth.

"Not sure myself" she lied. "Maybe they got sick of the isolation, but just don't know how to connect with other people yet?" Zinnia suggested. Clair seemed to accept that answer.

"There are mostly older people among them, and not too many kids. Are you and your grandmother really the only Draconids left in Hoenn?" she asked, with mild disbelief.

"Yes, or at least, as far as I know." Zinnia swirled her wine glass, and drained the last drops. "So much for all their lecturing about tradition and responsibility. Left without a second thought" she said bitterly. _Shit, more than I meant to say_. Fortunately, Clair took that as a sign to stop discussing the matter.

Their check came soon after they finished eating. Steven insisted on paying, snatching the bill before Brendan could lift his finger. Brendan grumbled, pretending to be annoyed.

Steven offered to have them taken home by his chauffeur, but Zinnia and Brendan declined, opting to ride their Pokémon instead. She stumbled while dismounting Salamence, and Brendan teased her.

"Lucky there's no air cops, or else they'd have given you a DUI. Or would they give out FUIs? RPUIs?". Zinnia didn't respond, noticing that his mother's car was missing from the driveway.

"Where's your mom?" she asked. Brendan stood still, thinking for a moment.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, she told me she had an all-day appointment. Some couple on their honeymoon, wanted pictures of themselves with their Pokémon. Dad's at the Gym, till late like usual." Zinnia stared at him, a slight smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, with a confused look. She merely cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to catch on. "Oh. OH!" he exclaimed, finally. Zinnia grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him inside.

"I think the Skrelp hunting can wait a couple of hours, don't you?". They made their way to Brendan's room, Nutmeg attempting to follow. Zinnia shut the door before the Skitty could dart in. "Sorry, pet you later!" she apologized.

Brendan laid her on the bed, and kissed her deeply, almost aggressively. Zinnia appreciated the change of pace, letting him lead. He undid the drawstrings on her shorts, and pulled them down.

He moved his head down, and started gently kissing her thighs, drawing a sharp breath from Zinnia. "Don't you start teasing me, you fuck" she growled. Brendan chuckled.

"Like how you teased me?" he asked, looking smug. _Damn it, he should_ _ **not**_ _look hot making that face_.

"Yes, exactly." Brendan laughed again, and he slowly pulled away her underwear.

"Don't worry, I'm not patient enough for that." He lightly lapped at her clit, and Zinnia shuddered. Brendan gradually increased the pace of his tongue, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her legs up slightly.

" _Kedves_ , please" she groaned in pleasure. Zinnia knew he loved it when she called him that, though he had never admitted as much. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. Zinnia felt him begin to write his name with his tongue, with near expertise.

Breathing heavily, she could feel herself approaching her orgasm. Zinnia clutched the sheets and screamed, as bliss washed over her. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, and looked down at Brendan. He licked his lips clean of the rest of her come.

"Come here" she demanded. He leaned in, and Zinnia ripped him into another kiss, digging her nails into his back. They broke the kiss for a breath, and Brendan looked surprised.

"I don't mind either" Zinnia said with a grin. He grinned back, and they resumed making out. After a few minutes, they laid down for a nap, both joking that they'd get to catching a Skrelp eventually.

 _In an airship, over the sea between Kanto and Hoenn…_

A man sat on a cushioned redwood chair in the observation deck, watching a taping of Brendan's interview. A Pokémon stood in the shadowed corner, standing guard. The door pinged, indicating a visitor. The man in the chair hit the remote control on his chair, not bothering to look upon his subordinate.

"Boss, our agent in Professor Birch's laboratory assures us that what the former Champion said about Birch's progress is true. They are still a decade away from figuring out the artificial Mega Evolution process."

"Some good news in all this, then." His gaze remained on the television. "But Ahlgren's return has disrupted our timetable. This Zinnia may yet be cause for concern, as well. With the Mega Evolution process not yet perfected, we cannot rely on that to create an army."

"But Boss, Rayquaza is still missing. Even Ahlgren can't possibly-". The boss interrupted his subordinate with controlled scorn.

"You're a fool if you think Rayquaza will not return as well. It left because Ahlgren lost his confidence. A fortunate side effect of our test in Lilycove, though it is rapidly fleeting. We'll need the extra terrestrial to augment our forces."

"That thing? Isn't it, well, _dead_?" the subordinate asked in uncertainty.

"No, merely dormant. It just needs to be woken up, with the proper tool. Prepare two teams, one to acquire the specimen, the other to find a way into Sky Pillar."

"Boss, the lab holding the body is guarded by Aether _and_ the IP. There's no going in quiet, and we don't have the numbers to take it by force, at least not quickly enough to get in and out before reinforcements show up."

"Numbers aren't everything" the boss replied simply. He pressed another button on his remote, and the Pokémon that stood in the corner moved forward into the light.


	10. Chapter 10

_Day of departure for Alola, 9:00 AM_

Brendan and Zinnia began were packing their bags, in preparation for their flight to Alola that left in fours hours from Rustboro. Zinnia, who had always traveled light before, struggled to fit the last articles of clothing in her travel case. To add to her frustration, Charmander refused to enter his Poké Ball, unlike Skrelp and Trapinch. The Flame Pokémon stood with his arms crossed, defiant.

"Don't worry, Zee" Brendan said, as she groaned in exasperation. "He's small enough to board the plane with us, like Aster. The plane is a specialty design, has an area in the back were Pokémon that get antsy can hang out. Non-flammable, naturally." He approached her case, looking over it. His own case was neatly organized and packed, despite having just as many things as her.

"Can you organize it? Please?" Zinnia asked, defeated. She never figured packing for a trip could be so taxing. _Crap, I forgot the lingerie and the dress is in there_. Brendan agreed before she could take it back.

"Of course. Should take just a few minutes, only the top of the pile needs fixing. No need to dig deep." Zinnia internally sighed with relief, and Brendan set about rearranging some of her clothes, which were mostly tops, shorts, and socks. He jerked his head towards Charmander. "You could calm the kid down, in the meantime."

She sat on the floor next to the Fire-type, who looked at her with inquisitive and anxious eyes. Zinnia stroked his head to get him settled. "Okay, Charmander. You don't have to stay in your Poké Ball on the plane. I just need you to get in it for a little bit, okay? I promise to let you out when we get to the airport."

Charmander thought for a moment, contemplating. He nodded trustingly, and Zinnia returned him to the Poké Ball. Brendan spent another minute working on her suitcase, then zipped it closed.

"All done" he said happily. He glanced towards the clock, and turned back to her. "We've got some time to kill, anything you want to do before we leave?".

Her memory hit her like a freight train. "Yes. Petalburg Woods" Zinnia said with quiet seriousness. Confusion cast over Brendan's face, then recognition soon replaced it.

"Right. We'll stop on the way. We oughta leave now, then" he replied, his own voice now matching her pensive tone.

 _Deep in Petalburg Woods, an hour later_

Brendan, Zinnia, Aster the Whismur, Lucario, and Charmander walked through the thick brush that indicated they were approaching the heart of the forest. Sceptile was ahead of them, using his tail to clear a path. Lucario walked behind Charmander, having taken it upon himself to stamp out the embers left behind by the Fire-type's tail. Aster stuck close to Zinnia, seemingly frightened to return to the site of that harrowing night.

"Not much further now" Zinnia muttered. _I think. I said the same thing ten minutes ago._ She had last visited Aster's grave ten years ago, the day she left Hoenn for her journey. Zinnia grew concerned that the forest had already taken it over.

Lucario's voice entered her and Brendan's thoughts. " _I believe you are correct this time. I sense an aura ahead, but it is faint. Likely the aura left behind by Aster's body"_ the Aura Pokémon said telepathically.

Sure enough, they came across the derelict ruins of the lab. It was blackened by old soot, and crumbling. Young trees had sprouted inside, where sunlight showed itself through the walls and roof. Vines completely covered the outside of the building. Zinnia could see several pairs of eyes staring at her from the dark interior of the lab. Ghost-types, most likely. There was a lot of death that day. The eyes disappeared when they spotted Lucario and Sceptile staring back.

The area where she had buried Aster was covered with tall grass; Zinnia could not discern where the slight mound was. All she could mark it with was a stone, and that too was hidden by the foliage. "Lucario?" she asked. She didn't need to finish the question, as the Pokémon closed his eyes and put out his palm. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and began walking forward.

He stopped after about twenty meters, and stood still. " _Here"_ he communicated. Zinnia and the rest walked over, and she saw the stone she had laid on Aster's grave.

"We can have Charmander use Ember to clear the grass" Brendan suggested. "I'll bring out Swampert, so he can wet the area around, to prevent the fire from spreading."

Swampert doused an oval around Aster's grave, and Charmander lit the dry grass ablaze with his tail. After a couple of minutes, the flames consumed all the grass, and Swampert threw mud onto the fire to suffocate it.

"Thank you, Charmander and Swampert" Zinnia said solemnly. She knelt on the mound. Brendan shifted, somewhat uneasily.

"Do you want me and the others to leave you alone?". She shook her slowly.

"No. You can stay here. I want you to. I'm not going to speak. If she can watch me from beyond the grave, she already knows what I have to say." Brendan sat on a nearby stump, while Aster the Whismur and Charmander sat next to her. Lucario, Swampert, and Sceptile stood off to the side, keeping watch on the lab.

Zinnia closed her eyes and relaxed. She conjured up the image of Aster in her mind, as best she could. Blue eyes, and flaming long hair. The curve of her back, her radiant smile. The small freckles that she could only see when they kissed. It was hard to believe she died eleven years ago. Five years from now, Zinnia would have lived half her life without Aster. The thought seemed inconceivable at first, but every day, her memory of her first love grew foggier and more faded.

"What I wouldn't give for just a picture of her" Zinnia thought aloud. Movement in her peripheral caused her to turn, and she saw Brendan retrieve something from his pocket. A photograph, the kind you needed to get developed.

"Lucky for you, nothing." He gently offered her the photo, and she took it gingerly. It was of her and Aster, sitting on a bench together. Aster was wearing a dress. _Her sixteenth birthday, I remember_. Neither of them were looking at the camera. Instead, they were smiling at each other. It was the day Zinnia realized she liked Aster as something more than a friend.

"How did you get this?" She asked Brendan incredulously. "I don't remember anyone ever taking our picture."

"I got it from your grandmother, a week ago. Aster's dad took it with a digital camera he bought the day before; after Aster died, he left the camera with your grandma. She didn't know how to look at the pictures until a few years ago, when I showed her how to operate the camera. Apparently, she got them printed out with someone's help."

"Why'd you wait to give it to me? Not that I'm upset you did wait." Brendan shrugged.

"Just waiting for the right time, I suppose." He looked over the grave, pondering briefly, then spoke up again. "Why don't we make this more permanent? Make a cairn on her grave?".

Zinnia nodded wordlessly, and looked at the lab. "There's our source of stone." The crumbling brick would serve nicely, and any larger chunks could be cut down to size by Brendan's Pokémon. The group set to work, Sceptile and Lucario cutting brick, Zinnia and Brendan hauling it. Swampert made mud to use as mortar, and Charmander dried the mud with his tail after Swampert packed it. A few Haunter and Ghastly attempted to interrupt their work, but they were easily frightened off.

An hour later, a modest cairn covered Aster's resting place. Zinnia placed her hand on it, and inhaled deeply. She exhaled, and turned towards Brendan. He must have been reading her mind, because he stepped forward and hugged her. They stood there for a few moments, Zinnia resting her head against Brendan's chest, enjoying the comfort of his arms. They pulled away eventually.

"Thank you for doing this. For being here, and helping me." She could feel her eyes get watery, but resisted the urge to wipe them.

"You can always count on me" Brendan promised. He took a cursory glance at his watch. "Unless you want to stay longer, we should getting going. Flight is in just over an hour." Zinnia nodded.

"I'm ready, let's go." She gazed at Aster's grave one last time, and walked away.

 _Rustboro Airport, 1:43 PM_

"Really? This is your first time on a plane?" Brendan asked in disbelief. "You've been to five other regions." They sat in first-class, on the left side of the cabin. Their seats had proper tables, and television screens in front of them. The seats in front and behind them were nearly ten feet away each, giving them plenty of room to lean back.

"Always took the ferry, or rode on Salamence. Far less expensive, and ferries tend to be more comfortable. It helped I was never in a rush." Zinnia shifted in her seat, clearly impatient. "Why the hell hasn't the plane taken off yet?".

"Double, and triple, and quadruple checking things, I'd assume." Brendan replied. They had managed to board on time, and there was no delay. More than he'd hoped for already. Charmander and Aster the Whismur were in the Pokémon section of the plane. Aster had been most hesitant to leave Zinnia, but she had successful coaxed the Whismur into the cushioned room by promising to check on her every couple of hours. Charmander put up no fuss, and was simply happy to be out and about.

Ten minutes later, the airliner finally began to move. Zinnia breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly grew annoyed again when Brendan told her that the plane still wouldn't get in the air for at least another five minutes.

The flight to Alola was largely uneventful. The two spent most of it watching movies (Brendan was eager to catch up). An adventure film about a Spheal looking for its parents, a mystery thriller featuring a Stoutland hunting a Hypno, and an action film telling the story of a Zangoose looking for revenge against a Seviper that nearly killed it.

Brendan and Zinnia visited the Pokémon several times, generally in between watching movies. Aster was overjoyed every time, and attempted to follow whenever they left. Charmander greeted them happily, but seemed perfectly content to stay. He seemed to be playing with a Dratini while they were gone, since that's who he ambled off to after Zinnia and Brendan left.

Lunch wasn't served, although there were snacks provided. For dinner, the flight attendant brought lobster rolls, which Brendan devoured gleefully while he and Zinnia started another movie. They had just finished the Zangoose movie when the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello passengers, this is your pilot. We will be touching down in Heahea City Airport in about twenty minutes. It's early morning in Alola, so you should be able to see the islands under the rising sun, if you sit on the left side of the plane."

Brendan looked out the window, and could see a large, fairly rocky island. Poni Island, he presumed. The only signs of civilization he could see from the plane was a village of boats moored on a dock. _Seafolk_ _Village_ , he remembered from the travel brochure. Not too dissimilar from Pacifidlog Town, albeit more secured.

He leaned back in his seat, so Zinnia could lean over him to see. "Not much detail I can see" she said, peering intently. "It does look beautiful in the morning light. I can only imagine how it looks during the day and night." She sat back down.

"We should tour the islands first, before we start training hard" Zinnia continued. "From the pictures, they're too pretty not to. And, it'll help us figure out the best places to train." She made a strong argument, though Brendan needed no convincing. He never vacationed much, with his dad working all the time. Never to another region, except Kanto, when he still lived in Johto. But it didn't feel foreign or exotic at all. Just more people, taller buildings, and less tradition.

"Alright, I'm game. Malie City sounds appealing, might remind me a bit of home. Though Olivine was more modern than most cities in Johto. Anway, the travel brochure spoke highly of the Sushi High Roller. I'd like to go there sometime, since you still owe me dinner for when Lucario beat Salamence."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. But sure, we can go. Pick a date, make reservations in advance." Zinnia yawned, and looked at the time. "7:17 AM" she read. "I wonder what time that would be in Hoenn?".

"It's 10:17 PM in Hoenn" Brendan replied, looking at his clock app. "Fifteen hours ahead of here." He felt a little tired himself. "In hindsight, we probably should have napped. Jet lag is going to suck for the few days."

After the plane landed, the two retrieved Whismur and Charmander. Brendan decided to wait around to see who would pick up Dratini, and he was rewarded with quite the surprise. Dratini's owner was man about fifteen years his senior, with dark, spikey crimson hair and a long cape. Lance.

"Champion Lance. It's a pleasure to meet you." Brendan extended his hand to offer a handshake. "I'm-" he started to introduce himself, but the other man cut him off.

"I know who you are" Lance said, taking Brendan's and giving it a firm shake. "Brendan Ahlgren. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well." He directed his attention to Zinnia. "And you're Zinnia Sarkany, I remember from Mauville TV's interview. Lance Blackthorn." The Kanto Champion shook her hand as well.

"Here early for the tournament, Champion" Zinnia asked cordially.

"Not quite. I plan on returning to Kanto in a couple months, and to come back to Alola shortly before the tournament. I'm here to scout the talent, see what I may find myself going up against. I've never fought an Alolan trainer before, and I've heard some of the Pokémon here have a different form than in Kanto. Pokémon that would normally struggle against dragons suddenly finding themselves at an advantage." Lance then turned the conversation to Zinnia.

"Speaking of Dragon-types, you are Dragon user yourself, aren't you? One of the Draconids. I recall visiting your people along with my cousin, nearly three decades ago."

"Yes, my grandmother recalled you. Said even then, you were an adept Trainer. Clair said she didn't remember much, though." Lance's eyes lit up slightly at the familiarity with Clair Zinnia's tone possessed.

"You've met Clair? How is she? I haven't seen or spoken with her in a while, not since before her and Steven got engaged." His tone was jovial, though it carried a tinge of sadness. _Family issues?_ , Brendan wondered to himself. Clair was resentful of how she was perceived compared how Lance was, so perhaps that was why she hadn't contacted him?

While Brendan was thinking, Zinnia was responding to the question. "She is doing great! Seems very happy being with the illustrious Mr. Stone." Zinnia didn't appear to pick up on Lance's subtle pain.

"That's good to hear. We all need someone special in our lives… To keep us grounded, and comfortable." There was a hint of longing there, and this time Brendan could see that Zinnia heard it too. Lance snapped himself out of it, and changed the subject.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you two. If either of you want to train with me, call me. Here." He handed Brendan and Zinnia small, white slips of paper with a phone number on it. "I hear the Pokémon and Trainers at Poni Island and Mount Lanakila are particularly strong. Farewell!". Dratini wrapped itself around Lance's arm, and he walked off briskly.

After he was out of earshot, Brendan turned to Zinnia. "Sound like he's a lonely guy. Like I was for a while." She nodded in agreeance.

"It's surprising, yet understandable. Guy as famous, powerful, and handsome as him, and he doesn't have wife, or even a girlfriend? But it also makes sense. Lots of Dragon trainers are intense, heavy. Spend most of the time training alone, especially when you're a Champion like Lance. Clair and I are the exception, not the rule. And Clair is what, thirty-two? She told me Steven was first boyfriend she ever had, and they started dating when she was _twenty-nine_. And Clair isn't lacking in looks department, as I'm sure you've noticed."

They started walking off the plane, continuing the conversation. Zinnia returned Charmander to his Poké Ball, and Aster walked alongside her.

"Do you think that might be part of him coming to Alola early, to get out of the routine? If he wanted, he could probably just have Alolan trainers come fight him in Kanto. The Alolan Pokémon keep their form no matter where they go." Zinnia shrugged, as they approached the baggage area.

"Plausible theory. Or he just wants to miss part of winter real bad." They retrieved their bags, moving to exit to the rental car the league had provided them with. Only a couple of people stopped them for pictures; Zinnia eschewed her cloak and signature top for a plain black top, and wore a red baseball cap. Brendan wore his Sootopolis Pirates cap, and his grandfather's old leather bomber jacket Norman gave him before Brendan left, a pair of sunglasses hanging from the lapel. They looked like run-of-the-mill tourists. It helped that Brendan shaved after the interview; his face had been scruffy then.

Holiday-themed knick-knacks, candies, and decorations with an Alolan twist were displayed at kiosks and tourist shops all across the airport. Brendan ignored them, until he spotted a box of peppermint candy canes. He stopped, and pointed out the sweets to Zinnia, smiling. She looked at them for moment, clearly wondering why he had pointed them out. Recollection hit, and she grinned back. Brendan bought the box of candy canes and unwrapped one. He then reached for Lucario's Poké Ball.

Out came the Aura Pokémon, who started sniffing the air, clearly smelling the peppermint. He spun around to see Brendan holding the candy cane out for Lucario to grab. "Try a candy cane, Lucario?". The Pokémon gently took the cane, awkwardly holding it between his paws.

" _Smells good._ " He gave the cane a testing lick, then took a bite. " _Tastes better_ " he said telepathically, with an appreciative tone. Lucario chomped down the rest of his candy cane happily, oblivious to Brendan and Zinnia's stifled laughter. Finishing the treat, he licked his chops and looked up at Brendan, eyes begging adorably.

" _Could… could I have another?_ " he asked almost shyly. Brendan unwrapped another one, and handed it to Lucario. Zinnia could barely contain herself, her face flushed red, and a hand over her mouth.

"Just one more for now" he told the Pokémon in an authoritative but amused tone. Brendan put away Lucario's Poké Ball, opting to let him walk alongside them. The Pokémon finished off the second candy cane with a loud crunch, and licked his paws this time.

" _There are many new auras here. Not just the people and the Pokémon. The land itself is awash with it. This whole region feels… holy."_ Lucario sounded almost entranced.

"Are you sure it's not just the peppermint talking to you?" Zinnia teased. Lucario shot her an annoyed glare, and looked to Brendan.

" _You must feel it too, Master. It is warmer here, and it's not just the weather. The land is alive. Your aura is strong, for a human._ " Brendan shook his head.

"Nothing here. I can't sense aura anywhere near as good as you. Is there anywhere that the aura is most concentrated?." They located the rental car, a fairly new Range Rover. Entering it, Brendan activated the GPS to route to Tide Song Hotel.

" _Hmm. I can sense four points at which the aura is most concentrated. One point on each island. Perhaps you will be able to feel it at one of these points?_ ". Brendan started up the car, and exited the parking lot.

"Maybe. We can visit the one here later. Right now, all I want to do is sleep." Luckily, early morning on a Sunday meant there was little traffic. Even still, it would take nearly an hour to reach Tide Song Hotel according to the GPS. _The sound of airliners probably doesn't make for a relaxing vacation_ , Brendan decided. Zinnia was already asleep, and Aster napped in her lap. Lucario sat quietly in the back, his eyes closed. Meditating most likely, as his head remained perfectly still.

Finally, they made it to the hotel. Brendan parked near the entrance, and a chauffeur and a bellhop emerged. The chauffeur offered to park the car in the resident's lot, and the bellhop unloaded their luggage onto a dolly. Brendan handed the keys to the chauffeur, and returned Lucario to his Poké Ball.

They followed the bellhop in to the hotel, and Brendan approached the receptionist. After showing his and Zinnia's identification, he obtained the keys to their room. The chauffeur returned the keys, and Brendan tipped him. A third floor suite that overlooked the beach, with a large balcony. The bellhop brought their luggage in, and departed with a polite bow of his head, after Brendan tipped him as well. Aster found a comfortable chair, and promptly fell asleep.

Zinnia kicked off her shoes, and unceremoniously collapsed face-first onto the king-sized bed. "Soooo soft" she said with pleasure, her voice muffled due to her mouth being pressed against the comforter. "Could you close the curtains? I'm already too comfortable." Brendan walked towards the balcony, closing the curtain to cover the sliding glass door. It was a brilliant view, but he was too tired to admire it now.

Brendan slipped off his own shoes and jacket, and eased himself onto the bed next to Zinnia. He rubbed her shoulders until she fell asleep, a contented smile on her face. He laid his head next to hers, slowly drifting off himself. For the first time in a long time, Brendan couldn't wait until he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Zinnia awoke groggily, eyes fluttering as she looked around for a clock. One laid upon the nightstand beside her; it read _3:27 PM._ Aster remained slumbering in the chair. To Zinnia's right was Brendan, who was still asleep, snoring softly. She decided against waking him up, and opted to take a shower in the meantime. It had probably been twenty-four hours since her last one, she figured.

The bathroom was absolutely pristine, and massive. It was nearly as large as Brendan's bedroom, the shower bigger than a walk-in closet. The walls were painted light ocean blue, in keeping with the hotel's theme.

There was real soap provided instead of the normal generic crap, Zinnia found, as she stepped into the shower. _Palm Tree scented_ , the packaging said. _I didn't know palm trees had a smell,_ Zinnia thought as she scrubbed herself with the bar. A similarly scented bottle of shampoo rested on a shelf, and she used that as well.

The water pressure was good, and it wasn't a pain to start the shower, or to find the right temperature. _Now would be a good time to think about where to go this afternoon_. Going to the beach was enticing, and there was bound to be a restaurant on it. _I'll see what Brendan thinks_. She shut off the shower, and spotted the towels, some of which were beach towel-size. Zinnia wrapped herself in one, and dried off her hair with a smaller towel.

Exiting the bathroom, she saw that Brendan was awake, likely due to the sound of the shower. He rubbed his eyes, and rose from the bed.

"I feel like a teenager again, waking up at quarter of four." He almost started walking towards her, but stopped. "I was going to kiss you good afternoon, but I think my breath stinks." Brendan grabbed a candy cane, and began eating it.

"I'm going onto the balcony. You want to come after you put on clothes? Or before, that's fine by me too" he said with a sly grin. She returned it, and walked onto the balcony still wearing just the towel. Brendan followed, and shut the sliding glass door slowly, so as not to awake Aster.

The view of the beach and the sea from the balcony was brilliant. The sun reflected off the turquoise blue water, causing it to glimmer. Palm trees dotted the beach, providing shade. Zinnia could spot Melemele Island in the far distance.

"I bet it looks even better under the sunset" she commented. Brendan nodded in agreement, still eating the peppermint stick. "What do you think about going out for a late lunch at a beachside restaurant, then going to the beach?" Zinnia asked.

Brendan swallowed the last of the candy cane, then answered. "Sounds good. I want to take a shower before we leave, though. But before I do that…". He grabbed her by the waist and locked his lips with hers, and Zinnia responded enthusiastically. His tongue tasted of minty sweetness, and she savored every second.

He broke away first, smiling. "Better stop now, or we'd be here all day." She shoved him away playfully.

"Then get showering, lover boy." Brendan grabbed his swim trunks and clothes out of his bag and headed into the bathroom. Zinnia grabbed a black bikini from her own suitcase and put it on, then put on a top, shorts, and her cap. She roused Aster, and gave the Whismur a snack.

"We're going to the beach, sweetie. You want to come with us?". The little pink Pokémon hopped up and down in excitement. "Now, who else should we bring? I bet Swampert would love to go. Trapinch too, though it would be best if he stayed in the sand."

Zinnia decided to pass the rest of the time waiting for Brendan by putting away some of her clothes. She was about to take out her favorite dress when the bathroom door opened. Quickly putting the dress back in her suitcase, she turned around to see if Brendan had spotted it.

But he seemed oblivious, as he was busy toweling off his hair. Relieved, she asked "What do you think of bringing Swampert along? I bet he'd love the water here."

"Not a bad idea. I'll take his ball along. I'll take the others as well, just in case there's less people there than expected. Or if someone tries to battle me. You should probably do the same. You're a famous Trainer now, like it or not." They grabbed their Poké Ball belts and beach towels, and left the hotel.

 _Heahea Boardwalk_

Brendan and Zinnia walked along the boardwalk nestled on the beach, searching for a restaurant. Even approaching winter, the sun was still fairly high in the sky. It gave the two an excuse to wear their sunglasses, as not to be easily recognized. The tournament fervor had yet to come in full effect, so it worked for the most part.

The smell of fryers was carried by the breeze, and following their noses, they found one of Alola's signature malasada shops. Entering, they were greeted with a happy "Alola!" by the cashier.

"Alola" Brendan said back. "Could we have two cokes, and two big malasadas with powdered sugar please?". The cashier began putting in the order, but looked down at Aster.

"Our malasadas are for people _and_ Pokémon. Would you like to order one more that cutie?".

"Sure" Zinnia piped up. "And twelve to go." The cashier nodded, and put in the order.

"That'll be 3000 Poké dollars." Brendan paid, and the three sat down at one of the tables while they awaited their food. The shop was largely empty, excepting a couple of other people. A few minutes later their food arrived, and the three dug in.

The malasadas weren't too different from doughboys, only rawer. Just as sweet he found, and filling. Aster couldn't finish hers, so Brendan cut off some of her malasada to eat himself. As he was polishing of the last of the malasada, two men a bit younger than him walked in.

One was dark-skinned, lean, average height. Definitely native Alolan. He had big grin that seemed permanently etched to his face, and black, tied back hair. The other man was a bit taller, though not as tall as Brendan. Also lean, tan, longer dark hair, and brown eyes. They both had the look of Trainers.

"Ace' and 'Low will be here soon, right cousin? I'm hungrier than an ornery Tauros!" the darker one exclaimed.

"Hau. When _aren't_ you hungry? I'm tempted to have you and Guzzlord enter a hot dog eating contest. I'm not even sure who would win, and Guzzlord eats _concrete_. And yes, Mallow just texted me. They'll be here in a few."

"Awesome! And barely anyone in here, too! I don't have to hear anyone fawn over the great Champion Elio" Hau said in light-hearted mockery.

 _The Champion?_ Brendan hadn't recognized him. At one time, he would have jumped at the chance to battle another Champion, but now he simply wanted to sink into his seat to avoid being seen.

Elio shot back. "Shouting it out won't help any." He began looking around the shop, to see if anyone was looking at him. Brendan quickly averted his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Zinnia asked. "Don't you want to meet the champion?". She looked perplexed.

Brendan answered in a near whisper "He might challenge me to a battle. And I can't back down if he does." She scoffed at his concern.

"So what? Just tell him you don't have time, that we're planning to head to the beach. If backing down hurts your pride that much, just fight." He grumbled in response, and sipped his soda. Zinnia was right. _I guess years of isolation have made me socially awkward._

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up instinctually. Elio was looking at him, seemingly trying to place the face. _To hell with it_. Brendan stood up and introduced himself.

"You do know my face. Brendan Ahlgren." He extended his hand, and Elio shook it. He kept it firm, and maintained eye contact the whole way through.

"Elio Luciano, though I'm sure you figured that out already." Elio side-eyed Hau, who grinned even wider, putting his hands behind his head. Hau dropped his hands back down.

"Alola, cousin! I'm Hau Kekoa." He shook Brendan's hand with excessive force, though it seemed more due to his exuberance rather than an attempt to be tough.

"Alola. Do you call everyone cousin, or are we somehow related?".

Hau laughed. "Just what we do here. Elio isn't my cousin, but he's like my brother!". He ruffled Elio's hair, who swatted his hand away in mock annoyance. Hau looked at Zinnia, who had been watching the exchange while remaining seated. "Oh, you're the girl that was with him in the interview! Come on over! Zinnia Sarcophagus, right?".

Brendan guffawed, and Elio facepalmed. Zinnia was mildly amused, and corrected him. "Zinnia _Sarkany_." Hau's face dropped, and he looked mortified. The door opened behind him.

He hastened to apologize, stumbling over his own words. "Oh! Sorry! I'm not… not good with names." A voice came from behind Hau, belonging to a short, fair skinned young woman with purple hair wearing a patchwork dress. Beside her stood a taller girl with tan skin, long green hair adorned with a flower, and wearing a pink top with white cutoff shorts. Both appeared to the same age as Hau and Elio.

"Hau, are you pestering this nice lady?" the short woman asked. She reached up and flicked his ear, causing him to recoil and rub his lobe dramatically. "You forgot your wallet at my place" she sang to him, handing Hau said wallet. She looked towards Zinnia and Brendan. "Alola! I'm Acerola, Elite Four member, Hau's girlfriend, and his minder. Don't worry, I already know your names, unlike some" she teased.

The green-haired woman gave a two-handed wave. "Alola! I'm Mallow, a Trial Captain, and Elio's girlfriend." She sidled up next to Elio. "You two are here for the tournament, right? A little early, don't you think?".

Brendan answered. "This is when the League decided to send us. No obligations, unlike the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions. More time to see what Alola has to offer, which is perfectly fine by me."

Hau jumped in excitedly. "We could help you guys with that! Elio and I know every nook and cranny because of our island challenge. Every malasada shop, too! Speaking of which, I'm getting hungry." Hau glanced towards the fryers longingly, then looked back towards Brendan and Zinnia.

"But Ace is always saying how I should earn my calories, unless I want to be fat like my gramps! So, why don't you two take on Elio and I in a quick double battle? Just one Pokémon each. I want to see how you Hoenn trainers battle!".

Brendan wanted to decline, but he couldn't think of an excuse not to. He glanced at Zinnia, who nodded to indicate she was up for it. "Alright. Double battle it is. Let's go outside."

The group did so, and Elio and Hau sent out two Pokémon Brendan had never seen before, at least in person. Elio's was a large, green-hooded and brown winged owl-like Pokémon, with red coloration around its eyes that looked like glasses. _A Decidueye, most likely_. Hau's Pokémon looked like a cross between a mermaid and a seal, with a blue and white hide. Its nose was pink, its tail blue, pink starfish for ears, and long turquoise blue hair. _Primarina_.

Zinnia naturally sent out Salamence, though Brendan still debated in his mind who to pick. _Sceptile_ , he decided. Zinnia could take on the Decidueye, while Sceptile handled the Water-type Primarina. He would have to be careful, though. It would be foolish not to expect Hau had taught Primarina Ice Beam, or some such move.

"Never seen either of these guys before!" Hau exclaimed. He only seemed to have one volume. "What about you, Elio?". Elio shook his head.

Acerola took charge as the referee. "Ready everyone? 1, 2, 3… Begin!". Brendan started to tell Zinnia to send Salamence after Decidueye, but she was one step ahead of him.

"Salamence, use Fire Fang on Decidueye!". The Dragon-type took off after the Grass-type. Elio shouted for the owl to dodged vertically, and Decidueye barely managed it. Salamence recovered with a sharp u-turn, and gave chase, jaw ablaze.

Hau commanded Primarina to help its ally. "Primarina, use Moonblast on Salamence!". The Water-type began to form a ball of fae energy. Brendan had been waiting to see what Hau would do, and he had showed his hand. "Sceptile, take the Moonblast" he said quietly into Sceptile's ear.

Primarina let the Moonblast loose, and Sceptile timed his dive perfectly, getting in between the attack and Salamence to take the brunt of the blast. The lizard slid back, smarting from the hit.

"Nice, Sceptile. Now, rush Primarina, and use Leaf Blade!". The Grass-type got on all fours, and sprinted towards his opponent, tail aglow. Hau wasn't going to just let it happen, though.

"Primarina, Hyper Voice!". The seal prepared its attack, but it didn't see Decidueye and Salamence approaching, still in a chase. Zinnia shouted at Salamence to change targets.

"Salamence, Fire Fang on Primarina!". The dragon swooped in, and bit the Water-type. The attack inflicted little damage, but it caused the seal to flinch. It could not recover in time to brace for Sceptile.

Sceptile spun, bringing the full force of his tail into Primarina's stomach, sending the other Pokémon backwards. Quicker than the eye could see, Sceptile front flipped, bringing his tail down once more onto Primarina, smashing it into the floor. The Water-type attempted rise, then collapsed, out for the count.

Decidueye was keen to avenge its partner, however. Elio shouted "Spirit Shackle, Decidueye! On Sceptile!" Still in flight, the owl formed a bow of ghostly energy, and fired at Sceptile. The arrow impacted the lizard, and he stood firm, holding his arms in front of his face to brace against the barrage. More arrows flew, and Sceptile faltered under the storm. "Now, finish it with Leaf Blade!" Elio commanded.

The bird's wings became green and glowing, and it swooped in for the kill. It didn't make it though; Salamence caught it by the feet with Fire Fang. Decidueye squawked as the dragon slammed it on the ground.

"Sceptile, help out with Night Slash!". Salamence flung the owl towards Sceptile, who clotheslined the hapless bird with his claw. Decidueye fell back to the ground, unconscious. Hau, Elio, Mallow, and Acerola looked shocked. Brendan could hear murmuring around him, and saw that a crowd had formed without him ever noticing.

Hau recovered first, and congratulated Brendan and Zinnia jubilantly. "It's rare anyone beats _me_ , let alone Elio! That was one heck of a battle! You guys were more in sync than my mouth and I!". A few laughs came from the crowd, and it erupted into cheering for the battle they had witnessed. The four recalled their Pokémon, and Elio stepped up to Brendan, as the crowd dispersed.

"It's been a long time since I lost. Thanks, to both of you. Hau's grandfather Hala always told us that victory can defeat you. I suppose this is what he meant by that. We'll have to have a rematch someday." The two exchanged numbers.

"We'll be sure to take you up on that" Zinnia replied. "And we'll ask you first if we need any help going around the island." Elio nodded.

"Of course, Hau, Acerola, Mallow, and I would be happy to help. So would any of the captains and kahunas. You guys might be interested in talking to Professor Kukui, my mentor. He's an expert on Pokémon moves. You can find him on the southeast beach of Melemele Island in a ramshackle house." Elio said farewell, and joined his friends, who waved goodbye from afar.

 _Heahea Beach_

"See? That was fun!" Zinnia said, as they walked across the beach, looking for an optimal spot. "They seemed nice. This place feels so welcoming. More so than any other region I've been to."

Brendan had to agree. He had never battled alongside her before, but he and Zinnia fought together perfectly, as did Salamence and Decidueye. Though he was little too loud for Brendan's liking, Hau came across as very genuine, someone who enjoyed every second of life. Elio wasn't originally from Alola, as Brendan could hear the more rigid Kanto accent buried in his voice. But even still, he was a bastion of Alolan hospitality.

"You're right about all of that." Brendan admitted. "Battling is fun again, but it might just be because of you." Zinnia smiled, and threw down one of her beach towels, satisfied with the spot. Brendan threw his down beside her. The two stripped down to their swimwear, and released Swampert and Trapinch from their Poké Balls.

Swampert immediately took off for the water, scooping up Aster in his hands, and placing her on his back. Trapinch burrowed into the sand, delighted by its fine texture. Brendan and Zinnia laid upon their towels. He wore blue swim trunks, while she wore a black bikini.

Zinnia looked him over, biting her lip. "You should be legally barred from wearing a shirt. Ugh, if only you were wearing a Speedo!" she lamented.

"I actually do have a Speedo" Brendan said thoughtfully. He dashed her hopes by adding "I'm never wearing it on the beach, though. I'd rather not see pictures of myself online wearing one." Zinnia pretended to pout.

He found himself admiring how she looked in a bikini. It perfectly accentuated the curve of her breasts, and revealed the faint outline of the muscles of her stomach. Zinnia acted as if she didn't notice him staring, and got on her belly, facing the sea. His gaze wandered to her backside.

"How does it make my butt look, _kedves_?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the waves. His body got hot at her use of her pet name for him.

"Fantastic. But that's not saying much. It'd still look good in a pair of baggy sweatpants." Zinnia giggled.

"Maybe one of these times you'll compliment me on something besides my looks or my battling skills" she teased. "Name three things you like about me, that don't have to do with my body or battling."

"Hmmm." Brendan thought for a bit. "You're easy to talk to. I'm never afraid of being judged by you, and it feels like you'd be willing to discuss nearly anything I could bring up. You're empathetic. You care a lot about how I feel, and you know how I feel. And… you're so strong." She cocked an eyebrow at that one. "Mentally, I mean" Brendan elaborated. "You were, what, sixteen when Aster died? Your people gave up on you. You had big shoes to fill, and an even greater problem to solve, without any support. But you managed it anyway. I've never met anyone with your kind of grit."

Zinnia smiled. "You're going to make me cry, you big softie. Well, I suppose I should do it too. It's only fair." She thought silently for a while.

"First thing" she began. "You're smart. No, that's an understatement. You're brilliant, Brendan. Your memory is incredible, and how easy it is for you to learn new things is impressive."

"Second thing. You're super talented. Wood carver, chess player, maple syrup maker, cook, champion trainer… masseuse." She said the last one with a chuckle. "You're a real renaissance man."

"Third thing. You're charming. I don't mean just the romantic way, either. People and Pokémon seem to gravitate around you. When that barber met you, I swear he left the encounter an even bigger fan than before. Every single one of your Pokémon would give their lives for you." She rolled over to lay on her back again, resting her head next to Brendan's.

"I never realized it before" she said. "But I know now why I could never hold down a relationship longer than a couple weeks, in between Aster and you." Zinnia paused for a moment, seemingly choosing how to say the rest of her thought. "I compared everyone I was with to Aster. I suppose I was holding them to too high a standard, but I'm glad I did." She looked at Brendan. "Because you met it. Exceeded it, even."

Brendan was at a loss for words. Coming from Zinnia, there was likely no greater compliment. "Thank you" he managed, with as sincere a tone as he could muster. "That means a lot." He looked at the sky, which had turned pink and orange as the sun set.

"It's funny feeling I have" Brendan started. "We've been dating just a month, but it feels like it's been much longer." He looked back at Zinnia. "Do you get what I mean?".

"Yeah, I do" she replied. "It's not surprising, if you think about how often we are together. In one month, we've spent as much time together as most couples do in a year." They watched as Swampert swam through the water, Aster the Whismur gleefully riding on his back. Trapinch had dug a trench around the towels, only a foot wide, but several feet deep.

They watched the rest of the sunset, then packed up their towels, vowing to go into the water some other time, as the air had gotten too cool to swim. Swampert and Trapinch were returned to their Poké Balls.

Before they left the beach, Brendan took one last look at the sky, upon which he could begin to see stars. A faint flash of green light caught his eye, but it disappeared before he could even blink.

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Brendan and Zinnia picked up pizza to go on the way back to the hotel, and they sat out on the balcony to eat. He got bacon topped pizza, while she ordered an Alolan pizza, with pineapple and ham topping. Brendan had looked at her in horror, to her delight. Before they ate, they treated their teams to the take home malasada.

The starry night seemed to have a profound effect on Brendan, as he actually took his time eating, savoring his food for once. When they finished the pizza, he turned to Zinnia, something clearly on his mind.

"What is it, _kedves_?" she asked. She could see the internal debate in his own thoughts written on his face, his brows furrowed, his mouth forming a slight frown.

"Do you mind if…" he started, shifting in discomfort. Zinnia beckoned for him to go on. "Do you mind if I talk about… talk about May right now? Never mind, it's not something I should-". She cut him off by placing her hand on his.

"Brendan. I don't mind at all. I want you to, in fact." She stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb, giving him her most supportive smile.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm not from Hoenn, as you know. I moved there from Johto. Dad had been hired as the new Gym Leader for Petalburg. Better pay, but at the cost of moving and losing all my friends in Olivine City. May was the first new friend I made."

"She was a bright ray of sunshine. Nothing could keep her down for long, and just being around her was invigorating. No matter how far we were from each other, May would always be sure to tell me about her day, and ask me about mine. Never took 'fine' for an answer. Annoying, but endearing at the same time."

"I thought I was going to marry her, to tell you the truth. I got her one of those promise rings teenager get each other." Brendan scratched his cheek, voice cracking slightly. "I broke that promise, when I wasn't there for her, when she needed me most." Zinnia opened her mouth to object, but he spoke up again before she could.

"May was in Lilycove for a Contest. I was going to go, but I had league business. Challengers, and a bunch of them. I ended up not being able to make it. And of course, that was the day those Gyarados attacked." He hung his head, sniffling.

"I was on the phone with her, when they showed up. I could hear them roar. She dropped her phone, and rushed in to help defend the city. I found her, crushed under Swampert. He had nearly been killed fighting on of the Mega Gyarados, and he must have fallen on top of her after being flung by a Hyper Beam or something."

"May's ribs were broken, and they punctured her lungs. She was coughing up blood when I found her." Brendan's head rose, and he wiped away tears. "And did I rush to her rescue as soon as the phone call ended?" he asked with rhetoric anger.

"No. I just sat there in shock. Seconds wasted, lives wasted. Snapping out of it, I put on the Aqua suit. Minutes wasted, lives wasted." Swallowing, he looked Zinnia in the eyes. "That day, I wasn't a hero, the gallant, unflappable Champion. I was a scared, stupid kid. I thought my duty as Champion was to battle whatever Trainer made it to me, so I did that instead of going to May's contest. But my duty was to protect people, at which I failed miserably."

He looked away from her, ashamed. Zinnia gently grabbed his chin to make him look back at her. "You _were_ a kid, Brendan. Just nineteen years old. The fate of thousands and millions of people shouldn't rest on the shoulders of teenagers. Yet they did, on both of us."

"We did what we could, and that's all that can be asked of us. You may not see yourself as a hero, but I do, and so do countless others. We wouldn't be here, if weren't for you. If that meteor hit, half the world would have been destroyed. And if weren't for you, Lilycove would not be standing right now."

Zinnia continued. "If not you, then who? Who could possibly be better? Wally, as good as he is, has never beaten you. He's overcome a lot, but he's never had to look death in the face, like you have done at least three times. You're the best Hoenn has. You're not perfect, no one is. But you're the closest damn thing."

"But _I_ could've been better." Brendan retorted weakly.

"Maybe you could have. Everyone could have been _better_. Whoever sent those Gyarados could have been better people, instead of human refuse. Maybe I could have been stronger, so Aster wouldn't have died saving me." Zinnia shook her head.

"We could sit here all night, thinking about where we could have been better. Or we could resolve to be better, for the future. The past can't be changed. Let it lie."

Brendan was silent for a moment. "I suppose you're right. Like usual." He gazed back towards the starry night. "I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight. Care to join me?".

Zinnia smiled. "Of course." They cuddled together on the reclining sofa, and before she drifted off to sleep, Zinnia wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her, because she saw a faint green streak of light pass by the moon.

 _Author's Note_

GENERATION 8 HYPE WHOOOOOOOO!


	12. Chapter 12

Zinnia was roused from her sleep by Brendan running his hands through her scalp. "Zee, I'm taking my team down to the hotel gym. Join me when you're ready" he said. She yawned and stretched her arms out, eyes greeted by the beginnings of a sunrise. Aster sprung on to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her briefly.

"It's not even seven yet, you nut" she groaned, looking at his watch. "Why are you going to the gym already?".

"Early morning is the best time to do it. Gym will be practically empty, and we get it out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the day." Brendan's face lit up. "Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, see you down there. Get breakfast before you come, though. Never work out on an empty stomach" He pecked her on the forehead, then left.

Zinnia took a quick shower, and threw on a tank top, shorts, and athletic shoes, taking her Poké Ball belt with her. She left for the dining area with Aster in tow, and found it mostly empty. Zinnia ignored the heavy foods that were being served, and had two bowls of cereal and an apple for breakfast.

After getting directions from an employee, she and Aster arrived at the hotel gym, which was underground. The gym was massive; it had an area the size of a football field. There was regular exercise equipment, and specialized equipment for Pokémon that weren't human-like. It had unconventional accessories such as huge weight balls, tires, and chains from ship anchors.

Zinnia spotted Brendan and his Pokémon near the barbells. Swampert was curling a barbell, loaded with so much weight the steel looked as if it would need to be bent back in shape. Lucario balanced himself on an exercise ball with one foot. Aggron had a rope harness attached to his torso, connecting him to a sled loaded with tires, upon which sat Metagross. Aggron was pulling the sled back and forth.

Sceptile was with Brendan, practicing martial art techniques and combination moves. Zinnia approached the two, as the Grass-type completed a flurry of slashes and kicks, followed a wound-up tail thrust.

"Nice moves" Zinnia complimented. Sceptile and Brendan turned to look at her, the Pokémon giving a slight nod and grunt in thanks. "I brought my team down here, but I'm not exactly sure how Noivern, Salamence, Skrelp, and Altaria are going to use any of the equipment here. And Goodra… well, I don't think the custodial staff will like us much if we let her use anything."

Brendan responded. "You're right about them. They'll have to workout outside. But Charmander, Trapinch, and Tyrantrum can do some stuff in here. Trapinch can drag the sled, there's a cable machine Charmander can use, and there's a treadmill Tyrantrum can hop on. I'll get them set up."

He did so, and Tyrantrum labored away on the heavy-duty Pokémon treadmill, running two minute intervals at ten miles per hour to train his speed. Trapinch dragged the sled, but with much less weight than what Aggron was dragging. Charmander pulled weights with cables in a slow slashing motion, to increase the power of his blows.

Satisfied, Brendan began to attend to his own workout. He beckoned Zinnia over to the treadmills next to Tyrantrum. "Now, it's time for us to start our workout. Pokémon aren't going like be forced to work out if their trainers laze around in the meanwhile." He started his treadmill, setting it to ten miles per hour, and an incline of 1 percent. "Find a pace you can hold for 20 minutes" Brendan said between breaths. "Hard enough to get you tired, but not so much you can't… can't talk a bit."

Zinnia started her own machine, setting it for nine miles per hour at the same incline, believing that to be the optimal pace. _How hard could running be?_ , she figured. Zinnia started off the first few minutes strong, full of confidence, Aster cheering her on. But soon she began to falter, breathing much harder than Brendan was. "Turn down the speed if you need to" Brendan said, noticing her struggle. He showed no signs of wavering himself.

"I'm… fine" she managed to reply, gasping for air. Zinnia left the speed as it was. A minute went by, but it felt like ten. One minute stretched in ten minutes of agony. Brendan sprang his legs onto the sides of his treadmill and reached to hers to turn down the speed. She slapped his hand away. "No." Even "no" was a battle to say, as her body screamed for relief. But her pride wouldn't allow her to stop.

"Zinnia," he began to argue. "You will hurt yourself doing this. If you don't turn down the speed, you will puke out your breakfast, pass out and fall off the treadmill." Brendan took a few breaths, then continued. "Then I'll have to carry you, caked in your own vomit, back to our room. Or you could turn down the speed." Another pause for a breath, and he finished with "I think I know which one is less embarrassing."

Zinnia begrudgingly lowered the speed down to seven, annoyed and feeling patronized. Even then, her muscles seared in pain. With five minutes to go, she had to lower the speed to five mile per hour, a light jog. Finally, the timer elapsed, and Zinnia stopped her treadmill, sweating, exhausted, and panting. She sat on the now-still machine.

"Don't sit, that'll collapse your diaphragm and make it harder to breathe" came Brendan's voice. He was leaning with his hands on his own treadmill, sweaty and a bit tired, but still strong. She growled irritably, and stood up. Zinnia felt like yelling at him, but she held it in, for the moment.

After some rest, Brendan led them to the weight rack of dumbells, then the lifting machines. He instructed her through arm curls, goblet squats, shoulder press. Constantly correcting her technique- "No, press all the way up. Legs further apart!. Keep your back straight!". All the while, Zinnia seethed quietly, slowly reaching her boiling point.

It finally came when she was on the seated leg press. Her irritation caused her push too far, locking her legs, and to pull her legs back too quick, slamming the weights together hard. Brendan scolded her. "Don't lock your legs, you'll-".

"Shut UP already!" Zinnia exploded. She instantly regretted lashing out, but his response ignited her fury once more.

"Zinnia, I'm just trying to help you. I know you're embarrassed by what happened on the treadmill but…" His tone was conciliatory, but it wasn't enough. She rounded on him, enraged.

"You'd be embarrassed too, if I treated you like a fucking child that couldn't tie their fucking shoes" Zinnia spat with venom. She got up quick from the machine, and in her rush, banged her knee against the plate. The pain in her kneecap only exacerbated her frustration, and she stormed off with an angry shout, rubbing her knee. Brendan stood there, making no attempt to follow. Charmander yipped to try to get her attention, and ran after her for a bit, but gave up sadly when she ignored him.

Aster remained with her, though. When Zinnia got to the suite, the Whismur hopped on her favorite chair, and looked at her with sad eyes, that seemed to speak of disappointment. Zinnia laid on the bed and curled up. She surprised herself with tears, beginning to sob softly. They were ones of anger, directed somewhat at Brendan, but directed much more at herself.

 _Half an hour later_

Brendan mentally prepared himself for what he would find in he and Zinnia's room. Most likely, she'd throw a pillow at him. Or a fist. After she left the gym, he had their Pokémon finish their workouts. Charmander refused, though; he seemed to have taken Zinnia's rebuffal hard. The Fire-type walked forlornly beside him, taking care to keep his tail high. Arriving at the suite, Brendan took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door.

He entered cautiously, expecting a mass to hit him in the face at any moment. But no such thing happened, and Brendan saw that Zinnia was prone on the bed, facing towards the balcony. He walked forward slowly, and called out her name quietly.

"Zinnia?". She shifted slight, and croaked out a response.

"Go away." Her voice seemed off, and he could have sworn he heard her sniffle.

"Zinnia, I just want to talk about what happened down there. I'm sorry, I should have been less… less condescending, I suppose." Brendan walked towards the bed, and stopped when Zinnia turned over to face him. Her eyes were red; well _redder_ , and moist. Her nose was mucusy, as well. Guilt washed over him, and he retrieved a box of tissues from the dresser.

"I'm sorry Zinnia, I didn't mean to make you cry, I…" She cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself. I should have been more patient. You were right to tell me off, when I wouldn't go slower." She sat up and sighed. Brendan offered her the tissue box, which Zinnia accepted, wiping her nose.

"So, you're… not mad at me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then, why were you crying?" Brendan followed up. Zinnia shrugged and hung her head, throwing the used tissue away.

"Too frustrated, I guess. Mad, too. Mad at myself. That's the second time I lost my temper with you, and I didn't react right, either time. Sure, the first time you were being a jerk, but… that's not how I should express myself." Zinnia patted the bed, and Brendan sat down next to her. Charmander watched them from the other side of the room, and Aster stood next to him.

"I wasn't like this with Aster" she continued. "For a long time, I had no one else I was close with. When I got angry with one of my flings, I said "screw you", and that was that. I wasn't planning on staying, anyway." Zinnia rested her head on his shoulder. "But I can't do that with you, because I care about you. I don't want to get pissed off with you like that again. I'm sorry, _kedves_."

"It's alright, I forgive you". Brendan hugged her tight. "You should comfort Charmander. He's still torn up about… you know" he said into Zinnia's ear.

"Right." She pulled away, and beckoned Charmander over to her. "C'mere, Char. Momma's sorry. Will you forgive me?". The Fire-type stood there for a moment, regarding her with hurt eyes. Zinnia's voice cracked a little. "Please, Charmander" she pleaded. Brendan's heart broke.

He walked over to Charmander, and nudged the Pokémon towards her. "C'mon, buddy. I forgave her. You can, too. She didn't want to be mean." Charmander seemed to listen, and approached Zinnia slowly. He stopped a foot in front of her, and suddenly leaped forward into her arms, licking her face happily. She fell to floor, giggling, then attempting to retreat once Aster joined in by tickling her.

Brendan stopped any escape by grabbing Zinnia and holding her to the ground, laughing all the while Charmander and Aster performed their innocuous form of torture.

 _The Ruins of Life, that afternoon_

Brendan, Zinnia, Aster, and Lucario stood in front of the entrance to the Ruins of Life. In some sort of juxtaposition, it was located right next to a cemetery. The Alolans never struck Brendan as people with a love of irony. The entrance was not as grand as he expected, either. It was only a cut out hole in the rock, framed with carved and painted wood.

" _This is the source of aura on Akala Island_ " Lucario said confidently. " _Do you sense it now, Master? It should manifest itself to you as a low humming sound, and a slight shimmer_. _Concentrate, and you should feel and see it_."

Brendan did so, and took deep breaths. He carefully perceived the air around him, and listened as hard as he could. But he could sense nothing, until he looked towards the entrance again. The air before the frame shimmered like the air around a flame, as Lucario said it would. As he came closer to the entrance, Brendan could hear the humming. Quiet, but there, and it sounded like something no human or Pokémon could ever hope to reproduce.

"I sense it, Lucario" he replied. "It's beautiful. Pure, yet powerful. This place _is_ holy. I see what you meant at the airport now." His senses felt heightened, his vision shaper, his hearing more acute, his sense of smell strong enough to detect the perfume of the woman who approached. He heard the click of heels and the jangle of jewelry, too. Both Lucario and Brendan turned in anticipation, though the woman they had both sensed had yet to appear.

"What's going on?" Zinnia asked, confused. She turned as well, then looked at Brendan, peering at him inquistively. "Do you two, uh, _feel_ something coming?".

"Yeah" Brendan replied, still looking forward. "A woman. She's wearing heels, and a lot of jewelry. And something she is carrying is, well, _strange_." He looked at Lucario. "Can you tell what it is?".

" _An aura, seperate from her own. It's the same aura that the ruins have_. _Shaped into a stone_." The woman finally appeared, slowly walking in to view as she cleared the hilly path leading to the ruins.

"Alola, there!" she exclaimed, waving towards the group. As she approached, Brendan was able to discern her features. She was dark skinned and haired, and cast a voluptuous figure. The woman wore short shorts and a revealing top. And as he thought he heard, she wore short heels, and plenty of bracelets, around her arms and neck. A big necklace with large pink and green gemstones adorned her neck, and a large pink jewel earring hung from her left ear. But the one piece of jewelry that caught Brendan's eye most was a metal bracelet, with a sparkling stone that formed a Z. _I've seen that before,_ Brendan thought to himself. _But where?_

" _The bracelet_ " Lucario communicated telepathically. " _That's the source of the aura_." Brendan wondered if there was purpose to the band, if the woman was aware of its power, or simply thought it a trinket like the rest of her jewels.

"Alola" said Zinnia. She gave Brendan a subtle elbow. He realized he had been staring too long, and his ears got hot in embarrassment. The woman smirked, and he could feel his neck flush too.

"Oh, Alola! Sorry, I got distracted by that bracelet. I… I mean, my Lucario sensed an aura coming from it. The same aura that this place gives off." The woman lifted her hand, and looked at the bracelet in question.

"You mean my Z-Power Ring? It was a gift, from Tapu Lele, the guardian of this island. I'm the kahuna of Akala Island. You can call me Olivia. I'm here to pay tribute to the tapu. Why are you here?".

"We're tourists, of a sort" Zinnia answered. "As soon as we got here, his Lucario could feel the aura of this place. We decided to check it out for ourselves."

Olivia nodded, then presented another question. "What do you mean, sort of tourists? From the look of you two, you're Trainers. Here for the island challenge, or the Battle Royal?". Brendan shook his head.

"No. The AIC. I suppose you would've known, had we introduced ourselves properly. I'm Brendan Ahlgren, and this is Zinnia Sarkany." Olivia's face lit up in recognition.

"Ah, so that's where I thought I recognized you two from! I saw the interview, and Mallow told me that she met you two at the boardwalk. Thrashed Hau and Elio, too, I heard." Olivia grinned. "Good. They were getting a little too cocky. I'd ask to battle you two myself, if I didn't have my duties as kahuna to attend to. I can't let you into the ruins while I do my thing, but feel free to come to my rare stone shop in Konikoni anytime. I can show you two around the ruins later." She said her goodbyes with a smile, and disappeared into the temple.

Once she was gone, Zinnia lightly smacked his wrist. "You're not very subtle, you know." He prepared to defend himself, but the corners of her mouth tilted upwards slightly, betraying her faux serious expression.

"I was looking at the bracelet. Not ogling, which I'm sure is what _you_ were doing" he teased back. Zinnia began to object, then conceded.

"Yeah… sorry". Brendan laughed at her uncharacteristic bashfulness.

"It's alright, Zee. If she was a man, I'd probably be a little annoyed. But she's... offering something different, so to speak." They began to walk away, back through the cemetery.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense" Zinnia responded. "In any case, it was you she was looking back at, not me." Brendan looked back at her, puzzled. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. Never mind, I forgot who I was speaking to" she teased. He grumbled as she giggled.

"Only if she swung both ways" she lamented. "Or maybe she does. Her 'invitation' to show us around was a little suggestive, don't you think?".

"You forgot who you were speaking to again" Brendan deadpanned. "I think she was just being friendly, anyway. She's the kahuna, it's probably her job to be kind and welcoming. I doubt she was trying to get us into a threesome within the first five minutes of meeting us."

" _If I may interrupt,_ " Lucario interjected. " _I'd rather not hear this line of discussion continue_." The Pokémon looked uncomfortable and mildly disgusted.

"Fine, you prude." Zinnia glanced towards the cemetery. "You think we should go in there and do some training with Charmander, Skrelp, and Trapinch?" she asked Brendan.

He gazed upon the cemetery. There were some Trainers around it, looking as if they were itching to battle. No doubt the grass concealed Ghost types, as well. Tricky opponents, and it was best that the little Pokémon learned to fight unconventional foes now. "Good idea. Why don't I take Charmander, and you take the other two? It'll be more efficient that way." Zinnia agreed.

The first Trainer they fought was a tourist with a normal Raticate. Fast, but not much else. Brendan had Charmander blind the rat with Smokescreen, and the Fire-type made short work of the Raticate with a combination of Ember and his new Metal Claw move, learned during the battle.

"Metal Claw?" Brendan thought aloud. "But Charmander doesn't learn that until it begins to- ZINNIA!" he shouted. "Come quick!". Charmander was surrounded by a bright light that obscured his body. Zinnia came running over, Skrelp in tow. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but excitement caused the words to become stuck in her throat.

The pulsating light surrounding Charmander exploded in radiance, revealing his new form. He was bigger, and scalier. His previously rounded head had developed a short snout, and a bone ridge protruded from the back. The Fire-types previously innocent eyes had become fiercer, and his claws were longer. He had evolved into Charmeleon.

The newly-evolved Pokémon let out a roar, now far more intimidating than before. Zinnia ran forward gleefully, lifting up the Fire-type with some difficulty. "Oof. You're almost too big for me to pick up now!". She nuzzled her head against his, and he returned the gesture. Brendan stepped forward, admiring Charmeleon's new body.

"So much like a dragon already" he said in wonder, caressing the Pokémon's bone ridge. Brendan pulled off his pack, and reached into his TM pouch. "I think you're ready for this now." He pulled out an orange disc, labeled "TM35: Flamethrower". He scanned it through Charmeleon's retinas, and the Pokémon closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again, a determined look in his eye. Zinnia lowered him to the ground.

The trees around them rustled, and Charmeleon was alert, baring his razor sharp teeth. From the shade of the forest adjacent to the cemetery, a small tree uprooted itself. But it wasn't a tree, it was a Pokémon, with long arms and a menacing red eye. A Trevenant.

Zinnia gave Charmeleon a command before Brendan could. "Char, stay back and use Flamethrower!". A smart option, as even with a type advantage, it would be foolish for Charmeleon to rush the slow but powerful physical attacker that was Trevenant.

Charmeleon had other plans, however. Perhaps feeling emboldened by his evolution, the Fire-type took the tree Pokémon head on, using Metal Claw. He stuck his claws against the Trevenant, but its tough bark prevented any serious damage. The tree retaliated with a Confuse Ray. Charmeleon began stumbling about, unable to focus on his opponent. Zinnia hopelessly shouted another command. "Char, snap out of it and use Flamethrower!".

This time, the Fire-type followed the instruction. He let loose a powerful Flamethrower, and managed to hit the Trevenant head on. But the tree Pokémon was still standing, though charred. It put out the remaining flames with its arms, and charged Charmeleon. Still confused, the lizard could not evade the Trevenant's vicious Shadow Claw in time. With one mighty swing, the Ghost-type sent Charmeleon flying. Landing hard, the lizard was knocked out. Brendan rushed over to attend to him, keeping an eye on Zinnia at the same time.

Zinnia didn't let Charmeleon's defeat faze her. "Skrelp, it's your turn!". She sent out the Poison-type, and the Mock Kelp Pokémon looked eager for battle. She looked like a mix between a seahorse and kelp, thus the name.

"Use Toxic!". Skrelp sprayed poison goo from her mouth, and the substance seeped into Trevenant's wounds. Poisoned, the Trevenant knew it was doomed, and resolved to take Skrelp with it, charging with another Shadow Claw. But Zinnia was prepared for this.

"Skrelp, finish it with Venoshock!". The move had been Brendan's suggestion; its power was doubled when the target suffered from poisoning. Skrelp sprayed more venom, this time at a high pressure. The venom mixed with the poison from Toxic, amplifying the damage. The Trevenant made an ungodly roar, and collapsed, defeated.

"Great work, Skrelp" Zinnia complimented quickly. She rushed over to join Brendan and Charmeleon. "How is he?" she asked him worriedly.

"Still checking out his injuries" he replied. Charmeleon's chest had significant bruising and a few broken ribs from the Shadow Claw. The Fire-type sustained more bruises during the tumble he took when he landed. "He'll be fine" Brendan concluded. "There's a Poké Center in Konikoni that we can take him to. Hopefully, this taught him a lesson about disobedience."

"All dragons are like that when they evolve" Zinnia replied, rubbing Charmeleon's face. "Overconfident, and drunk on their new strength." Brendan raised an eyebrow at her calling Charmeleon a dragon. "He's in the same egg group, isn't he?" she argued, returning the lizard to his Poké Ball. Brendan merely shrugged.

 _Konikoni Poké_ _Center_

"Your Charmeleon will recover soon, don't you worry!" the Nurse Joy told them. "It seems his pride was what was hurt most, which is always a good thing. I recommend you give him a week's rest, however. He'll wake up in a couple of hours, and he should be good to go then. He'll be loopy from the painkillers for about half an hour after he wakes." Zinnia nodded.

"Thank you very much." She looked down at Charmeleon, who rested on a fireproof bed, dozing off due to the effect of the painkillers. Aster curled up next to the Fire-type, seemingly trying to will the pain away. Brendan entered the room, holding two boxes of takeout. "What did you get?".

"Fried fish, biscuits, and a big fruit salad." He sat beside her, opening the boxes. "The restaurant belonged to Mallow and her family. Ran into her there. Apparently, she cooks when she isn't doing trials. Although she cooks during the trials, too."

"During the trials?" Zinnia echoed, puzzled. "Why? So the trial goer doesn't get hungry?" she joked. Brendan chuckled.

"No. It's to lure out the Totem Pokémon the trial goer has to fight. Mallow makes them find the ingredients for a broth." He took a biscuit and lathered it with honey. "All their trials seem to revolve around luring out a massive Pokémon and battling it, though the methods vary. Acerola has trial goers take pictures of Ghost Pokémon in a haunted supermarket, and another captain has them spot differences in separate dances."

Zinnia took a fork and probed the salad, picking up pineapple, kiwi, and lettuce. "Gyms have puzzles to solve to, don't they?" she asked, taking a bite. "Though I can't imagine a single wild Pokémon being as tough as a Gym Leader."

Brendan cut up a piece of fried fish, dipping it into barbecue sauce. "It's not just the Totem Pokémon, though. It always has an ally, so the trial goer is fighting one on two. Unless they take down the totem before it can call for help." He started chewing the fish loudly, but closed his mouth sheepishly when Zinnia gave him a look of disapproval.

They ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, punctuated by Charmeleon's soft snoring. "By the way," Brendan started. "I called the Sushi High Roller while I was on the way to the restaurant. Our reservation is set up a week from now. I figure we spend the day in Malie City, and rent a room for the night. How's that sound?".

"Wonderful" Zinnia replied. "Yet, I have a feeling their prices will make me regret my wager." She yawned, and settled deep into her chair. "I'm going to take a nap. It's at least another hour until Char wakes up. Wake me if he doesn't first."

"Will do" came Brendan's response, after she closed her eyes. She heard him rummage around in his bag, likely for his Pokédex. Zinnia would ask him whether he preferred kissing her or studying Pokémon move-sets, but her _nagyi_ had always said not to ask questions you didn't want to know the answer to.

It felt like she had just shut her eyes when Brendan woke her up. Zinnia looked to the bed, and Charmeleon was shifting slightly, eyes fluttering open. He looked confused and almost distressed, until he focused on her and Brendan, as they stood over him. Charmeleon made a gargled noise of happiness, and rolled off the bed. Brendan managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Placing the Fire-type back on the bed, he offered the Pokémon a malasada.

"A little pick-me-up, buddy. We've got to wait a little before you move." Charmeleon took the malasada eagerly, and devoured it. "Once you're completely lucid," Brendan continued. "We're going to talk about what happened at the cemetery." The lizard looked up, then took on a look of guilt upon recalling the incident.

They waited about twenty minutes, then left the Poké Center. Zinnia and Brendan took Charmeleon to a bench on the courtyard. Looking at each other, they wordlessly agreed to start the scolding.

She went first. "Char, when Brendan and I give you a command, you need to obey. We've been battling for years; we know what we're doing. I knew that Trevenant was slow but strong, which is why I wanted you to use your speed to beat it. Flamethrower is the best attack for you to use against a Trevenant. Remember when you fought Trapinch." The lizard nodded. "You didn't listen to me then, and you almost got knocked out. Then you listened to me, and won." Zinnia grabbed his chin gently. "We're a team. Without each other, we have nothing. I trust your ability to fight. I need you to trust my ability to lead." Charmeleon nodded again, this time more earnestly.

Zinnia looked towards Brendan. "I don't have anything to add" he said. "You said everything I was thinking." She looked back at Charmeleon.

"Are you going to listen to us from now on?" she asked. Charmeleon gave a positive yip and a determined nod in response. "Good." She turned to Brendan. "Let's take the long way back. Beach tomorrow, after we train?".

Brendan grinned. "Read my mind."


	13. Chapter 13

_Tide Song_ _Hotel, a week later_

Brendan cursed as he tried to get his red tie straight. It had been so long since he wore a suit, he had to look up a video to relearn how to tie a tie. No matter how many times he re-tied it and adjusted the knot, it remained slightly crooked. He groaned and decided that was as good as it was going to get. Brendan donned a black vest over his white dress shirt, then put on his black suit jacket. He stepped over to the mirror to look at himself. Other than the crooked tie, he thought he looked pretty good. His black dress shoes nearly shone, from obsessive polishing. He had shaven his face again; Zinnia complained that it was too prickly, and wouldn't listen to his protests that it wouldn't be prickly if she let it grow out. "Your chin and jawline are too strong for a beard" she said. Zinnia was a master of using compliments to win arguments, Brendan realized.

Satisfied with his appearance, he relaxed in the chair next to the mirror, waiting for Zinnia to emerge from the bathroom. She had been in there nearly two hours, and had taken a shower that must have lasted half an hour, at least. He didn't have to wait much longer, fortunately. The bathroom door slowly opened, revealing Zinnia in a black gown. The dress had a cut that stopped just at her cleavage, and black scales that shone. She wore makeup, a rarity for Zinnia. Pale foundation, counteracting the tan she had developed from the more persistent Alolan sun. Red lipstick that made her lips as red as her eyes, and mascara. She was wearing earrings again, the red spheres that had been absent for a long time. She looked stunning, even more so than usual.

"Careful you don't drool" Zinnia said snarkily. Brendan realized his mouth had been agape, and quickly closed it, then stood up. "You look damn fine in that suit, though" she said, looking him over. "Too bad it doesn't match your eyes, otherwise it'd be perfect. How do I look?". She did a slow twirl, with a surprising amount of grace, considering she was wearing heels. The gown hugged her tight in all the right places, hiding none of her curves.

"Elegant, sophisticated, gorgeous. None of those seem adequate, so I'll stop before you call me a flatterer." That got her to smile. "Why'd your shower take so long?" Brendan asked in a curious tone. Zinnia smiled even wider, and her grin had a mischievous quality to it.

"Oh, just took care of things. _Down there._ " She grabbed his tie, pulling him into a searing kiss. Zinnia pulled back after a few seconds, still smirking. "Tip of the iceberg, though I'm expecting yours later."

"Stop" Brendan half-begged. "We need to leave at some point, and pitching a tent in my pants isn't going to help with that." He took deep breaths to get rid of his erection.

"Fine" she replied. "But, when we get back… you're going to fuck my brains out. Now come on." Zinnia walked out door, leaving Brendan to fix himself before going out in public.

 _Heahea City Ferry Terminal_

Brendan drove the car onto the ferry carefully, parking it on the bottom deck. It was early evening, the sun had begun to set. Their original plan to stay for a day in Malie had fallen through when a group of Dragalge had been spotted traveling between Akala and Ula'ula Islands. The ferry was delayed until 5:50 PM, and Zinnia suggested they simply take the ferry back that night.

The two stood alone on the lower deck, leaning against the railing to gaze upon the sea and the slowly shrinking Akala Island. They avoided the rest of the passengers; as few as there were, Brendan was paranoid of the possibility that they may be recognized. Zinnia had simply rolled her eyes at him. "We're going to be recognized sooner or later, no matter what you do. Are you nervous about them talking about us as a couple?". There was no anger or accusation attached to her inquiry.

Brendan sighed. "Yeah, a little. I'm just scared they'll ask about May, that's all. Though it always annoyed me back then, the press being all over our relationship. The Champion and the Contest Mistress… they watched our every date in public. Legalized stalking. I get it comes with the fame, but can I just have some damn peace?". He realized he was ranting, and stopped. "Sorry, lost myself for a second there."

Zinnia rubbed his back. "If they ask about May when you don't want to talk about her, don't answer. Let them speculate and lose sleep over it." She paused for a second. "Let's change the subject to something that won't annoy you. Like… hmm." Zinnia made a show of tapping her finger on her chin. "Got it!" she exclaimed, doing her best imitation of a light bulb. "Embarrassing childhood stories! I'll go first, but you have to give one if I do. Deal?".

"Deal" he replied. Brendan was eager to hear hers. Fourteen year old him wouldn't have believed Zinnia had ever been embarrassed, confident and strong as she was.

"Alright." She took a moment to collect her thoughts, then started the story. "When you were a kid, you know how sometimes you heard things adults would say, and get them mixed up because you understood jackshit?". Brendan nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well this is one of those times."

"I was probably five when I started believing in one of those half-true, jumbled mess of a fact. I had heard from somebody that eggs were involved in pregnancy. I suppose I missed every other part, so I came to the conclusion that Pokémon eggs were what they were talking about."

Zinnia started to smile, too. "As for _how_ they were involved, there was only one reasonable explanation my five year old mind could come up with. To get pregnant, women had to eat Pokémon eggs." Brendan guffawed at that.

"How long did you believe that?" he asked in amazement. Zinnia thought for a while, then answered, almost shyly.

"Fourteen." He laughed again, clutching his chest. She giggled along with him. "Yeah, pretty humiliating when my grandmother was giving the me 'the talk'. She asked me if I knew how babies were made, so I offered that little nugget. She must have laughed for a minute straight after, and didn't let go of it for two years. I was so flustered about I didn't even tell Aster that story." Zinnia let out a sigh of reminiscence. "Your turn."

"Fair is fair. Let me think of one." It only took Brendan a moment. "Did you ever play with Mego? The plastic building bricks?". She shook her head. "Well I was crazy about them when I was a kid. This happened when I was about eight."

"I had so many Mego bricks, my mom bought bins for me to keep them in. The bins were stacked on this vertical cart. One day, my mom decides to vacuum my room, and she moved the bins out of my room into another one. She forgot to move them back. Later, I go to play with my Mego bricks only to find the bins were gone."

"I was beside myself. I had a temper tantrum, and left my mom a note that said 'you created a MONSTER!'." Brendan cringed at the memory. "Bless her, she managed not to laugh at my idiocy, and pointed out that she had just moved it into the next room." Zinnia chuckled.

"That was pretty good. I didn't have many toys growing up. At least modern ones." She stood up straight. "No parents either. Only grandparents." Zinnia's face took on a somber look, but she snapped out of it. "But that's a story for another time. Dates should be happy, and not spent mourning lost childhood opportunities."

Brendan nodded in understanding. "Right. You know, in spite of everything that's gone wrong for me, I can't help but feel lucky." Zinnia gave him a confused look, so he explained himself.

"I had a good childhood. No divorced parents, and though my dad wasn't always around, he made sure to be with me when he was. I became the best trainer in Hoenn at fourteen. I tamed Legendary Pokémon, and I have the most loyal team a human could ask for. And I've got you."

"Couldn't resist going sappy there, could you?". She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm lucky to have you, too."

"I love you" is what he had almost added, but surprise at his own thoughts stopped him. _Do I really feel that way about her?_ Maybe he did. He knew that being around Zinnia was exhilarating, and that she was the most gorgeous person he knew. And the empty pit that had formed when May died felt filled whenever Zinnia was around.

Brendan's thoughts were cut short when the ferry's horn blared, indicating their imminent arrival in Malie City. The two got back into the car, waiting for the ramp to drop. A few minutes later, they were driving to Sushi High Roller. Zinnia fiddled with the radio, searching through the stations. She whooped in triumph when she landed on a station that had just started "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. He shook his head in amusement.

"Really setting the romantic mood, Zee" he deadpanned. She only grinned, and turned up the volume, beginning to headbang to the music. Zinnia did her best to sing along, though she sounded nothing like James Hetfield. But, he had to admit, she played a mean air guitar.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Zinnia began getting out of her seat. Brendan stopped her with a "Wait!". He hurried out, and made a show of opening the door for her. He extended his hand for her to take, and she played along, placing her hand on her chest and saying in her best southern belle accent "Oh, why thank you very kindly! Such a _gentleman_ you are."

"My pleasure, madame." Brendan took her arm in his, and the pair walked into the restaurant. He was sure to open the door for her on the way in. They were greeted by a massive, muscular man in traditional martial arts clothing. He bowed, and took up two menus.

"Mr. Ahlgren, I presume?". Brendan nodded. "Right this way, sir." He lead them to their table, and Brendan and Zinnia admired the scenery of the room on the way. Bonsai trees and bamboo stalks lined the interior, and they crossed a bridge that ran over an artificial stream, which teemed with Goldeen and Magikarp.

The host placed their menus on a two person table next to the stream. "Please, ring this bell when you are ready." He pointed to a small bronze bell on the table, and bowed once more before walking off.

"So" Zinnia started. "What does my Johto boyfriend recommend? I didn't realize there was this many kinds of sushi. Kind of avoided seafood while I was over there. Was living on prize money, and cheap seafood seems like a gamble that isn't worth taking." She sipped from a glass of water pre-provided on the table.

"You may want to stick to salmon. Or scallop. I'll probably have the red snapper. Do you want an appetizer? The reviews spoke highly of their dumplings." She nodded.

Brendan rang the bell, and the waiter appeared in a flash. "Your order, Master Ahlgren?". The use of 'master' caught him off guard, but Brendan recovered quickly.

"For an appetizer, we'd like the pork gyoza. I'll have a set of red snapper sushi, with a side of steamed vegetables. I'd also like a bottle of your best _sake_ , please." The waiter nodded, jotting down the order. "And for you, Mistress Sarkany?" he asked Zinnia.

"I'll have a set of salmon sushi, with a side of steamed vegetables as well." The waiter nodded, taking their menus and bowing yet again. After he left, Zinnia asked Brendan in a concerned tone "How did he know my name? I didn't tell him."

"Like I said babe, you're famous now. After this tournament, you'll be surprised when people _don't_ recognize you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." She crossed her arms. "You made more money as Champion than most people do in their entire lives. Surely that offsets the smaller amount of privacy?".

"I suppose" Brendan conceded. "Doesn't make the prying any less annoying, though." A memory from what seemed a lifetime ago returned to him, and he smiled. "It is nice when a kid comes up to me, though, looking for a picture and an autograph. Only a minute out of my day, but chances are that he or she will cherish that minute the rest of their lives. So there's something to look forward to."

The waiter returned, carrying a bottle of Juyondai _sake_ and a pair of porcelain cups on a platter. He placed the bottle and cups on the table, pouring a drink for both of them. "Your appetizer will arrive shortly. Enjoy your drinks." He departed.

Brendan lifted his cup up to his nose, inhaling the wondrous scent of the Juyondai. "I fear _sake_ this good may be wasted on inexperienced connoisseurs such as ourselves" he stated. "I've only ever had the cheap brands."

"And I've only had the 'never' brand" Zinnia responded wryly. They toasted, and sipped their drinks. Brendan couldn't help but exhale in pleasure after the first gulp. The sake was slightly chilled, and the perfect amount of sweetness. It went down surprisingly smooth, leaving his throat pleasantly warm from the alcohol.

"Exquisite. What do you think?" he asked Zinnia.

"Definitely the best and worst sake I've ever had." Brendan chuckled. "In all seriousness," Zinnia continued. "This is really good. Even as someone who rarely drinks. You're going to have to stop me from drinking too much."

A few minutes later, the dumplings arrived. He let Zinnia have the lion's share, just in case she wasn't fond of her sushi. His taste buds cursed him, as the few dumplings he allowed himself were delicious.

Finally, the sushi arrived, with plenty of soy sauce. Brendan dug in eagerly, expertly wielding his chopsticks on his sushi and steamed vegetables, enjoying the jump between hot and cold sensations. Zinnia tried her best to use the chopsticks, but ultimately gave up, and settled for using a fork. "You're making me feel uncultured" she mock complained.

The waiter came back after they finished their meals, and inquired about dessert. Brendan ordered _tiramisu_ to go, and the waiter came back with the check and ice cream treat, as well as a bowl of complimentary dinner mints.

Brendan wrote out the check, ignoring Zinnia's protests that she would pay, as promised in their bet. "Zee, trust me. Prize money could only cover the tip." So naturally, she made him let her pay the tip.

"Don't be so grumpy at me paying it, _kedves_ " she teased. "You can pay _me_ the tip later" Zinnia whispered across the table, with a sly grin. Brendan returned it.

They headed out the door, and he handed the waiter the check book. The waiter exchanged eight Heart Scales. "Four for you, and four for her. I hope you enjoyed your meal, and that you enjoy the rest of your evening." He gave one last bow, this one more deliberate than all those previous.

Exiting the restaurant, Brendan checked his watch. It read _9:14_ _PM_. The ferry back to Akala left at 10:15 PM. "Not much time to kill" he told Zinnia. "I can take the scenic way back to the dock, however."

"You do that." They got in the car, waited a bit for Brendan's _sake_ buzz to dissipate, and he took the long way back to the ferry. Malie reminded him a lot of Ecruteak City, though with more touristy vibe. Bamboo stalks and traditional _bonbori_ lamps decorated the sidewalks, and they passed a building called the Kantonian Gym. "Looks tacky" Zinnia commented. Another point of interest they passed by was Malie Garden. Brendan had planned for them to go there before dinner, but the Dragalge had foiled that plan.

The two made it to the ferry just as the ramp opened. There were far more cars and passengers this time, and he could feel himself get a little nervous. Thankfully, Zinnia provided an out.

"These heels are killing my feet" she said, taking said pieces of footwear off. "I'm just going to sit in the car, if you don't mind." Brendan held in a sigh of relief.

"No problem. I'll stay with you. Probably can't see much from the deck anyhow." He reclined his seat, taking this opportunity to nap before their next set of 'activities'. Zinnia did the same.

 _Tide Song Hotel, two hours later_

Zinnia giggled as Brendan fumbled with the suite key. He finally unlocked the door, and she dragged him in, slamming the door shut behind them. He began kissing her fiercely, starting with her lips, and moving down to her neck, spurred on by her fingers digging into his back.

A whimper interrupted them, and both of them turned to see Aster the Whismur, protesting the disturbance. The Pokémon had evidently been napping when the two burst in. Zinnia hurried over to the sliding glass door. "Sorry, Aster! Sleep out here, darling." She closed the door behind the Pokémon, and closed the curtain. "Now, back to our scheduled program" she said with dry humor. Zinnia kicked off her heels, and strode briskly towards Brendan, reigniting their kiss.

He let his hands roam, feeling her breasts, the back of her head, her waist and her rear. Her perfume was intoxicating, the scent of lavender and chamomile stimulating his nose. Zinnia's own hands were busy unbuttoning his jacket, and they broke the kiss to get it off. Brendan reached for the back zipper on her gown. "How did you zip this up yourself" he asked. She shrugged, with a smirk.

"Just that flexible I guess." The zipper undone, she stepped out of her gown, revealing the lingerie she wore underneath. A black lace bra and thong, that left little to the imagination. His heart felt like it was in his throat, his stomach fluttered, and his cock strained against his pants even tighter. Brendan stepped towards her, but Zinnia held her hand against his chest to stop him. "Nope. Not until we're even" she said, glancing down at his still-clothed body.

He obliged, and began the long process of undressing. Brendan walked to the bed, sitting on it so he could take off his shoes and socks. He took off his vest quickly, but the look in Zinnia's blood ruby eyes said she wanted to savor the sight. He took of his dress shirt much more slowly, undoing each button at a pace that was almost glacial. Brendan made sure to keep eye contact the whole time. His shirt unbuttoned, he took it off in as seductive a manner he could manage. It seemed to work, since Zinnia bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. He reached to take off his pants, but she stopped him once more.

"This part, I want to do myself." She beckoned for him to stand up, and she unzipped his pants, pulling them down to the floor with her as she crouched. Zinnia stared at him the whole time, wearing that half-smile that drove him crazy. Brendan stepped out of his pants, now wearing nothing but his briefs.

Zinnia stood back up, and pushed him onto the bed. She hopped onto his lap, and he sat up to meet her in another makeout session. He clutched her tight, pulling her close as he could, eager to feel her chest against his. She stroked the back of his head, and grinded down on him, drawing a growl from him that surprised them both.

"Someone's impatient" she teased. Wordlessly, he attacked her neck, kissing and sucking and biting gently, as she moaned. Brendan began taking off her bra, freeing her breasts to the open air. He moved his assault to her cleavage, kissing between the valley of her B-cup breasts, then paying his attention to her perfect pink nipples. He lapped and swirled his tongue around each of them, while Zinnia squirmed in his arms.

Brendan rolled them over, and laid her on the bed. He kissed his way down her body, and halted way he got to her thong. He slowly pulled it off, but hastened when Zinnia made a sound that indicated impatience. Ridding her of her last article of clothing to reveal her freshly trimmed nether regions, he kissed the the inside of her thighs, gradually making his way to her clit. Brendan knew he wouldn't last long when his cock entered her, so he was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible before then.

Like last time, he started off gentle, lightly licking and sucking at her erect clit. Instead of "writing" his name, he decided to write something else. Desire giving him courage, he wrote "I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U". Brendan looked into her eyes the whole time, watching as she writhed and quivered in pleasure. If Zinnia knew what he had said with his tongue, she gave no hint.

" _Kedves_ , oh" she moaned, breathing heavy. "I need you in me. Please." Her eyes burned with lust and need. Brendan rose from the bed, slipping off his briefs, his erection springing free. He reached into the night table drawer, where he had left some condoms. Slipping one on, he stopped to fully admire Zinnia's body. The elegant shape of her face, the several scattered scars from the lab explosion, the swell of her breasts, her flat, faintly muscular stomach.

As his eyes wandered back to her face, he noticed she was doing the same thing. Her eyes met his, and she summoned him with a curled finger. "C'mere" she said, voice husky and filled with want. "It's time we stole home." Brendan laughed, and joined her on the bed.

He parted her legs, and lifted her up to place a pillow under her ass. "Little trick I heard of" he told her, to wash away her confusion. He guided his cock into her vagina, slowly pushing in. Zinnia bit her lip, sighing. Once fully in, he was still for a moment, allowing her to feel him fully. Once sated, she commanded him to move. He obeyed gladly, and began to thrust in and out.

His tempo wasn't fast enough for Zinnia, and she demanded him to go harder and deeper. She wrapped her legs around his ass, and dug her nails into his back, attempting to pull him in even deeper. She was so tight and warm, he could die right now and not even be sad. Brendan leaned his head down, capturing her lips in a kiss, still thrusting. They pulled away for a breath, and Zinnia moved a hand to his cheek.

With the utmost sincerity, and her eyes shining, she said "I love you too, Brendan". She pulled him back into the kiss, and he could feel himself unravel, grunting and groaning as he approached his climax. Zinnia moaned louder and louder as well, and held her mouth to stifle her screams.

Brendan felt himself cum, and his thrusts grew more ragged. But Zinnia hadn't came yet, so he continued, even after shooting his load. Finally, Zinnia orgasmed with a muffled scream, clutching the sheets so hard she ripped them. He pulled his now-softening penis out of her, and threw the condom into the trash.

He collapsed back onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Brendan looked over at Zinnia, who also glistened. She gave him a winning smile and cuddled up to him, and he wrapped his right arm around her. She kicked the pillow off the bed, and looked up at him.

"That pillow trick was a good one" she complimented. "I don't think I've ever gotten off on vaginal sex that much before. Where'd you learn it?" Zinnia seemed to be avoiding the words they exchanged. Brendan wanted to ask her about it, if she really meant that "love you". He meant his, or at least right now he did. Lust could be deceptive, and he wanted to wait till morning to digest it all.

"Ah, I don't really remember exactly where. Some internet forum a while back. I tried it with May, and it worked pretty well. We did it every time we had sex from that point on. At least, when we were in missionary." Brendan cringed internally. He shouldn't have brought up May. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk about…" Zinnia cut him off with a finger on his lip.

"Calm down, it's alright" she said reassuringly. "As long as you're not thinking of her while we have sex" Zinnia joked.

"Thinking about anything else while I'm inside you is impossible." She giggled at that, lightly smacking his chest.

"When did you ever get so suave, you stud. Let's go shower, before we start to stink." Zinnia clambered out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. He didn't follow immediately, content to watch her naked form. When she finally disappeared into the bathroom, he got up and joined her.

After washing each other (and performing some extracurricular activities) in the shower, Brendan and Zinnia picked up their clothes, and changed into nightwear. He slipped on a white t-shirt and boxers, while she put on a tank top and a pair of Pikachu pyjamas, that were apparently a joke gift from Aster. The Whismur, surprisingly enough. They let said Whismur back into the suite, and Aster returned to her preferred sleeping chair.

It was too warm for a comforter, so the two cuddled together, Brendan throwing a blanket over them. He fell asleep to Zinnia tracing lazy circles on his chest, while murmur-singing a song in her native tongue.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sunlight peered through the crack between the curtain and glass door, flashing into Brendan's eye. His eyes slowly opened, and he yawned loudly, stretching his arms and inadvertently waking Zinnia. She had been snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Her hair was mussed up, and a bit of moisture on his t-shirt where her head was laying told him she had drooled during her sleep.

Zinnia quickly realized this herself, and shot up, wiping her mouth off. "Like a toddler…" she muttered, annoyed. Brendan didn't mind, since he was too busy looking at her, thinking how beautiful she was, even with a bedhead and dried drool on her mouth. His dad had always said "If you still think she looks like an angel when everyone else would say she looks a mess, you love her."

"It's alright, babe." He rubbed her back reassuringly. "I was going to change anyway. Besides, I think it's cute." Brendan pinched her cheek. Zinnia playfully slapped his hand away, and laid back down next to him. _Alright, time to say it,_ he thought to himself.

She beat him to the punch. "When I said I loved you last night, I meant it. Did… did you?" Zinnia asked, eyes and voice touched by uncertainty. He took her hand, stroking her palm with his finger.

"I did, but I wasn't sure if I _really_ did, or if you were just that good in bed." She smiled a bit at his innuendo, but he could tell it was a nervous smile, as if she feared, deep down, that he would reject her. Brendan put an end to that fear.

"Now, I'm certain I meant it. I love you, Zinnia. Romantically speaking, I never thought I'd say that about anyone again." Now that he said it out loud, he noticed how _right_ it felt. His heart became lighter than a feather, and he was overcome with a wholesome feeling, as if he felt like he was exactly where he needed to be. Brendan took her face in his hands, and kissed her tenderly. She returned it, neither caring about the other's morning breath.

Zinnia broke the kiss, and smiled at him warmly. It was a smile he had never seen her wear before, and it made her look more striking than any makeup ever could. "I love you too, _kedves_. Let's stay in bed a little while longer. I don't think the gym equipment will be disappointed if your Pokémon don't show up."

"Best idea you've had yet." They remained in bed as long as they possibly could. Brendan was first to succumb, and he scrambled to the bathroom awkwardly, while Zinnia giggled.

 _Melemele Island, the next day_

Zinnia regretted not applying sunscreen, having underestimated the amount of time it would take to hike to this Professor Kukui's lab/house. Even still, it was nice to be in nature. Most of their time was spent training at the hotel, and they hadn't ventured away from civilization much, besides their visit to the Ruins of Life.

Boulders, ledges, and significant amounts of tall grass had impeded their journey. Tyrantrum and Aggron made short work of the rocks too large to go around, but Zinnia could tell the sun was taking a lot out of them. She checked the temperature again. _37 degrees Celsius,_ her phone's thermometer read. There was little wind to help cool them off, and no shade besides a scattered few palm trees, which were largely inadequate. Aster rested in her arms, guzzling water from her canteen.

Finally, the group caught sight of Kukui's lab. It was moderately sized, and it appeared run-down and barely held together. "Doesn't look like any more boulders are in the way" Brendan remarked. He returned Aggron to his Poké Ball, and Zinnia did the same with Tyrantrum.

"Elio tell you why the laboratory looks like it's about to crumble? Kukui seems like he could take some lessons from you in home construction" she quipped. Brendan shook his head.

"He didn't. He only told me Kukui was a move expert, and he and Hau's mentor. Maybe he tests the moves in his own house?" He shook his head at the thought. "Though no one could be that crazy." They approached the cabin, and stepped onto the front porch.

Before either of them could even knock, the door flung open. A strong looking man, Kukui presumably, appeared. He was tan and handsome in a rough way, about Brendan's height. Like Brendan, he was muscular, though he made no attempt to hide it, wearing an open white lab coat with no shirt underneath. His bare chest was covered in bruises.

"Alola there, cousins!" the man exclaimed enthusiastically. "Professor Kukui's the name. Though you can just call me Kukui. No need to introduce yourselves, I already know who you are. You don't mind if we talk on first-name basis already, do you? Always feels stuffy to me."

"Don't mind at all" Brendan responded. He offered a handshake, but Kukui grabbed him by the forearm instead, gripping vigorously. Brendan was briefly caught off guard, but he returned the gesture.

"So great to meet Birch's protégé, the legendary Brendan Ahlgren! Big fan of the moves you use. I watched all of your televised battles!". The professor turned to Zinnia. "I look forward to seeing you battle! Dragon-type moves are my favorite! Isn't that right, Jangmo-o?" he called out into the cabin.

A Pokémon scampered to the door, that stood just above Kukui's knee. It had a gold and black hide, covered by a few large scales, including a pink one on its head. Zinnia had never seen the Pokémon before, but Brendan seemed to recognize it.

"A shiny Jangmo-o?". He squatted down, to examine it. "Where did you find this little one?". The Dragon-type sniffed at Brendan, and rubbed its head into his hand. _My boyfriend is practically a Disney princess._ His ability to establish trust in Pokémon he just met was astounding. _The aura, maybe?_ Aster had always been good with Pokémon, too.

"Vast Poni Canyon. I was out there testing moves against the strong Pokémon there, when I found this one. She had been part of a clutch of eggs from a female Kommo-o, but the mother was attacked and killed by a swarm of Vikavolt looking to eat her children for dinner. Scaly here was the only survivor, having hatched in the middle of the attack. Her momma killed most of the Vikavolt, and I found them resting, waiting to get finish off Scaly. That's when Incineroar and I showed up, and drove them off." Kukui patted the Pokémon's back. "She seems to like you. Why don't you take her?"

"You want to come with me, girl?" Brendan reached into his pack, taking out a handful of Poké Beans. Scaly sniffed at the beans, and happily began chomping on them. He reached for a Poké Ball, and held it up to Scaly. But the dragon refused, holding up her claws in a challenging fashion. "Ah, you want to battle first. I get it." Brendan stood up, and looked at Zinnia.

"Lend me Charmeleon? The rest of my Pokémon might be too strong for her." Zinnia reached for Char's Poké Ball, and handed it to him.

Brendan walked onto the beach, Scaly following. "Alright, you don't hold back now, you hear?" he said to the Pokémon. He sent out Charmeleon, and the Fire-type bounced on his toes, eager for a fight.

All fury and undisciplined energy, the Jangmo-o ran forward, preparing a Dual Chop. But she still being young and clumsy, Charmeleon easily evaded the attack. "Slash, Charmeleon" Brendan commanded coolly. The lizard made a surgical cut between the armored plates, sending Scaly sprawling from a critical hit.

The dragon wasn't done, however. With a full head of steam, she ran at Charmeleon, ready for a Headbutt. "Flamethrower" Brendan ordered. Char let loose, the stream of intense flame hitting Scaly, slowing her considerably. The Jangmo-o faltered under the heat. "Enough, Charmeleon!". The Fire type ceased, and Scaly collapsed, begrudgingly admitting defeat . Brendan walked over, and gently tapped the little dragon with the Poké Ball. Shaking the standard three times, the ball clicked, indicating a successful capture.

"Good work, Charmeleon" Brendan praised. He returned him to his Poké Ball, and gave it back to Zinnia. Kukui nodded, seemingly impressed.

"That Charmeleon looked disciplined. Very rare for the species, especially among the males." He beckoned for them to follow him inside.

"Thanks" Zinnia replied. "He wasn't always so well-behaved. But eventually, he bit off more than he could chew with a Trevenant. Charged it, against my command. He took a beating, and it set him straight." Kukui chuckled.

"Sounds about right! Now, make yourselves as comfortable as possible! I know the place looks bad from the outside, but it's cozy!" The cabin was well furnished with a couch, comfy chairs, big TV, and a large aquarium containing a Luvdisc and a Corsola. Zinnia wondered where all the lab equipment was. She noticed a blonde woman standing near the aquarium, observing the Pokémon inside. Kukui called her over. "Come on over, Lillie! We've got some guests, yeah!".

"Of course, Professor." Lillie briskly walked to them. She was tall and pretty, though not quite as tall as Kukui and Brendan. She had fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair, which was tied back in a braid. She wore a lab coat as well, though it was actually closed, unlike the professor's.

Lillie shook hands with both of them. Brendan was staring at her intensely, but it was "I think I know you" stare, and not an ogling one. "You seem familiar, somehow…" He seemed to shake off the thought. "Sorry, rude of me to stare."

The blonde waved off the apology almost shyly. "It's alright, I just have one of those faces." _Yeah right, princess,_ Zinnia thought to herself. Kukui agreed with her thoughts, scoffing at Lillie's remark.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He probably met your brother Gladion at some point! Brendan her was Champion in Hoenn, after all." He looked back at Brendan. "Blonde guy, green eyes, wore a lot of black, acted tough? Oh yeah, used a strange Pokémon?".

Brendan's face lit up. "Yeah, I remember him. Pretty strong, him and that Pokémon. Brought me down to just two of mine. What _is_ that Pokémon?".

Lillie answered before the professor could. "Silvally. It was created in an experiment, for the purpose of fighting Ultra Beast. The Pokémon from other dimensions. It can be any type it wants, with the help of memory drives. It changes color based on what type of drive it has."

"That's incredible!" Zinnia said, astounded. "Are there any more of them out there?". Lillie nodded slightly.

"Yes, but just two. Elio and, *ehrm*, Selene have them. Gladion entrusted them with the last two a while back."

"Who's Selene?" Brendan asked curiously. Zinnia wondered the same thing. She also wondered at the dainty cough Lillie made before saying her name.

This time, Kukui answered before Lillie. "Elio's cousin, and Lillie's crush" he teased. The blonde blushed.

"Anyway" the professor continued, "Let's get down to business. I'm assuming you're here to talk about moves?" The two nodded. "Then let's head downstairs, yeah, where my lab is. I'll heal Scaly for you, too!."

Kukui brought them down to the basement, and it had much more of what Zinnia expected. The lab was brown tiled, and contained several bookshelves, a healing station, a powerful computer with several large monitors, and an aqua tank, that contained a duo of Luvdisc. In the corner of the lab, there was a workout area, with weights and a punching bag.

She pointed at the bag. "For you, or for your Pokémon?". The professor laughed deeply.

"For me! _I'm_ my Pokémon's punching bag, yeah." He gestured to the bruises on his abdomen. "I train so I can take it, though I might be getting too old for it. Fatherhood only makes it happen faster, yeah." He walked towards the healing station.

Brendan let Scaly out of her Poké Ball, and asked "Kid or kids?". He lifted up Scaly, laying her on the healing station. The Jangmo-o mewled in pain, seeking Brendan's hands for comfort.

"Kid. Little boy, four years old, named Hoa. My lady and I are too busy for more than one." Kukui flipped on the machine, and placed Scaly inside, watching as the tank filled with a potion fluid. "He's a Pokémon lover like his old man, but he must have his mother's sense, yeah. He doesn't wrestle with 'em like I do, heh."

Within a few minutes, Scaly was right as rain. Thanks to the state-of-the-art healing station, Kukui claimed. "Little number I just got from Unova. Hopefully, it'll become standard issue for Poké Centers soon, though it just entered production."

"Sounds exciting" Brendan replied. He lifted Scaly out of the machine, drying her off with a towel. "I'd like to talk to you about movesets. As you know, Zinnia is competing in the upcoming tournament. We'd like for you to take a look at her Pokémon's current movesets, and offer your opinion on them."

Kukui nodded eagerly. "Of course I will, cousins! Nothing gets me more amped, except a Pokémon battle! Let me just hop on my computer, and I'll pull up all the movelists for her Pokémon. If you could write them and their movesets down for me, that'd be awesome, yeah!".

Zinnia wrote the information on a pad, and handed it to the professor, who quickly loaded up her Pokémon's learnable moves. "Lot of moves to look through. This may take a while." The professor looked at Lillie. "Why don't you take them upstairs for a drink, while I get all my ideas together, yeah? If you two don't mind, of course."

"Don't mind at all" Zinnia replied. "Cold water sounds like heaven, after all that walking in the sun."

After they walked upstairs, Lillie brought two bottles of water from the fridge. "I'm afraid the professor doesn't have much else" she said. "He avoids sugary drinks and alcohol like the plague. Lactose intolerant, as well."

"It's fine" Brendan said. He took a seat on the couch, and Zinnia sat next to him. "How long have you been his assistant?" he inquired.

Lillie counted in her head for a few seconds. "Eight years. He and his wife, Professor Burnet, helped me a lot when I ran from home. I became his assistant, to help repay him. I wasn't good at it at the beginning. I grew up rich, and never had to really do chores. I had to learn a lot about Pokémon, sewing, and carpentry. In case you didn't notice, the professor goes through lab coats and walls rather rapidly."

"Why'd you run from home, if you don't mind me asking?" said Zinnia. Lillie cleared her throat, as if preparing for a long speech.

"It's quite a long story. My mother, well, she wasn't always the best person." The blonde launched into a detailed and lengthy tale of how her mother, President Lusamine of the Aether Foundation, desired to use the power of a Legendary Pokémon called Cosmog to defeat another Legendary, called Necrozma. Lillie had learned that Cosmog (whom she called Nebby) would likely die from being used for her mother's plots, so she stole him, and Cosmog teleported the two away from Aether. Burnet found her washed up on a beach, listened to her story, and sent her to stay with Kukui.

She worked as his assistant for three months, when Elio and Selene showed up to Alola. The two, along with Hau and her brother Gladion, helped save Cosmog, stop her mother, and defeat Necrozma. Elio had actually captured Necrozma; it had bonded with Solgaleo, Cosmog's evolved form. Lillie helped Selene capture another Cosmog, which had evolved into a Lunala. Necrozma took turns bonding with Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Necrozma is made of light, and brought light to many worlds, including our own. Z-Crystals, and the aura around Totems and the ruins come from Necrozma. But the Ultra Megapolitans became greedy, and stole its light, damaging its body. When it isn't bonded to Solgaleo or Lunala, Necrozma is in constant pain."

 _Other worlds in other dimensions, wormholes_. It reminded Zinnia of Steven and Professor Cozmo's plan to warp the meteor to another dimension. The meteor may have ended up hitting Ultra Megapolis, should their plan have come to fruition. Though the Ultra Megapolitans seemed hardly innocent by Lillie's account, the thought of an alien people being destroyed out of nowhere made her shudder. _Your plan wouldn't have ended well either_ , Zinnia reminded herself. Even if she had the Meteorite necessary to trigger Rayquaza's Mega Evolution, she doubted she could have seen it through herself. Only Brendan, or Aster, had she lived.

Lillie finished her story. "Since then, my mother and I reconciled, Elio became Champion of the League here, which the professor created. Hau has been preparing to take his grandfather's position as kahuna. I continued to work as the professor's assistant, though we work with Aether a lot, too."

"Kukui started the Pokémon League here?" Brendan asked with interest, leaning forward in his seat. "So, this tournament was his idea?".

Lillie nodded. "He started the League to prove to the world how strong Alolan trainers could be. His lifelong dream, since he was beaten by Lance in Kanto after completing the island challenge. Now, he wants to bring the world here. I think he really wants Selene or Elio to beat Lance, to do what he couldn't."

"I'm guessing it was more successful than he ever expected" Zinnia interjected. "Cynthia, Lance, Diantha, Iris, Wally… Feels like nearly every Champion in the world is showing up." _Plus a multitude of Gym_ _Leaders._ The AIC was star-studded, for sure.

"You're right. He's been giddy ever since Lance said he'd come, and the professor had only gotten more excited. Apparently, it'll break the record for most Champion competitors in one tournament." Lillie didn't seem to share Kukui's enthusiasm, however.

Said professor walked back upstairs. "Cousins! I've got it all ready, yeah! Come on back down!". They followed Kukui back into the basement. On the largest monitor, he had a list of moves labeled "Recommended move lists and edits". It wasn't very long, and Zinnia supposed that spoke highly of Brendan.

"Well, your moves are pretty well selected, for the most part" the professor commented. "However, I noticed you lack status moves. Altaria in particular excels in that category, so I threw some on the list. Roost and Mist, namely. I'd replace Moonblast with Sky Attack, unless you plan on Mega Evolving Altaria."

"Now, as for Noivern, I think you ought to lose Shadow Ball, and give it Boomburst. Other than that, Super Fang is a nice choice." Zinnia warmed slightly at the compliment.

"Onto Vibrava. I know he isn't a Flygon yet, but when he gets there, Earthquake and Dragon Dance are musts. Dragon Rush and Stone Edge would be great additions, too. Inaccurate as they are, you should have Flygon hold a Wide Lens."

Kukui went on for half an hour, back and forth between her and Brendan. He seemed most pleased with Skrelp and Salamence's move sets. After the discussion was over, the professor printed out the move lists, handing them to Zinnia.

"I'm glad you two came to me, yeah! Nothing like having talking about Pokémon moves with big-time Trainers! You two oughta head over to the Ruins of Conflict! If you get lucky, the tapu will give you Sparkling Stones!."

"What are those for?" Brendan asked. "The Z Power Rings." Kukui nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, the tapu hand them out to whomever they deem worthy. Knowing Tapu Koko, that'll most likely be determined by a battle. It lives to fight, hence the name of its temple! Heh, it was Tapu Koko who pushed me to get the tournament here going." Kukui and Lillie bid them farewell, but not before giving them more water for the road.

"An Alolan's Alolan" Brendan remarked as they left, Scaly and Aster in tow. Zinnia couldn't agree more. Kukui had that perfect mix of hospitality and wild charisma that seemed to define the archipelago.

"You're spot on, there. Say, isn't the Aether Foundation where, you know, DNA boy is stored?" He nodded slowly. "Lillie said President Lusamine was going to abuse that other Pokémon's power. Do you still trust that woman, knowing that?".

Brendan sighed. "Not really, no. I heard about the wormhole incident, but Birch, Steven and I only knew the public story, like nearly everyone else. Had we known what really happened, we might have turned to someone else for deep storage. But since nothing has happened with that thing, Aether might be trustworthy still. At least, they don't know how to revive it. Might drop in to take a look, just in case."

Moving on the road north to the Mahalo Trail, they passed by a solitary house. A young woman wearing shorts and a loose shirt with a floral pattern exited the home. "Bye Aunt Felicity!" she said to a person inside. As the woman came down off the porch, she caught sight of the pair. Zinnia looked at Brendan, who prepared to be recognized and accosted.

Sure enough, the woman came their direction. She was Zinnia's height, and possessed shoulder length hair, with raven locks. Her skin was white, and she had grey-silver eyes. The woman had a certain heavenly look to her face, like a full moon on a starry night. Strangely enough, she looked vaguely like Elio.

"Zinnia and Brendan, right?. I'm Selene. You've met my cousin, Elio." She performed the Alolan wave in greeting. "Coming from Kukui's?". The two nodded. "How is his assistant Lillie doing? I haven't seen her in a bit."

"She seemed fine" Zinnia answered. "She talked about you a bit." Selene's face flickered with interest, but only for a moment.

"What'd she say?" the other woman asked, with a casual tone. _Both of them too afraid to make the first move kind of situation? Or maybe Selene doesn't reciprocate Lillie's feelings_ , _and feels awkward about it._

"That you are Elio's cousin, and are in possession of some rather _unique_ Pokémon." Selene looked both relieved and disappointed.

"Both are true. Wouldn't have either of them if it weren't for Lillie and her brother." She paused for a moment, her mind clearly elsewhere, before snapping back into the present. "Where are you two headed? I could be your guide. I know the island like the back of my hand, and I'm good company."

"Fine by me" Brendan replied. He looked at Zinnia, and she nodded. "We're headed for the Ruins of Conflict. We're looking to visit all of the ruins, since my Lucario is interested in the auras they possess."

"Good choice! I'd keep your strongest Pokémon handy, though. The tapu loves to fight, and it will probably challenge you two. If it shows up, anyway. It doesn't always meet with people who come to pay their respects."

Selene led them towards the Mahalo Trail. A fork in the road presented itself, but she knew the path that would take them to Iki Town the quickest. A fact that Zinnia was gladdened by, since the sun had yet to relent, and the wind was deader than a door nail. Within the hour, they had arrived in the village.

The town had a very traditional feel to it, with no paved roads, and no street lights. In their places, dirt roads flattened by people and Pokémon, and tiki torches mounted on the sides. In the town square, there was a large decorated wooden platform, that appeared to be for the purpose of Pokémon battles. "Our form of tribute to Tapu Koko. It watches from a distance, and trills if it found the battles entertaining." The houses were old school Alolan style, much unlike the more modern Unovan-style houses that dominated the cities and suburbs. There was one house larger than all the rest, near thirty feet tall.

"That's the kahuna's home" Selene told them. "Hala, as you might have been told. He mentored Hau, Elio and I. Gave us our first Pokémon, too. He's getting pretty old, though. Soon, he'll be gone, and Hau will take his place." Her voice had taken on a quality of sorrow at the prospect of losing her teacher.

"Why can't Hau take his place now?" Zinnia asked. Hau seemed strong, if a bit too energetic. Olivia was fairly young herself, so that couldn't be the reason.

"A kahuna serves for life. Or, until the tapu decides they are no longer fit to be kahuna. But that has never happened. Even when the kahuna of Poni Island was dying of cancer, bed ridden, Tapu Fini did not name a new kahuna. Or for three years after that." _These tapu seem rather disinterested in people, except insofar as they are entertained by them_.

"I'd like to visit Hala on the way back. But first, the Ruins of Conflict." They continued through the town, passing into the Mahalo Trail. The trail winded up a hill, and eventually they came upon a large wooden bridge. "Used to be rickety rope bridge, but it fell apart. Tapu Koko helped build a new one" Selene explained.

The group crossed the bridge, now standing in front of the entrance to the Ruins of Conflict. Selene prepared to enter, but suddenly hesitated. Brendan looked around, as though he sensed a presence.

The wind picked up from a light breeze to a gale, and it carried a cry through the air. "Kokokooooo!". The noise was piercing, and a bolt of electricity came down from the sky, temporarily blinding the group. When Zinnia looked back at the bolt, a wooden totem head in the shape of a rooster's head stood before them.

 _Author's Note_

Please feel free to leave a review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Hope the start to your spring/fall went excellently!


	15. Chapter 15

_The Ruins of Conflict_

Brendan stared at the wooden totem head, waiting for something to happen. "Best send a Pokémon out now" Selene advised. "Before the tapu gets too impatient, and fights you instead." He couldn't tell if she was joking, but figured he didn't want to find out.

He unclipped Metagross's Poké Ball, and tossed it. "Prepare yourself, Metagross!". The Steel-type emerged from the light, landing on the ground with a crash. The wooden totem began to tremble, and it suddenly split in two, revealing a Pokémon. Tapu Koko.

The tapu had a small black torso, with white chest markings and yellow-gold shoulders. Its head was black too, and a massive plume of orange and yellow feathers. The outer shell halves were attached to its arms. Koko's eyes were the colors of the rainbow.

The tapu bounced back and forth, as if it were fidgeting in anticipation. Suddenly, it surrounded itself with electricity. Like a wild rooster, the tapu charged at Metagross recklessly. _Wild Charge_ , Brendan realized. "Metagross, dig in and brace!". The iron spider planted its claws into the ground, ready to take the charge.

Tapu Koko connected with Metagross, the recoil from the attack causing the tapu to stumble backwards, somewhat shaken. The Steel-type suffered no such consequence, however. Metagross had stood firm, still looking strong. "Good, now use Meteor Mash!" Brendan shouted.

In a quick motion, Metagross unanchored itself, and lunged forward with a foreleg extended, glowing with power. Tapu Koko closed its shell in an attempt to absorb the hit, but the power of Metagross's blow sent the totem shell rocketing into the rock face.

The tapu wasn't done yet. It shook itself off, and took into the sky, clearly prepared to skirmish from a distance instead. "Two can play that game" Brendan muttered. "Metagross, fly after it!". The Steel-type levitated into the air using psychic energy. Tapu Koko began launching Thunderbolts at it. "Calm Mind!" Metagross relaxed itself, raising its mental power.

A Thunderbolt struck it, causing Metagross to hurtle backwards briefly, before it righted itself. "Now use Psychic! Send it into the rocks again!". Metagross reached forward with its supercomputer mind, seizing hold of the tapu. With the tapu restrained for the moment, Metagross positioned it in front of the rock face, and launched a blast of psychic energy, smashing the guardian into the cliff once more.

The tapu made another hole in the cliff, and tumbled down onto the ground, collapsing in a heap. Brendan began to celebrate his victory, and Metagross landed back on the ground.

Amazingly, Tapu Koko wasn't finished yet. It propped itself up with its shell arms, and raised its larger shell half up, bringing it down forcefully. A shockwave of pink energy came up from the ground, striking the Steel-type, and leaving it in bad shape.

"What the hell was that?!" Brendan asked in shock. He looked towards Selene, who seemed unperturbed by the strange move.

"Nature's Madness" she answered. "It reduces a Pokémon health by half its current amount every time it hits." _Good for when your opponent isn't taking much damage from your other attacks_ , he thought to himself.

Tapu Koko cloaked itself in energy again, seemingly hellbent on finishing the fight in hand-to-hand combat. It shot forward with Wild Charge, one last time. Brendan couldn't let it connect, or it was over. "Metagross, Bullet Punch!". The Steel-type flashed forward, thrusting its forelegs forward faster than the eye could see. It caught the tapu right in the face, dropping the guardian.

Tapu Koko fell to the ground, weak and beaten. It attempted to rise, and couldn't, unable to battle further. _I can celebrate this time_. But Brendan was wrong once again.

He turned to congratulate Metagross, and was shocked to see the Steel-type similarly unable to battle. Tapu Koko's Wild Charge _had_ hit, resulting in a double knockout. "A… tie?" Brendan asked uncertainly, to no one in particular.

"Seems to be the case" Selene responded. She tended to Tapu Koko, while Brendan returned Metagross to its Poké Ball. He approached the tapu, who let out a few chirps directed at him. "Tapu Koko is pleased with your fighting ability" Selene translated. "It would like to fight Zinnia next, after a brief rest."

"It knows my name?" Zinnia asked, perplexed.

"The tapu probably called you the weirdo with the dyed hair, and Selene made the connection to your name" Brendan joked.

"Something like that" the brunette said with a smirk, as Zinnia gave Brendan a mock glare of irritation. "If you have any, um, _weaker_ Pokémon, I'd use them. Tapu Koko likes to act tough, but it would be best if it didn't get too hurt."

Zinnia nodded. "I'll use Vibrava. It could use the experience." _And it has a serious type advantage_. Though Brendan had to wonder; did Tapu Koko have a secondary typing? That move Selene called Nature's Madness looked nothing like an Electric-type attack. He asked Selene about it, and she avoided the question.

"I suppose you three will just have to find out, huh?" she said wryly. Slightly rested, though still battered, the tapu rose, eager for another bout. Zinnia released Vibrava from his Poké Ball.

The insectoid Pokémon flittered its wings, creating a pleasant song as he sized up his opponent. Vibrava possessed a deceptively surgical approach to battle; he like to appear laid-back, only to use his speed to strike quickly and effectively.

"Vibrava, use Dragon Breath!". A move to test the waters, while inflicting some damage. Tapu Koko would be immune to paralysis, but Zinnia clearly had no intention of showing off Vibrava's more dangerous moves quite yet.

The stream of purple flame hit the tapu head on, as it had made no attempt to move. Brendan had chalked it up to fatigue, but as the flame subsided, he could see the real reason. The attack had done _nothing_. Tapu Koko was completely untouched, and he realized his concerns of dual typing were well-founded. The tapu was half-Fairy, and this fight would not be as easy as any of them except Selene and the tapu thought.

Tapu Koko went on the offensive, firing off a Thunderbolt. _Clearly, it has never fought a Vibrava before_. The insectoids Ground-typing caused him to shrug off the bolt of electricity.

Zinnia figured out the tapu was part-Fairy as well, as she commanded Vibrava to take a more cautious style. "Double-Team, now!" she shouted. Vibrava created a dozen clones of himself, and they all flew around, humming with their wings to annoy and harass the tapu.

Tapu Koko used Nature's Madness, the pink shockwave erupting up into the swarm. But the attack only hit a clone, and Vibrava swooped in for the attack. "Use Earthquake, 'Brava!" Zinnia ordered. The insectoid landed on the ground, pressing forcefully.

The ground shook, all the energy pooling into the area beneath the tapu. The kinetic energy shot up, forcing the tapu into the air at a great speed. The tapu fell, smashing into the ground. It propped itself up with its shells, but made no effort to continue the fight, admitting defeat.

Brendan looked over at Zinnia, sharing a smile with her. A sudden white glow drew their gazes away from each other, towards Vibrava. The insectoid was enveloped in the familiar light, completely disappearing.

The light disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing Vibrava's new form. The Pokémon was much larger now, with a light and dark green body, a long neck, two short arms, a pair of legs, and a long tail. His eyes were now covered with large red lenses, and his six wings had morphed into a single pair, large and trimmed with red.

Flygon began flapping his wings, playing the song of victory that Brendan's own Flygon had played so many times before. "Well, you've got the Hoenn dragon trifecta" he said to Zinnia, who was entranced by her Flygon's melody.

"Right" she breathed out after a few seconds. "I understand why it's called the Desert Spirit now." She reached out to touch Flygon, and he leaned his head into her hand, still fluttering his wings.

The tapu approached them slowly, smarting from the injuries it sustained at the hands of Metagross and Vibrava. Hovering in front of the two, it shook its arms, and two stones that sparkled like the sun fell out the shells. In a flash of yellow light, the tapu was gone.

Selene walked over to the stones, picking them up. "Tapu Koko must really like you two. Sparkling Stones, only given to Trainers the tapu find worthy." She handed the stones over to Brendan and Zinnia. "Give these to Hala when we return to Iki Town. He can craft them into Z Power Rings."

She led them back into Iki Town. Zinnia left Flygon out of his Poké Ball, claiming the sound produced by his wings too beautiful to interrupt. Scaly joined in to form a chorus, shaking her few scales as hard as she could. The metallic clanging could hardly be considered music, but Flygon didn't seem to mind.

Zinnia had to finally return Flygon to his ball when they reached the kahuna's home, promising she would let him out soon. Selene knocked on the large door with three quick raps. It swung open, revealing Hau.

"Alola, Selene! Whoa, look who you brought with you!" he exclaimed upon seeing Zinnia and Brendan. "What brings you two here?".

The two produced their Sparkling Stones. "These do" Brendan replied. "We received them from the tapu, and Selene told us that your grandpa can turn them into Z Power Rings." Hau admired the stones for a bit before answering.

"Yeah, yeah he can. Hold on a sec, I'll go get him! Come inside first, sun must be killing you!". The group walked in, and Hau shut the door behind them, taking notice of Scaly as he did so. "Nice, a shiny Jangmo-o! The one the professor found! She like you? Was always standoffish with me and Elio."

"Brendan is the Pokémon whisperer" Zinnia boasted playfully. "He could tame a rampaging Tauros." Hau laughed at that.

"Then he and my gramps will get along just fine!" he said, as he went to get Hala. "Dealing with ornery bovines is his favorite hobby!".

From down the hall, Brendan could hear the muted conversation between Hau and Hala. Then came a thunderous grunt, like that of a Pyroar. He was somewhat concerned, until he realized Hala had made that noise when he rose from wherever he had been resting.

Ten seconds of heavy footsteps later, the kahuna appeared. As to be expected, he was old, at least seventy. He possessed a large belly, but there was still considerable muscle under the fat. Hala was dressed simply and comfortably, wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, sandals, and a yellow robe that hung loosely. His white hair was tied back into a knot, and he sported an impressively large mustache that curled up at the ends.

"Hoho, these must be our guests then!" the kahuna said deeply, looking both Zinnia and Brendan over. "And Selene is here as well! Good to see you, my dear. Now, my grandson told me something about Sparkling Stones?".

The two handed their stones over to Hala, who inspected them tenderly. "Ahh, nothing like forging a new Power Ring. Though, it'll be two. A lot of work for one person, especially one as old as me." He looked at Hau. "You're coming with me to the Ruins. It's time you learned the most important craft in Alola."

A look of surprise took over Hau's face. "But… I have no idea how to make a Power Ring! I'm not even a kahuna!" he protested. Hala paid no heed.

"I will show you. If your will, faith, and strength as a Pokémon Trainer are everything I believe them to be, then this art will be as simple as breathing to you." Hala looked back towards Brendan and Zinnia. "Hau and I must retire to the Ruins of Life. Only there can we craft your Z Power Rings. Be there at noon tomorrow, to receive them." Hala and Hau left the house, taking the stones with them.

Brendan's stomach rumbled, and he checked his watch. It was a little after 2 PM. "I'm starving, Zee. Haven't had lunch since yesterday. Let's head to Hau'oli and get lunch there." He beckoned for Selene to join. "Why don't you come along? No one better than a local to recommend places to eat."

Selene smiled. "Sure thing. I already know just the place!".

 _Hau'oli City, an hour later_

Selene brought them to a small restaurant far from the tourist areas of the city. It was still near the beach, so they were cooled off by the ocean breeze. They were seated at a table on a patio, under the cover of an umbrella.

"Pretty casual" Zinnia said. She noticed Brendan seemed pleased by the choice, too. The isolated nature of the restaurant probably assuaged his fear of paparazzi. "How'd you find this hole in the wall?" she asked Selene.

"Lillie did" the other woman answered. "She has a horrible sense of direction, and got lost while shopping. She got hungry waiting for me to find her, so she decided to stop her for food. When I found her, I decided I might as well join her. The food is incredible, and the owner doesn't pester you one bit."

 _Speaking of Lillie…_ Zinnia was curious about her and Selene, so she decided to probe a little. "Are you two best friends, or…?". She trailed off, leaving the second half of her question implied.

"Just friends" Selene answered quickly. She looked discomfited, so Zinnia ended the line of questioning there.

The restaurant's food was distinctly native Alolan flavors. Zinnia got steamed fish and pork, wrapped in a taro leaf. Brendan ordered a loco moco burger, a beef patty topped with two eggs and gravy. Selene had Kalua pulled pork, drenched in Alolan barbecue sauce.

Brendan ripped through his meal, as per usual. He excused himself to the bathroom, leaving his complimentary malasada for Scaly to eat. When he was out of earshot, Selene leaned into to speak discreetly.

"Nothing against him, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of people who… I don't know how to phrase it. People who I think might be, um, _bigoted_? Not saying that he is, I just-" Zinnia cut off the younger woman's anxious rambling.

"Calm, it's okay. You're not sure if he's okay with gay or bisexual people, and you want to talk about Lillie?". Selene sighed and nodded. "He isn't a bigot. I'm bi, I've been with other women before, and it doesn't bother him. I'm pretty sure his best friend is gay, too. Don't be afraid to talk about it."

Selene inhaled, and exhaled. "Okay. So, Lillie and I have been friends for a while. A few years ago, she starts dropping hints that she likes me in a different way. I don't pick up on it, until Professor Burnet tells me. And, I didn't know how to react. I like Lillie a lot, but I don't know if I like women."

Zinnia took a sip of her water before asking a question. "Have you ever tried being with a woman? You know, to experiment?". Selene shook her head.

"No. I've tried to set up hookups, but I always chickened out. I feel too awkward to ask any of my female friends to just, like, makeout. And I'm afraid if I try it with Lillie, I might not like it, and ruin our friendship."

"I see." Zinnia began to think deeply for a solution. It didn't take long for a solution to come to mind. "Alright, I have an idea." Selene came to attention, waiting eagerly to hear it.

"Try with me" Zinnia proposed casually. It took the other woman a second or two to realize was she was suggesting. Selene then recoiled slightly, in shock.

"Oh! Uh, you don't have to do that, it's not necessary." She looked uncomfortable, but Zinnia didn't let it dissuade her this time.

"Not sex, just a kiss, to see how it feels. You said you didn't feel comfortable asking your friends, right? You just met me today, and I'm bi to boot, so no squeamishness here." She watched Selene's face, as she slowly talked herself into it.

"Okay. Okay." Selene took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, as if preparing herself. "Alright. I'm ready." Zinnia leaned in, and pressed her lips against Selene's. She waited a bit, before probing her lips with her tongue. Shyly, Selene opened her mouth, and Zinnia gently inserted her tongue. Selene started moving her own tongue, and sighed into the kiss. _I guess she likes it_ , Zinnia thought to herself.

She meant to pull away at that point, but Selene was a good kisser, and Zinnia figure a few more seconds couldn't hurt. She clutched the other woman's face in her hands, their tongues moving far more aggressively. A few seconds turned into a minute, and Brendan walked in on them making out over the table.

"What the fuck?" he asked, in equal parts confusion and anger. Zinnia and Selene quickly pulled away from each other. "Wha… what in the fuck Zee?!" he nearly shouted. _Shit, this isn't good_. She had barely considered what his reaction would be, should he walk in on them. Let alone considering that it might be negative.

Selene was confused too, though for a different reason. "But you said he wasn't a… Wait. Is he your…?" Selene seemed to answer her own question in her head, and she looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball. Zinnia couldn't help but feel the same way.

Brendan's voice came again, dangerously calm. "Selene, do you mind leaving us in private?". Selene hurriedly walked away, and Brendan sat in a chair, returning Scaly to her Poké Ball. His jaw muscles were as taut as a rope in tug of war, and his steel blue eyes were hard.

"I'd like for you to explain why you were tongue fucking Selene on the table" he said, still maintaining a tone of mock calm. "Go on. Explain." Zinnia gulped, and rushed to defend herself.

"Well, she was telling me about Lillie and Lillie's crush on her. She wasn't sure if she returned the feeling, because she didn't know if she was attracted to women. Selene didn't want to ask to kiss one of her friends because she would feel awkward, and she couldn't go through with a random hookup. I offered to help, since she didn't know me that well, and…"

"And you didn't even thinking about asking me if was okay with it first!" Brendan interjected, furious. His raised and critical tone incited fury in her. _He's right, why are you getting mad?,_ the reasonable side of her brain asked. But her pride refused to answer.

"Well, it's my body, and it's my choice as to what I do with it!" Zinnia shot back. _Every guy I've been with would think it was super hot. What the hell is his deal, anway?_

"And if you saw me making out with another woman, what would _you_ think?" he retorted. "Would accept my excuse, if I told you she was a lesbian questioning her sexuality?" Brendan waited expectantly.

"Yes!" Zinnia exclaimed. _No_. But she wouldn't admit that. He scoffed at her answer.

"Right" Brendan said sarcastically. "It's not you kissing her that pisses me off so much. It's the fact you didn't even think about how I might feel about it. Plus, you didn't even tell her that we're together!".

"You're the one who's scared about anyone knowing we're together!" she accused. Brendan's jaw clenched even tighter, and she knew she struck a nerve. Part of her was satisfied, while the other part begged her to stop.

"Because of shit like this!" he exploded. "Every bit of trouble gets put under the microscope, blown up for everyone to see!." He huffed, and stood up. "I need a break. I'm beginning to miss that island right about now." Brendan stormed off the patio, into the street.

Zinnia knew she should go after him and apologize, but anger, pride, and plain cowardice stopped her. He mounted his Flygon, and flew away. _Idiot. You damn idiot_ , she said to herself. Everything he said was right. It wasn't fair to compare him to the guy flings she had over the years.

Brendan felt much differently about physical intimacy. For her, it was just another way to have fun. It was better with Aster and Brendan, people she cared about, but it didn't have to mean anything to her.

It was still clearly enjoyable for Brendan, but it had to be with someone he cared about. No, someone he loved. He'd only ever had sex with May before, and Zinnia would wager he had only ever kissed her before, too.

He was more traditional in that sense, which she found ironic, considering he possessed a far more modern upbringing than her.

Zinnia cursed herself. _Just can't stop fucking up, huh Zinnia? You finally found somebody to give a shit about, and you might have just threw it away. You really miss having a bunch of pointless one-night stands and fuck buddies?_ She had to call him, and say sorry. She pulled out her phone, dialing his number. The phone didn't ring once before he rejected it.

"Damn it. Damnitdamnitdamnit." She put her head in her hands, fed up with herself. She got up, dejected. _Maybe he'll just head back to the hotel room,_ Zinnia thought hopefully. He'd cool off before she got there, and accept her apology. She knew he would.

 _In the sky between Melemele and Poni Islands_

Brendan could feel his phone ring in his pocket. Zinnia, he knew. He reached into his pocket to decline the call. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to her. _I can't believe how dismissive she was!_ _Not a single 'sorry' even, just tried to spin as if I was the asshole! Well, fuck her then. I don't need this shit._

He couldn't go back to the hotel, since that's exactly where she was going to go. He needed to blow off some steam, and Poni Island seemed the place to do it. Brendan recalled that Lance was training there. _Maybe a battle will cool me off_.

It wasn't long until he touched down in the Seafolk Village, the town of boathouses and piers. He pulled out his phone, ignoring the texts from Zinnia, and dialing the number Lance had give him. It didn't even ring. Frustrated, Brendan huffed and slid his phone back into his pocket.

A local approached him. "Cell problems?" Brendan nodded. "Where is the person you're trying to call?".

"Further inland, probably" he answered. The local shook her head, and pointed north towards the rocky hills.

"There's a powerful electromagnetic field in the Vast Poni Canyon. No service there whatsoever. Whoever you're calling is probably there" she explained.

"Thanks for the help" Brendan said. _I need to stock up on supplies first._ Some food, medicine, water, and an oudoor blanket would suffice. He'd likely have to spend the night outdoors, but he didn't mind.

He stopped at the local Poké Center to gather what he needed, then set out into the wilderness. Brendan didn't really know when he would leave. He was too angry and hurt to think past the next few days. All of his mental energy was focused on not thinking about Zinnia.

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Zinnia paced in their hotel room, struggling not to panic. It had been four hours since she got back, and zero sign of Brendan. Not a single one of the hotel staff had seen him. He hadn't responded to her calls or texts, and her most recent ones hadn't even reached his phone. _What if he fell off Flygon into the ocean? What if he's had enough of my crap, and called it quits. What if…_

She snapped herself out of it. She wouldn't get anywhere by torturing herself with the possibilities. _Relax, Zinnia. Where might he go?_ Brendan had said he was beginning to miss the 'island'. Definitely referring to the one he had exiled himself to for five years.

But that was way too far away to reach by Flygon. No, he would definitely have to stay in Alola. Zinnia tried to remember what direction he flew off in, but couldn't. It didn't matter anyway, since he easily could have changed directions without her seeing.

 _It could be Poni Island_. It was the least populated major island in Alola, with the only settlement on the very edge of the coast. But it was a lot of wilderness to search, especially since Brendan might have not even gone there. An idea struck her, and she pulled out her phone and sat on the bed. Aster curled up next to her to comfort.

No doubt he would have stopped at the Seafolk Village first. If he was at Poni Island, no doubt someone had seen him. After seeing him, it was entirely possible that they posted onto social media.

Zinnia managed to find several community pages for the Seafolk Village. She searched 'brendan ahlgren' and scrolled through each. No results came up. She smacked the bed in anger. Tears of frustration and regret threatened to pour out, but she held them in, and refreshed each page, this time without the name filter.

Still, she could not find a post with Brendan's name in it. She didn't give up though, and began reading each post carefully. Finally, she came across one that seemed promising.

"Think i just saw a famous trainer" the post read. "One from hoenn, used to be the champion? Can't remember his name tho, brady allgreen or something? I wanted to get a pic with him, but he looked upset so i left him alone. Anyone else see him?".

There were only three comments in response, but one stated they had seen him too, and that he had stopped at the Poké Center for supplies. After doing so, he had departed for the wilds.

That was enough for Zinnia. She packed a few things, grabbed Aster, and flew on Salamence's back, making for the Seafolk Village.

It was 8 PM when she arrived, and as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't go out looking for him now. The inland terrain of Poni Island was rocky and treacherous even in the daytime, according to the travel guide. It would only become more so at night.

She had a quick dinner at one of the boats that doubled as a restaurant, and acquired a bed for the night. First thing tomorrow, Zinnia would set out to look for him. Even if he rejected her, she had to know that he was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

_Vast Poni Canyon_

Rain poured relentlessly as Brendan trudged through passages in the cliffside, doing his best to avoid the deluge. Though he was mostly sheltered, rainwater flowed into the passage, forcing him tread carefully, lest he slip. The island did possess a strong natural aura, however, and it made keeping his balance far easier.

He had managed to reach the canyon at sundown last night, and slept in a cave. But the storm had suddenly showed up, and since his cave shelter was at the bottom of the incline, gravity took the rainwater down, waking him up unpleasantly. Brendan had managed to save his matches and some firewood, placing them in his pack. He'd have to wait to find a dry spot to make a fire, in order to dry off his clothes and blanket, and cook some real food. Until then, he'd have to stave off hunger with granola bars.

Lucario walked beside him, using his aura to scan for possible threats. The two had visited the Ruins of Hope briefly, but neglected to go inside. The secretive nature of the ruins made Brendan decide that Tapu Fini was not terribly fond of visitors. Though, he admired the contrast between the name of the ruins and the surrounding terrain. Much of the nearby ground was craggy, and swallowed by violent geysers. The waves beat mercilessly on Poni Breaker Coast, and he could only imagine the current storm made the tidal assault even more relentless.

The miserable trek made it even more difficult to not think about Zinnia. Their bed was comfy and dry, and she was warm. _I already miss her_. She'd probably have some joke quip to make him smile, and take his mind off the dreary weather. Lucario was loyal, but a poor conversationalist, even with his ability of telepathy.

 _She betrayed your trust,_ his brain reminded him. _She cheated on you_. "It's not the same" his heart protested. _But isn't it?_ , his mind retorted. _If you kissed another woman that way, what would you call it?_

"It doesn't matter what I'd call it, I love her. Even if she wronged me." _Fool, fool, fool. Lovestruck moron. If she cheated once, she'll do it again. Probably won't even care you're gone. I bet she's already fucking Selene. She liked kissing girls, why don't we see if she likes the rest of it?_

"Shut up!" he told the voice in his head. Lucario nearly jumped out of his skin, and Brendan realized had shouted that out. "Sorry" he said sheepishly to the Aura Pokémon. The Fighting-type cocked his head, a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing, Lucario. Let's carry on." The Pokémon nodded slowly, not quite believing him. They continued their journey, and finally came upon a raised area, sheltered from rain and runoff. Brendan sat down, removing the blanket and firewood from his pack.

He gathered stray rocks to form a fire pit, and dry grass and twigs for kindling. Within ten minutes, he had a fire going. Brendan placed a can of chicken soup next to fire to warm it, and removed his soaking bomber jacket, holding it up next to the fire in order to dry it. His jacket would smell smokey, but better that than mildewy.

Lucario's ears perked up, and he looked into the rain. " _Someone's coming. A woman"_ the Pokémon communicated. Brendan peered into the mist.

 _Zinnia?_ But as the woman's outline became clearer, he could tell it wasn't. Taller than Zinnia, and her manner of walking was different. The stranger walked a straight as a rod, almost military-like. Zinnia had an almost cat-like walk, and she'd likely be walking more cautiously. As the woman got closer, he knew for certain it wasn't Zinnia. Her aura was all different.

The stranger finally reached his makeshift camp, dressed in a heavy poncho, wearing boots. She gently removed the hood that partially obstructed her face, and he found it was a familiar one.

"Cynthia?" Brendan asked in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?". She looked just as surprised as he was.

 _The Seafolk Village_

Zinnia had asked around most of Seafolk Village, and everyone who had seen Brendan confirmed that he went into the wilderness. Problem was, the wilderness was composed of the entire island. She could be searching for weeks, especially if he didn't stay put. _Maybe I should just stay here, and wait for him to come back for supplies_. The cashier at the Poké Center said Brendan didn't buy much in the way of amenities. "Only enough for a few days" he told her.

She took shelter in the boat restaurant from the storm that had rolled in suddenly. The boat rocked with the rough waves, though the owner assured her that the village had survived far worse. "The waves at Poni Breaker Coast though, oof. They'll dash you right against the rocks, and they'd have to bury what's left of you in a soup can." _Didn't really need that imagery in my head._

As she sat in a booth eating noodles, one of the locals approached her, a middle-aged woman. "You're the one looking for that famous guy who came through here, right?" Zinnia nodded eagerly. "You don't look much like a paparazzo to me, so I'll tell you where he went." _I guess I'm not as famous as he thought_.

The woman continued. "He's headed to the Vast Poni Canyon. Meeting someone there. He tried to call them, but couldn't on account of the EMFs 'round there." _That explains why my texts and calls were no longer able to reach him,_ she thought relievedly. _Unless he fell off on the trail, due to the slippery rocks_. She set the thought aside. She felt awful already. Her brain hardly needed to make it worse.

"Thank you" she said gratefully. The woman smiled, and walked off. Zinnia headed to the Poké Center to buy gear of her own, namely a poncho, boots, some food, a blanket, and matches. Now that she knew where Brendan was, the time for sitting on her ass was over.

 _Vast Poni Canyon_

Cynthia sat next to him by the fire, warming herself. "I've been looking for Lance, too. A little messenger of his invited me here. Not sure why he couldn't ask me himself. Cultivating the image of the mysterious Dragon-trainer, maybe?" She looked at Brendan. "I'm guessing you plan on challenging him. You've found your way back to battling then?".

"Yes, as much as I've tried to resist." He almost mentioned that it was Zinnia who got him to come back, but he stopped himself.

"It was that woman, wasn't it? That got you to return, that is?" Cynthia asked. He briefly questioned whether the blonde had telepathy.

"Zinnia, yes" he admitted, his voice carrying an unintentional tinge of sorrow. The Sinnoh Champion picked up on his tone quickly. She had always been good at observing his emotions.

"You have feelings for her, don't you? Did she reject you?" the blonde asked gently. Brendan shook his head.

"No. Well, in a way I suppose. We're… together. Or we were, anyway. I'm not quite sure where we stand anymore." Cynthia looked at him quizzically, so he explained further. "I walked in on her making out with someone else, another woman we had just met. Something about helping her figure out if she was bisexual."

"When I confronted Zinnia about it, she claimed that I had no say in what she did with her body. I was mad that she didn't ask how I would feel about it, and that she hadn't told the girl she was in a relationship with me. Then Zinnia yelled at me about how I didn't want our relationship to be public." Cynthia shook her head with disgust.

"What'd you say to that?" she asked. "Or did you just walk out right then and there?" Brendan rubbed his head, tiredly. Just talking about what happened was taxing on his spirit.

"That I didn't want to make it public, because of issues like that. Can you _imagine_ what the media would do, if they caught what happened on camera?" He nearly shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry that happened. You clearly love her, and she betrayed your trust. I'm truly sorry." Cynthia place a hand on his shoulder, in a comradely fashion.

He and Cynthia had met a few years ago, on one of his rare trips to mainland Hoenn. She was visiting for some party for the elite Steven had thrown. Brendan had nearly attended the party, but ultimately couldn't. He'd been afraid of the treatment he'd receive; either the guests would flock around him like he was some curiosity to ply him with invasive questions, or they'd walk on eggshells around him, in a paltry attempt not to offend him.

Steven introduced the two of them, and they got along practically instantly. Cynthia did not ask about May or Lilycove, nor was she overly gentle. She immediately began talking about battling, complimenting him on certain moves he used in battles long ago, the way he trained his Pokémon. She asked for a battle as well, something Brendan would normally decline, if it weren't for the way she asked.

"Let's battle" Cynthia had said confidently, yet casually. Most challengers were too brash and aggressive, and others were too simpering and nervous.

Their battle was a long, drawn out struggle. Her Milotic, Spiritomb, and Garchomp were particularly frustrating. It was Garchomp that won her the day, as it narrowly defeated Sceptile. Brendan never saw that Poison Jab coming. It was his first defeat by the hand of a Trainer, in his whole career. They didn't battle again, though she visited him half a dozen or so times, mostly to talk.

The battle was the reason he trained so hard, and obsessively studied moves. Even though he didn't intend to return to battling proper, he desired a rematch sometime in the future, and never wanted to be surprised like that again. He'd ask for a fight now, if it weren't raining buckets.

"Cynthia" he said softly. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't break up with her. I love her, and besides, it would make me being her coach extremely awkward. I'd have to quit as her coach, and there'd be more hoopla than I'm willing to deal with."

"But, I don't know if I can forgive what she did. Well, maybe I can _forgive_ her, but I can't forget. I'd have a hard time trusting her again."

Cynthia shifted and spoke, her tone unsure. "I'm not the best person to ask on this kind of stuff, I'm afraid. Relationships are not my forte." She sighed, brushing away a stray strand of hair. "Have you guys ever fought before? Does she never apologize when she does something wrong?"

"We've had a couple of problems before, but they were resolved pretty quickly. Zinnia was in the wrong once, and she didn't apologize right away. But she did when she had time to cool down, and she was sincere." Brendan thought for a moment, before continuing.

"Zinnia's not been in a relationship for a long time. She told me that whenever she and a fling fought, it was generally the end of it. She didn't really care about any of them, so she would just walk away. I suppose that might be why she did what she did with Selene. She's never had to think about hurting a lover's feelings for over ten years."

The voice in his head returned. _Don't make excuses for her. She knew what she was doing._ Cynthia seemed to sense his internal conflict, and interjected, cutting his inner monologue short.

"Do you think you could just, you know, take a few days? A break, then talk to her? Considering what you've told me, I think she's just too proud to admit fault right away. She hurt you yesterday, but even without meeting her, I can tell Zinnia has done a lot for you too. No one else could get you to leave that island, but she did. Give her a second chance. And if she's finding the whole 'keeping the relationship secret' thing upsetting, maybe you should talk about it more."

"You're probably right" Brendan replied, sighing. Their relationship would be discovered sooner or later. He didn't like the idea of just telling reporters about his private life, however.

He moved his soup can away from the fire, and cracked it open with his knife's multi-tool. He then took out a small metal spoon, and began eating. Cynthia took out an energy bar, and munched on that, declining his offer of soup. Once they finished eating, they waited fruitlessly for the rain to subside. Eventually, they decided to venture out anyway, while night was still a long time away. According to his blonde companion, the Altar of the Sunne was where they'd find the Kanto Champion.

 _At the entrance to the canyon_

Just getting to the canyon was a miserable experience. If it weren't for the storm, Zinnia could have just flown above, and spotted Brendan from Salamence's back. But visibility was poor, meaning spotting him from the air would be nigh impossible. She didn't feel particularly comfortable flying in the first place. None of her Pokémon were good at flying in such a strong storm, and there were too many trees on the way to fly low to avoid the stronger winds.

All that meant she had to hoof it, through the mud, muck, fierce wind, and unrelenting rain. Aster couldn't manage the walk, so Zinnia had to carry her to boot. The rain was cooler than she expected, and her face had started to numb. At that point, she lucked upon a ranch house, where the apparent kahuna of Poni Island resided.

The kahuna was short, young woman named Hapu. She gave Zinnia a warm meal and a place to rest. She offered a bed for the night too, but Zinnia declined, wishing to waste no time finding Brendan. She asked Hapu about her wayward boyfriend, and the kahuna confirmed he was in the canyon, having stopped at the ranch as well. "I think the trial site is a likely place for him to go. There's many strong Pokémon there, and powerful Trainers to boot. A dragon site, specifically. Beware of the Totem Pokémon." Hapu gave her the directions to the trial site.

Zinnia took a look at the house clock, "the last working clock before the Canyon", according to Hapu. It read 10:28 AM. _Plenty of time to search before sundown_. Hapu provided her with some likely locations for Brendan to camp in, and supplied her with some dry firewood and a flashlight, both of which she secured carefully in her pack. Zinnia thanked the kahuna, and departed. She left Aster there, on Hapu's advice.

Traversing the canyon wasn't so bad at first, since it required passing through a large cavern to start. A few wild Pokémon harassed her, but they were driven off by Salamence fairly easily. Same went for the Trainers taking shelter in the cave system.

When she got back onto open ground, however, it was a nightmare. The narrow passes had become perilous, and strong gusts of wind challenged her every step. _Even I didn't have a fear of heights before, I'm going to develop one now._

Finally, Zinnia reached a cave, one of those that Hapu had mentioned. She peered inside, examining it with a flashlight. At the bottom of the cave, there was a makeshift fire pit, that was now sitting in an inch of water. _Brendan's campsite from last night, maybe_? A granola bar wrapper of his preferred brand was floating in the water. It was likely that the water had woken him up, and forced him to abandon his campsite and wrapper in his haste. _He would look for a better place to camp. No way he could subsist on just granola bars_.

She went back outside, and continued up the trail. The rain didn't let up at all, and the path grew steeper. Luckily, parts of the path were sheltered by overhangs, allowing her to take breaks along the way.

Perhaps two hours after leaving the first cave, she made it to a dry area. The clearing contained another fire pit, and it was definitely new. The wood still smoked, having been recently put out. The ground was covered in footprints, and interestingly enough, there were two sets. _Maybe he found whoever he was looking for. Got to be Lance. He told us that he was training at Poni Island._

 _The trial site!_ , she thought excitedly. Lance would almost certainly want to train there, being the Dragon Master and all. Zinnia took a break in order to eat and warm up a bit, starting a new fire in the pit. She reheated her noodles in a cup of water, scarfing them down as quickly as possible. She examined her watch, only to find it had stopped. _Right. The EM field. How quaint._

After finishing her break, Zinnia put out the fire, and continued on. The rain had subsided slightly, and the wind reduced itself to a breeze, with moderate gusts. The trek to the trial site was less arduous than before, but still difficult. The paths remained slippery, but at least the wind wasn't threatening to send her flying to the bottom of the canyon.

Zinnia guessed it took her about another hour to reach the trial site. An obelisk carved with an unfamiliar language adorned the entrance. She continued onward, through the hollow tunnel. There were large holes in the "ceiling" allowing the rain to pour down, but she easily avoided them. The wind rushing in through the gaps created a peculiar whistling sound, and she felt eyes on her. Zinnia started walking faster.

A strange noise further down the tunnel caught her attention. It sound like metal hitting metal, clanging together. Similar to the sound Scaly made when she shook her scales, only louder, and it somehow _felt_ stronger. _Perhaps she evolved already? Or the tunnel is amplifying the sound_.

She continued, reaching a clearing exposed to the sky. An ornate gold pedestal sat in the middle of the area. The clanging of scales had stopped, and the area appeared empty. No sign that Brendan or Lance had been here. Zinnia felt eyes on her still, and a powerful presence. And it was right behind her.

Zinnia spun around, and nearly fell over in shock. A _massive_ Pokémon stood before her. It looked a lot like Scaly, only more… scaly. And far meaner. It was a Kommo-o, Jangmo-o's final evolution. The pride of Alola, and the mightiest Dragon-type Pokémon it had to offer. The only Dragon-Fighting type in existence, excluding its prior evolution. It mastered the ability to turn the clanging of its massive scales into a powerful attack. There was no doubt in her mind that this Pokémon could go toe-to-toe with Salamence.

The Kommo-o let out a ferocious roar that chilled her to the core. A strange aura enveloped the Pokémon, and it adopted a battle pose, eyes filled with rage. The dragon's tail waved back and forth, the end of it shaped like a mace. Zinnia reached for Salamence's Poké Ball, saying a quick prayer to Rayquaza as she did so.

 _Altar of the Sunne_

Cynthia and Brendan reached the Altar after some time, soaked and miserable. They had gone around the trial site, which was the normal route, to avoid having to fight the Totem Pokémon. To add to their discontent, the path leading up to the altar proper was a giant, crumbling staircase. After five hundred exhausting steps, the pair reached the top.

Unlike the ruins belonging to the tapu, the altar was grandiose and imposing. Attached to the mountainside was a huge stone monolith, that rose up and up until it rounded out. A sun was engraved in the circle, surrounded by grooves that flowed water down into the sides of the courtyard. The water encircled two pedestals on either side of the altar. In the center of the courtyard was a raised dais, and that was where they found Lance.

His back was to them, and he was examining a strange occurrence in the air. There was a blue glowing crack above the dais, almost like a rift in space. The rain concealed the sound of their footsteps, so Lance did not notice them until they were on the dais as well.

He turned to face them, a hood covering his head from the rain. His cape and clothes were soaked. "Greetings. I'm glad you accepted my invitation, both of you. Though, I didn't not anticipate you two to show up at the same time." Brendan could swear he heard a little bit of disappointment in the older man's voice.

"We ran into each other" Cynthia explained. "Brendan and I have know each other for a few years, and it didn't take long for us to figure out why the other was here." She gestured to the crack. "Now, do you know what this is?". The blonde's tone suggested that she already knew what it was.

Lance nodded. "Yes. A dimensional rift. The road to all sorts of different dimensions and worlds. The incident all those years ago captured my fascination. Unfortunately, it's impossible to traverse Ultra Space without a Solgaleo or Lunala. A shame. I would have liked to visit these other worlds."

Brendan hummed in agreeance. "Right. Aliens, alien Pokémon. Perhaps one day they'll create a spaceship that can travel through Ultra Space. Anyway, what's our plan here? This doesn't seem to be an ideal place to train. I doubt the locals would be pleased if the Altar were somehow damaged."

"You'd be right about that" Lance responded. "The Alolan League forbids battling of any sort at the Altar of the Sunne. Or the Lake of the Moone, for that matter. Only extremely special exemptions will allow you to legally battle here. I decided that the trial site in the canyon would be a good place to train. We could all take turns battling the Totem Pokémon there. I've yet to face a Kommo-o, and the opportunity to battle the strongest one alive is too good to pass up."

The group began the journey back to the canyon. Along the way, Cynthia and Lance discussed challengers they had faced recently. Being five years removed from being a Champion, Brendan had little to contribute to the conversation. Until both of his companions brought up a Trainer with a peculiar Pokémon. Namely, one that looked like three different Pokémon mashed together.

"Gladion" Brendan said abruptly. Cynthia and Lance looked at him, mildly surprised by his sudden vociferation. "That's his name" he explained. "The weird Pokémon he has is called Silvally. He was the last person to challenge me. Toughest one I ever had."

He continued. "Silvally is the result of experimentation by the Aether Foundation. They were trying to create a Pokémon for the purpose of fighting Ultra Beasts, and that could also change its type using memory discs. They couldn't get the Type:Nulls, Silvally's prior evolution, to accept the memory discs. But if the trainer and the Type:Null have a strong enough bond, it will evolve into Silvally. Thus being able to change its type."

"How do you know all that?" Cynthia asked, intrigued. "He didn't even tell me his name, let alone what his Pokémon even was." Lance possessed a similar look of curiosity.

"His sister. I met with Professor Kukui yesterday, and she is his assistant. She told me all about Silvally, Ultra Space, Necrozma. Some pretty incredible stuff." He spent the rest of their trip regaling the other two with secondhand stories about Necrozma and the tapu.

They eventually reached the entrance to the trial site. A noise that Brendan couldn't make it was carried softly to him by the wind. Lance took one step forward, when Brendan shot out his hand to grab him. "Wait" he said, pointing a finger up. "Do you hear that?" The group remained silent for a moment, listening. The distant sounds of an intense battle reached their ears. A thunderous crash came next. Then, a bloodcurdling scream. _That scream… It almost sounds like it belongs to…_

Brendan's heart dropped, and a chill ran across his body. He began sprinting down the tunnel, making no attempt to dodge the gaps in the ceiling that let rain fall down upon him. He ran like the devil was at his back, taking Sceptile's Poké Ball off his belt.

Brendan careened into the clearing, taking in the sight before him. Zinnia's Salamence had undergone Mega Evolution, but it clearly had not been enough to defeat the Totem. Salamence was trapped under a pile of rubble, motionless. He moved to free the Pokémon, when he heard a whimper.

The Kommo-o stood in the corner, standing over Zinnia. She was pressed against the cliff face, the right side of her face bright with blood. Brendan sent out Sceptile, and shouted "Over here, you sonofabitch!" Sceptile hissed in support. _I'm going to have to Mega Evolve him if I'm going to win this._ Lance and Cynthia still lagged behind, but they had almost reached the clearing. He could use their support.

The Kommo-o must have been thinking the same thing, because it began shaking its scales wildly, producing an ear splitting metallic screech. It shot its hands forward, sending the burst of sound energy forward, collapsing the entrance to the clearing.

"Fuck." Looks like he was on his own. Brendan pumped his fist, activating his Mega Bracelet. He glanced at the red bandana attached to his tricep, as always. A dangerous wild Pokémon hurting the person he loved… It seemed like deja vu. _Only this time, I won't fail_.

 _The airship, three hundred miles north of Alola_

"Boss, the preparations for our attack are not proceeding at the pace we expected. Our reconnaissance team is struggling to gain access to the more secure areas of the island. Evidently, new janitors are not trusted to clean those areas."

The subordinate could not see his superior's face, but he knew that the other man was scowling. "We do not have time for the reconnaissance team to gain their trust. They must gain access to the keys to the deep freeze storage. Take out the other janitors, if need be. Tell the recon team they have one month. And should they fail, well. They know what happens to those who _disappoint_ me." The boss took a drag of his cigar.

"Now go, Proton" the boss said dismissively. He waved him off, and Proton rushed back down to the communications center. He knew the boss's threat didn't just apply to the recon team.


	17. Chapter 17

_Poni Trial Site_

Brendan grit his teeth. The totem Kommo-o sized him and Sceptile up, circling to their right. He and Sceptile moved as well, keeping the dragon right in front of them. After his Mega Evolution, Sceptile was bigger; he stood nearly two meters tall. The number of seed bulbs on his back had increased to ten in total. His tail was now massive, with large grassy spikes protruding from it. The end of his tail was cover by a sharp red point, like a spear. Grassy armor plates had formed on Sceptile's chest, in the shape of an X. Two blade-like appendages formed on each of the Grass-type's arms.

Brendan observed the yellow-orange aura surrounding the Kommo-o. He had read research articles about the Totems in preparation for the trip. The aura boosted the Totem Pokémon's strength and speed. But even with the help of the aura, Brendan knew Sceptile was still faster. Mega Sceptile was among the fastest Pokémon ever, and it would have to be their saving grace here. Kommo-o was simply too formidable in hand-to-hand to attack directly, as evidenced by Salamence's defeat.

Sceptile would have to attack from a distance. Normally, the type disadvantage would make that difficult. But the Grass-type gained Dragon dual typing due to Mega evolving. With STAB and the boost to his special attack, Sceptile's Dragon Pulse would be devastating. Even still, he'd have to aim carefully. Those scales would certainly be tough to get past.

Brendan prepared to give the order to attack, but the Kommo-o made some sort of cry. A few seconds later, a Noivern showed up. He half-expected the bat to attack the Kommo-o, but it hovered above the totem instead, ready to fight alongside it. _Shit,_ he thought. _This just got a lot harder_. But he was in luck.

The ground next to him began to rumble, and a shark-like head emerged. Cynthia's Garchomp had dug underneath the rubble blocking the entrance, and it nodded at Brendan, prepared to battle. He grinned, glad to have the Mach Pokémon on his side for once.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse on Kommo-o! Try to make it expose its underbelly, and don't get too close. Garchomp, cover Sceptile from that Noivern! Don't pursue it, just keep yourself between it and Sceptile." Both Pokémon began to carry out his orders.

Sceptile mock charged Kommo-o, then took a potshot at Noivern with Dragon Pulse. The shot grazed the bat, and it yipped in pain, retreating somewhat, and briefly taking it out of the fight. Kommo-o charged Sceptile with Dragon Rush, but the Grass-type used its superior speed to dodge at the last moment. The totem spun around, only to take a Dragon Pulse to the chest. The dragon staggered a bit, but its chest plates largely protected it. Garchomp took the opportunity to slice at Kommo-o legs with Dragon Claw, causing the massive lizard to howl.

Angered, the totem turned around quick, and launched a vicious Sky Uppercut at Garchomp, sending the smaller Pokémon flying. The Mach Pokémon hit the ground hard, but managed to get on its feet. Noivern gave it no time to rest however, attacking with Acrobatics, and landing a few hits. Garchomp forced it off with a Dragon Claw.

Kommo-o returned its attention to Sceptile, now limping from its leg injuries. Aware of the futility of chasing the faster Pokémon, it resorted to Clanging Scales. The totem began to dance, shaking its scales to produce the haunting jingle that sent most foes running. "Sceptile, move to dodge!" Brendan shouted. The Grass-type tried, but Kommo-o blasted him directly with the sound wave. Sceptile flew backwards into the ground.

The totem leaped into the air with a great effort, preparing to finish Sceptile off with a Dragon Rush. Brendan's heart clenched, and he cried out to his partner. "Quick, Dragon Pulse. NOOOOWWWW!" Sceptile forced his eyes open, and unleashed a beam of energy, catching Kommo-o in the weakest area, its underbelly.

The totem's fall was reversed briefly, then it fell again, this time uncontrolled. It crashed into the ground hard, groaning in pain. It got up, sluggish and dazed, retracting into a ball in an attempt to defend itself.

Meanwhile, Garchomp was busy battling Noivern, which was giving the Mach Pokémon a hard time. The bat was fast, and didn't let Garchomp get anywhere near it, fending the dragon off with Boomburst and Air Slash. But with Kommo-o on the defensive, Sceptile was free to help.

The Grass type fired off a Dragon Pulse, catching the bat unawares. Noivern careened forward, and was met in the air by Garchomp, who knocked it out with a Dragon Claw. The bat Pokémon fell to the ground, down for the count.

With only Kommo-o left, Garchomp moved in to help Sceptile finish the totem off. They probed its defenses, Sceptile stabbing at it with his tail spear, and Garchomp raking its back with its claws. They circled around the totem, harassing it in order for it to lower its defenses.

After three minutes of taking constant swipes and stabs, Kommo-o finally attacked, swinging its mace-like tail at Sceptile. That was a mistake. Sceptile dodged deftly, and grabbed the tail. In a feat of impressive strength, the lizard flung the totem into the rocks. Before the Kommo-o could recover, Sceptile grabbed it in a headlock, digging his arm blades into the soft flesh between its chest scales. The totem roared in pain, underbelly now exposed.

Garchomp prepared a Dragon Rush, building up speed and power, then running at the totem with a full head of steam. Sceptile leaped at the very last moment, and Garchomp smashed Kommo-o into the rock face like a freight train.

The Mach Pokémon pulled away, and the totem collapsed onto the ground, face first. It did not move, now completely beaten. Brendan only allowed himself one sigh of relief, before he ordered Sceptile to help Salamence, and Garchomp to clear the entrance rubble. Brendan rushed over to Zinnia, and assessed her injuries.

The most obvious was the deep cut on the right side of her face. The gash traveled from her cheek, two inches under her eye, then across to her right ear. There was a sliver of exposed bone. A bit of her ear was dangling, cut deep and hanging on with a half centimeter to spare. It could be saved. _A nasty scar,_ _but nothing life threatening._ He checked for other injuries, but all else he saw were minor scrapes.

"It… stings" she mumbled out, voice shaky. Zinnia clutched at his hands, and he quickly grabbed her hands to hold. "The air. I'm sorry, _kedves._ I shouldn't have." She squeezed his hands hard, as if they were her only anchorage.

"Don't talk, you'll aggravate the cut. It's alright, it doesn't matter right now." Brendan freed a hand to fetch his first aid kit. He heard footsteps behind him. Cynthia and Lance had gotten through the rubble. They stood over Zinnia, staring at her cut. Cynthia cupped a hand over her mouth, and Lance grimaced.

He took out a long strip of gauze, some isopropyl, and a strip of cloth. Brendan placed the cloth in Zinnia's mouth, and instructed her to bite down. He sanitized the gauze with the isopropyl, and pressed it against the cut. She winced, teeth clenching the cloth.

"Hold it firmly against the cut. That's it, just like that." She held the gauze against her would with both hands. Brendan's mind raced. _None of our Pokémon have space to carry two. Not fast enough, anyway. They'd have to go slow, on account of her ear._ Zinnia's life may not be in danger, but she'd lose half of her ear if they didn't get to a hospital soon.

Only one Pokémon he knew could do what he needed. But it was so far away… He had to try anyway. Brendan stood up, returned Salamence to his Poké Ball, and ran to the center of the clearing. Face up to the sky, he made a fervent wish.

"RAYQUAZA! I NEED YOUR HELP! ONLY YOU CAN DO IT, PLEASE!" Brendan waited. And waited. Minutes passed by, and Cynthia and Lance urged him to find another way. _No. This is the way, the only way. I must have faith in Rayquaza, as it once had faith in me_.

A roar pierced the air, the most glorious roar he had ever heard. The clouds parted, as if moved by divine will. A green speck of light dotted the sun, bursting from the heavens. It moved at a supersonic speed, closing in faster than anything made by the hands of man. The roar came again.

The lord of the sky and space appeared before them, in all its splendor. His ally, and friend, Rayquaza. The massive green serpent had answered the call, just as it had ten years ago. The Legendary Pokémon rested upon the ground, ready to take them away. Brendan turned to grab Zinnia, taking pleasure in the shock and awe on the faces of his fellow Champions.

He picked her up bridal style, walking to Rayquaza. He mounted the dragon's neck, holding Zinnia close, and keeping one hand on her mangled ear. "Meet me at Hau'oli City Hospital" Brendan shouted to Lance and Cynthia. "Show us the definition of speed" he asked Rayquaza. The Pokémon merely nodded, slowly levitating off the ground.

Brendan took out his flight goggles and Go-Goggles. He put the latter on Zinnia, and took the former for himself. Rayquaza took off slowly, gradually working up its speed. It leveled out at about 300 miles per hour. Its Air Lock ability protected Zinnia and Brendan from extreme friction.

It was only a few minutes before they were near Melemele Island, and Rayquaza began to slow down. They passed Hau'oli City, but the dragon looped back easily. Identifying the hospital, the lord of the sky gently descended. He landed softly in the parking lot, and Brendan carried Zinnia off the Pokémon's neck.

"Thank you, friend. Until we meet again." Rayquaza blinked once, slow, and flew off. Brendan lingered for a second, watching it leave, before taking Zinnia into the hospital.

 _A few hours later_

"We managed to save her ear, thanks to your quick actions" the doctor told him, as Brendan sat in the waiting room. "No infection in the cut, thanks to the sanitized gauze. We've sutured her wound successfully, and the process of healing should not be inconvenient, or terribly long. She's scheduled to come back in five days, to remove the stitches."

"Thanks, doctor. Can I go see her now?" The doctor nodded, and escorted him to Zinnia's room. She was laying on the bed, sleeping.

"She's still under the painkillers" the doctors explained. "It'll be some time until she wakes, however. Expect her to be loopy and somewhat incoherent for about half an hour after that. I recommend that she stays the night to rest." The doctor left, and Brendan walked in, sitting in the chair to the left of the bed. Aster was there, staring at Zinnia intently. Zinnia had been calling for her, and Brendan wasn't sure which Aster she meant. Then she said "Hapu", so Brendan flew back to Hapu's ranch on Latias. Sure enough, Aster the Whismur was under her care. He brought the little pink Pokémon back, and she refused to leave her surrogate mother's side. She wasn't disruptive though, so the hospital staff let her be. Aster spent the whole procedure next to Zinnia, laying by her side.

Brendan pulled his phone out, and connected it to his portable speaker. He put on her favorite playlist, which was entirely Metallica, AC/DC, and oddly enough, Johnny Cash. He leaned back in the chair, and looked out the window. The sun was setting, and there was a brilliant view of the ocean as it turned orange and pink. He nodded off to the dulcet tones of "Enter Sandman".

It felt like he had just closed his eyes, when he was awoken by Zinnia's giggling. She was poking Aster's forehead, and abruptly began singing along to "I Walk the Line", which had begun playing shortly before he woke.

She was off beat, but he found it too adorable to interrupt. "I f-fiiiind it vury very easy to be jrue" Zinnia sang, her voice slurred and randomly changing volume, from murmurs to near shouting. "I find mysseelff lone when each day through. Yuh-es, I'll admit tha' I'm a foolll fer you. Becuz yer mine, I w-walk da line." She sang the rest of the song like, fluctuating her volume, and stuttering and dropping off parts of words.

"Truly platinum quality" Brendan remarked once the song was over. She spun her head towards him, and he got a good look at her stitched-up wound, having neglected to look before. The cut was an angry red, as was the stitching on her ear. No doubt it would never truly fade.

Zinnia stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "You'rreee my, boy-boyfffriend" she said in realization, as if having a epiphany. Brendan laughed, the issue between them seeming so trivial at the moment.

"Yes, I am. How are you feeling? Need anything?" She clumsily outstretched her left hand, reaching towards the table next to him.

"Mirror. I want to see." Brendan glanced at the mirror, and back at her. He reluctantly picked it up and handed it to her, waiting for her reaction. He didn't know the doctors hadn't shown her yet. Zinnia held the mirror up to her face, and recoiled. He winced in pity.

She was silent for a moment. He fruitlessly racked his mind for any words of comfort, that might make her feel even a little less worse. But he couldn't empathize, at all. Then she threw him a curveball question.

"Amm I p-pretty? Ked-d, is my fa-aace ug-ug…" She trailed off, looking straight at him. Her eyes were crestfallen, and filled with doubt. He gently took the mirror from her, and held her hand.

"Yeah, you're pretty. Nothing in the world can change that, and certainly not this little scratch." Brendan leaned over, gently caressing the scar. "You're prettier than a cherry blossom." Zinnia gave him a goofy smile, and he returned it. He sat back down, still holding her hand.

They remained like that, listening to the music, as she slowly sobered up from the drugs. Her questions and statements began to become fully coherent, and it wasn't long until she addressed the Mamoswine in the room.

"About what happened yesterday" Zinnia started, her voice low. Brendan leaned in close, as she continued. "I'm sorry. I was in the wrong. Way in the wrong. I don't know why I couldn't admit it then, because I knew I was wrong even then." She sighed. "I know it's not an excuse, but… it's just been so long since I've had to consider someone else's feelings. I'm sorry I didn't think of you. And what I said about you trying to hide me wasn't fair to you." He shook his head.

"No, that you were right about. I failed to acknowledge how you felt about that. So, I'm not going to hide us anymore." She raised her eyebrows in surprise at that.

"You don't have to do that for me. Especially after what I pulled, and you having to save me." Zinnia's eyes were glistening, and he could only think how beautiful she looked right then. _No, I do have to_.

"Maybe I don't, but that doesn't matter. I want to." He got up, and kissed her on her lips, then her scar. "You're the best thing to happen to me in years" Brendan said, pulling away. "I'd do anything to make sure this works." Zinnia sat up, outstretching her arms for a hug, and he obliged.

Lance and Cynthia visited to see if she was okay, as did an assortment of others, including Hau, Elio, Kukui, Lillie, and Selene. Selene came separately from the rest, and asked to speak with him in private. They stepped outside the room, into the the corridor.

"It was on the news. That she was admitted to the hospital, that is" she explained. "I'm sorry about what happened. Both today, and yesterday. I didn't know you two were together, I wouldn't have done it if I did, I swear."

"It's alright" Brendan said reassuringly. "We've made up. All in the past now." He paused for a second, thinking. "Did she help you figure it out, at least?" he asked teasingly. "I'd hope at least one positive would come out of this."

Selene blushed a little. "Uh, yeah. Umm, I guess I'm, umm… bi. I'm sorry, I just feel kinda awkward talking about it with you, you know? Since it was your girlfriend that… umm." Brendan couldn't help but laugh at her discomfort.

"Well, I'm glad she could help. Are you going to ask Lillie out, then?" She shrugged, still looking bashful.

"Maybe. I still don't know if I'll feel for her as more than a friend. But I suppose I'll give it a shot. Once I feel comfortable, that is. It's been a hectic twenty-four hours. Oh, there's some news teams waiting to ambush you, by the way. I'd better get going before they get desperate. I hope Zinnia gets well soon!" Selene walked down the hallway, into the elevator.

 _Making Zinnia and I's relationship public might come sooner than I thought_. He walked back into the room to tell Zinnia. "It seems the press is here, according to Selene. I'd better tell them something to get them to screw off before we leave. Bare minimum?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You don't have to say we're in a relationship unprovoked, though." She rubbed her scar, then abruptly stopped. "Not supposed to touch it too much, I think. Did Selene say anything about Lillie?"

"Yes. She said she wants to ask her out wait until she feels comfortable. You turned her bi, it seems. I know, she was already bi, I'm teasing you" he added when she began to object. "She wishes you a swift recovery."

"Thoughtful. Hopefully I'll stop feeling awkward at the very mention of her name" Zinnia quipped. "Could you get me something to eat on your way back up? I don't care what it is, as long as it's edible. Also, I'd like it if you let Lucario out. It's so boring in here, even _his_ shitty conversational skills would be a welcome distraction."

"It'd be my pleasure" Brendan replied, letting said shitty conversationalist out of his Poké Ball. He then left the room to make a statement to the press. Surprisingly enough, he felt almost carefree about it.

 _Outside Hau'oli City Hospital_

There were about half a dozen news teams waiting, and their low murmuring became a loud buzz as he approached. They were far more tame here then they had been at his house, fortunately enough. The reporters and camera operators stuck behind a couple of barricades set up by the local police, to keep them out of the way of emergency vehicles.

Brendan stepped in front of the barricade, and the reporters began shout out questions. _Can't hear a damn thing you're saying, idiots_. He missed the moderated atmosphere of a post-battle press conference. Though the questions were still stupid sometimes, at least they were asked calmly, one at a time.

"Quiet, so I can actually hear the questions!" he barked. The reporters quickly clammed up. "Thank you kindly." He pointed to one reporter. "What's your question? Just one. One a piece." The reporter stepped forward, holding a microphone.

"Mister Ahlgren, it is our understanding that Zinnia Sarkany, your trainer, was admitted to the hospital. Would you be willing to disclose the nature of the visit?" He helped up the mike to Brendan.

"She was maimed by the Totem Kommo-o of Poni Island. Her wound is superficial, and she's expected to recover swiftly. And no, I will not speak towards any more specifics on the encounter" A slight buzz emanated from the crowd, but ceased when he picked another reporter.

"You were spotted by some bystanders riding a Pokémon to the hospital. Their descriptions of the Pokémon match the known appearance of the Legendary Pokémon known as Rayquaza. Was the Pokémon, in fact, Rayquaza?".

"Yes" he replied. "It was. It came to help on my request. No other Pokémon available to me could possibly carry two people safely." Brendan gestured to another news anchor.

"Brendan, could you give some info on where Miss Sarkany's wound is located?" she asked.

"The face, her right cheek specifically. It will scar." He moved on to the next news anchor, who seemed young, and somewhat nervous. _Green, maybe. Or, he's going to ask about Zinnia and I. Or both. Probably both._

His instincts didn't lie. "Brend- Mister Ahlgren, not to pry, but…" He motioned impatiently for the the reporter to continue with his question. The reporter cleared his throat, likely working up confidence. "Are you and, um, Miss Sarkany, are you in a… romantic relationship? Because there's been, um, pictures of you two together in public, and there's just speculation…" Brendan cut him off.

"Enough rambling, son." _Guy's probably my age, but damn if I don't feel way older_. "Yes, we are. So no more need for speculation. That constitutes all the information I'm going to share, so good day." He briskly walked away, ignoring the stream of questions shouted over each other.

He stopped by the hospital cafeteria, grabbing a chicken salad for Zinnia, a chicken sandwich for himself, and two bottles of water. Brendan passed by a vending machine full of snacks, and decided to get Lucario a chocolate bar. He came back to the room, food in hand.

"Wow, you went the extra mile for me!" Zinnia commented upon seeing the chocolate bar. He froze, and she gave him a confused look. "What are you making that face for?" she asked. He set the food down quickly.

"I need to get another chocolate bar. Be right back!" He darted out of the room before she could ask any more questions.

 _Four months later_

Making their relationship public did not make as much of an impact on their lives as Brendan expected, for which he felt fortunate. Their moves were tracked more, of course, but he barely ever noticed paparazzi around them when they were out. He had an idea why they didn't attract so much attention.

A few days after his announcement, the Kalos Champion and famous actress Diantha had announced a surprise engagement to Wallace, who was an accomplished stage performer in addition to his career as a Gym Leader. The tabloids and pop culture sites lost interest in Brendan and Zinnia, focusing on this new couple.

Zinnia just seemed happy to flaunt their relationship. She had always been a physical shower of affection, and her proclivity for PDA only increased. Not that he minded, of course. Her cut left a prominent scar, as predicted, but he kind of liked it. It gave her an air of danger, which made her even more attractive in his eyes.

Their training was progressing nicely. Skrelp had evolved into Dragalge, and proved to be Fairy-stopper they had both hoped for. Charmeleon had evolved into Charizard during an awesome battle with Brendan's Aggron. The Fire-type once again became arrogant after his increase in power, though he was quickly humbled by Aggron. Charizard proceeded to win the rematch, avenging his pride. Though Charizard showed more restraint once again, it left concern in Brendan's mind. Concern about how the fire dragon might react to Mega Evolution.

Scaly evolved as well, into a Hakamo-o. Now a dual Fighting-type, the lizard had learned Sky Uppercut. Pink, tough scales had begun the process of fully armoring Scaly's golden hide. Lucario and Sceptile were a great help to the young dragon, teaching her martial arts and how to move quickly and fluidly.

He hadn't seen Rayquaza since it helped him bring Zinnia to the hospital. Brendan firmly believed that the dragon was watching over him still, ready help again whenever called. Zinnia was certain it would return to his side permanently one day. He wasn't so sure himself, but just the thought that Rayquaza didn't give up on him was encouraging.

Cynthia and Lance remained in Alola until three months ago. They trained with Zinnia and him from time to time, but the two Champions spent most of their time at the Battle Tree. Brendan never had the opportunity to get a full rematch against Cynthia, though they did spar. _Not the same, though. We were both holding our cards close to the chest._ The blonde was anticipating round two just as much as he was.

With the wild card rounds now just a month away, Brendan felt satisfied with where Zinnia's team was in terms of preparedness. All fully evolved, all knew the desired movesets. _Goodra, Salamence, Noivern, Dragalge, Charizard, Flygon, Altaria, and Tyrantrum. Hell of a lineup_.

But he wasn't going to think about Pokémon any more right now. He was taking Zinnia out to Mount Lanakila. They'd been so busy with training, that they hadn't really taken time off. Brendan could count on two hands the number of times they had done something other than train. _Or each other_. Regardless, she had never gone skiing before, and he was excited to show her how. They had both begun to itch for a change in temperature, and Alola's sacred mountain provided the perfect place to scratch it. There were strong Pokémon there, to boot. _Skiing, Brendan. Stay on task_.

Zinnia didn't have skiing equipment of her own, so he brought her to a sporting goods store. She was soon outfitted with boots, snow pants, a parka, gloves, goggles, a mask, and a brand new pair of skis. "Don't worry about the difficulty, we'll take the bunny slope first" Brendan told her, as they reached the rental car.

"No way!" she exclaimed defiantly. "If I fall, I fall. What's one more scar, anyway? Besides, I've got you to save me if I do tumble. Maybe I'll let you kiss it better" She flicked his ear.

"Now you're just begging for me to let you fall" he joked. Zinnia grinned, and they both got in the car. The next day, they were taking the ferry to Ula'ula Island.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mount Lanakila_

They arrived at the ski resort in the late afternoon. Brendan made the arrangements for their room, and the two went outside, him giving Zinnia an impromptu tutorial on skiing. He showed her how to speed up and slow down, how to move around, and attempted to talk her into practicing a little bit on the small inclines around the bottom of the ski slope. She acquiesced, though mostly for his sake. _He's cute when he's worried._

The skis felt good on her feet, and she felt comfortable going down the small dips. _Not the same as going down the intermediate slope_ , she knew. After about ten minutes, the two headed to the ski lift to take them to the intermediate slope.

"Let me go first" Brendan said. "Just follow me down the slope. At least for the first few runs." They boarded the lift, and he observed the course below them. "Doesn't look too hard. Easy, for an intermediate course anyway. But follow me, all the same. Don't panic if you feel yourself going too fast. Just slow down, and stay calm." He donned his goggles, and Zinnia did the same.

They reached the top of the slope minutes later, and he began his run, with her following right behind him. She began gliding down the slope, keeping Brendan in her sights. He was weaving back and forth, going pretty fast. Her own speed was increasing quite a bit as well, and she slowed down a bit as a precaution. It still felt exhilarating nonetheless.

There were a few minor turns, but Zinnia didn't struggle with them too badly. The sun had nearly finished setting, and the resort had turned the slope lights on. Brendan reached the bottom of the slope long before her, and he awaited her at the bottom of the slope, in front of the ranger cabin.

She made right for him, intending to slow down and stop right before him. _It'll be slick as hell,_ she thought. But she started braking too late, and he had to jump out of the way and stop her from sliding into the cabin, catching her with his right arm. Zinnia's goggles mashed against his chin, and he pulled his head back.

Brendan started laughing at her. "What were you doing, trying to take me out? We'd have gone right through the cabin window." She was glad the ski mask and goggles prevented him from seeing her embarrassment.

"I… may have been trying to make a fancy stop" she admitted quietly. "And I might have started slowing down too late." He patted her helmet reassuringly.

"Nothing I haven't fucked up too. I was thirteen, I think. Last ski trip before I moved to Hoenn. There was a girl I thought was cute behind me on the ski lift, and I tried to impress her with some fancy moves when I knew she was behind me on the slope." They began moving back towards the lift, as he continued his story. "I hit a rock, tumbled, and one of my skis cut my lip. Wasn't wearing a mask." He pulled down his ski mask to indicate where the injury had been located. "Not a serious cut, though. No scar, as you can see. All I really hurt was my pride."

"And the girl? Was she impressed?" she asked teasingly. Brendan shook his head, letting out a short laugh.

"Impressed by my stupidity, yeah. She was laughing at me when I reached the bottom. I didn't do another run the rest of the day, I felt so humiliated. I was looking over my shoulder for that girl the rest of our trip." They boarded the next chair on the lift, with him regaling her with other stories of other failed runs.

 _Late evening_

There had only been time left for two more runs after their second. Zinnia felt very comfortable at that point. Brendan was impressed with her quickly acquired skiing proficiency. "You're pretty good… for a rank amateur, anyway" he joked. But she knew that he meant just the first half.

After storing their skis and poles, getting back inside, they warmed up with some hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies from the mess hall. The hall interior was all wood, to give it a rustic, mountain town feel. The fireplace gave the mess hall a pleasant smoky aroma. After their snack, Zinnia went to procure a real meal for themselves.

She bought back a pair of BLTs and cans of coke. They both agreed to simply eat in their room, eager to shed their gear, which was now uncomfortably warm.

Zinnia took a shower after finishing her sandwich, changing into one of wool bathrobes provided. Brendan followed suit when she left the bathroom. She had left Aster under the care of Kukui and Lillie, wanting to spare the little Pokémon from the cold weather. _Hopefully the professor doesn't let his Rockruff get too rowdy with Aster_. The Whismur wasn't much inclined towards play fighting.

She laid on the bed and flipped the TV on, and the channel was set to the Pokémon Battle Sports Network. The commentators were discussing the aftermath of a champion title defense in Alola. Elio had been defeated by Selene. As she watched, Zinnia learned this wasn't the first time it happened.

Brendan exited the shower, eschewing a bathrobe for a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants. "Selene won the Champion title from Elio" she informed him. He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Wow, good for her." He settled down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "How long was Elio the Champion for, again?"

"That's the thing. Apparently, the title has been switching hands for a while. Only between Elio, Hau and Selene, though. This is her second time winning it. Elio has spent the most time as Champion, and he was the first."

"Much more parity than other regions, it seems." Brendan began rubbing her back, gradually moving lower. Zinnia turned off the TV, turning her full attention to him. She connected her lips with his, and he rolled on top of her, undoing her robe.

"Not wasting time, huh?" Her voice turned breathy halfway through, as he moved his mouth to her breasts. He hummed, sending a vibration through her chest.

While he continued his ministrations, she started pulling at his shirt. He moved to take it off, though she refused to let him. "I want to" Zinnia said simply, and Brendan lifted up his arms, allowing her to slide off the white tee. Tossing the shirt to the corner, she ran her hands over his torso, admiring his well sculpted muscles. _Never gets old_.

She rolled them over, sucking at his neck, then raking her teeth gently across his nipples, drawing a sharp breath from him. She sat up, discarding her robe. She then pulled down his pants and briefs just enough to reveal his cock, which sprang up. The sight never ceased to make her giggle at the comic nature. Brendan scowled.

"Don't worry _kedves_ " she assured him. "It's only funny because of how big it is." She dropped herself gently onto his cock, and both of them hissed. Zinnia sat for a moment, to accommodate his girth. After a few seconds, she began to move up and down. Brendan started thrusting up, and they slowly established a rhythm. She had been on birth control the past two months, and she now knew what all the fuss about condomless sex was.

In an unexpected move of assertiveness, he rolled them back over, and pulled out of her. Though she was frustrated by this, Zinnia was also intrigued at what he intended to do. Brendan stood up on the floor, taking his pants and briefs off fully. He got back on the bed, flipping her forcefully onto her stomach. _Ah, so that's what he wants to do_. They had never done it like animals, and she found just the thought of it incredibly hot. She got on her knees and elbows, looking behind her.

Brendan positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed into her vagina quickly. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden penetration. He began to thrust, and she threw her hips back to meet them. "Faster" she begged, almost whimpering. He obliged, each thrust punctuated with slap of skin on skin.

He moved his hands away from her thighs, instead wrapping his arms around, pulling her up so her back was nearly touching his chest. He caressed her breast with his hands, while his mouth kissed and bit at her neck. Zinnia moaned deeply at all the simultaneous sensations.

She moved her right arm back to grab the back of his head, and twisted her own head so that she could kiss him. He kept up the near-punishing pace, one hand now rubbing her clit. She braced herself against the bed with her right hand, covering her mouth with the other, as to not keep the whole resort awake from her moaning.

Brendan brought his hands back to her waist, his movements become more ragged, his grunting increasing. Zinnia could feel herself unraveling, and she threw her face onto the bed, clutching the comforter and biting it to stifle her screams. After her orgasm, Brendan's movements slowed to a crawl, and he came into her deeply. She groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his warm semen inside her.

They both stayed in their positions for a bit, to catch their breath. "Well," she began to remark. "That was a nice change of pace." Her boyfriend let out a curt laugh, pulling out of her. She could feel some of his cum dripping out. "Mind getting me a towel, _kedves_?" He nodded wordlessly, and went into the bathroom.

A minute later, he returned with soapy, moist towel. He wiped off his cum from her, and dabbed away the few drops that had hit the bed. Zinnia put her bathrobe back on, and Brendan retrieved his own clothes. They both got under the comforter, turning the TV back on and cuddling together. "I've got to say" Brendan piped up after a few minutes. "Your back is sexy as hell. That's not weird to say, is it?"

She giggled. "No, backs can be sexy. Yours is, though I never get to see it while we have sex. I've never had someone tell me _my_ back is sexy, though. Any reason why you find it that way?"

He shrugged. "You've got some muscle there, that's all. You didn't always have it, which might be why you've never gotten told that before."

"Hmm, I guess you might be right. It's all the exercise you've been making me do." Zinnia thought for a moment, donning a wry smile. "You haven't been making me work out so I look better naked, have you?"

"No!" he denied vigorously. Brendan paused. "Well, I suppose I would be lying if I say I didn't think of it as a bonus" he admitted quietly. She laughed at his sheepishness.

They watched TV for an hour longer before she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed her usual dream, about searching for Aster, the human. It was cut short like usual, now with a loud ringing that pulled her out of her slumber.

Zinnia's eyes opened, and they worked with her ears to determine the source of the disturbance. It was Brendan's phone, and the caller ID read _Steven Stone_. Brendan was asleep still, having turned off the lights and the television. She shook him gently to wake him, wondering how his alarm ever managed the task.

"Brendan, wake up. Steven is calling you." He groaned, and reached for the phone with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. She glanced at the clock, and it read _3:24 AM_.

"What is it, rich boy?" he answered, tired and grumpy. Zinnia couldn't hear what Steven was saying, but the change of expression on Brendan's face told her that it wasn't good. "Shit" he said. He flipped the TV back on, switching to the news channel.

There was a news anchor, reporting from a boat on the open ocean. Through the darkness, she could see a massive structure that had several fires dotting it. "I'm here in front of Aether Paradise, which appears to have had a severe accident. There were apparently explosions, as reported by local fishermen. We have not been allowed onto the island as of yet, so the nature of the accident cannot be determined at this moment."

"Well, the public doesn't know yet. We ought to keep it that way" Brendan said, still talking to Steven. "What were they after?" he asked. Steven gave an answer Zinnia couldn't quite make out, but Brendan's face dropped, and he went pale. "I'll be there right away." He hung up the phone, and turned to her.

"A mysterious group of people attacked Aether Paradise, and stole Deoxys's corpse. Thirty-two people dead, many more wounded. This was a few hours ago. Steven's on his way already. I'm going to meet him, an agent from Interpol, and the Aether President. Fuck, this is not good. They shouldn't have even known it was there!" Brendan looked angry most of all, but she could detect a bit of fear in his voice.

"I'm going with you" Zinnia said surely, leaving no room for argument. He looked as if he was going to protest, but decided against it.

"Fine" he said with mild exasperation. "Let's shower and take our Pokémon there."

 _Aether Paradise_

It was still dark when they arrived at the man-made island. The lights of the steel island had been restored, and there was a great hustle and bustle of people, ships, and helicopters. The wounded were being carried out on stretchers, and the dead in body bags. The air reeked of smoke. _Someone will pay for this_ , Brendan thought coldly.

Steven called once more, the older man informing Brendan that he had just arrived at the airport in Hau'oli. He and Zinnia continued to the opposite end of Aether Paradise, where the president's mansion was located. He spotted the Aether President, Lusamine, speaking with two people. One was a woman with purple hair, wearing a white coat and a pair of glasses. The other was a man in a trench coat.

Lusamine saw them approach, and turned towards them. "Mister Ahlgren. It's very good to see you here" she said. "I see you've brought your… partner with you." She extended her hand to Zinnia, who accepted the handshake with some hesitation. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked back to Brendan. "Any word on when Mister Stone will be joining us?"

"He will be here soon" Brendan answered. "Steven just arrived at the airport in Hau'oli, and will be coming in by helicopter. Now, what exactly happened here?"

The man in the trench coat piped up. "Team Rocket happened. It's best we continue this conversation inside." Lusamine nodded, and the group headed into the mansion.

 _Inside the villa_

Lusamine's assistant, whose name was Wicke, brought them water and other refreshments, then departed to oversee the operations outside. The man in the trench coat introduced himself as Looker, the Interpol agent.

Looker explained what he said about Team Rocket. "Now, it's only a guess, but the operation matches the new MO of suspected Team Rocket activity. Smash and grab, instead of a hostile takeover. They struck quickly, using insider knowledge and brute force."

Lusamine spoke. "Only, they didn't wear their usual garb. No symbols, no loud proclamations of their allegiance. They had a peculiar Pokémon with them, though no one that survived could tell us what it really looked like. It was armored, bipedal, had a tail, and used psychic attacks."

"An Alakazam, maybe?" Zinnia suggested. The blonde shook her head.

"No. It was far stronger, and the tail was longer, purple and hairless. It was merciless. Killed people and Pokémon without a second of hesitation. That Pokémon was the main reason Team Rocket, or whoever they might be, were able to fight their way to Deoxys, and fight their way out." Lusamine shook her head, looking exhausted and frustrated. "This wouldn't be the first time they attacked Aether Paradise, if it is indeed Rocket. But that takeover was far, far less violent."

"Do your people know how they got in and out?" Looker inquired. The detective had a notepad and pen out. _He really likes being a detective, doesn't he? Bet "The Untouchables" is his favorite movie_.

"We suspect a submersible transported and extracted their strike team. The attack started in the harbor, judging by our security footage. The few officers on patrol were killed or knocked out, before they could alert the island. We don't know how they bypassed the locks and barricades on the way to Deoxys. Cold storage is behind half a dozen secured teleporters, magnetically locked doors, and a force field. Even that Pokémon they brought couldn't get through, at least not without great effort and significant time. None of the defenses were damaged, or showed signs of forced entry."

"So, they knew the passwords and combinations to get past the defenses" Brendan said. "An inside man, then. Question is, infiltrator or a traitor?"

"Not that simple, I'm afraid" Lusamine replied. "No one person here knows all the passwords necessary to access the cold storage area that held Deoxys. Not even me. At least two people are required to reach Deoxys. At least four, if I'm not included among them. We have a large number of staff rounded up for questioning. All the staff involved in the cold storage facilities, down to the janitors."

A familiar voice spoke from behind Brendan. "Take us to them, if you wouldn't mind." He turned to find Steven standing in the doorway. The older man gave a slight nod in greeting, a serious look on his face. "I was already on the way to Alola when I received news of the attack. I was to meet with Professor Burnett at the Dimensional Research lab, but obviously, this takes priority."

Lusamine nodded. "Of course. I'll take you all to where they are being held." She stood up and walked out of the mansion, the rest of the group in tow.

 _The lower levels of Aether Paradise_

"I've put my people at Devon to the task of monitoring for sudden surges in psychic energy" Steven said, as the group walked to cold storage, a high-level security officer accompanying them. "If whoever took Deoxys manages to revive it somehow, we should at least have warning."

"Can they trace Deoxys as is?" Looker asked. "I'd rather not wait for such a thing to happen, if we can find it before then."

"No, unless they are just carrying the corpse out in the open" the Devon president replied dryly. "There aren't any tracking tags attached to it. Deoxys does give off significant amounts of beta-level radiation, but that's easily shielded by the containment chamber."

"Old-school interrogations it is, then" the Interpol agent muttered. _He going to beat the shit out of these guys or something?,_ Brendan wondered. He looked towards Zinnia, who seemed somewhat troubled.

"Something bothering you?" he asked her, in a whisper. She whipped her head in his direction, his inquiry snapping her out of deep thoughts.

"The description of the Pokémon that lead the attack…" she started, uneasy. "It sounds similar to what destroyed the laboratory and killed Aster all those years ago. Armored, bipedal, long purple tail, insanely strong psychic powers, and merciless." Zinnia sighed. "Maybe I'm just remembering what happened that night wrong. I couldn't clearly see the Pokémon that attacked. Might just be a coincidence."

"But you're hoping it isn't, aren't you?" Brendan asked, knowingly. It was still sore spot for her, the explosion that took Aster's life. Not just losing Aster, but the guilt at not being able to stop it. He knew it all too well.

"Yeah, I am hoping that" she responded. "I've wanted revenge ever since that night. Pieces of shit. We'll get them. You've got experience at this sort of thing anyway, stopping criminal and terrorist trying to control Legendary Pokémon."

Brendan chuckled. "I think you counted among those criminals and terrorists, once." Zinnia gave him a scowl. "From a certain point of view, of course" he added hastily.

"No, you're right about that. I did work with Magma and Aqua, though for a different goal. But at least they and I believed in something, misguided as we might have been." She shook her head. "The guys who attacked here, they don't believe in anything. Except power and money, I suppose."

"How do you figure that? We don't really know anything about them" he argued. "They could have stolen Deoxys to use as a weapon for terrorism, or some ideological war."

"No. If they had an ideology, a cause they supported, any moral beliefs at all, they would have said so. They wouldn't have gone in without any markings. Terrorists _want_ people to know their goals, so they'll give in to their demands." Zinnia cocked her head at him. "Don't you remember Maxie and Archie droning on about their ideal versions of the world, what they thought was more important?"

"All too well. Archie didn't drone on though, that was Maxie. I always found Archie's ramblings entertaining, in a strange way. Unlike Maxie's and yours." Brendan laughed, and she gave him an elbow to his ribs, though he could see her holding back a smile.

Finally, they reached cold storage. The suspects Lusamine mentioned were being sequestered in one of the chambers. _There has to be at least twenty people in there_. As if reading his mind, the president gave the exact number.

"We have twenty-four suspects in that chamber. All of them were involved with cold storage in some way." Lusamine took a deep breath. "This is where I give you the bad news; there's people unaccounted for. As in missing, not among the dead or wounded. Gone."

"Who's gone? And what were their positions?" Looker asked. His pen was at the ready.

Lusamine gave him a list of names, and the occupation of each person. There were twelve people missing in total, four of whom were scientists tasked with studying Deoxys. The other eight were maintenance staff.

"Four scientists exactly… and eight maintenance workers." Looker rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "The scientists, did they have the clearances necessary to open all of the security?"

Lusamine had the security officer with them check the clearances of the missing scientists, and told the detective they needed one more person for full clearance. "So, one of the weak links in your staff must still be here" Zinnia surmised.

"Agreed" Looker remarked. "Though it's puzzling why. However, I have a theory on the reasons for the scientists and workers disappearing. But first, I need all of the maintenance workers employment records. How long they've been here. Previous employment, if any exists."

The blonde woman nodded. "Of course, Mister Looker. I must contact Wicke, then. It should not take long. Feel free to question some of the suspects in the meantime."

"Thank you, madam." Lusamine left to make the call, and the Interpol agent turned to Zinnia, Brendan, and Steven. "The good thing is we can rule out the remaining maintenance workers. But that still leaves us with thirteen scientists. That's a lot of people to question."

"Can't just have a Pokémon read their minds?" Zinnia suggested. "I bet an Alakazam could point them out like _that_." She snapped her fingers.

Looker shook his head. "Nope. Violates Interpol's ethics code. As well as my own. It's a deep invasion of privacy, especially considering the fact none of these people are being charged with anything."

Brendan had a sudden idea. "We don't have to have Pokémon read their minds to find the mole. Only their feelings. They're scientists, regular people. Not hardened spies or criminals. They can't hide their emotions, so we'll find the one feeling guilt. You can question them from there." He took out Lucario's Poké Ball, showing it to Looker. "Lucario can do it. He's so good at reading people's auras, he can tell you their favorite color, number, sports team, dominant hand and eye, sexual preference, age, health history. For Lucario, reading someone's emotions is as easy for him as breathing."

"Impressive." The detective smiled slightly. "I suppose we could give it a try. No extracurricular activities, however. _Only_ emotions. He's just going to be a sentient lie detector."

"Don't worry. A more disciplined Pokémon, you will not find." Brendan pressed the release button on the capsule, and Lucario came out in a flash of light. The bipedal jackal looked to him for instruction. He filled the Pokémon in on what happened, then gave him instructions. "We need you to search the feelings of those scientists." Brendan indicated the suspects. "Read their auras. We're looking for strong, negative emotions. Ones of guilt, remorse, perhaps anger, hate, and fear as well."

" _Yes, master._ " Lucario turned to the makeshift holding cell, peering through the glass. The Pokémon closed his eyes, remaining perfectly still. " _They are all afraid, and sad. Some are angry and hateful, but not towards anyone here_. _Two of them feel guilt._ " He reached out for Brendan's hand, and he grasped Lucario's paw. " _Can you feel their consciences churning? Like a sorrowful sea_."

Brendan closed his eyes. Through Lucario's help, he could see their auras. Numerous colors took the form of each person's body shape, cool colors, warm colors, and shades. Two auras were mildly unsettling, dominated by black and blue, swirling violently. "I see them" he told Lucario. Brendan reached deeper, and began to feel what they did. Regret, worthlessness, and yet… the causes were different.

He let go of Lucario's paw. "Looker, I've narrowed it down for you." The detective walked up to the glass to stand alongside him. Brendan pointed to the scientists wracked with guilt. "Those two. They are our primary suspects. Both possess an extreme amount of regret, and feelings of culpability."

"Hmm. Good work. That'll make things much quicker." Lusamine returned with Wicke, and the latter carried a tablet. "Madam President, Ms. Wicke. Does that tablet have the employment records I wanted?"

"It does indeed, Mister Looker" Wicke replied, with a kind smile. "We have an interrogation room prepped. Who would you like for us to bring there?" Looker indicated the two scientists, and began pouring over the employment records of the missing maintenance workers, while they all walked to the impromptu interrogation room.

He spoke up after reading for a few minutes. "Just as I suspected. All of those workers were hired within a week of each other. I only skimmed, but their resumes look eerily similar. Same five references, previous job history at only two locations. These guys were moles, that's for sure."

Brendan, Steven, Zinnia, and Looker all looked towards Lusamine and Wicke, wondering the same thing. _How the hell did this not raise any eyebrows?_

Lusamine shared their thoughts, clearly. "Wicke" she started, her voice chilly and filled with veiled anger. "Bring the employment managers down here." Wicke nodded curtly, and walked away with haste. "I fear you may have to question them as well, Mister Looker. I apologize."

"No worries, Madam President. It's my job." Looker gathered his things together, but stopped short of heading into the interrogation room. "Brendan. Is it alright if I call you that?" Brendan nodded. "Okay, good. I'd like for you and Lucario to join me. Your help might expedite this process even further."

"Of course. I've always wanted to see what an interrogation is like. We aren't going to waterboard them or anything like that, are we?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Aether Interrogation Room, 6:46 AM_

Zinnia, Steven, and Lusamine stood outside the makeshift interrogation room. It had originally been designed to observe Pokémon without disrupting them, which necessitated a one way mirror and sound system. The interrogation room itself had been stripped of its VR programming, rendering it a white room, devoid of furniture besides a table, a lamp, and a few chairs. Looker had requested the room to be dark, except for the lamp. "Don't want them to feel comfortable" he had said.

Wicke had brought them all coffee, which Zinnia was grateful for. She had gotten used to getting nine hours of sleep a day, and the deprivation had begun to set in, after the shock of the situation at Aether had settled down.

Steven tapped her on the shoulder. "They're about to begin" he said, gesturing to the interrogation room. Looker had the first suspect scientist brought in, David Erwin, a middle-aged man who had been in charge of studying the mutated genetic code in Deoxys' body. He was seated at the table, looking nervous. Looker had made a point of letting the each scientist 'stew' for a bit, in order to unnerve them.

The detective entered the room, making a show of removing his his trench coat. He hung it on the back of his chair, then sat down. "Mister Erwin. Sorry, _Doctor_ Erwin. I'm Agent… well, you don't need to know my name. Looker will suffice." He shuffled his papers in front of him. "I've been told you were the chief scientist on Project Darkstar. That is correct?"

Doctor Erwin nodded nervously. Looker clasped his hands together, resting them on the table. "Now, doctor. Could you recount the events that just occured? The attack, I mean."

Erwin took a deep breath, then began giving his version of the assault. "We were just finishing a series of tests, when we felt shaking. Explosions, though it took us a while to realize it. The alarm system had been shut off, somehow. A security team came into cold storage eventually, begging us to destroy Deoxys. I tried to, but one of my scientists thwacked me on the head." He turned his head to show Looker a welt on the back of his head. "I was dazed for the rest of attack, so I can't tell you everything. I still don't know who hit me. Probably got taken by the attackers."

"Tell me as much as you can" Looker said, a bit of sympathy in his voice. Erwin had begun to tear up a bit. _He could just be a great actor_. But Zinnia found his story so far to be convincing. Ultimately, Brendan and Lucario were the ones who would know for sure.

"The attackers got into the room somehow, with the traitor's help I'm guessing. There was a Pokémon with them, armored. It slaughtered the security team." Erwin broke down completely. "I'll hear their screams forever. It… ripped them apart slowly. Twisted bones in every wrong direction. How could any creature be so cruel?"

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Rest assured, we will catch the people responsible for these atrocities. But we need your help in order to do that." Looker glanced at his notes. "Four scientists are missing. We are under the assumption they were taken by the attackers. Can you confirm or deny this?"

Erwin pulled himself together a bit. "I can confirm. The attackers escorted some of my people out of the room. They went willingly, but one resisted. She screamed at them, said that they promised not to kill anyone. The leader of the attackers laughed at her, and tried to grab her. She ran. I guess they were pressed for time, because they left without her."

 _The other scientist being prepped for questioning is a woman_ , Zinnia remembered. _We might be in luck._ Looker was already pushing into this new potential lead.

"Could you see her, or recognize her voice?" Looker asked, almost on the edge of his seat. Erwin thought for a moment, then shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. She wasn't someone I worked with often, and I was still smarting from the hit I took." Looker nodded, and looked towards Brendan and Lucario, who were hidden in the dark corner.

"It checks out" Brendan said simply. Doctor Erwin jumped at the sudden extra voice, and Zinnia knew her boyfriend was stifling a laugh.

"Alright, good." The Interpol agent turned back towards Erwin. "Thank you for your help, that's all we needed from you." A security guard entered the room, and escorted the doctor out.

A few minutes later, Looker, Brendan, and Lucario entered the observation room. "That went well, didn't it?" Steven commented. Looker shrugged.

"Didn't get any concrete information on the attackers, other than confirmation that they took the four missing scientists. Interesting that they went willingly, but one stayed. Our other suspect may be that person. If she is, she can shed some light on who the criminals are, and what happened to the maintenance workers."

"Do you want her brought in right away, Mister Looker?" Lusamine asked. Looker shook his head, and looked at Brendan and Lucario.

"No, I think we'll take a thirty minute break first. Let her stew a little while longer." Lusamine nodded, and sent for Wicke to bring down food. The assistant returned swiftly, and Looker and Brendan feasted on donuts and coffee before the next scientist was brought in.

This one was named Catherine Roche. She looked like she was around Zinnia's age, maybe a year older. A PhD of only a few years, according to Aether's records. Her white lab coat had a splotch of blood on it. Baggy eyelids and a bruise on her cheek marred the young doctor's otherwise pretty face.

Doctor Roche was brought in by the guard, and seated in the chair Erwin had sat in. Looker immediately went in on her, his voice possessing a harsh tone. "So, were you surprised when your friends started killing everybody? Or were you upset they got blood on your pristine lab coat?"

Roche's tired eyes shot wide open at the detective's accusation. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!" she stuttered. "I don't know those people!" Looker turned to the corner where Brendan and Lucario were.

"She's lying" Brendan said simply. "Reading her aura, her conscience is practically screaming at her." The Interpol agent turned back to Roche, who had been startled just as Erwin had been.

"Tell us the truth. Who were these attackers? What did they offer you in exchange for your help" Looker demanded. Zinnia expected to see anger, or at least defeat, in Roche's body language. But all she could see was sadness, and exasperation.

"I don't know who they are! They weren't paying me or anything, they threatened me! They threatened my husband and my son!" Roche broke down, sobbing with choked breaths. Looker leaned in, adopting a more sympathetic tone.

"We can protect your family. But they won't be truly safe until we catch the perpetrators. And to do that, we need your help. Can you answer my questions?" Roche wiped away tears, and nodded. "Thank you" Looker said. He flipped through his notepad.

"When were you first contacted by this group?" Roche swallowed.

"Two months ago. Technically before then, but they didn't, um, tell me anything. It was one of the maintenance workers. We had been friends for a little while. I told him about my husband and my son, where I went to school." She put her face in her hands. "And he used all that find where I live, and threaten my family."

"So, all the missing maintenance workers were in on this?" Roche mouthed a quiet "yes". Looker continued. "Did they say why they wanted to take you and the other scientists with them? I know they needed all of your security clearances."

"They wanted us to help them revive Deoxys. For what purpose, I don't know. They only said they'd kill my family and I if I refused." She swallowed. "But the other scientists, they weren't threatened like me. At least, I don't think they were. I was always concerned about their ethics; Doctors Morgenstern and Richter often argued with Doctor Erwin about going further with the testing on Deoxys. The other two, Ishikawa and Karga, were involved in the Type:Null project. They always talked about wanting to push further."

"Doctor Erwin said they appeared to go willingly" Looker offered. "Was that the case?"

"Yes. It was Doctor Morgenstern that hit Doctor Erwin from behind, to stop him from destroying Deoxys." Roche sniffled. "Then that... _thing_ , murdered the security team. The traitors… they didn't care one bit. Like they were watching someone squash ants."

"The armored Pokémon… can you tell us more about it?" the detective inquired. Roche shook her head dejectedly.

"Only what you already know. It's stronger than anything I've seen, and it's merciless. I don't think even most of the criminals knew what it was. I thought it was a robot, until I saw its tail."

"Okay." Looker made a few notes, before looking back up. "Did they ever say where they were going to take you? Or how?"

"Not to me directly. I think I heard one say something about a ship, but that's it." It was quiet for a moment, and Roche spoke up again. "They said they'd kill my husband and son if I talked. Can you protect them, protect us?"

"Of course" Looker reassured her. "The International Police will do everything we can to protect you. I'll notify my superiors to have your house watched, until we can bring you and your family into protective custody."

"Thank you" Roche said gratefully. She was escorted out, and Looker, Brendan, and Lucario returned to the observation room once more.

Looker sighed upon entering the room. "Nothing. Not a single detail about the attackers learned, other than that their base might be on a ship of some kind." He rubbed his forehead, frustrated. "I'll have active arrest warrants put up for the maintenance workers and rogue scientists, as little help as that would be."

"I'll have my people scan for bursts of psychic energy" Steven said. "Deoxys is bound to produce one, upon being revived. Better a late warning than no warning." He shook hands with Lusamine and Looker, and said farewell to Zinnia and Brendan, departing for the Devon lab.

After Steven left, Looker turned to Brendan. "Thanks for your help. Although we didn't learn much, at least we didn't waste time doing it. I'll contact you if we find anything." The detective looked to Zinnia. "Good luck in the tournament" he said, before leaving.

Lusamine thanked them as well, handing each of them a Z-Crystal as a parting gift. "It is my understanding you received the Jangmo-o that was under Kukui's care" the blonde woman related to Brendan. "This crystal is specific to Kommo-o, changing its signature move, Clanging Scales, into Clangorous Soulblaze."

Now speaking to Zinnia, she explained the other crystal. "This crystal will power any Dragon-type move. I'm afraid I don't know the dance required to trigger the crystal, but this booklet contains the ritual dance for each Z-Crystal." Lusamine gave a small leather book to Zinnia. "I hope this terrible business doesn't ruin your trip to Alola. Feel free to come here anytime."

Lusamine's phone began to ring. "Oh, Lillie" she said, reading the caller ID. "In all this confusion, I forgot to tell her I'm okay. I must say goodbye for now, I'm afraid."

Brendan and Zinnia thanked her for the gift, and the Aether President walked off. The two mounted their Pokémon, returning to the ski resort.

 _Mount Lanakila_

It was just before ten in the morning when they arrived at the ski resort. Brendan was raring to go back on the slopes, but Zinnia was too tired to go out, instead deciding to take a nap. She insisted he go skiing anyway, when he offered to stay with her. _She always knows what I really want to do_ , he thought, amused.

He boarded the lift for the diamond course. Without anyone to talk to, he found himself thinking towards Zinnia's birthday. June 13th. She had never told him her birthday, but her grandmother had. _What to get her?_ His heart rejected any ideas of store-bought gifts. It was silly to obsess over, he knew. _I could give her a gift card to some chain restaurant, and she'd still be happy._ But Brendan wanted to get her something truly personal. Something he could make himself.

He could carve her something. _Salamence's head, perhaps? Make a necklace out of it. Paint it, give it jeweled eyes._ Brendan contemplated what stone to use as he raced down the hill. _The comet shard I picked up all those months ago? No, that's deserving of a more special occasion_. _Rubies would be a better choice._ He could talk to Olivia about it, after he finished carving the head.

Brendan reached the bottom of the slope, and chose to do one more run before returning to the room. _Now, what kind of wood?_ A piece of driftwood could work; he worked with plenty of it during his hermit days.

 _But I can't just give her a gift. I should take her out somewhere. To a local restaurant, a picnic maybe?_ Quaint ideas, but Zinnia wasn't exactly quaint. _I'll think of something,_ he convinced himself as headed down the slope once more.

 _The resort suite, 12:06 PM_

Brendan returned to their room, two meatball subs and a liter of Coke in tow. Zinnia had finished her nap, and was reading a real estate magazine. "Alola's pretty and all, but I'm not sure I like the housing market here" he said remarked sarcastically.

She smiled warmly. "Just reading it for fun." Her smile faded, replaced a slight frown. "God, is this what getting old is like? I was even thinking about driving around neighborhoods to look at houses." Brendan laughed at her mildly horrified expression.

"Maybe we could stop at the local diner, then shoot over to the bingo place after" he teased. "Feed the pigeons in the park." Zinnia swatted lightly at him with the magazine.

"You're lucky you brought food" she joked. She sat down with him at the room's table, and they munched down on their subs in a comfortable silence. After they both finished, Zinnia was the first to break it. "I had a dream, while I was napping. But before I tell you it, I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot" Brendan replied, with interest. Zinnia rarely had any dreams different from the one she always had, her in a crowd looking for Aster. He took a swig of Coke while waiting for the question.

"What would you think of having a threesome?" He immediately regretted taking a drink, because it nearly came out of his nostrils. He expected to look up and see Zinnia laughing, but her face was serious.

"Uhhh." That was just about the last thing he expected to hear, and he felt dumb for it. _Of course the only other dream she has would be a sex one_. Nervousness set in. _I really hope it wasn't me and another dude_. "To clarify," he began. "What kind of threesome would this be?"

"Well, in my dream, it was the two of us and a girl" Brendan stifled a sigh of relief. Zinnia continued, with a little hope in her voice. "Though you and another guy would be…" She trailed off, likely sensing his discomfort. "No, nevermind about that. So, what do you think?"

Brendan knew he really should have seen this coming, giving Zinnia's bisexuality and _sexually liberated_ nature. "I don't know" he responded. "I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable with _any_ threesome. I might get jealous, even if it's just you and another girl. Besides, who would we even get to join us?

"There's apps we could use. Just get a random person" she suggested. He shook his head.

"And risk having them blab about how they banged the two of us? I don't feel comfortable just talking about it in private. Let alone if thousands of people did so publicly." Zinnia looked disappointed, and he sighed. "Sorry, I'll think about it."

"Thanks, _kedves_." Her smile returned. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday next week?"

Brendan cocked an eyebrow. "I never told you my birthday." Zinnia's smile turned into a sly one.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out? Your parents told me." He chuckled. "What's so funny" she asked, confused.

"Nothing" he lied. "I don't really know what I'd want to for my birthday. Haven't really celebrated it in a while. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking we could spend a quiet, peaceful day in the Malie Gardens, eat ice cream and watch the sunset, then go back to the hotel and bang each other until the sun comes back up." Zinnia's smirk had returned in full force.

"Now that's a suggestion I can get behind" Brendan replied approvingly, after overcoming a split second of surprise at the last bit.

She leaned in towards him, close enough for him to feel her hot, tomato sauce-scented breath on his his face. "Oh, you'll be getting behind something alright" Zinnia said sultrily.

 _That evening_

The two had just finished a set of runs on the intermediate and diamond slopes, and were heading into the resort for dinner, when they were accosted by a youth. He looked to be eleven or twelve, and had tan skin, with light-brown, almond shaped eyes.

"You're the Hoenn champion!" he exclaimed at Brendan. "My dad said you beat our old champion, but I don't believe him. No foreign Trainer can beat any of our champions. Alolans are the best trainers in the world!" _All piss and vinegar, isn't he?,_ Zinnia thought to herself.

"Your dad didn't lie. The two of us beat Elio and Hau in a quick double battle." The boy looked at Zinnia, and shook his head. _He doesn't take me seriously._ Her temper flared slightly, then cooled. _Just a dumb, cocky little kid,_ she reminded herself.

"No way you beat them. I've got two Pokémon; take me on! I'll beat you by myself. Alolans are invincible! My brother always said so!" A crowd was forming; they couldn't back down now. Brendan reached for a Poké Ball, but Zinnia stopped him.

"No, I've got this" she said. He dropped his hand, and stepped back. She redirected her attention to the boy. "You've got to beat me before you even have a shot against him." The boy scowled.

"Fine. I, Vinicius Pinho, challenge you to a battle. Go, Trumbeak!" The youth threw his Poké Ball, and out came a moderately-size bird, with a large pointed beak. The Trumbeak trilled, and Zinnia reached for a Poké Ball of her own. She didn't bother looking at which one to pick.

A flash of light, and out came Goodra. The big bipedal dragon had a goofy smile on her face, that quickly turned to a determined look once she realized she was about to battle. Vinicius made the first move.

"Trumbeak, use Aerial Ace!" The Flying-type's beak and wings glew white, and it shot forwards towards Goodra. Zinnia didn't bother to have the dragon dodge; the move never missed.

The bird Pokémon smacked into Goodra at full force, and comically bounced off the dragon. Goodra showed no sign of being hurt by the attack. "Goodra, use Thunderbolt" Zinnia commanded. The dragon clenched her fists, summoning electricity.

Vinicius realized his mistake. "Trumbeak, get out of there!" But it was far too late. Goodra released a bolt of yellow lightning that struck the Flying-type, causing the bird to seize. Trumbeak fell into the snow, feathers burnt and smoking. It did not get up.

Shock plastered the young Trainer's face. "That easily?" He stared helplessly at his Pokémon, then came to his senses, returning the bird to its Poké Ball. "Time for the big guns, then. Go, Spikes!"

The boy sent out another Poké Ball, and a Sandslash emerged. But it was different, an Alolan Sandslash. Its hide was a light blue, and the spikes its back were made of ice. The big rodent's claws looked to be made of metal, as well. _Ice/Steel_ , Zinnia remembered. _A good matchup against a Dragon. Sometimes_.

Sandslash was all "move slow, get hit hard, and hit harder". Goodra was no speed demon, but was still quicker. _Time to wrap this up_. "Goodra, use Flamethrower!"

"What?!" Vinicius yelled, with terrified surprise. Paralyzed, he didn't even give Sandslash a command. Goodra unleashed a jetstream of flames that enveloped the Mouse Pokémon. The snow surrounding Sandslash melted and boiled. The Pokémon mewled, collapsing into the steaming puddle.

Her protective instincts kicking in, Goodra kicked snow over the puddle and Sandslash, cooling it back down. Vinicius ran over to Sandslash, panicking. "Spikes, are you okay?" He returned the Pokémon to its Ball, and shot daggers at Zinnia. "He's really hurt. This is your fault!"

"No, it's yours" Zinnia replied sternly. "Your arrogance led you to pick a fight you could never win. Even type advantages can't overcome inexperience and hubris. Now, your Pokémon suffer for it. Eventually, they will hate you for it. Believe it or not, no one likes being thrown to the wolves."

The boy looked as if he wanted to argue, but he had no words. His eyes were misty, and he ran off. She felt a pang of regret. _Kid might have been a brat, but I didn't want to make him cry_. Zinnia looked at the crowd, which began to disperse. Some looked like they approved of her blunt criticism, and others looked disturbed. One man remained, though, and he approached her. The man looked like Vinicius, but much older. _Great, his dad coming to yell at me_.

"Sorry for my son's behavior" the man apologized. _Or… not_. "His older brother died of cancer a few months ago, and he's having trouble coming to grips with it."

 _Well, fuck me_. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I wouldn't have been so harsh with him if I had…" The man interrupted her with an arm wave.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know." He sighed. "I brought him on this trip to try to take his mind off it, but it didn't work. His brother was a Trainer; a good one, at that. That Sandslash belonged to him. Vinny always idolized him. But Camilo was always a bit too proud, and I guess it rubbed off on Vinny. Maybe this experience will set him straight; he's not without skill, and he's been battling since Camilo died. Never lost, until today. Emotion carried both him and Spikes, but it didn't today." The man left.

"Well, that was dramatic" Brendan said, sidling up next to her. "But I think you did the right thing. People often don't realize how they've changed, and how they affect the people and Pokémon around them. Sometimes, they need a straight talk." He smirked. "Or a punch to the jaw."

"Thanks, _kedves_." Zinnia kissed him on the jaw, where she had struck him all those months ago. "Let's go. It feels like a 'breakfast food for dinner' sort of night."

 _The airship_

"The mission was a success, boss" Proton reported gladly. "We took back four of the scientists, and none of our guys got captured, including our plants. The freak was everything we hoped for, and more. Nothing could stop it."

"Good" the boss complimented, sitting with his back to Proton. "However, you told me that there were _five_ scientists you recruited. What happened to the fifth?" Proton gulped nervously, and hoped his boss didn't hear it.

"She, ehrm, resisted boss. We didn't need her clearance anymore, and Morgenstern assured me we didn't need her." The boss swirled his whiskey, and looked over his shoulder.

"And you killed her to eliminate any unwanted loose ends, correct?" When Proton didn't reply, the boss turned around fully. "You didn't" he said with dangerously calm voice, answering his own question. Proton's hands started to tremble, and he put them behind his back to hide them.

"Donald, the grunt assigned to blackmail her, he assured me he never told her who we were, or where we would take her. All she knew is that we would kill her and her family if she refused." Proton waited with bated breath for the boss's judgement.

"Very well, Proton." The officer sighed in relief. "I'm not finished" the boss interjected. "If she leads Interpol back to us, it's all on you. And Mewtwo will make you regret having called it a 'freak'." The Psychic-type's presence all of the sudden became very conspicuous to Proton. Even through the suit of armor it wore, he could feel its eyes on him. His mind was called back to Team Rocket's attack on the Aether Foundation. The sight of arms ripped from torsos, spine snapped in half, necks wrung like wet towels, blood pooling all throughout the hallways. And the screams. _Funny. The screams didn't seem real until just now_.

"Understood, boss. I'll have the scientist monitored, and make sure Interpol and our other 'friends' don't catch wind of us. Do you want the status update on Sky Pillar while I'm here, boss?" The boss gave a slight nod, and Proton obliged.

"The team there says they've yet to make any significant progress. The rock and the seals seem to be impenetrable, and they're only ever able to work at night. They are unsure if even the fr… Mewtwo can break through."

"No matter" the boss said. "In any event, the obelisk cannot be awakened without another living Deoxys. Our priority for now is the revival of the Deoxys we have. Mewtwo stays here, in case Ahlgren shows up. Rayquaza returned, as I predicted. It may not have stayed, but it will surely assist him again, should he recall it. If he does show, I shall face him myself. I swore I'd kill the next young man to meddle in my affairs."

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter was such a long time coming. I hit a bit of writer's block. I would like to get the next chapter up in a week, but I may start releasing in about ten day intervals instead. If any of you are Elder Scrolls fans, I'll be releasing a one-shot to set up my next story. It's about halfway done, and I've been working on it intermittently while writing this chapter, just to break up the monotony.

Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Words of encouragement even more so. Have a nice rest of your week, and I look forward to telling you all my thoughts on Detective Pikachu next week.


	20. Chapter 20

_Malie Garden_

"Happy birthday, Brendan!" came a man's nasally voice from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks, Wally. How are things? All quiet in Hoenn, I hope?" Brendan inquired. Wally wasn't the first to call him today. Mom and Dad, Professor Birch, Cynthia, and Steven and Cynthia had all called him at some point. The latter wasn't meant to be a conference call, but Steven had decided to call post-coitus, for whatever reason. Clair was just as cavalier about sex as Zinnia was, and Brendan now knew far more than he wished to know about the dimensions of Steven's dick.

"Yeah, all quiet. Unlike Alola. Any word on who attacked Aether Paradise?"

"No. Interpol has been investigating, but it seems like they've hit a dead end. We know they're based on some ship, but that's it."

"That's unfortunate. I hope they find a lead. These guys sound even more dangerous than Magma and Aqua. Are they terrorists, like Magma and Aqua were?"

"No. At least, Zinnia's dead certain they aren't. And she'd know." Brendan chuckled, and said former terrorist mock-glowered at him.

"I won't doubt her judgement" Wally replied, a bit of mirth in his voice. "I'll be in Alola soon, a few days before the wild card starts. See you then, and have a nice birthday."

"Thanks, Wally. See you soon." Brendan hung up the phone, and looked over the garden's ponds. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, with a light breeze to keep them cool. Zinnia had decided to reflect the weather in her clothing choice, wearing a yellow sundress, and a bonnet she was given by Lillie.

"It's weird seeing you in light colors" he commented. "If you wore a pair of sunglasses, you could go incognito."

"You don't think the hat does enough?" she asked, dipping the big white hat down to cover her eyes.

"If you never have to talk to anybody, sure. No one in the world has eyes like you" Brendan flirted.

"Not true. You know Iris, the Kalos champion? She has red eyes too. I think she has some Draconid in her." He cocked an eyebrow, and she realized she misunderstood. "Oh, you were… complimenting me."

"I think you just pulled a 'me' right there" Brendan teased. He stood up from the bench they were sitting on. "I think it's time for some ice cream."

"Read my mind. Come on, Aster." The little pink Pokémon hopped off her lap, and trotted alongside them as they walked to the ice cream parlor near the end of the garden. Zinnia bought a chocolate milkshake and small Pokémon vanilla cone for Aster, and Brendan got a massive banana split. The three sat at the bar, shielded from the ice-melting rays of the sun.

Brendan began to wolf down the sundae, spoon digging in faster than a Diglett making a tunnel. He ignored Zinnia's giggling, until he realized she was recording him. He looked at her, then into the phone camera, still stuffing his face with ice cream and banana. "You want to be a champion, you gotta eat like one" he said in a faux commercial voice, gesturing to his sundae.

She laughed, bringing her phone down. Typing a caption, she read it aloud. "Message from the birthday boy." Brendan peeked over, and saw she was posting the video to Pikture-Chu.

"Since when do you use social media?" he inquired. Zinnia had never struck him as the type. A lot of people used it for self-validation, not that it was always bad. But the Draconid had never seemed to care much how most people saw her. _Excluding other Draconids, anyway._

"A few months now. Clair suggested I do it, said something about it helping my brand. I told her I didn't have a brand, but she didn't listen. I mostly just post pictures and videos of you, us together, and my team."

"Pictures of me? I'm not some eye candy for you to flaunt around, Zee" Brendan said jokingly.

"Damn, I guess this has all been for nothing." She took a sip of her milkshake. "What, you don't use any social media? I know you suck at taking pictures, but you can just post text."

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of taking pictures. My phone's camera just doesn't focus well." he responded defensively. "I used to use social media, but I deleted all my account not long after May died." Zinnia winced slightly. "It's fine, you didn't mean for it to go that way" Brendan reassured her.

They sat quietly for the next few minutes, finishing their snacks. Zinnia broke silence first. "What do you want to do the rest of the day?" She glanced at the time on her phone. "It's 3 o'clock."

"Go back to the hotel, eat takeout, watch film from Hau, Elio, and Selene's Alolan League matches, and Lance and Cynthia's old League battles." He smirked. "And some other stuff."

"I love it when we do other stuff." Zinnia got up from her seat, Aster bouncing off with her. "As long as you let me sleep in until noon."

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Brendan munched down on his turkey club, carefully watching Selene and Elio battle during the recent championship match. Selene's Incineroar had just easily dispatched Decidueye. Elio was down to his last Pokémon, and his cousin had three left, including Incineroar. The others were a hurt Golduck, and a fresh Mudsdale.

Elio sent out a Bewear, completely healthy. It was a bear-like Pokémon, big, with black fur, and a pink face. Despite its size, the Pokémon was almost cute, like a giant teddy bear. But Brendan was aware of its strength; the Strong Arm Pokémon could probably punch his head clean off.

Incineroar approached the Bewear cautiously, obviously respectful of the other Pokémon's power and type advantage. The Normal/Fighting type did not move, except to always keep its eyes on the Heel Pokémon. Selene shouted a command, and Incineroar rushed forward, a flaming fist indicating that it was about to use Fire Punch.

The big cat landed a blow right into Bewear's stomach, forcing the bear back. The bear Pokémon made no sound though, and it countered with Hammer Arm, swinging both arms down onto Incineroar's head. The Fire/Dark type collapsed, knocked out in one critical blow.

Golduck was sent out next. Brendan suspected the blue duck had some Psychic moves in its arsenal, which would be useful against the Bewear. But Golduck could not afford to let Bewear catch it, hurt as the Water-type was. One squeezing hug, and Golduck would be out like a light. It would have to stay on the move.

The duck Pokémon immediately attacked with Disable. Bewear wouldn't be using Hammer Arm for a while. Bewear began moving forward, swing its arms. Golduck let off a Psybeam, which hit the bear in the arm. The big Pokémon kept pushing forward, and Golduck began to move.

Elio shouted something, and Bewear stopped, raising one fist in the air, and smashing it into the ground. A shockwave rippled across the floor, tripping up Golduck. _Bulldoze_. Slow to get up, the Water-type could not avoid Bewear. The duck stood its ground, shooting off another Psybeam. Aimed in a panic, the Psybeam attack missed. Bewear grabbed Golduck in a Bind attack, holding it up high, and embracing the Water-type in a bear hug. Selene shouted for Golduck to use Zen Headbutt, but the Pokémon could not get the right angle fast enough. The bone-crushing attack squeezed out any remaining resistance in the duck. After a few seconds, Bewear let go, and Golduck began to fall. Obviously knocked out, Selene returned the Water-type to its Poké Ball before it hit the ground.

Thanks to Drain Punch, Bewear was still in good shape, and Selene was down to just Mudsdale. Out came the sturdy horse Pokémon, and it neighed as it sized up Bewear. Mudsdale was similar to the bear, it that it was a powerful, physical attacker. It was slow, even slower than Bewear, but its signature ability, Stamina, ensured that it excelled in drawn out fights. Everytime Mudsdale would get hit, its Defense would be raised. Between Stamina, and Bewear's Bind, this would be a slug fest.

Mudsdale galloped forward to meet Bewear, an orange aura surrounding it. _Is this High Horsepower?_ The Ground-type answered his question when it slammed into Bewear, sending the big bear sprawling. Standing over the Fighting-type, Mudsdale prepared to finish it with Stomp, but the Bewear dodged the hoof, and lurched to its feet.

The bear made a fist, that glowed with a light blue hue. Mudsdale was too slow to avoid the Ice Punch, and Bewear hit the horse on the jaw with a nasty right hook. The Ground-type reeled for a moment, but the hair on its mane bristled, and the horse looked largely undeterred.

Selene hollered a command, and Musdale began to huff and puff, making no attempt to attack Bewear. The bear launched another Ice Punch, hitting the horse on the cheek. The Ground-type still refused to move, though it looked furious. _It's using Bide._ If Bewear didn't knock Mudsdale out soon, the Fighting-type would be in a world of hurt.

The big bear threw one last Ice Punch, coming in as a haymaker from the left. But Stamina had raised Mudsdale's Defense too high, and the attack failed to put the horse down. Bide was ready, and the horse reared, neighing mightily. Its massive front hooves kicked forward, smashing themselves into Bewear's face. The explosive power of the kick launched the bear, an incredible feat considering its size.

Bewear hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop. It moved to get up, managing to get on one knee. "Tough bastard" Brendan muttered under his breath. But the Fighting-type looked haggard, exhausted, and badly hurt. Another blow from the powerful Mudsdale could seriously harm Bewear.

Elio realized it, and withdrew Bewear, admitting defeat. The now-former Champion held the ball up close to his face, and said something, likely thanking the Pokémon for its Herculean effort. Selene ran to embrace Mudsdale, and the film clip ended.

"I wish I didn't know how it ended" Zinnia remarked. "But despite knowing the victor, that was still one exciting battle. Have you ever had a battle that close?"

"Yes. I lost." Her eyebrows were raised in surprise by his confession. "Against Cynthia" Brendan explained. "She has an extremely well-balanced team. Her Milotic and Spiritomb were especially tough. We went one-for-one the whole time. It was down to Sceptile, and her Garchomp. We had her against the ropes, then came Poison Jab out of nowhere." He snorted. "The only battle I ever lost in my life. That was… over three years ago now. We'll have a rematch someday."

"Must have hurt, losing for the first time" Zinnia replied. Brendan shook his head.

"No, strangely enough. It didn't. For so long, I felt an immense amount of pressure to remain undefeated. I had to maintain the aura of invincibility. When Cynthia beat me, it took some weight off my shoulders. I still had plenty of baggage, but it was the first step in accepting that I wasn't perfect, and that I don't need to be." He sat quietly for a bit, before submitting a question to Zinnia. "What about you? Were you gutted by your first loss?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was to Aster. I just got Salamence, but he was a Bagon back then. I think was just twelve then." She smiled, reminiscing for a moment, then her smile turned a bit sad. "I've only lost twice since she died. Both times to you. So, you and Aster are the only people to ever beat me."

Brendan laughed. "I think you might be cursed to fall in love with whoever beats you. More incentive for me to help you win this tournament. Unless you face Wally, then I think we're good."

Zinnia cocked her head. "Why Wally? Is he gay?" He nodded. "Huh. Did he ever have a crush on you?"

"When we were younger, I think he did. He knew I didn't swing that way, and I was already dating May when he came out, so Wally never asked me out." He looked at Zinnia, who had a devious grin on her face. "Oh, no. I know what you're thinking. Not happening, I cannot think of anything more awkward than that."

She groaned dramatically. "Fine. I would have liked to just watch, but I suppose I'd get involved if it made you feel more comfortable." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and Brendan could do nothing but shake his head, with a smile.

"Let's talk about something other than me having gay sex with my best friend, or us having a threesome with him."

She nodded. "Right. We should talk about having straight sex with each other. There, we just did. Now, let's have it." Zinnia pounced on him, and they began making out, tearing at each others clothes.

 _Hours later_

"I'm going to be sore in places I didn't know I had" Brendan quipped. Zinnia chuckled as she stretched both arms above her head. He sat back, admiring her nude form for what felt like the thousandth time.

"You're telling me. I'm on the receiving end of that thing." She slowly dropped herself onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Four" she stated simply, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Four… what?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Four times. That's a one-night record, I think." Zinnia massaged his stomach with one of her soft hands, pressing into the muscle. He exhaled through his nose, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his.

"I feel very accomplished. You should take a picture of us now, and make "Four times, new record" the caption." Her face took on a shocked smile. "What, you wanted to flaunt me, didn't you?" She smacked his chest lightly.

"To think you were scared of press conferences a few months ago." Zinnia pinched his cheek, as she liked to do. "We can do it _after_ we win the tournament. Much more of a power move."

Later, after Zinnia had fallen asleep, Brendan still laid awake, planning the first phase of his birthday gift for her. _She's definitely going to sleep till noon._ He glanced at the clock. _Just after midnight. I can wake up at 8, shower and shave, and that'll give me a few hours to search for driftwood_. Luckily, the hotel was right on the beach. The shoals would be his best bet, in terms of searching for sculpting pieces.

Actually sculpting the amulet would be the difficult part. Or at least, keeping it secret would be. Zinnia and him were together almost all the time; he might be able to slip away with a "running errands" excuse here and there, but she would grow suspicious sooner or later. _I suppose I could just wake up earlier every day, and work on it before heading to the gym_.

Satisfied with his plan of action, Brendan closed his eyes, pulled to sleep by the sound of Zinnia's soft snoring.

 _Next morning_

Zinnia awoke to an empty bed. _Probably went to the gym or something, the nut._ At least he hadn't tried to make her go with him. Just as she predicted, soreness reigned over her nether regions. It wasn't noon yet, so she used the bathroom, threw on pyjamas and a t shirt, and went back to sleep.

She woke up again just after twelve. Brendan's shoes were by the door, so Zinnia surmised that he had come back. The bathroom door was closed, though she could hear faint scraping sounds coming from behind it. _How can he shave that loud?_

"When I said I liked you better clean-shaven, I didn't mean you should shave your skin off too!" she called out to him. A minute later, Brendan exited the bathroom, holding a knife in one hand. "You're shaving with _that_? Are you trying to be on the Darwin awards, you fucking lunatic?" she admonished.

Brendan looked down at the knife in his hand. "No, I didn't shave with this. I was, uh, carving soap. Staying in practice."

She furrowed her brow at him, but dropped the issue, chalking it up to him being quirky. Zinnia rose from the bed. "I'm going to shower, then we can go have lunch and train afterwards. Try not to chop off a finger in the meantime."

 _Mount Hokulani_

Charizard sprayed Flamethrower at Lucario, back and forth. The Aura Pokémon deftly dodged the jets of flame for a time, but the streams were getting closer. But Charizard ran out of flame, just before he would have caught Lucario. Besides a few singed hairs, the Fighting-type was unharmed.

Detect had been the bane of Salamence during his fight against Lucario, and it was much the same for Charizard. "Lucario, Swords Dance!" Brendan shouted. The Aura Pokémon performed a martial arts dance, surrounding himself with energy. His attack boosted significantly, Lucario would surely approach with Ice Punch, just as he had with Salamence, months ago.

"Char, use Fire Punch! Take him head on!" The fire dragon ignited a fist, and flew forward with a roar. Lucario charged forward as well, which Zinnia found perplexing. _Even with Swords Dance, Lucario's Ice Punch can't match Fire Punch. No STAB bonus, no type-effectiveness bonus… What's Brendan playing at?_

Just before the two met, Lucario raised his paw, which began to crackle with electricity. _Shit._ Thunder Punch landed first, catching Charizard right in the chops, while Fire Punch just grazed Lucario's cheek, fizzling out. The winged lizard staggered backwards, smarting from the unexpected Electric move.

"You remembered my moves, even after all that time. Problem is, so did I" Brendan said to her, a smug grin on his face. "You'll be facing Champions in this tournament. Don't expect them not to change moves, to catch you off guard." He gestured for the battle to continue, and Lucario charged Charizard again.

"Charizard, retreat!" she commanded. But the Fire-type was still dazed, and took a shot to the gut from Thunder Punch. The dragon stumbled back, doubled over. Lucario prepared to finish Charizard off. "C'mon Char, use Flamethrower! You have to fight back!" Zinnia pleaded.

Lucario raised both paws, preparing Aura Sphere, in expectation of Charizard trying to flee. But the dragon did not run. Instead, he raised his head and roared, the flame on his tail burning brighter than ever. Charizard inhaled, and unleashed a Flamethrower attack more intense than any Flamethrower she had seen. The blast of flame engulfed the Aura Pokémon, and when it subsided, he fell to his knees, beaten. "Good work, Lucario" Brendan said, recalling the Fighting-type to his Poké Ball.

"That must have been Blaze, powering up Charizard's Flamethrower" Zinnia realized. "Lucario had him against the ropes, and that's probably what triggered it."

"Shows me for being cocky" Brendan said good-naturedly. He rubbed Charizard on the head. "You did great under pressure, pal. That's what separates good Pokémon from great Pokémon." He looked at Zinnia. "That goes for Trainers, too."

"He did all of the hard work" she responded, brushing off the compliment. Her boyfriend waved his hand dismissively, grinning.

"And that's what separates the great from the best. Humility." He laughed. "Just take the compliment, Zee. You _are_ a great Trainer. Am I right, Charizard?" The winged lizard huffed in what sounded like an agreeing tone. "Damn right, I am."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll take it. As long as you accept one from me." Brendan cocked his head slightly, a look of bemusement on his face. "I'm proud of you, _kedves_."

"You're... proud of me? Thanks, of course, but what makes you say that, exactly?" Brendan had long since ceased to blush at her compliments, but this time, he had some pink on his cheeks.

"You've come so far, since I found you on that island. You were resigned to permanent exile, wallowing in your own self-loathing. May hung over you every moment, like Aster did with me. You couldn't forgive yourself, couldn't You renounced your title as Champion, convinced you couldn't save anyone anymore. You didn't intend to ever show your face in public again. Even the prospect of an interview terrified you. Rayquaza left, because you no longer believed in yourself. Worst thing was, you brought your Pokémon down with you."

"But you've changed so much. You gave up on hiding us from the media, you exposed yourself to the world again. You've accepted that you aren't perfect, and that being imperfect is perfectly fine. Rayquaza sensed your self-confidence return, and that's why it came back. Your Pokémon sense it, too; before, they used to look at you with pity. Now, with pride." Zinnia took his face in her hands, looking deep into his steel-gray eyes. "You're the greatest person I have ever known. No one could have done what you have. Not even Aster."

Brendan seemed speechless. For a few moments, he didn't respond, simply searching her eyes with his, as if looking to see if she really meant it. Finally he responded, in a low tone. "Thank you, Zee." His eyes were wet, and he wiped away the beginnings of tears. "Damn it, you didn't say all that just to make me cry did you?"

Zinnia smiled. "Maybe a little." She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She pulled her lips from his, and said with adoration, "I love you, Brendan."

"I love you, too" came the answer in kind. Suddenly, a pair of scaly, leathery arms grabbed both of them, bringing them in for a hug. Charizard rubbed his face into each of theirs, grunting happily. "I hope you don't expect us to kiss you too, buddy" Brendan remarked drily.

Eventually, the big lizard released them from the forced, but not unwelcome, group hug. "We should take a break, let everyone rest for a bit" Zinnia suggested. Charizard was returned to his Poké Ball, and she and Brendan sat on the edge of the mountain. She could hear the nagging of her _nagyi_ , to get away from the cliff. Her grandmother had always had a fear of heights. Or at least, a fear of Zinnia being near heights.

"Nice view" Brendan observed. "Not as good as the view from Lanakila, but at least we don't have to worry about frostbite or a lack of oxygen."

It was a good view. They faced towards the northwest, looking towards Po Town. The sun's ray thrust through the gaps in the clouds to gleam upon the walled settlement. The town had apparently been under the control of a criminal gang called Team Skull for some time, but was resettled a few years ago. The gang had been reintegrated into society, and many of them still resided there. The former leader had apparently married his gang lieutenant, and started a small school for aspiring Bug trainers. _Even a gangster made it to the boring, quiet, married life._ Zinnia didn't think she was ready for 'boring' any time soon. _I also didn't think I'd care about someone so much again._ She glanced over at Brendan, and then at the red bandana he wore so often. He had been prepared to marry May. Really, she shouldn't be worried, but this was uncharted territory for her. She probably would have married Aster, but they were teens when she died. They didn't give it much thought. Obviously Brendan would be open to it. Zinnia still couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice.

" _Kedves_ , what do you… what do you think of us, um…" Embarrassment stopped her, and she felt her ears get hot. _Damn it, he's the one that's supposed to get all flustered over romantic stuff, not me._

"Of us getting married?" he finished for her. Zinnia looked at him in shock, and he grinned. "If I had to guess about anything relationship related getting you all discombobulated, it'd be marriage. Are you proposing right now?"

"No!" she responded quickly, with a forceful tone. _Shit, that didn't come out right_. "I mean, ugh. Not right _now_ , but in, in the future." Now her face was boiling, and she was sure she looked redder than a Corphish.

Brendan looked thoroughly delighted at her struggle. Thankfully, he did not try to prolong it. "Yes, I would like to do that someday. Though, I admit to being a little surprised. I never thought of you as the marrying type. I recall you telling me that you didn't care for labels. That change?"

Zinnia pondered that for a moment, before answering. "I guess it did, with you. You make me a better person. I'm not saying I want to be a stay-at-home housewife. There's still things I want to do and see. But only if you're along with me."

Brendan took her hand with his right hand. "Of course. I'm with you, 'til the end of the line." He winked at her with his left eye, and they sat there for a few more hours, enjoying the fresh mountain air, and warm sunlight.

Author's Note

This chapter came two days later than I wanted it to. I'm still struggling with writer's block, but I expect it to change for next chapter. Because next chapter is going to be the beginning of the tournament! I find writing Pokémon battles to be the easiest thing for me, and that's going to make up a big chunk of the chapter to come.

I loved Detective Pikachu. They did a great job of not blatantly catering to genwunners, and getting a mix of of all the generations. Charizard looked rough, but I thought the CGI was solid for the most part. A sequel has already been greenlit, though they haven't said what it's going to be about I think. My guess is Sinnoh and the creation trio, since the old guy in the wheelchair had statues of them on his desk. Hopefully, they'll introduce Looker as well.

Feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter (or on Detective Pikachu).


	21. Chapter 21

_Hau'oli Airport, in the evening_

Zinnia shifted in the chair, beginning to get sore from sitting down for so long. Brendan had long been asleep, and she found herself deeply envious of his harmony with the land of Nod. Aster fidgeted in her lap, unable to nap herself. There were plenty of people crowding the airport, with the tournament nigh. Tourney-goers kept asking for pictures, and a few attempted to take non-consensual selfies with Brendan as he snoozed. It got bad enough that Zinnia snatched Aggron's Poké Ball from his belt, and employed the big Steel-type as the slumbering man's bodyguard. All Aggron had to do was snarl and stare, and the would-be photographers were frightened off.

Wally had left with her grandmother had left at 9 AM in Alola time, late at night in Hoenn. They were supposed to have gotten off the plane some time ago, but there technical issues that forced. Brendan's phone buzzed in his pocket, though it did not wake him. Zinnia slipped it out carefully, glancing at the screen. A text from Wally; "off the plane now, headed thru customs."

She roused Brendan, and showed him the text. "They'll be here soon. We should be ready to take her stuff, her and Wally will be dead tired." He snorted. "What?"

"Zee, the airport is absolutely crowded. Customs may not have taken us long when _we_ got here, but there were way less people then. We have another hour, maybe more, before they get here." Zinnia groaned, absolutely fed up with waiting already. "Let's walk around some, if you're sick of sitting" he suggested.

"You know we're going to get stopped for pictures every ten seconds, right?" Brendan shrugged, unfazed at the possibility. "Alright" she acquiesced. "Should probably return Aggron to his Poké Ball first." Brendan looked at her, nonplussed. "People kept trying to take pictures with you while you were sleeping" she explained.

"Thanks, then. Rather not see a picture of me drooling on the cover of a shitty tabloid magazine." He stood up, and wandered the airport to kill time. Some people asked for autographs, and some wanted pictures. More wanted both. There were a few who simply said hello or gave a friendly nod, and went about their business.

One of those who came to them looking for a photo was a little girl with pigtails. She approached shyly, her father not far behind. The girl fell back to her dad, who gently urged her on, whispering what sounded like words of comfort. The child approached again, nervously asking the two "Could… could I take a picture?" Then, almost as an afterthought, "...please?"

Zinnia gave the girl her warmest smile. "Of course!" She crouched down to her level, and Brendan followed suit. The girl's father snapped the picture with his smartphone. "Thank you!" the child said gratefully. Aster, who had resumed her nap in Zinnia's arms, suddenly awoke. The Whismur bounced out of her arms, and began investigating the girl. The child began to pet Aster, and the little Pokémon leaned in eagerly, softly cooing.

"You're very welcome!" Zinnia replied sweetly. "And it seems Aster likes you! Pretty high praise from her, she usually isn't so friendly with strangers" She spied a Poké Ball attached to the back of the girl's shorts. "You have a Pokémon?" The child nodded. "Well, let us see it!"

The girl looked towards her father, who nodded with a small smile on his face. She retrieved the ball, and fumbled with the release button in nervous excitement. Finally, the capsule opened, and out came a Mareep. The electric sheep let out a dainty 'bah' and rubbed its face on the girl's, and moved forward to sniff at Zinnia and Brendan.

Zinnia moved her hand to feel its coat, but stopped herself. _Probably not a good idea_. Brendan knew where to pet without pain, however, and stroked the Mareep's head and ears. She followed his lead, and the Wool Pokémon continued to 'bah', this time in elation instead of curiosity.

"Do you want to be a Trainer when you're old enough?" Brendan asked. The girl nodded shyly. He reached into his bag, retrieving a small velvet sack. He carefully picked something out of it, and held it in a closed fist. Brendan opened his fist slowly, revealing a small white stone shaped like a marble. The center of stone was colored yellow and red, and shaped in a similar fashion to a helix. "Take this, then. My gift to you."

The girl took the stone from his hand, with gentle care. She looked at with wonder. "What is it? It feel so… warm. Like sleeping by the fireplace, when there's snow." Zinnia smiled at the childlike metaphor, but Brendan seemed entranced by the statement.

"It's a Mega Stone" Brendan informed her, his voice taking on a sage tone. "Ampharosite, to be specific. Someday, your Mareep will become an Ampharos. This will cause it to Mega Evolve in battle. But for that to happen, you'll need a Key Stone, and an unbreakable bond with your Pokémon."

The girl's father approached. "Thank you. Thank you so much." While the girl didn't seem to quite understand the gravity of the act, the man did, and his eyes glistened.

Brendan grinned happily. "No problem. The kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia, runs a jewelry store in Konikoni City. She has all sorts of unique stones for sale. Show her the Ampharosite, and she may give your daughter a Key Stone. If she sees what I see in your little girl, she will. I'm certain of it."

The father nodded solemnly, a determined look in his eyes. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks again, I won't forget this. And neither will she. Come on, June." June waved goodbye to both of them, and handed the Mega Stone to her dad, who secured it in a zip-up pocket in his jacket.

Zinnia turned to look at Brendan, who was still smiling. He rarely smiled in public for so long, and never because of a stranger. "What about that kid made you want to do that? What did you see in her?"

"I'm not completely sure. I have a suspicion, but… it's a little crazy." She gestured for him to explain, as they began to walk back to the gates. "I think she has the aura. A special connection to it, I mean. Something about her felt… different. The way Aster immediately opened up to her, too. And the Mega Stone… have you ever felt something like that, holding one?"

She thought for a second, realizing that in fact, she had never felt any sensation while holding a Mega Stone. At least, none that were abnormal for a smooth, round rock. "No, I don't think I have."

Brendan began to fish another stone out, but was interrupted by a shout. The two turned to see Wally and her grandmother making their way through the last security point. The green-haired champion was pulling two luggage carriers, while her grandmother ambled alongside him with the aid of her cane.

Zinnia walked forward, and embraced her. "Good to see you again, _nagyi_." Her grandmother ruffled her hair, like she was still a kid. She examined the scar that crossed her right cheek.

"Hm. You never knew when not to pick fights. Draconid you may be, a dragon is still a dragon. And a dragon _never_ suffers intruders on its territory." Her grandmother's turned upwards ever so slightly. "Though the scar suits you. It has given you the look of a warrior."

Meanwhile, Brendan embraced Wally in a crushing hug, that caused the smaller man to cough. Her boyfriend had half a foot and at least sixty pounds on his friend. _Probably feels like that Golduck in the championship match_.

"How was the flight?" Brendan inquired, after releasing Wally from his death grip. The champion straightened the collar of his yellow polo shirt, still recovering.

"Good, all things considered." He directed his next words to Zinnia. "Your grandmother is good company. I brought headphones with me to listen to my audio books, but her stories turned out to be far better. Did you really think women had to _eat_ Pokémon eggs to get pregnant, until you were fourteen?"

She flushed with embarrassment, as her grandma guffawed, and Brendan wheezed. "Not fair, _nagyi_ " Zinnia accused the elderly Sarkany.

"Oh, don't be so cranky, child. I'm sure Mister Blum and Mister Ahlgren have some embarrassing childhood stories of their own."

Brendan threw up his hands. "I'm already even with you, Zee. I told you my humiliating story." He glanced at Wally, a smirk forming on his lips. "But I haven't told you his." The young man's eyes went wide for a second, panic causing them to dilate.

"No!" the champion protested. "I made you swear not to tell anyone!"

Her boyfriend laughed. "Had my fingers crossed behind my back. Besides, I told May. But I'll wait until we're in the car and underway to tell it. Let you simmer a bit." He looked to her grandmother. "Fair warning, Mrs. Sarkany. It's a bit of dirty story." The old woman waved off his concern.

"I raised five sons who did nothing but strut around and bring girls home. Then, I raised this one." She indicated Zinnia, with a poke of her cane to the younger woman's ribs. "I assure you, these ears are not those of a blushing virgin."

 _An hour later_

Zinnia laughed uproariously, somehow drowning out AC/DC, which she had set to a near gut shaking volume on the car's radio. Brendan looked in the the rearview mirror to see the older Sarkany's reaction. The old woman shook her head, a small amused smile on her face. "You were a depraved teenager, Wally. And to think, you were such a nice boy so far."

Wally was beet-red. Brendan chuckled. "It was eight years ago, Wall. Laugh about it. That sponge is at the bottom of a garbage pile." The green haired man crossed his arms angrily, fuming in silence. _He'll get over it_. His friend never stayed mad for long.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel. Zinnia brought her grandmother to her room, courtesy of Steven's pocket change. The two had offered the elderly woman a place in their room, but she insisted they keep their privacy. "Knowing Zinnia, she'll make you do it while you two think I'm asleep. But I never am." It was their turn to blush, and Wally's turn to laugh at their expense.

Brendan and Wally followed the bellhop to the latter's room. A third floor room, much the same as his and Zinnia's. After dropping off the luggage, the bellhop departed without waiting for a tip, his eyes giving Wally a look that seemed almost… distasteful. "The hell is his problem? You beat his favorite trainer or something?" Brendan wondered aloud, confused. Wally looked at him sadly. "Oh."

"Never mind that." The other man walked out to the balcony, that overlooked the sea. "How are things between you and Zinnia?"

"Good. Great. Awesome. Probably seems a little soon to you, but we've discussed marriage."

"Really?" Wally's eyebrows shot up. "That's fantastic. How long ago was this?"

Brendan gazed upon the sea, which glimmered from the light of the moon and stars. "Couple of weeks ago. I feel like a person again, man. You know, you need something to get you out of bed in the morning. Otherwise, what's the point? And she gave me two reasons to get up. I owe her my life. Even after I saved her from the totem, I still owe her. In those five years of exile, I felt like a corpse. Hollow, no purpose other than to wallow in my own self-loathing and misery." Brendan looked back at Wally. "You meet anyone yet?"

Wally shook his head. "No, not yet. Don't really meet new people. It seems awkward to flirt with challengers, don't you think?" He sighed. "Maybe here, it'll be easier."

Brendan put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tell you what. You, Zinnia and I will go out to some local bar tomorrow, and we'll play wingmen. How's that sound?"

"Awful." They both laughed. "We can go out and just drink though." Brendan nodded, and was about to return to his own room when Wally made an inquiry. "You mentioned Zinnia gave you two reasons to wake up in the morning. The first is obviously herself, but what's the other one?"

Brendan grinned. "To kick you and Gallade's asses, and take back my title, of course."

 _Day of the first Wild Card match, ten days later_

"Nervous?" Brendan asked her, as they sat in the locker room of the high school football field that was to serve as the battleground. The locker room smelled like old sweat, and faintly like piss. _Sparing all the expenses, I suppose_.

Zinnia glanced down, and saw her leg was fidgeting. She _was_ nervous. She had no idea what to expect from her first opponent. But her opponent knew what to expect from Zinnia. As it was the first battle, she didn't know what any of her foe's Pokémon were.

"Yeah, a little" she admitted. "I'm going in blind here, but there's no way my opponent doesn't know I'm a Dragon user. I'm at a disadvantage." Brendan shook his head in disagreement. "How am I not?"

"Because you know that they know. They'll bring Ice and Fairy, maybe Steel to counter you. But we planned for that." Zinnia looked at the eight Poké Balls before her. _He's right_. _They'll expect Salamence, and Goodra._ _Maybe even want those two._

She picked up Charizard, Tyrantrum, and Dragalge. Brendan nodded approvingly, and they approached the referee to register the three Pokémon. The ref examined the Poké Balls, and put the registration information into his computer tablet. He waved Zinnia forward.

She began to walk out the exit, when Brendan tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey" he said softly. She turned around. "Good luck" he wished, and he kissed her softly. Brendan grinned, and left out another exit. Zinnia took a deep breath, and walked out the door, onto the field.

Her opponent was already there, a young guy with glasses, acne, and a buzzed head. He approached her, and she could see he was wearing a T-shirt from Lieutenant Surge's Pokémon camp. _Wannabe soldier boy_. Her suspicions were confirmed when he opened his mouth to trash talk.

"Ahlgren's eye candy is all you are. Do you even have a single badge?" He sneered at her. "I'm Lieutenant Surge's best soldier. He's watching right over there." The teenager pointed to the bleachers, where a stern, strong man with electric yellow hair sat, wearing military fatigues. "When I thrash you, it's right into West Point for me."

 _Arrogance hides insecurity_. Brendan always said the brash challengers were the easiest. Easily frustrated, they crumbled under pressure. "You'll be Surge's favorite latrine digger when I'm done with you." Zinnia walked away.

The referee indicated for the two to stand in their corners, and select their first Pokémon. "No healing items. No substitutions. Once all three of a Trainer's Pokémon have fainted, the match is over. Any attack on a trainer is an immediate disqualification, as is an attack on an already fainted or otherwise defeated Pokémon. If you wish to forfeit, raise the white flag you have been provided with."

The referee stepped onto the sideline. Zinnia looked to the bleachers, where a couple hundred people were sitting. Brendan, Lucario, Aster, her grandmother, and Brendan's parents were seated in the front row. Brendan gave a thumbs up, Norman a nod, her grandma a stamp of her cane, and Annette cheered. "On my mark, the match begins." The ref raised his red flag, and brought it down. "Battle!"

Zinnia and Bobby threw their first Poké Balls. Out of Bobby's, a Magneton appeared, and the three balls of magnetic metal began to beep in anticipation. Charizard exploded out of his Poké Ball to face the Steel-Electric type.

Wasting no time, she shouted her first command. "Char, use Flamethrower!" The Fire-type flew forward, maw opening up to unleash a stream of scorching fire.

"Magneton, Thunder Wave!" The Magnet Pokémon charged up its attack, and was hit by Flamethrower. The attack would have one-shotted Magneton, but it evidently had Sturdy, allowing it to stay up, but just barely.

Magneton let off Thunder Wave, and the jolt of electricity hit Charizard. The winged lizard grunted, possibly immobilized. "Nice, Magneton!" Bobby yelled. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Char, c'mon! Use Flamethrower on it, and it's done!" Magneton was faster now, and Thunderbolt hit Charizard, causing the dragon to roar in pain. "Fight through it, Char! You're stronger than it!"

The Fire-type roared again, and blasted the Magneton with Flamethrower. The Steel-type fainted, and hit the ground, its magnetism deactivated. Charizard flexed his muscles, and amazingly, began to hover in the air, wings flapping hard. "The paralysis is… gone?" Zinnia wondered aloud.

"Magneton is unable to battle!" the referee cried out. "Charizard is the winner!" Zinnia's supporters cheered.

"FUCK!" Bobby cursed loudly. His face scrunched up in irritation, and he called Magneton back. "That stupid lizard's going down, you bitch!" He flung another Poké Ball, and this time an Electivire emerged.

The big Electric-type was covered yellow fur, striped in black. Its tail was split into two wire-like appendages, and its hands were big mitts with five fingers each. Out of its head protruded two yellow bulbs, that crackled with electricity.

"Gonna need more power for this one" Zinnia muttered. She fished out the Charizardite-Y she had been given by Brendan, and gave tossed it to Charizard. "Char, Mega Evolve!" She stomped her left foot on the ground, and her Mega Anklet activated. Charizard was surrounded by the standard ball of energy, and the ball cracked up in a burst of light, revealing Mega Charizard Y.

In this form, Charizard's wings grew larger, with ragged edges. The two horns on his head also grew, and a new horn nearly a foot long grew out the middle of his head. His tailed burned hotter, and a small wing now existed on each of his wrists.

Brendan had feared the reaction Charizard might have to Mega Evolution, so they practiced beforehand, to prevent the lizard from going on a power trip in the middle of a match. Considering that he hadn't immediately rushed to attack Electivire, the strategy appeared to have worked.

"Mega Evolution, huh? It won't work! Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" Bobby pointed furiously, and the big beast rumbled forward. It was a dangerous physical attacker, and doubtless would throttle Charizard in hand-to-hand. _Good thing Mega Charizard Y is faster than that Electivire ever could be_.

"Char, take off and use Flamethrower!" The dragon pushed off the ground, soaring into the air. He flew above Electivire, spraying flames down as he passed over the Electric-type. Bobby's Pokémon howled in pain. "Nice, Char! Go for another pass!"

Bobby grew a few brain cells, and realized that chasing Charizard around wasn't going to work. "Fine, we can play it that way. Electivire, use Thunder!"

The Thunderbolt Pokémon began charge up electricity in the bulbs on its head. Meanwhile, Charizard circled around for another pass. Another Flamethrower attack came, scorching the yellow beast, and leaving a hefty burn across its chest. Though in significant pain, Electivire barely remained standing. The electricity sufficiently charged, the Electric-type fired off Thunder.

The big bolt of lightning emerged from Electivire's twin tails. The coils of yellow plasma snaked through the air, and struck Charizard. Smarting from the attack, the orange dragon flew down, skidding to a halt on the ground.

"Great, Electivire!" Bobby yelled. "Finish it off with Thunder Punch!" Electivire tried to obey the command, but every step looked agonizing. Its run became a jog, the jog became a walk, and the walk became a crawl. "C'mon 'Vire! Get up!" The Electric-type attempted to do so, but couldn't, and fainted from the pain.

The ref waved his red flag. "Electivire is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" Now, nearly the entire crowd cheered. Brendan and Norman were on their feet, and her grandmother was almost grinning. _Three to one now._ Zinnia didn't allow herself to get caught up by the sweet promise of a sweep. Cockiness was costly.

Bobby was fuming now. The prospect of being swept in the first round, in front of his mentor seemed to enrage him. "How did that EVEN HAPPEN! BULLSHIT BURN" He stomped the ground with his foot. "Grrr, you're going to regret that, you lucky CUNT!" Boos rained from the crowd at the insult, and her opponent got even redder. Zinnia looked back at Brendan, and he had a cold look. His eyes meet hers, and she assured him with a nod. Lucario's voice entered her head.

" _My master says to, and I quote, 'kick his ass so hard his zits explode'. I urge you not to do so; I believe there are children in this audience, and such a sight would no doubt be traumatizing_."

She giggled at Lucario's failure to recognize the figure of speech. "Tell him that's disgusting, but I'll do it just to gross you out." The Aura Pokémon grumbled telepathically, and relayed the message back to Brendan. A few seconds later, her boyfriend laughed.

Bobby's shaky, shrill voice interrupted her mirth. "I've still got one left! Go, Lanturn!" The blue fish with a natural light producing appendage was a dual Water/Electric. Very much suited to fighting Charizard. _Well, this sweep just got harder. If only I had Sunny Day…_

"Oh wait, I do have Sunny Day! Char, make the sky a lot clearer and brighter, would you?" The Fire-type breathed deep, and the few clouds in the sky completely parted, the sun now intensified. If Lanturn had Thunder, its accuracy would plummet, and the Water-type's moves would be halved in power.

While Lanturn was resistant to Fire-type moves, Sunny Day also boosted Fire-type moves, which would circumvent the type resistance somewhat. The move had been Kukui's suggestion; a good counter for Water and Electric types.

"Cute!" Bobby yelled dismissively. "But it doesn't matter! Lanturn, use Hydro Pump!" The Light Pokémon filled its mouth with water, and sprayed a high pressure jet of water at Charizard. By the time the attack reached the oranger dragon, however, the burst of water had fizzled away quite a bit. The attack still caused damage, but Charizard still looked strong.

"Flamethrower, Char, until it's done." The winged lizard obliged, the blazing flame engulfing Lanturn. It survived the first attack, though looking dazed by the heat.

"Lanturn, use Thunder!" Bobby yelled half-heartedly. The anger was gone from him, replaced by a sullen acceptance of his inevitable defeat. The Light Pokémon's bulb glowed bright, and Thunder shot from the fish's body.

"Dodge it, Char, and finish the fight" Zinnia commanded, her voice a beacon of calm strength. Charizard flew to the right to avoid the attack, but he might as well have stayed put; the now wildly inaccurate Thunder hit twenty from where Charizard was standing.

The Fire-type flew up to the weak Water Pokémon, and blasted it point blank with a brutally powered up Flamethrower. When the flames subsided, Lanturn was unconscious, and the sweep was completed.

The referee waved his flag for the last time. "Lanturn is unable to battle! Charizard and Zinnia are the winners!" The crowd roared in excitement, and at least half of them were standing now. _I don't know if they're clapping because they love me, or because they hate Bobby. Hopefully, it's both_.

Bobby looked distraught. Lieutenant Surge stomped towards him, looking furious. Before she could see what happened next, her supporters… no, her _family_ greeted her.

Aster was first to reach her, the pink ball of love slamming herself into Zinnia's leg. "Hey there, my darling" she cooed, lifting up the Whismur, and hugging the Pokémon. Brendan was next, and she gave him a one-arm hug, Aster occupying her other arm.

He pulled away, smiling. "That guy had a really good team to counter Charizard, but you swept him anyway. Some luck involved, yeah, but you mopped the damn floor with him. Smug Kanto prick'll cry all the way back to Vermillion." Brendan bumped on Charizard on the shoulder with his fist, in a congratulatory manner. "Great battling there, pal. Knew you were born for it."

"Pretty straightforward battle" Norman commented. "That kid wanted a slugfest, and went too far trying to get it. Interesting how Charizard managed to break the paralysis, though. I've never seen that before. Luck it might be, but all champions are lucky at some point."

Her grandmother stamped her cane. "I expected nothing less of you, child. Build your momentum, and you'll crash the the tournament like a waterfall."

Annette piped up. "Let's get dinner to celebrate! The first of many wins. One of those malasada places, maybe? I think Charizard deserves a treat as much as anyone!"

Before Zinnia could respond, a news team of a reporter and a cameraman showed up. The reporter introduced himself as an analyst for PBSN, and began asking questions about the match. Zinnia handed Aster off to Brendan.

"So first off, great performance today. A full sweep of your opponent by your Charizard. What did you come into this match, expecting from your opponent, Bobby?"

Brendan had coached her on the post-match interviews, and assured her most of the questions would be generic inquiries like this one. "Don't overthink your answer; they aren't looking for anything groundbreaking" he had advised.

"Since people knew my Pokémon were Dragon-types, I was expecting Fairy and Ice, maybe Steel. I got lucky in that respect, though it was still a tough fight, Electric types versus Charizard."

The reporter didn't miss a beat asking his next question. "Your opponent threw several insults at you during the match, and you two appeared to have words for each other during the match. Did the jawing bother you at all, or did it motivate you?"

"I'd say it motivated me" she answered. "I found it encouraging, in a way. Only scared people lash out like, so I knew I had him when he started screaming that crap at me."

The reporter nodded, and asked one more question. "So, a lot of buzz about you and Brendan Ahlgren. Is it strange to be coached by your romantic partner at all?"

Zinnia shook her head, having expected a question like this. "No. Our dynamic is probably different from most coach-to-trainer relationships, but it's also similar, in that when we're training and battling, we're completely focused on that. Besides, he's the only coach I've ever had. I have no experience to judge this one against."

"Alright, fair enough" the reporter replied. "That's all we have time for now. Thank you for your time, Miss Sarkany, and congratulations on the win."

"Thank you." Zinnia walked out the camera shot, and rejoined her family. Brendan gave Aster back to her.

"First solo interview, how did you feel?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Fine. All the stress about this battle was gone. Though, the question about us was kind of annoying."

Brendan chuckled. "Told you it would be annoying." He stopped, stopping the rest of the group along with him. "Sore loser alert" he warned. "And Surge is with him. Double battle to restore honor. Get ready." Brendan and Zinnia reached for their Poké Balls, as did Norman.


	22. Chapter 22

Surge was a big guy, the stereotypical intimidating military man who looked like he could rip a phonebook in half. Brendan was no shrimp himself, and you didn't spar with a Lucario for five years without learning a few things about martial arts. Even still, Zinnia was less than comfortable with the thought of her boyfriend trading blows with a war veteran.

The lieutenant's face was painted red with rage. Bobby followed him from a meter back, looking like a kicked puppy. The Gym Leader stopped a few feet in front of her and Brendan. "Zinnia, is it?" Surge asked, his voice too loud for the close distance. She nodded in response.

The soldier prodded Bobby with a push on the boy's shoulder. "Go on, be a man. Don't hide behind me like a goddamn toddler." _Wait,_ Zinnia thought to herself. _What's going on?_

Bobby stepped forward reluctantly. She looked at him dead in the eyes, and his face turned from almost fearful, to furious. "No! Sir, I'm not going to say sorry. Apologies are for pussies. I meant everything I…" The young man was interrupted by Surge, who violently grabbed him by the collar.

"You snotty little bastard! That's the fucking problem. You have no respect for your betters. You lose your temper in battle, causing your Pokémon and yourself to lose focus, and thus, the battle. And the insults? I wonder when I ever told you that was the proper way to treat your opponent." The lieutenant shoved Bobby away. "Out of my damn sight. You disobeyed my order to apologize to Zinnia here, who just whipped your sorry ass. I was wrong. You won't make a great leader. Or a Trainer."

Bobby's eyes widened, realizing what Surge really meant. "No, sir, I'm sorry! I'll apologize to her, don't send me away! I _can_ be a good officer, just give me another chance." His former mentor shook his head angrily.

"Stood your ground until faced with consequences, huh?" Surge spat. "Officers must be true to the men, women, and Pokémon under their command. You can't even be true to yourself. Go. I'll arrange for your transport home. Find another career, soldiering ain't for you."

Tears of hurt and rage welled up in Bobby's hazel irises, and he stormed off, looking half a sullen teen and half a kindergartener throwing a tantrum. Surge watched him going, face subdued by disappointment and frustration. He turned back towards Zinnia.

"I'm sorry for his behavior" he apologized, voice still a tad too high in volume. "He was always cocky, but his potential as a Trainer stopped me from sending him packing. Until now, anyway. You'd think losing so badly would humble him, but I guess losing to a woman hurt his pride too much." Surge shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess. That dog just wasn't gonna hunt." The blonde man seemed to notice Brendan and Norman for the first time. "Gotta ask you two how to do a better job the next time."

Norman answered. "Sometimes, it's the quality of the material, not the quality of the craftsmen." Surge laughed at that, a boisterous chuckle that could probably be heard for half a mile.

"Right, Norm. Just happened to father a future champion and stumble on the next one. Taking some credit every once in a while ain't going to send you to hell. Well, I best be going now. Have some calls to make, thanks to Bobby." He redirected back to Zinnia. "Take care, now. And kick some ass."

"Thanks" she responded. "For that, and for handling your student." Surge gave a curt nod and small grin, and left the field.

"Well," Brendan started. "That went much differently than I anticipated. Let's go now." He gestured to the crowd surrounding them, and many of the people looked ready to pounce. "Otherwise, we'll be stuck here for a couple of hours."

 _Marowak Nightclub, Heahea City_

Brendan insisted on celebrating the win, which Zinnia's grandmother ended up turning into an excursion to a seafood restaurant. She loved her _nagyi_ , but the older woman had a knack for asking prying personal questions that made her squirm with discomfort. Brendan's parents were much less intrusive, thankfully.

Stressful as the "celebratory" early dinner was, Zinnia almost begged for Brendan to take her to a nightclub. Though by no means was he a social animal, he agreed anyway, saint that he was. "I'll make Wally come too, if that's alright with you. He could use some socializing himself."

Said green-haired man was sitting alone at the bar, while she and Brendan danced. "We're going to have to push him, you know" Zinnia told him.

"We've got to be careful if we do,, Wally doesn't like being pressured on this kind of stuff" he responded, continuing to dance, or at least, attempting to. The song was fast-paced, and Brendan resembled a frenzied Primeape more than anything else. Regardless, she found his lack of skill endearing, almost satisfying, even. He had so many talents, Zinnia thought she'd never find something she was better than him at.

She scanned the crowd, looking for a likely candidate. The low-light level made it difficult to discern people's appearances, but Zinnia found one man who caught her eye. Dark-skinned, lean and muscular, and shirtless for some reason. His hair looked like fire, the root dyed red-orange, and his hair curving upwards like a lit candle wick. The man had impressive moves, to boot.

"What about him? The shirtless guy who's as ripped as you?" Zinnia nodded her head towards the hunk. Brendan's eyes wandered over to where she guided them, and he made a grunt of uncertainty.

"That's Kiawe, one of the captains here. I can see the attractiveness factor for sure, and Elio told me he's bi, but the guy is kind of intimidating. Wally is somewhat meek when it comes to flirting, if you haven't noticed. We'd never get him to approach Kiawe."

She frowned at him. "Let's actually try before we give up. C'mon, let's go to Wally." Zinnia walked off the dance floor, Brendan in tow. The two returned to Wally, who was sipping at a Blue Alolan, making cursory glances towards the mob of revelers. _He wants to go out there, but can't work up the courage._

Wally noticed them, and gave a half-hearted "Hey" in greeting, returning to his drink. She looked towards Brendan, who shook his head hopelessly, a resigned look on his face.

"Wally, why don't you go out there and dance with someone?" The champion shrugged, mumbling something. "Go ask him if you want to dance" Zinnia commanded, gesturing to Kiawe. Wally's eyes landed on him, and he was seized with apprehension.

"Him? Oh no, no way. I can't dance with him, even _if_ he said yes. He's way better than me, I'd look like an idiot." She huffed at the excuse.

"I think everyone would be too busy looking at him, instead of you. Besides, your the Champion of Hoenn!" Zinnia clapped him on the shoulder. " _He_ might even be star-struck to meet _you_. But you've got to take a shot here, Wally. You may avoid any rejection by not approaching anyone, but by doing that, you're just rejecting yourself."

Wally looked towards Kiawe, then at her, then at the ground. "No" he said softly. "I can't. I'm just going to stay here, and drink." She let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Zinnia walked back onto the dance floor, ignoring the green-haired man's protests. Brendan followed her from a distance, seemingly interested in seeing what she was about to do.

The dark captain was in the middle of a high-energy routine, when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Kiawe, is it?" she asked loudly, to fight past the near-deafening beat of the music.

Kiawe turned around,and gave her a once over, a predatory look in his eye. "Who's asking?" he responded, a flirty tone to his deep voice. He puffed up his chest, continuing to dance.

"Not me, I'm spoken for" Zinnia shot back. "I'm asking for someone else. The name Wally Blum ring any bells?" The captain stopped his movements, a mild look of surprise on his face.

"The Hoenn champion? What does he want with me?" Kiawe asked, clearing fighting back the part of himself that was awestruck.

"I'd say he wants to dance, but that's a lie. He's more the 'talk over a drink' type." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating Wally. The green-haired wallflower had been looking their way, but quickly averted his eyes

Kiawe walked over to Wally without a word, and Brendan returned to Zinnia's side, watching the scene. "You didn't tell him Wally wants to dance, did you?" he near shouted, worry embedded in his voice.

"No" she yelled back casually. They both fell silent, observing the results of her intervention. Wally oozed nervousness at first, but seemed to calm down once he realized Kiawe wasn't going to ask him to dance. The captain sat down next to him, ordering a drink for both of them.

"Ah, the sweet, savory scent of success" Zinnia boasted with satisfaction. She inhaled deeply, and gagged when she caught the smell of too much cheap cologne on one of the partiers near her.

"So much success, it's causing you to suffer" Brendan teased. "Don't worry, I'll look like the fool when we start dancing again." They did so, with her boyfriend delivering on his promise. _Oh Rayquaza, how much I love this goof_.

A couple hours later, they tried to link back up with Wally, but he was nowhere to be found. Brendan checked his phone for a text message, and found one from said missing champion. The barely coherent text read: "goin to hotel room wit K". _Someone was drunk and in a rush._

"I guess Wally got lucky, huh?" Zinnia remarked approvingly, as they walked out of the club to their car. "Guess someone else can be his sponge now. Or will he be Kiawe's sponge, I wonder?" Brendan grimaced, clearly getting an image of his friend he didn't want to see. "But the real question is," she continued. "Will _I_ get lucky tonight?"

Brendan looked green at the gills. "I, uh, think I'm going to have to pass tonight. I believe I'll have to watch TV until all of my brain cells die off, after the mental image you just created for me."

"Ugh, fine" she replied with mock irritation. Her feet groaned in pain at her. "I've got to lay down no matter what, anyway." Zinnia put away the sarcasm, and looked at him with earnestness.

"In all seriousness, thanks for taking me out, Brendan. I know nightclubs aren't your thing as much as they aren't Wally's. You're the best." He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, right on her scar. His second-favorite place to kiss her, as of late.

"I'm happy when you're happy, Zee. I'd fast-dance all night, just because I know my incompetence would make you laugh." Brendan opened the passenger door for her, in an exaggerated gentlemanly fashion. "Now, let's go. If we get back quick, I might be able to forget what you said about Wally before you fall asleep."

 _A week later, early in the morning_

Brendan sat on the closed toilet lid, fighting to keep his bleary eyes focused on the wooden pendant. His feet rested on the newspaper he had laid on the floor of the bathroom, in order to catch spare droplets of paint.

The small rubies of the carved Salamence head gleamed at him. He had bought the stones from Olivia over a week ago, and installed them with her help. The conversation they had during the process still made him flush red a bit, and churned his stomach like a barrel of nervous butter.

Brendan remembered Zinnia discussing her wish for a threesome, and broached the topic with Olivia, since Zinnia was certain the kahuna was interested in at least one of them. A sudden bevy of dumb courage carried him through the labor of asking the question.

"Olivia" he had started. "Zinnia has been bringing up threesomes for some time now. I'm reluctant, but I'm willing to do it as a birthday present to her. Problem is, I'm paranoid if we, um, _invite_ some random woman, she will blab all about it. So, uh…" His bravery had abandoned him, in the face of awkwardness.

As luck would have it, his girlfriend's observations were proven to be correct. "Sure" Olivia said simply, as she inserted one ruby into the pendant. "I'm all for new experiences. I won't blab, either. I'm in the same position you are, should it get out."

It took a few seconds for him to reply, overcome with shock as he was. "Oh, well, that's… that's good." It was silent for a moment, stretched long by discomfort. _She isn't making awkward_ , Brendan chided himself. _You are. Pull it together._ He took a deep breath. "Her birthday is five days from today. I was planning to surprise her after her match that day. I'll text you the plan later."

"Sounds exciting, can't wait!" she answered exuberantly, as she installed the second ruby. _She's just unflappable, huh? Just like a Rock-type…_

Brendan returned to the present, putting the finishing touches on the pendant. It had just one layer of paint, to avoid taking away from the weathered look of the driftwood, and he had taken extra care to avoid getting paint on the eyes. Putting his brush down, he admired his work.

The pedant was about five centimeters wide, and six long. He had decided to sculpt it in the shape of Salamence' Mega form, which necessitated the use of a thick branch, to accommodate the extra long flanges on the side of the head. The pendant was carved to be mid roar, as well, the teeth painted white, and the tongue salmon pink.

As tedious and hand-cramp providing as the process was, the pendant was well worth the effort. The buzz of an alarm clock caught his attention, and he secreted the pendant away, leaving it to dry until tonight. He crumpled up the newspaper, stuffing in the trash bin.

Brendan exited the bathroom to find Zinnia swatting at the clock, attempting to hit the snooze button. He walked over and shut it off. "Wake up, birthday girl." He gently jostled her shoulder. "I got us seating at a nice breakfast place, and a nice surprise for after the battle, but only if you get up."

She rose out of bed with a groan, hair mussed up. "Can't you just find a Ditto to impersonate me?" Zinnia ambled off to the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes on the way. "Never mind, those things are creepy as shit."

They soon arrived at the cozy diner, reviewing the upcoming battle as they ate. "Could you find any footage of this guy in battle?" she asked him. Brendan shook his head.

"Nope. With 256 battles last week, they could only film a quarter of them, and televise even less. But he has footage of you, unless he was an idiot and decided not to watch. Even still, you shouldn't have a ton of trouble with him, if we picked right."

He continued. "Rock types are tough, but slow, and vulnerable to more types than most. He showed an Alolan Golem, Lycanroc, and a Rampardos. Wouldn't be surprised to see him repeat that team. They all match up well with Charizard, the only Pokémon he could possibly know about."

"Flygon will be our ace. Good matchup all around, especially with that Golem. Goodra can be great backup. Rock types typically have crap Special Defense. Tyrantrum should open things up for us. Grind it out a bit, then send out Flygon to sweep up."

"Are you sure we shouldn't send in Dragalge?" Zinnia asked. "Surf would be useful, and the other trainer could have a Carbink." Brendan shook his head.

"I don't think we should reveal Dragalge until we have to. Carbink, despite its typing, wouldn't be a severe threat. An annoyance, certainly, but it's anything but a heavy hitter. If it tries using Reflect or Light Screen, Tyrantrum can just use Brick Break."

Their strategy finalized, the two finished breakfast, and drove to the same high school football field Zinnia had battle on a week prior. There, they met up with his parents and Zinnia's grandmother.

"Happy birthday!" Annette said happily. She presented Zinnia with a vinyl record of Metallica's album _Kill 'Em All_. "Brendan's recommendation. Don't worry; we got you a record player too."

"Thank you so much, Mister and Mrs. Ahlgren!" his girlfriend said happily. Norman took the record back to hold on to, and Zinnia's grandma stepped forward, clutching an object obscured by a cloth.

"Here, child. Something of your father's." Zinnia gingerly took the object, and removed the cloth with care. It was a green-gold armband, in the shape of a two-headed dragon. Both heads were shaped like Rayquaza's.

Brendan studied her reaction to the gift. Zinnia's eyes were softer than pillows, and moistened like the morning dew. _She never really knew her dad,_ he remembered. _Or her mother, for that matter._ She took the armband, and put it on, then embraced her grandmother.

"Thank you, _nagyi_." Her accent came out thicker than he'd ever heard. The elder Sarkany patted Zinnia on the back, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, go on, child. Grant yourself the greatest gift, the prize of victory." The old woman and Brendan's parents left for the stands. He and Zinnia walked into the fieldhouse that served as check-in.

The referee, a different one from last time, looked over her Pokémon, and confirmed them. The two walked near the exit, and lingered there for a moment. She turned to face him, her face taut with serious determination. Instead of a kiss, they exchanged a nod, and she ventured onto the battle grounds.

Brendan joined his parents and Zinnia's grandma on the bleachers. Lucario sat beside him like last time. Aster hopped onto his lap, wearing a pair of miniature sunglasses. The Whismur didn't fully accept him in the beginning, but now, she lavished almost as much affection on him as she did Zinnia.

He looked out to the opposite end of the field, where the other Trainer stood. He was a simple looking mountain man that appeared to be in his forties, with a rough beard and tree trunks for legs. _What's his name again? Adam?_ Adam strode across the field to meet Zinnia, and the two shook hands, which Brendan found to be mildly relieving. No trash talk meant no post-match confrontations.

The two returned to their sides, and the referee gave the rundown of the rules, unchanged from last match. Once she was concluded, the ref walked to the sideline, preparing her red flag by raising it in the air. "On my signal" the zebra suit shouted. "...Battle!" The red flag came down, and Zinnia and Adam sent out their first Pokémon.

Out of Adam's Poké Ball came a Rampardos, which had debuted the previous week. The bipedal Rock-type was a formerly fossilized Pokémon, famed for its powerful headbutts. Rampardos possessed an egg-shaped skull cap, with a blue coloration. Surrounding the cap were several spike of varying length, forming a makeshift crown. Its arms were short, and served little purpose. The Rock-type's tail was of medium length, but fairly wide.

Tyrantrum exploded out of Zinnia's Poké Ball to face Rampardos. The Despot Pokémon stood at an imposing height of eight feet tall, towering over the smaller Rampardos. Tyrantrum gnashed his teeth, his jaw strength unmatched by any normal Pokémon. Like Rampardos, the dinosaur's arms were quite short, though ever so slightly longer.

Adam made the first move. "Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" The Rock-type stampeded forwards, pink energy emanating from its cranium. Rampardos smashed its head into Tyrantrum's softer underbelly, forcing the Dragon-type back. After being pushed for several meters, the Despot Pokémon planted his feet deep into the ground, standing strong.

Then came the counterattack. Zinnia shouted out her own command for the massive reptile. "Use Crunch, and throw Rampardos away!" Tyrantrum did just that, craning his neck down, and clamping his teeth around the Rock-type's head. Biting hard, the rocky lizard used his powerful neck muscles to lift Rampardos into the air, and flung the pesky Head Butt Pokémon.

Rampardos flew a decent distance, hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. It got on its feet quickly, however. The Rock-type seemed relatively unfazed despite the savage attack. _As thick as its skull is, all the damage probably came from the fall_. Tyrantrum would have to target different areas, if he wished to do any real damage.

"Stay loose, 'Dos!" Adam called out to his Pokémon. "Use Iron Head, right into the belly again!" Rampardos charged forward once more, cranium gleaming.

Zinnia did not give Tyrantrum an order, appearing to be waiting for something. She muttered a few words to the Dragon-type, and he seemed to give the slightest of nods. When Rampardos was five meters away, leaning down, she yelled.

"Now! Jump and use Stomp!" Tyrantrum squatted down, and used his powerful legs to spring up, just above Rampardos. The big lizard came right back down, falling feet first onto the smaller Pokémon, pinning it to the ground under his monstrous, clawed feet. Rampardos squirmed and wiggled, attempting to break free.

Despite his Pokémon's perilous position, Adam did not panic. "Rampardos, use Thrash!" he cried out, as loud as possible. The Rock-type managed to hear, and went berserk, flailing so hard the ground shook. Tyrantrum was forced off, and the enraged Rampardos went on the attack.

As if possessed by lightning, the Head Butt Pokémon let of a flurry of attacks. Tail swings, kicks, and headbutts rained down on Tyrantrum, who weathered the storm. After about thirty seconds of furious rampaging, Rampardos was exhausted and dazed, the immense expenditure of energy draining it.

"Finish it with Crunch" Zinnia ordered. "Grab Rampardos by the tail, and slam it on the ground." Tyrantrum shook off the pain left by the Rock-type berserker rage, and approached the other Pokémon. Confused due to fatigue, Rampardos could not resist as the Dragon-type seized it by the tail with razor-sharp teeth.

Rampardos howled, while Tyrantrum raised it high in the air. The Despot Pokémon smashed his rival onto the ground like a ragdoll, letting go of its tail. For a few moments, the Rock-type struggled to move.

Just as the referee was about to call the match, Rampardos got up, legs shaking. Fighting through confusion, it hit Tyrantrum with a weak Iron Head attack, into the chest. The Dragon-type shrugged off the attack, and didn't even wait for a command from Zinnia. He kicked Rampardos down with a Stomp attack, and the Head Butt Pokémon didn't get back up.

"Rampardos is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Tyrantrum is the winner!" Brendan and the rest of them clapped and cheered, and Aster bounced on his lap in elation. Lucario must have said something telepathically to Zinnia, because she looked his way with a smile.

Adam returned Rampardos to his Poké Ball, and sent out his second Pokémon. What emerged threw Brendan for a loop. A long snake made out of iron boulders and rocks materialized from the flash of white light. A Steelix.

The Iron Snake Pokémon was a defensive stalwart. As a Steel/Ground type, it possessed a serious advantage against Tyrantrum. Steelix's natural armor would render it nigh-impervious to most of the Despot Pokémon's physical attacks. Brendan kicked himself for being surprised. Though trainers generally followed a theme, they were not required to fulfill it to the letter.

Tyrantrum couldn't possibly win, and Zinnia knew it too. All she could hope for was to soften Steelix up for Flygon or Goodra. "C'mon Tyrantrum, use Fire Fang!" she ordered. The Dragon-type advanced on the huge metal snake, lumbering at full speed, his mouth ablaze.

"Use Dig, Steelix, until it's done!" Adam countered. The Steel-type shot up into the air, and came down, tunneling through the ground. Tyrantrum stopped, waiting for his opponent to reappear. It didn't take long.

Steelix reappeared right under the big lizard, smashing headfirst into him, and causing massive damage. Tyrantrum reeled back, nearly falling onto his back. Brendan grimaced. The Pokémon would not endure another attack like that.

The Iron Snake Pokémon disappeared underground again. "Feel for the vibrations!" Zinnia advised. "Step away when they get strong, and use Fire Fang!"

A few seconds later, Steelix plowed through to the surface. This time, Tyrantrum was ready, and bit into the Steel-type's body with Fire Fang. Steelix roared in pain, trying to free itself from the vice grip of the Dragon-type's jaws.

Adam calmed his Pokémon with a new directive. "Free yourself with Iron Tail, that Tyrantrum is lagging!" Steelix complied, swinging its solid steel tail into the Dragon-type's legs, tripping him up. Once Tyrantrum was on the ground, Steelix finished him off with another Iron Tail to the gut. The lizard ceased to move, knocked out.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle!" the ref ruled. "Steelix is the winner!" Despite the defeat, Brendan clapped. Zinnia had done well under the circumstances, with Tyrantrum already weakened and at a disadvantage.

" _Mistress Sarkany's tactical skill has improved significantly"_ Lucario noted. " _Were we to face her and Salamence again, I would not be as certain of victory_."

Zinnia called back Tyrantrum, and sent out her next Pokémon. Flygon bursted out of the Poké Ball, wings playing the song of imminent battle. The Desert Spirit was a great matchup against Steelix, able to easily avoid Dig, and any other Ground-type attacks.

"Flygon, use Sandstorm!" Zinnia shouted. The Dragon-type flapped his wings hard, kicking up dust and dirt, obstructing the audience's view, but not reaching them. Before the sandstreams enveloped her, Zinnia put on a pair of Go-Goggles. Adam put on a pair of regular goggles, which would protect his eyes, but not lend him better sight. Even still, Brendan questioned her use of Sandstorm. The weather effect did not harm Steel, Ground, or Rock-types.

He could see and sense the auras of Steelix and Flygon, thanks to the help of Lucario. Through the roar of raging sand and wind, he could hear Adam shout through a thin piece of cloth. "Pointless, don't you think? Sandstorm can't hurt Steelix, as much as it can't hurt your Flygon."

"No, Steelix can't get hurt by Sandstorm," Zinnia admitted. "But it can't see through it, either." _Ah, clever_. Steelix would not be able to see Flygon until he was right next to the Iron Snake. But Flygon's eye lenses enabled him to easily see through the sand.

"We'll see about that!" Adam retorted. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" The Steel-type moved forward, and took a brutal swing of its tail, hitting nothing but specks of dirt. The attack wasn't terribly accurate to begin with, and Sandstorm only exacerbated the issue to the extreme.

"Flygon, use Earth Power!" Zinnia commanded. The Desert Spirit Pokémon summoned energy from the earth, and blasts of magma smashed into Steelix. The Steel-type hissed in pain, its body armor damaged by the attacks.

Adam's aura screamed panic, and the man's voice echoed his spirit. "Steelix, use Dig to avoid the attacks!" The Iron Snake Pokémon dove into the ground quickly, eager to avoid the bombardment from Flygon. _Adam may also believe Dig will buy him time to formulate a new strategy. But it won't_.

Dig only sealed Steelix's fate. "Earthquake! Finish it off!" Zinnia instructed. Flygon rose up, and smashed purposefully into the ground. A violent tremor seized the field, causing the crowd members to nearly fall out of their seats. Brendan secured Aster with one hand, and held Zinnia's grandma back with the other.

A few seconds later, a thud was heard. Flygon gave a mighty flap of his wings to cause Sandstorm to dissipate, revealing an unconscious Steelix. "Steelix is unable to battle!" the ref ordained. "Flygon is the winner!"

The crowd whooped and hollered its approval at Zinnia's strategic brilliance, and Brendan grinned. Though Flygon would have won without a doubt in his mind, she had ensured the bug-like dragon was completely fresh for the final battle. "You may be right about her, Lucario" Brendan remarked to the Aura Pokémon. "Thanks for helping me see Flygon and Steelix's auras."

Lucario looked at him in confusion. " _What do you mean, master? You did not hold my paw at any point."_ Brendan looked down, and saw that his hands were nowhere near the Pokémon. He could not recall ever grabbing Lucario's paw, either. Nor letting go, when he secured Aster and Zinnia's grandma. _How…?_ He pushed the thought from his mind, and focused on the last fight.

Adam looked shaken, disconcerted at the ease with which his toughest Pokémon was defeated. He called back Steelix, and hastily sent out his last Pokémon. "It's all on you, Lycanroc!" he shouted, flinging the Poké Ball.

A wolf-like Pokémon appeared, with white and orange fur, that spiked and turned brown around its neck. The Pokémon had cool, emerald eyes, and a calm demeanor. _A Dusk Form Lycanroc_. Fast and strong, the Wolf Pokémon could leap to attack Flygon. Its ability would certainly be Tough Claws, meaning any attack that made direct contact would be stronger than normal.

"Use Accelrock!" Adam charged the Lycanroc. The Rock-type's suddenly turned an angry red, and the wolf sprinted forth at an absurd speed, leaping into the air, and colliding with Flygon. The Desert Spirit stumbled in the air, before regaining control.

"Earth Power, Flygon!" came the counter. Flygon summoned more magma spouts, but Lycanroc used its great speed to dodge the blast deftly. Once Earth Power ended, the Pokémon turned heel, and blitzed forward with another Accelrock.

Once again, Flygon was sent reeling. Lycanroc' speed was proving problematic. Ground-type resisted Rock, but the Wolf Pokémon's attacks would eventually wear Flygon down. Dragon Rush would be easy for Lycanroc to dodge, and it could simply jump to avoid the worst of Earthquake. _If Zinnia and Flygon time it right, they can hit Lycanroc when it charges again_.

Zinnia ordered Flygon to use Earth Power again, and the same process as before began to unfold. Lycanroc dodged Earth Power with its superior speed, and went straight for Flygon with Accelrock once more.

"Flygon, use Dragon Rush!" she directed. The insectoid dragon surrounded himself with primal energy, and met Lycanroc in midair. Dragon Rush overpowered the weaker Rock-type move, and the Wolf Pokémon was rocketed into the ground.

Lycanroc flinched from the immense damage, costing it valuable time. Zinnia went for the kill. "Earthquake, now, while its dazed!" Flygon conjured up another earth-shaking shockwave, and put down the Rock-type.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle!" decreed the referee. "Flygon and Zinnia are the winners!" The crowd rose to their feet, giving the Dragon-type and his trainer a standing ovation. Zinnia gave a fanciful flourish, and locked eyes with him, blowing a kiss. She turned and strode down the field, to meet her opponent.

Brendan walked down to centerfield, and caught the tail end of the conversation. "...Good luck the rest of the way. You're as smart as any Trainer I've ever faced" Adam complimented. _A far cry from her last competitor,_ he thought amusedly.

"Thank you, Adam. Hope we battle again some day" Zinnia replied. Before he could get to her, a reporter took her aside for an interview, filling him with irritation. _I wonder if this how May felt, trying to get to me after a battle?_

Thankfully, the interview was short, as it was before. Zinnia had barely turned around when he embraced her jubilantly. "And here I thought Dragon trainers were brawn and no brains" Brendan teased.

"That would be describing you, _kedves_ " she teased back, grabbing his tricep. "Now, let's get out of here. You've still got a present to give me, don't you?"

"Oh, hell yeah I do" he said quietly, wearing a cheeky grin.

 _Heahea City Ferry Terminal_

Bobby sat upon one of the many benches in the ferry terminal, waiting to be taken back to Hau'oli City. Through the windows, he watched the rain and wind rock the harbor. No doubt the reason for his departure's delay. This tournament could not have gone worse for him. _First, I lost to some slutty eye candy,_ he thought angrily. _Then, Surge kicks me out. Me! His best student! I don't need that washed up asshole anyway. When did he get so soft?_ He cursed Surge, Brendan Ahlgren, and that stupid bitch Zinnia.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby saw a man approach him. He ignored the stranger, until the man spoke to him. The man's voice had rough, seedy quality to it. "Saw you battle, kid. You're a good Trainer. You just got a raw deal in that fight."

"Tell that to Lieutenant Surge" Bobby replied sullenly. The man sat down next to him, and Bobby took a good look at the stranger. He had purple, puffed up hair, and an easy, yet somewhat intimidating smile. He wore a black raincoat and black boots.

"Surge is too stuck in his ways to recognize talent anymore. Unlike me. And very much unlike my boss." The strange man's voice delivered to him an abundance of curiosity. _Is he offering me a sponsorship?_ Going pro would be better than any military career.

"What do you want with me, then?" Bobby asked, feigning disinterest. The man smiled wider, leaning in closer. The young man felt slightly unsettled, but did not move away.

"The organization I work with, we need strong Trainers like you. We pay better than position in the military, and life within our organization is just like in the armed forces, minus the dumb rules. Plus, you get to take some shots at Ahlgren and his girl to boot. So Bob, you got what it takes to join Team La-li-lu-le-lo?"

Bobby didn't think twice about the decision. "Where the hell do I sign up?" The man stood up, and offered a gloved left hand.

"Come with me, and the boss will sign you up himself."


	23. Chapter 23

_Tide Song Hotel_

Brendan had to really try to sneak the text to Olivia, to make sure she was ready. He couldn't have Zinnia getting suspicious, so he made sure to send the message while she was distracted. Having Scaly play with Aster proved to be effective enough, and Brendan shot off the text while Zinnia cooed in adoration at the antics of the shiny Hakamo-o and the Whismur.

"Alright Scaly, that's enough for now" Brendan said, about a minute after he was finished. "You can play more later. It's time for Zinnia's birthday present, and that doesn't include roughhousing in the suite." He returned Scaly to her Poké Ball.

"I hope that the 'no roughhousing included' only applies to the Pokémon" Zinnia quipped. The two began to make their way to the hotel room.

He grinned to hide his nervousness. "Of course. But we have to get your actual present before any of that." Butterflies flitted in his stomach, and a mild fear gripped him. _I'm not experienced at threesomes whatsoever, and neither is Olivia. What if it goes wrong?_ Brendan didn't want to ruin Zinnia's birthday with bad sex.

They entered the hotel room, and he motioned for her to wait outside the bathroom door. She complied, and Brendan retrieved the pendant, slowly unraveling the paper that concealed it before handing it to her.

Zinnia held pendant close to her face, wonder in her eyes. "Wow, this… this is gorgeous." She looked up at him. "You carved this yourself?" He nodded with a proud smile. "And the eyes," she continued. "They're rubies. Where'd you get them from?"

"Olivia" Brendan answered, forcing down any apprehension that might manifest in his voice. "She chiseled them down and helped me put them in."

Zinnia put the pendant down on a table, and hugged him fiercely. "I love you, _kedves_. Thank you." She planted her lips on his, and they engaged in a fiery kiss. Before things got too far, Brendan pulled his face away.

"Not just yet, Zee. There's a second part of your gift." Her red eyes pouted at him, and he laughed. "Be patient, dear. We'll get to it _soon_."

Brendan opened the door, poked his head out into the hallway, and let out a "Psst!" He stepped back inside, and a few moments later, Olivia appeared. He looked back towards Zinnia, who seemed confused at first. He could see her begin to piece things together, and then his girlfriend erupted in excitement.

She uttered 'holy shit' several times before settling down, and getting to business. The ensuing setup of the threesome was surprisingly professional on Zinnia's part. He decided not to dwell on why she seemed totally calm with the situation after the initial bout of ecstatic joy.

Zinnia started by sending Aster outside to the balcony, and begun enquiring as to what both Brendan and Olivia were comfortable or uncomfortable with, and urged them to be specific and not to be scared of judgement. Olivia was comfortable with having sex with both Zinnia and Brendan, but was against anal sex, or anything 'more extreme than regular roughness'. Brendan said much the same.

"I'm fine with you and Olivia having sex, kissing, and whatnot, just as long as I'm, uh… not getting ignored" he added, trying his best not to be awkward. "I'll have sex with Olivia if that's what you want, but I'm only doing oral on you."

"Aww" Zinnia teased, pinching his cheek. "You're the sweetest. But don't be afraid to say something, if you get uncomfortable. Now, let's get this show on the bed. I'll lead our dance." The three walked over to the king-sized bed, and Zinnia spun on her heel.

"Kick off your shoes now" she directed to both of them. Once all three had removed their footwear, Zinnia continued her instructions. "Olivia, we're going to start by undressing Brendan, and we'll just see how things go from there."

Brendan quickly removed May's bandana from his tricep, feeling a slight pang of guilt. He quickly pushed the irrational thought away, and his apprehension dissipated. _Let yourself enjoy this, keep an open mind_ , he told himself. He almost laughed. _Most guys would die to be in this situation, and here I am trying to convince myself to have fun._

The two each grabbed a side of his bomber jacket, and slowly eased it off. Zinnia gently set it on the ground, and grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt. "Olivia, take off his pants," she said, not breaking eye contact with him, as she slipped off his shirt.

Olivia got on her knees, and unzipped Brendan's jeans. She pulled them down steadily, and he stepped out of his pants once they were at his ankles, leaving him with just his briefs to cover his growing erection. His cock strained against his underwear, yearning to break free.

"Oh, the poor thing" Zinnia said with feigned worry. She stroked him through his underwear, and Brendan inhaled sharply. "I hope it can wait. Ladies first, and all that." She further tortured him by brushing her lips against his, pulling away when he tried to lean into the kiss.

"Now what did I just say?" she teased. "Don't worry _kedves_ , you'll get yours in time. For now, though, you'll just have to watch." Zinnia turned towards Olivia, and brought their faces together, in an intense, lustful kiss. Brendan's erection twitched. _I guess everything's better when you consent to it_ , he mused.

Their tongues now fighting in a full makeout session, the two women began to undress each other. Olivia's movements were somewhat nervous, but lacked no enthusiasm. Zinnia's were measured and experienced, no energy wasted, a clear purpose to each of them.

Olivia's top was the first to go, revealing a turquoise bra. Zinnia took one of the kahuna's breasts in her left hand, working at the button and zipper of the other woman's shorts with her right. She ceased to allow Olivia to remove her tank top, her black sports bra sports bra now the only thing on her torso.

Zinnia finished her work on the kahuna's shorts, leaving the taller woman in just her bra and black thong. Olivia's body seemed as if it were sculpted, her thighs, stomach, rear and back well defined with muscle.

Olivia pulled down Zinnia's shorts in turn, and Zinnia backed towards the bed, grabbing the other woman's hand. Olivia picked Zinnia up by her thighs, and captured her in another kiss.

The kahuna seated the smaller woman down on the bed, and pulled off Zinnia's sport bra, freeing her breasts to the air. Olivia took off her own bra, and Zinnia took no time in attaching her mouth to one of the brown nipples, sucking at it and swirling her tongue.

Olivia groaned in pleasure, and fell forward on top of Zinnia, hanging her breasts right above the Draconid woman's face. Zinnia continued her ministrations, as Olivia reached down with hand to rub Zinnia's clit.

Brendan's other head demanded he join in somehow, even if it was just to stroke himself. But he resisted the urge. This was his girlfriend's night, and the time at which he would get his own needs fulfilled was her prerogative.

A minute of pleasurable torture later, Zinnia began her next set of instructions. "Olivia, take off my panties" she ordered. The kahuna stood up, and Zinnia raised her legs so the taller woman could remove the last garment.

Zinnia scooted back on the bed, spreading her legs to show her pussy. The look on her face made him want to rip his briefs in two and pounce on her, but Brendan restrained himself. "Now," she continued, still speaking to Olivia. "Go down on me."

"Absolutely" the other woman responded sultrily. Brendan cringed with jealousy, as he watched Olivia move her face towards his girlfriend's nether regions. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, if I'm getting these thoughts already_.

Before Olivia started, Zinnia called out to him. " _Kedves_ ," she started. "Grab a condom. You're going to fuck Olivia while she eats me out." Her eyes were on him now, and had a knowing look in them, and a bit of guilt and pity. "Sorry" she mouthed.

 _Now I feel bad for making her feel bad. This was your choice, Brendan. See it through_. He retrieved a condom from the box in the night table, and dropped his briefs to the floor. Slipping on the condom, he stepped behind Olivia, who had begun lapping at Zinnia's clit.

Brendan slid her thong down, and gripped her left high with one hand, and guided his cock in her sex with his other. Olivia tensed up and hissed as he entered her. "Bigger than I'm used to" she explained, with a short, breathy laugh.

"I know," Zinnia replied eagerly, gasping as the kahuna continued to go down on her. "But once you, _ah_ , get used to it, you realize it's the perfect dick." Brendan felt his face flush. _I'm fucking a island kahuna who puts Amazons to shame, while she performs oral on my insanely hot girlfriend. How could I possibly be bashful right now?_

He started to move his hips slowly, both hands holding onto Olivia. Her pussy was tight, and Brendan groaned, enjoying how it squeezed his cock so warmly. "Faster now" the kahuna called back to him, with a husky voice.

Brendan obliged, steadily increasing the pace of his thrusts. Olivia moaned for the first time, and began probing Zinnia's vagina with a finger. _Not a bad idea,_ he thought, and he moved his right hand to rub Olivia's clitoris. His left hand moved to her ass, and he squeezed, delighting in the feel of hard muscle beneath soft skin.

Olivia added another finger, and Zinnia began to moan herself. "Fuck, right there" she gasped. Her sounds of ecstasy egged him on more, and Brendan quickened his thrusts.

"Watching another woman, _ah_ , get your dick… is almost as hot as, _oh_ , getting it myself" Zinnia managed to say, in lustful wonder. "Olivia, I want to get off watching him fuck you." Olivia pulled her fingers out, and Zinnia replaced them with her own, observing the scene before her with lidded eyes.

Determined to give his girlfriend a show, Brendan leaned down so his chest was almost touching Olivia's back. He moved both of his hands to fondle her breasts, and began kissing and nibbling her on the back of her neck. His thrusts became slow, powerful wind ups, and the loud clap of skin-on-skin followed each one.

After a minute, he leaned back up, picking up to a fast pace once more. His hands went back to Olivia's hip, and he lifted her ass up to find the best angle into her pussy. "Oh, stop. Yes, right there" Olivia advised. "Shiiit." Like Zinnia, she did not seem at all intimidated by his aggressive movements, for which he was glad. Though he didn't like admitting it, rough sex like this made him feel _powerful_.

Brendan became fixated with the ripples caused by his hips slamming into Olivia's ass. That pleasurable feeling of his own strength, combined with Zinnia's moaning as she masturbated to he and Olivia's coupling, began to send him over the edge. His thrusts became more ragged, and he knew he had about ten seconds until came. "I'm about to cum" he managed to groan out.

"Pull out and cum on my back" Olivia commanded, now pressing herself against the bed. Brendan complied, removing his cock and ripping off the condom. Stroking himself rapidly, he shot his load all over Olivia's dark-skinned back, as Zinnia brought herself to orgasm.

"Don't… move, Olivia" she ordered, breathing heavily. Zinnia crawled over to the kahuna, and began licking his semen off the other woman's back. Once she was finished, his girlfriend looked up at him with a mischievous smile, licking her lips. "Glad it's so easy to get pineapple here" she remarked.

They took a long break, so Brendan could catch his breath, and so the two women could freshen up a bit. As he drank a bottle of water, Olivia nonchalantly inquired after the match.

"I couldn't see you battle, had to induct some new trainers. Tough opponent?" Zinnia made a 'so-so' motion with her hand.

"Tougher than the last one, at least," she replied, letting out a short laugh. "Used a Rampardos, a Steelix, and a Lycanroc. My Tyrantrum beat his Rampardos, but lost to Steelix. Flygon beat Steelix using some Sandstorm trickery, and beat Lycanroc with a feint."

"He sounds like a Rock-type enthusiast," Olivia noted. "I hope I get the chance to avenge his loss."

"You're participating in the tournament?" Brendan asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yep, all of the kahunas are. Except old Nanu, he isn't fond of tournaments. Probably all people and the general mirth. He takes after Tapu Bulu in that regard. Hala hasn't been in a tournament in decades, and he's dead set on doing this as his last one."

"Do you know where you're seeded?" Zinnia chimed back in. Olivia shook her head this time.

"Not yet. Definitely in the first twenty, since I'm also an Elite Four member." She thought for a moment. "Elio, Selene, and Hau are probably all top ten seeds. Lance or your friend Wally are the first seeds."

Zinnia groaned. "So I might have to face either of them in the second round. Wonderful."

"You'd face them sooner or later, babe" Brendan pointed out. "They'll have less tape on you as well, since it'll only be the second round." He put down his water bottle, rolling his shoulders.

Zinnia watched the flexing of his muscles intently. "Speaking of second rounds… You ready, _kedves_? You're going to be fucking me this time around, and Olivia, you'll sit on my face. Brendan, I want you to fuck me so hard she falls off."

 _And just like that, I'm hard again_. "You always know just what to say, don't you darling?" he said with a grin.

 _The morning after_

Zinnia was startled awake by something tapping on the sliding glass door. _Shit,_ she remembered, _I forgot about Aster_. She scrambled out of bed, throwing on a robe. She opened the door, letting the now-cantankerous Whismur back into the suite.

"Sorry my darling, I'm sorry I left you out there. I'm just glad it didn't rain." Zinnia picked Aster up, and carried her over to the cabinet where they kept Pokemon food and spare _malasadas_.

She filled a bowl a food for Aster, adding a sweet _malasada_ as an apology, and looked back at the bed. Olivia was gone; the kahuna had mentioned she would have to leave early in the morning.

Brendan was, surprisingly enough, still asleep. The clock read just after 10 AM, the latest she had ever seen him sleep in. His internal clock usually woke him by now. _I guess he was real tuckered out from last night, then_. Her poor boyfriend was shooting total blanks by the end of the night. They had gone six rounds, and Brendan complained that he couldn't feel his legs or balls anymore, waddling to the bathroom when it was his turn to use the shower.

 _But did he ever go all out._ The initial shock and panic of mistakenly leaving Aster outside had concealed it, but Zinnia was now all too aware of the soreness between her legs. _Well, I did ask him to go hard_. Not that she regretted it, of course.

Normally, she would wake him up. But Zinnia decided he needed the rest. _He was secretly waking up extra early to carve the pendant he gave me_. _How Brendan doesn't look like a zombie, I'll never know_.

She put on a pot of coffee, then retrieved a loaf of pre-sliced bread, cinnamon, vanilla, and a carton of eggs. Brendan had been adamant about cooking their own meals, and was always the chef. Zinnia had never really learned how to cook, spending the last decade roaming the world. But now that she had the opportunity to make Brendan a meal for a change, she wasn't going to miss it. He had done so much for her recently, it felt like it was time to even the score.

Zinnia recalled watching him make 'Kalosian toast' once. It didn't seem terribly complicated; an eggy batter that you dip bread into, then you fried the bread. But as she prepared the batter, she realized how few of the actual details she remembered. _How many eggs did he put in? Four? Five? Six? Does it matter?_

She cracked six eggs and emptied them into the dish. _The more the merrier_. But she hadn't been careful cracking the eggs, and pieces of eggshell were floating in dish. Lots of pieces. Zinnia huffed in frustration, and picked out the shells for a tedious three minutes.

Reaching for the small bottle of vanilla extract, Zinnia measured a tablespoon of the brown liquid, and poured it in, down to the last drop. _How is it empty already?_ Next she grabbed the cinnamon, which she sprinkled liberally. She then used a whisk to mix everything together.

Turning on the big stovetop griddle Brendan bought, she coated six pieces of bread with the batter and placed them on the griddle. She at least remembered how they looked when done; golden around the outside, brown in the middle.

It was only a few minutes until the sound and smell of frying bread woke Brendan up. "You see the brand on the Tauros that stamped my nuts in last night?" he asked, groaning. He rolled out of bed, throwing on a white t-shirt and gym shorts.

Zinnia giggled. "Was it the same that did me in? I hope you didn't plan on doing anything today, becausing just walking twenty feet is going to be a chore."

"You're right about that." Brendan walked over and kissed her softly, then looked at the griddle. "I suppose I should sleep in more often, if this is what's going to happen." He glanced at the dish with the batter. "But why'd you make so much?"

"I only put in six eggs though?" Zinnia replied. Brendan cocked an eyebrow, and chuckled, as if what she said was silly. "What's so funny?" she asked, feeling somewhat irritated.

He quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry. But I normally put four eggs in when I cook for us. Enough for about eight slices of toast. We'll have enough batter for twelve. It's no big deal, we can have the rest later."

Zinnia turned back around to flip the bread. But she when she did so, it was clear that she waited too long. The sides were all black. "Damn it," she cursed, throwing the spatula on the counter.

Brendan put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. You made enough batter for another batch. It's my fault for distracting you, anyway." He helped her prepare another six slices of bread on the griddle.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed, and a little angry. _He's just trying to help, but that defeats the whole purpose of me cooking for him_.

He kept track of the time, and when the toast was taken off, it was a perfect golden brown. _Of course he gets it just right_.

They sat down to eat, Brendan pulling the gourmet maple syrup he had shipped out of the fridge. Zinnia waited for him to take the first bite. "How is it?" she asked anxiously, after he placed a piece in his mouth.

Brendan finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "Tasting a lot of vanilla in this. How much did you put in?"

"Not that much!" she protested. Zinnia took a bite herself, and found that the vanilla nearly overpowered the maple syrup. She sighed in frustration, realizing he was right. "A tablespoon" she muttered.

Her boyfriend was incredulous. "A _tablespoon_? I use a teaspoon, one-third of that. No wonder the bottle is empty, you used over half of it."

Zinnia's anger boiled over. "Then make the batter your fucking self if you always make it so perfect!" she exclaimed. The look on Brendan's face instantly made her deflate. Not because he looked shocked or hurt by her outburst, but because he was totally calm, as if he were _expecting_ it.

"Zee," he started, voice perfectly even. "What's really bothering you? Because I know it's not really about Kalosian toast." His eyes were cool and soft, full of a readiness to understand and sympathize. Zinnia wondered how she ever got so lucky.

She was quiet for a moment, mustering the courage to push through her shame and embarrassment. "I just wanted to do something for you. You do, and have done, so much for me." She sniffled. "Just one little thing, to show how much I appreciate you. And I couldn't even make this."

Brendan got of his chair, and gently stood her up, pulling her into a hug. A firm, comforting hug, that alleviated her of every negative feeling, like warm soup purging a cold. His body heat enveloped her, like the warmth of a fire on a winter night.

"You have done more for me than you know," he said quietly into her ear. "And the fact that you were willing to try something you never had before, just for me… that's enough. Because I'm not keeping score. And neither should you."

"You're right," she admitted. "I just wish I was talented like you. You're a great sculptor, cook, chess player, and you even made your own maple syrup. All of that and more, on top of being a battling savant." Her appetite was gone, and Zinnia didn't want to do anything except lie down. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll wrap it all up and put it in the fridge. Kalosian toast is easily reheated." Brendan lifted her head up with his hand on her chin. "I was fucking around on a remote island for five years. Plenty of time to practice and develop those skills. Besides, you have an encyclopedic knowledge of your people's history, most of which isn't written down. And you've traveled to most of the world. You probably have hundreds of stories to tell. And you're good at telling them. Let's just lay in bed for a while, and you can tell me stories."

They laid down in bed together, Zinnia taking a moment to think of a story. She decided to tell him about how her people were among the first to settle Johto and Unova, in addition to Hoenn. "You already know there's ties between the inhabitants of Blackthorn City and my clan. Opelucid City's clan of dragon users can trace their heritage back to the Draconids as well. Hence Iris's red eyes."

Brendan listened intently, only ever speaking to ask her for another story. The history of Sootopolis, the Sky Pillar, how the clan of Opelucid eschewed tradition in favor of technological advancement. As he inquired more and more about the traditions of her clan, the closer he came to asking about her family. And her parents.

Sure enough, the question came. "You told me a while ago that you never knew your parents. Do you mind if I ask what happened to them?" _A day of confronting my demons, it seems. He's opened everything up to me, it's only fair I do the same_.

"It's still a sore spot for me and my grandmother, but I'll tell you." She sighed before diving into the tale. "My father… he wasn't a Draconid. I don't know where he was from, only that he was a strong Trainer, and an adventurer. He met my mother in the falls while he was training, and they eventually fell in love, conceiving me."

"It was months until the rest of the clan caught wind of their… tryst. My mother hid her pregnancy well, but it didn't last forever. Draconid tradition dictates that if one of ours, woman or man, enters into a relationship with a non-Draconid, the union can be challenged by one of the clan members. Usually a suitor."

Brendan's eyebrows furrowed. "What was the point of that? Do the Draconids look down on other groups of people?"

"Yes," Zinnia replied sadly. "The challenge was intended to test the non-Draconid, to see if they were strong. Our numbers dwindled over the years, but the elders did not want to 'dilute the bloodlines with the blood of lesser peoples', or something like that."

She continued. "The challenge usually came in the form of a Pokémon battle, as it did in the case of my father. Despite his skill, he lost, and was banished from Meteor Falls forever. The stress and grief took a toll on my mother, and she died giving birth to me. Who needs modern medicine and doctors anyway?" she asked, sarcastic and bitter.

"I'm really sorry, Zinnia. I had no idea it was… that it was that painful." Brendan paused for a moment. "Is that why most of your clan didn't want you as the Lorekeeper, because of your father?"

"They never outright said it, but looking back on it, yes. Their excuse was that I didn't have the powers Aster did, but it's not like anyone else in our clan did. And having those powers, the ones I think you have, they weren't a prerequisite to becoming Lorekeeper."

"So the only reason they didn't accept you was because of bigotry," he nearly spat, seemingly disgusted. "Why weren't you more bitter when we first met? You always sounded proud when you talked about your people."

"Because their ideas about other people, they were normal to and y grandma and grandpa never tried to force the idea that I was less than them. But nearly everyone else did. And I thought they were right. That non-Draconids were less, and that my father was weak, which then made _me_ weak."

"The way Steven and his scientists approached the problem of the meteor, relying on technology instead of faith, it reinforced those beliefs of superiority and inferiority. But meeting you, seeing what you could do… It started to change that perception for me."

"And when I went on my journey, I realized why the Draconids elders pressed the idea of our genetic superiority so much; we had been surpassed in nearly every way. Other than our strength as Trainers, what did we have over the rest of the world?"

"Do you think you'd ever be able to forgive them? And do you think they would challenge me?"

Zinnia pondered his questions for a while. "Maybe someday, if the elders get their heads out of their asses. I do miss them a little, somehow. As for whether one of them would challenge you… there was this one guy who had a crush on me. If he's still around, then probably."

"If he beat me, would you be forced to marry him?"

"They would 'heavily encourage' me to do so. Part of the reason my mother became so stressed, was because she was pressured to marry the man who beat my father." Zinnia looked at Brendan right in the eyes. "But unlike her, I'd have the luxury of leaving with you. I have no real roots there, not like my mom did. Even if I did... you'd always be my choice."

He smiled, taking her hand in his. "Thanks, Zee. If Littleroot had some bizarre marital objection by combat trial, and you lost, I'd pick you over them, too."

Both too tired and sore to do anything that day, they lazed away for the next nine hours, watching old Pokémon battles and martial arts movies with Bruce Hitmonlee.

Author's note

This one was long in the making, I know. Writing a threesome is pretty hard when you've never been in one, but no one else who has written one on this site can say otherwise, so I guess it's par for the course. Next chapter will be a battle chapter, so if that's what you're reading this story for, you're in luck.

In regards to the guest review, on Ch. 22: Having _one_ gay male character is not pandering to the LGBT community. Believe it or not, gay men actually exist in the real world. And it's funny how you didn't object to me making Lillie gay, or several other female characters bisexual. If seeing one character written as gay bothers you so much, I suggest you either stop reading this story and pissing yourself off, or you take a step back and reconsider your world view.


	24. Chapter 24

_Battle Royal Dome, 9:24 PM_

This battle was the first one in a while that Zinnia felt truly nervous about. Her opponent was some Dragon Buster, a douchebag named Clarice. She hated Dragon Busters; mostly because of their cocky attitude and their hostility. It also struck her as pathetic and petty to create a team for the sole purpose of beating Dragon users.

Clarice had done her best to make noise before their, posturing and boasting how she would "crush another arrogant Dragon Master like glass under a boot". _At least she didn't load up a bunch of slurs and charged personal insults like Bobby_.

Zinnia sort of wished that Scaly had taken to her instead of Brendan. Now a Kommo-o, the Fighting/Dragon type would have been invaluable against Ice types. In training, Scaly landed a Sky Uppercut on Tyrantrum that KO'd the big dragon, after the Despot Pokémon got nearly twenty feet of air.

Alas, Brendan was not allowed to lend her Scaly, leaving her to form a team that consisted of Charizard, Tyrantrum, and Salamence. Charizard was an obvious choice, as was Tyrantrum, due to their possible type-advantages. Zinnia wanted to reveal Dragalge, but her boyfriend disagreed.

The likelihood of Clarice using more than one Fairy-type was unlikely, according to Brendan. The Dragon Buster had half a dozen battles on tape, which included old ones, and she never used a single Fairy Pokémon in any of them. _Probably looks down on them as too soft_ , Zinnia figured.

Dragalge would be held in reserve for another day. Since none of her other Pokémon had an advantageous matchup against Ice-types, she chose her first partner, and most stalwart Pokémon. None of the other Pokémon on her team could match Mega Salamence's raw power.

She and Brendan stood in the trainer's lobby of the Battle Royal Dome. The premier spot for Pokémon battling on Akala Island was bustling. All of the remaining 128 wild card matches were to be held in the dome, over seven days. Twelve hours of operation per day, with two one-hour breaks as a courtesy for the audience.

Zinnia was slated for the last matchup of the night. As usual, her grandma, Wally, and Brendan's parents were there to cheer her on. But joining them this time were Steven and Clair, the pair having recently arrived in preparation for the tournament proper. She was disappointed to see that Kiawe had not shown up with Wally; her scheming had borne no fruits.

Apart from she and Brendan's family and close friends were the Alolans they had met in the past months. Kukui was present with his wife and son, accompanied by Olivia, Hau, Elio, Mallow, Acerola, Lillie, Selene, and Hala. Lillie and Selene had been holding hands. _At least one of my blunders led to something good._

The sound of Brendan's voice pushed aside her errant thoughts. "Your eyes shift a lot when you're thinking deeply," he noted. "Focus on the battle." He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed, clearly intending to relax her.

Zinnia brushed his hand away. "Touching me definitely won't help me do that," she said with a slight smile. "I think it's finally hit me now. That this is a professional tournament, I mean."

"Not surprising, considering the first two matches were on a high school field." Brendan searched her face. "Do your new audience members have you feeling nervous, too?"

She sighed. "A little, I suppose. Six former and current league champions watching you is always a bit daunting." Zinnia chuckled a bit. "It's funny how you thought I was so cool and collected when we were young."

As Brendan began to respond, a light above the entrance to the arena flashed green. "Hold that thought, _kedves_ , and wish me luck." Her boyfriend let out a dismissive 'pfft', and kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't need it." He nudged her towards the exit. "You make your own."

Blowing Brendan a parting kiss, Zinnia entered the arena floor. The flash of cameras and loud cheering greeted her, creating a jarring mix of stimuli that she had never experienced before. She knew beforehand that the audience would be larger than those of her previous matches, but not _this_ large. The Dome was nearly full, teeming with thousands of people.

There was an announcer, too. With gusto and enthusiasm, he introduced her to the crowd. "On the left side of the arena stands the cunning and dangerous Dragon Master, Zinnia SARKANNNYYYYY!"

The drawn-out pronunciation of her last name seemed a little extra, but the crowd loved it, as they roared in response. Brendan told her it would happen, though she hadn't believed him. Zinnia had no idea what to do; all of this was too new.

Her boyfriend's voice came to her through her thoughts. " _Smile and wave, Zee. Show them some love back."_ She did just as his voice told her. _Funny,_ she thought, finding herself bemused. _I've never heard him say that_.

The announcer's booming voice came once more. "In the right side of the arena stands the defiant Dragon Buster, Clarice FROUSSSSARDDD!" Zinnia's opponent stepped through the entrance opposite her. The crowd generally cheered, but with less enthusiasm, and even a few boos mixed in.

Clarice was a tall and slender woman, with slicked-back ginger hair. She wore a red leather jacket and blue denim jeans, her hands revealing tattoos that disappeared into her sleeves. As she came closer, Zinnia could see her eye's were a mud-brown.

When they both stopped at the center of the arena, Clarice stood just two meters away. The Dragon Buster would not maintain eye contact, oddly enough. Her brown irises would flicker away after a second. "Too afraid to trash talk now that we're face to face? I'm disappointed" Zinnia taunted.

Clarice mumbled something, that she couldn't quite hear. The other woman ceased to even make brief eye contact, her head bowed as she stared at the floor. _So it was all an act?_ Oftentimes, Zinnia found that arrogant people were acting that way to hide their own insecurities, like Bobby probably was. But those people hid it well, unlike Clarice. _It's like she was pretending to be a totally different person_.

The referee prevented any further prodding on Zinnia's part. Speaking into a mic for the audience's benefit, he explained the rules. Once he was finished, he withdrew to the sideline, and Zinnia and Clarice returned to their respective sides of the arena floor.

She palmed Charizard's ball in her hand, awaiting the ref's command. He raised his red flag, holding it still for a moment that always seemed eternal, then brought it down. "Battle!"

Zinnia threw her Poké Ball without hesitation, Charizard bursting out of the white light with a roar. Clarice paused, possibly dreading the first battle. The ginger threw her ball, and an Alolan Ninetales appeared, confirming Zinnia's suspicions.

The Ice/Fairy type would have been formidable against any of her Pokémon, with the exception of Charizard. _I'll have the first victory, and hopefully set the tone for the rest of the battle_.

"Char, use Flamethrower!" Zinnia commanded. The winged lizard flew forth, spewing flames that engulfed Ninetales. The large fox whimpered in pain, as it retreated from the scalding heat. Charizard made a U-turn, preparing for another pass.

"Ninetales, use Hail!" Obeying Clarice's order, the Ice-type's tails sparkled, and a hailstorm was summoned. Pieces of ice began to fall, hitting Charizard. The orange dragon skidded to a halt on the ground, sheltering his head with his wings.

Zinnia began to give another order to Charizard, but she stopped when she realized that Ninetales had disappeared into the storm. _Snow Cloak. Wonderful_. The Ice-type would be harder to hit now, and it could take some time to end this fight. _So Hail can do its work against Char._

Clarice struck first. "Ninetales, use Ice Beam!" A streak of cold ice began to shoot for Charizard, through the haze of the hail and snow.

"Quick Char, use Fire Spin around yourself!" Summoning stronger flames on his tail, the Fire-type spun around like a tornado, creating a column of fire. Ice Beam hit the fire tornado, still passing through, but weakened enough that the damage done was minor.

Charizard pushed Fire Spin outward by flapping his wings, eliminating the snowstorm that engulfed the arena floor, surprising and pleasing Zinnia. Ninetales had nowhere to hide. "Flamethrower, now!" The dragon let loose a stream of scorching flame from his maw, and it advanced upon Ninetales like a snake after a mouse.

Clarice shouted for Ninetales to counter with Ice Beam. But the superior power of Charizard's flames easily overcame the Ice-type attack. When the steam from melted ice dissipated, the unconscious form of the Ice/Fairy type was revealed.

The ref raised his flag in a dramatic flourish. "Ninetales is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" The Fire-type roared in triumph, to the adulation of the crowd. Clarice returned Ninetales, not looking as discomfited as she had before, to Zinnia's surprise.

Her confusion only continued when the Dragon Buster sent out her next Pokémon, a Froslass. _She was obviously nervous before the match. But now, even going into yet another disadvantaged fight, she looks cooler than the air around the Froslass._

"Let's find out why she's so calm," Zinnia muttered to herself. "Charizard, turn up the heat with Flamethrower." Flying in once again, the winged lizard prepared to unleash his go-to move. And then they both learned why Clarice was so in control.

"Froslass, use Thunderbolt!" Before Charizard could open his maw, he was struck by a powerful blast of electricity. The dragon hit the ground hard, struggling to get up. Static enveloped him, and Charizard couldn't move.

Paralyzed, the Fire-type was helpless to defend itself from his opponent. "Char, get up and use Flamethrower! C'mon, you have to move!" Zinnia pleaded. But luck wasn't on their side like last time, and Charizard could not fight through the paralysis.

"Froslass, finish it off with Ice Beam!" Clarice's voice was filled with excitement at the prospect of knocking out Charizard. The Ice-type fulfilled her Trainer's command, and blasted the Fire-type with a streak of frigid energy.

Charizard fell face-first onto the ground, out cold. The referee waved his flag. "Charizard is unable to battle! Froslass is the winner!" Clarice whooped at the victory, and some in the crowd clapped. Even some cheering could be heard, and Zinnia felt herself get irritated.

Brendan's voice spoke to her in her mind again. " _Don't get frustrated Zee, don't get frustrated. Bad luck that round, don't let her get to you._ " He was right. _Anger is the enemy of all tacticians,_ Zinnia reminded herself.

In the past, she would have thrown out Salamence, and relied on his brute strength to carry the day. But she had to think smarter. Froslass was fast, and one successful hit from Ice Beam would be catastrophic. _Tyrantrum_. The Rock/Dragon type was more suited to battling Froslass, though the fight would still be difficult.

Zinnia sent out the Despot Pokémon. The ancient bipedal dragon had acquitted himself well last week, defeating a Rampardos, and weakening a Steelix. She asked much more of him now, but Tyrantrum was nothing if not tough.

Froslass wasn't, however. If Tyrantrum could trap her, one Crunch attack would easily do the trick. _If_. Zinnia couldn't allow Clarice to become wise to her plan. Tyrantrum's feints would have to be convincing. _And he'll have to endure a hell of a beating_.

"Tyrantrum, use Stone Edge, left side!" Zinnia shouted. Quietly, she added "Make a wall." The formerly fossilized Pokémon obliged, sending a row of spiky, tall stones smashing towards Froslass. The Ice-type dodged, and Stone Edge stopped at the wall of the arena.

Clarice looked a little smug now. _Probably thinks I'm angry, trying to knock Froslass out_. _That suits me just fine_. "Froslass, Ice Beam!" the Dragon Buster commanded. The icy spirit's frosty attack struck Tyrantrum, but the dragon shrugged it off with a shiver.

"Hang in there Tyrantrum, and use another Stone Edge!" She nearly whispered the next part. "To the right." The Despot Pokémon sent another line of rock crashing up through the floor. Froslass dodged again, having ample time to do so. But now she was stuck in between the two walls of rock.

Tyrantrum didn't wait for Zinnia's order for him to charge, and took the initiative. Clarice seemed to realize what Zinnia was attempting to do. "Froslass, use Blizzard. Everything you have!"

The Snow Land Pokémon summoned a powerful icy wind that struck Tyrantrum with great force. Zinnia raised her cape to get some protection from the bone-chilling gust of air.

Tyrantrum grunted and slowed, but he still moved forward at a steady pace. Eventually, Blizzard died down, and Froslass was at his mercy. "T-Tyrantrum, u-use Cru-runch!" She managed to stutter out, still feeling the cold.

Froslass backed up, but there was nowhere to go. The dragon opened his terrifyingly huge jaws, and snapped them down on the Ice/Ghost type. Froslass cried out, an eerie sound like a winter wind going through a pipe. Tyrantrum snapped his jaws once more, then flung Froslass away like she were a wet rag.

The Ice-type laid prone on the arena floor, defeated in one successful attack. The referee's flag flew up. "Froslass is unable to battle! Tyrantrum is the winner!" he cried out. The crowd applauded for Zinnia this time, now on her side again.

It was Clarice's turn to be frustrated. The Dragon Buster was simmering over having been outsmarted. She returned Froslass to her Poké Ball, and set out her final Pokémon.

From the white light emerged a massive beast of a Pokémon. A wooly, hairy quadruped, with blue coloration around its fierce eyes, and tusks made of solid ice. _A Mamoswine_. The mammoth let out a guttural roar.

 _Tyrantrum doesn't stand a chance_. Mamoswine was a formidable matchup in almost all cases, and the Ice/Ground type would have little trouble finishing off the Despot Pokémon, who was already well-weakened thanks to Froslass. All the former fossil could do was soften Mamoswine up for Salamence.

Clarice's anger didn't allow Zinnia anymore time to strategize. "Mamoswine, use Bulldoze!" her opponent cried out. The Ice type started to run, faster than she would have expected for a Pokémon of its size.

"Tyrantrum, use Stone Edge!" Zinnia countered. The bipedal dragon smashed one foot down to summon a sharp chunk of rock, which emerged just in front of Mamoswine. The mammoth smashed through the rock without flinching, and slammed into Tyrantrum.

Mamoswine lifted Tyrantrum with its tusks, and flung the Despot Pokémon over itself. Zinnia had to move to the right in order to see her Pokémon. The dragon was struggling to get up, but failing, and she knew he was done. She pulled out his Poké Ball, preparing to return him before he got too badly hurt. The ref saw this, and began raising his flag.

But Clarice was out for blood now. Before Zinnia could return Tyrantrum to his ball, the Dragon Buster shouted for Mamoswine to attack again. "Bulldoze, with no mercy!" the other woman screamed. The Ice-type obeyed without hesitation, driving Tyrantrum into the ground with its tusks. The dragon roared in pain, and fainted.

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Zinnia shouted, enraged. The crowd rose up in arms with her, booing loudly at the dirty move. _This bitch is out of her mind! The timidity before the match, that was the act, not the trash talk._

The referee ran over to Clarice's side, and appeared to reprimand her. Clarice was arguing with him, clearly claiming to not have seen what was happening. _Yeah right. You were the only person in the entire arena to not see me reach for his Poké Ball?_ She wanted to strangle the life out of her opponent. Insults were one thing, but cheap shots were quite another.

Once the ref was done, he came over to Zinnia. "I've given her a warning. Another dirty hit like that, and she forfeits the match." A mostly empty gesture, since both of them were on their last Pokémon, but she thanked him anyway.

Zinnia palmed Salamence's Poké Ball. _I'm going to have to Mega Evolve him_. Return would be their saving grace. She lofted the ball into the air, and it hit the ground, exploding into a white light.

The blue and red dragon looked back at her, giving a nod of reassurance. Salamence, like all the others of his species, had a strength in spirit that was nigh unmatched. Through sheer force of will alone, every Salamence grew powerful and glorious wings to fulfill their dream of soaring in the sky.

Zinnia believed that this unique sense of will made Salamence the best battlers among all the 'pseudo-legendaries'. _Dragonite are too-kind hearted, Tyranitar too concerned with defending territory, Metagross are all cold and pure logic, no soul. Hydreigon are too violent and cruel, and lack focus. Goodra are the same story as Dragonite. And Kommo-o are more geared towards personal honor and glory, than victory at any cost._

"Salamence!" she shouted. "Mega Evolve!" Zinnia stamped her left foot on the ground, activating her Mega Anklet. The Key Stone connected to the Mega Stone carried by Salamence, and her stalwart was consumed by the familiar silver ball.

The globe of evolutionary energy shattered into a hundred pieces, revealing Mega Salamence. His wings were turned into a single bladed crescent, that replaced the dragon's claws and teeth as his most dangerous weapon. _Clarice was hoping I'd use brute force earlier. Now, she gets it._

Clarice didn't look surprised, but she did look somewhat confident. "Mamoswine, use Avalanche!" the Dragon Buster commanded. Zinnia was about to order Salamence to use Return, but Brendan's voice reached her for the third time, warning her. " _The tape, Zee, remember the tape!"_ his voice pleaded.

 _The tape? That's right! Thanks disembodied voice of my boyfriend,_ she thought in thanks, wondering if she was becoming schizophrenic.

"Salamence use Dragon Dance!" The dragon flew patterns in the air, amping himself up, boosting speed and power. Clarice frowned, clearly displeased with the move Zinnia chose.

Meanwhile, Mamoswine had created a landslide of snow and ice, that crashed forward into Salamence, as he flew through the air. But when the white powdery snow fell to the arena floor, the bloody crescent wing still shone in the light as the dragon glided near the upper decks of the arena.

Zinnia smirked, as Clarice clenched her fists in terrified frustration. If she had ordered Salamence to use Return, Mamoswine would have likely survived the blow, and Avalanche would have done double damage. The attack would have certainly defeated Salamence, given his double weakness to Ice-type moves.

"Alright Salamence, let's show her how it's done! Use Return!" Salamence's wing glowed red, and he shot forth towards Mamoswine like a vengeful meteor, friction burning the air around him.

Faster than the eye could see, the dragon struck Mamoswine. He smashed the mammoth into the ground, creating a crater in the steel floor. One moment, the Ice-type had been standing and bracing for the attack. The next, it was embedded two meters into the floor, only the top of its head visible to her.

All in the crowd were on their feet, waiting with bated breath to see if Mamoswine could recover. But it didn't move a single muscle. The referee inspected the crater and the Pokémon it contained.

After a moment, he raised his red flag for the final time. "Mamoswine is unable to battle! Salamence and Zinnia are the winners!"

The audience erupted into a cacophony of cheers and clapping, and they began to chant her last name, as Clarice returned Mamoswine and fled the arena, not even giving her a glance. "Sar-kan-y! Sar-kan-y! Sar-kan-y!" the crowd shouted.

The chant was carried by only a few at first, barely audible. But no more than thirty seconds had passed when the whole crowd had joined the chorus of praise. Zinnia grinned and raised her arms in the air, the atmosphere filling her with a sense of invincibility.

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Brendan and Zinnia entered their room, both feeling exhausted after a long day. It was past midnight now, the match having lasted almost an hour, plus time for the interview and the drive back.

Zinnia took off her shoes and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering with her cape. Brendan followed suit, but managed to remove his jacket before fatigue overcame him. He laid down next to Zinnia, who mumbled "Cape. Please." He sighed, and nudged her over a little to undo the clasp. "Thank you," she said, voice muffled due to her pressing her mouth into the pillow.

The battle had gone well, but Brendan knew that things would be on another level from here on out. Though Clarice had solid battle tactics, her strategy was poor. Ninetales was a bad lead-off Pokémon; Zinnia had only started off with Charizard and Tyrantrum before, and Ninetales was poor matchup against both.

A Froslass that knew Thunderbolt was clever, he had to admit. But Clarice was lucky Charizard had been paralyzed, or that Zinnia hadn't Mega Evolved him. Brendan doubted the Ice/Ghost-type would have survived Charizard's Flamethrower.

Speaking of the Fire-type, he found himself impressed at Charizard's development. Zinnia hadn't ordered him to use Fire Spin to eliminate Hail; that sort of cunning was abnormal for such a headstrong species. A far cry from the arrogant Charmeleon that tried to fist fight a Trevenant.

 _I suppose Zinnia and I have rubbed off on him_. His girlfriend's use of Stone Edge to trap Froslass left him smirking in satisfaction. Steven, Clair, Wally, his dad, and the Alolans had all expressed their admiration of that trick.

They reacted similarly when Zinnia aborted Return in favor of Dragon Dance, weakening Avalanche enough that Salamence survived the attack, thus winning the day. Brendan had nodded and clapped along with them, but half-heartedly, knowing the credit wasn't all Zinnia's.

He opened his mouth to ask her about that. To ask her if she knew he had been talking to her telepathically. He knew she had heard him, and that she thought she might be going crazy. He could read her thoughts, in addition to sharing his.

Truthfully, Brendan felt bad about doing it. Now, he felt like it was an invasion of her privacy, to read her mind. And it felt like cheating, to remind her about Avalanche, indirect as it was. _I won't do it again, but do I really want to bring it up? It's far too long of a discussion, we're both tired, and it'll just sound ludicrous._

It was too late not to say anything, though. Even in her tired state, Zinnia knew when he was about to speak. "Your breath hitched. What is it?" She rolled onto her side so she could look at him.

Brendan reached for the first substitute question he could think of. "Just, uh, wondering if you want to celebrate making it into the tournament tomorrow." She seemed to buy it, as she rubbed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"I feel like doing absolutely nothing but you tomorrow. Sunday though… I'd like to try Mantine surfing. After we train, of course." Zinnia smiled and added "Any objections, _kedves_?"

"None." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good night, I love you."

"Love you too." She rolled back over and nodded off almost instantly.

Drained as he was physically, it was long after Zinnia had fallen asleep that Brendan did so as well. The growth of his newfound powers troubled and excited him deeply, and he resolved to journey to the last ruins he had yet to visit as soon as possible.

 _The Airship, five days prior_

Bobby followed the purple-haired man who called himself Proton through the airship. Everywhere but on the outside of the massive blimp, he saw a red 'R' emblazoned. The doors, the training room floors, the walls, even the tables of the mess hall. _Team Rocket,_ he realized. _La-li-lu whatever was a codename._

He vaguely recalled Team Rocket from his early childhood. They had been in the news a lot, until some kid stopped them. They were Johto's problem a few years later, but they were stopped by a different kid.

Bobby felt unimpressed now. _How could an organization that lost to a ten year old twice be worthing joining_. It perplexed him as well; he had seen dozens of soldiers already. _You'd think their raw numbers might be enough_.

He and Proton passed through a series of labs on the way to the boss' cabin. Strange tests were being performed, the goals behind them unclear to him. The labs contained numerous pods, some of which contained Pokémon that appeared to be unconscious.

They finally reached the boss's cabin at the observation deck, after an hour of walking. Entering the room with Proton behind him, Bobby examined its luxurious contents.

Half a dozen rugs around the room, all of which appeared to be expensive. A bar, stocked with rare-looking wines, liquors, and spirits. A metal statue that looked like it was meant to be a Pokémon, though Bobby couldn't place the exact species. A king-size bed with a purple comforter, and pearly white pillows. The bed even had one of those fancy canopies he had only seen in TV shows. There was a bathroom in the corner, and even with the door only half ajar, Bobby could see it was all marble.

The boss himself was sitting in a polished, cushioned redwood chair, facing a large television, watching coverage of the ongoing tournament in Alola. Bobby tried to recall the name of the leader of Team Rocket. _Johnny? No, that's not right_.

Proton spoke. "Boss, I have the recruit you requested to meet in person. Bobby, this is the Boss. The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni!"

The Boss activated some button on a remote control device, and the floor beneath his chair rotated. Giovanni was now facing him, sizing Bobby up with calculating, cold brown eyes. His slicked hair was jet black, with gray hairs sprinkled in. The leader of Team Rocket wore a black suit and red tie, a red 'R' located above his left breast pocket.

"Bobby… this is a child's nickname." Giovanni's voice sounded like that of a god, so much so that Bobby expected the boom of thunder after each sentence. The Boss continued, ignoring his awe. "I do not enlist children. From now on, everyone will call you Robert."

Normally, a person would say "Is that clear?" after making a demand. But Giovanni said no such thing. Something about him became crystal clear to Robert, in that moment. This man never asked, he only told. All of his disdainful thoughts towards Team Rocket disappeared.

The Boss was silent, but his eyes ordered him to answer with subordination. "Yes sir, Boss. Understood." Giovanni seemed to accept this answer, and resumed speaking.

"I believe it is clear to you now who we are. You have seen much of our operation, at my discretion. Now you are left with two choices. The first choice is to join Team Rocket, ensuring for yourself a life of profit and power, and a chance to exact revenge on Ahlgren. Your second choice is to refuse our offer, which would leave me rather… _disappointed_."

Robert didn't want to know what the Boss meant by "disappointed". Besides, where else could he get paid for doing what he did best? _And where else would I be able to get payback on that thot Zinnia?_

"Revenge sounds good, Boss Giovanni. I'm in. But it's Ahlgren's bitch girlfriend I want a crack at," he spat with venom. "I want to make her pay for ruining my chance at the military, and embarrassing me while my parents were watching."

The Boss's eyes were squinting at him, and his lips pressed together thinly. He looked irritated, maybe even disgusted. But if he was, his words did not confirm it.

"You'll get your chance when I deem it necessary. In the meantime, Proton will show you to your quarters, and give you your new uniform. You'll get your assignments from him. Welcome to Team Rocket." Giovanni spun his chair back to face the TV, signaling the end of the conversation.

As Proton led Robert out of the room, the new recruit looked back at the Boss. Zinnia's interview was on TV, and the older man was watching the red-eyed woman intently. _Well, I guess she *is* a hot piece of ass,_ Robert thought to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

_Heahea Beach_

Zinnia couldn't help but laugh, as she watched Brendan struggle with his wetsuit. The Surf Spot was out of large-size suits to borrow, so her boyfriend had to cram himself into a medium, a difficult task considering his height and relative bulk.

Brendan managed it in the end, at the cost of the comfort of his privates. She stood in front of him to block the view of bystanders, as he adjusted himself. "I'm getting squeezed like crazy down there," he muttered to her. "I hope you weren't hoping for kids, because I'm getting a free vasectomy if I fall off the Mantine."

"We can run over to a sperm bank if you're that worried" Zinnia replied. "You aren't going to fall, anyways. You're the Pokémon whisperer." Brendan turned his head away and mumbled "right" under his breath. She was about to ask as to what he meant by that curt response, but a familiar voice sounded off.

"Hey, our favorite out-of-towners!" a wetsuit-clad Hau greeted. The young man was accompanied by Acerola. The short woman had a tankini in lieu of a suit. "Ace isn't joining us" Hau informed them, reading their faces.

"I'm more of a 'read a book and get sunburnt' kind of beach girl," the purple-haired Alolan joked. "Which is what I'll be doing until you guys get back, all alone. Used to have Lillie for company, but she's brave these days. Now, she just gets sunburnt."

"Don't get too red, babe. Aloe vera isn't getting any cheaper out here." Hau kissed Acerola on the cheek, and started leading Zinnia and Brendan to where Elio, Mallow, Selene and Lillie were waiting, all of them ready to go.

Zinnia still couldn't help but feel a little awkward around Selene and Lillie. The 'incident' happened six months ago now, but she felt embarrassed even now. It was silly, she knew. Brendan had forgiven her at least a half dozen times, and Lillie probably had no idea it ever occured.

Not that the blonde would care. Lillie might have even thanked Zinnia, if she knew. Selene may have never sorted out her orientation enough, if it hadn't been for their kiss.

Still, the nagging, annoying, and obsolete guilt was still there. As was the lingering discomfort between her and Selene. Something she hadn't felt for a long time, since before Aster's death and her ten year journey. _The times when I was actually involved in social groups_.

"We ready to go?" Elio inquired. Brendan nudged Zinnia, and she broke out of her thought bubble. The two mounted their Mantines, attaching their leg leashes, and listened carefully as Hau and Elio explained how to surf on the Pokémon.

"These Mantines are trained to keep steady, so try to return the favor. Steer by leaning and creating pressure with your feet" Hau lectured. Elio chimed in next.

"If you want to do some tricks, build up speed by going up and down the wave. Once you feel you're going fast enough, launch off the top. Mantine will spin or flip, depending which way you lean in the air."

Hau spoke again. "It's no big deal if you go under. Mantine will right itself to get you to the surface. Just make sure your leashes are secure, and avoid any Tentacool or Sharpedos you see. The latter like to hit people, but there shouldn't be many of them on this route."

"It won't take long to reach Melemele from here," Elio interjected. "Forty minutes, tops. We'll get some _malasada,_ then head back here."

The group departed for Melemele, with Hau, Lillie, and Selene in the front, and Elio and Mallow in the back. That left Zinnia and Brendan in the middle, which she assumed was on purpose, in case anything bad happened.

Zinnia felt uncertain at first, the act of standing on a living thing feeling strange to her. It didn't help that they weren't on solid ground. But she slowly calmed down, reminding herself that this wasn't much different than flying through the sky on Salamence.

 _Probably much safer, actually_. She had every confidence in Salamence's ability to catch her should she fall, but there was considerably more room for error in this situation. Zinnia was able to close her eyes, and enjoy the ocean spray. The sea breeze had a pleasant smell to it, a salty fragrance that tickled her nostrils.

Brendan, however, was not having an easy time with his Mantine. The Water-type kept shifting underneath him, and he cursed as he tried to keep his balance. He even looked a little fearful, an uncommon emotion for her normally collected boyfriend. She moved closer to help him, but he waved her off.

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself!" he shouted to her. "Elio can help me out." Brendan gave her a self-deprecating smile. "See, something you're better than me at!" he joked.

Zinnia heeded his advice, and urged her Mantine up and down the wave, building speed. She narrowly avoided some floating Tentacool in her path, and surfed up one last time, launching off the wave.

Air rushed past her, and she whooped, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. She and her Mantine came back down, and the Pokémon hit the water gracefully, smoothly gliding along the water.

They had landed next to Selene, who nodded in approval. "Nice jump," the other woman complimented. "Trying spinning on the next one, it's always a good trick!"

Selene's Mantine began to coast up and down the wave, which had grown to massive size. The younger woman took off into the air, and her Mantine performed a series of flips and spins that ended in a 720 degree spin.

Zinnia didn't have to be told that the trick Selene had just performed was beyond her own skill level. She decided to start off by doing just a couple spins and flips.

Each time her Mantine jumped off the wave, they performed more and more complex acrobatic chains. Melemele Island came entirely too soon, dominating the horizon just as Zinnia's enjoyment had begun to peak.

Surfing into the shallows, she squatted down to disconnect the leash from her ankle, and hopped off her Mantine. Hau, Lillie, and Selene had already dismounted, and were waiting further up the beach.

Hau cheered as Zinnia approached, jubilant as ever. "That was a nice first run!" he exclaimed in his oft-too-loud tone of voice. "Pretty rare not to fall off on your first try, even without a Sharpedo to give you trouble."

"He's right," Mallow piped up, joining the group. "You dodged those Tentacool pretty well, and pulled off some nice tricks. You'll have even more fun on the way back to Akala."

"Thanks you two," Zinnia replied. She looked back to see Brendan and Elio getting off their Mantines. Elio seemed to be giving her boyfriend advice, and Brendan had a frustrated look on his face. "I'll meet you guys at the _malasada_ shop," she stated, excusing herself.

She jogged over to Brendan, who was positively soaked, hair dripping with sea water. "Sorry it didn't go well for you," Zinnia said softly, pushing away the hair plastered to his forehead. "What happened?"

"I fell," he responded, curt and upset. "Once to Sharpedo, once to a Tentacool, and twice of my own accord." He shook his head. "My Mantine was fighting me the whole time. Elio said he had never seen anything like it before."

"Really?" Zinnia asked, incredulous. Then an idea hit her. "Were you nervous at all, or scared? Maybe Mantine was picking up on it."

"I guess I was. But these Mantines don't pick up on human emotions like that," Brendan objected. "Elio said they can only pick up cues from touch or tone of voice, not smell or sight. I don't think they even have noses."

"That's not what I'm talking about Brendan," she countered. "I'm talking about your power. As much as you want to hide it, and pretend it doesn't exist, it still affects the Pokémon around you. The same way it did with Aster."

Now, Brendan looked uncomfortable. "So, don't be afraid. Got it, will do." He started to walk towards the _malasada_ shop at a brisk pace, but Zinnia made him stop moving by putting her hand on his shoulder.

" _Kedves_ , you were in my head during the tournament match, weren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Giving me advice, reminding me about Avalanche. Reading my mind."

"Yes," he confirmed after a few seconds, voice quiet and meek. "That was the only time, I swear." He sighed, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "You're the sweetest, you know that?" Zinnia kissed him, tasting the ocean on his lips. "And the saltiest too, apparently. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." They started towards the group again. "Zee?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

On the run back to Akala, Brendan's Mantine was much more stable, enabling him to surf next to Zinnia the entire way. They engaged in a makeshift duel, competing to see who could jump the highest off the wave. Brendan "won" with the help of a Sharpedo that launched itself into his Mantine's rear, giving the other Water-type a significant boost.

Zinnia suspected him of influencing the Sharpedo, but he vehemently denied her accusations, before adding that it couldn't be cheating without any set rules. Their next competition was a race back to shore, as he attempted to avoid her wrath.

 _Team Rocket's Airship_

Robert stood in front of his mirror, doing his best to rid himself of the acne on his face. It marked him as young, and made him look weak. _What legendary Trainer was ever covered with zits._

He was wiping off his face when Proton barged into his room, not bothering to knock. "Got a mission for ya kid," the man stated "Get down the chopper bay, you'll be briefed there. All the equipment you'll need is with the helicopter, so only bring two of your Pokémon. No Lanturn, this is a ground op."

Proton left before Robert could even nod. He finished cleaning his face, which was now red, and grabbed two Poké Balls. That of Electivire and Magneton. _Wish he told me a bit more, so I could choose my Pokémon better_.

The teenager walked down to the chopper bay, at the bottom of the airship. The bay was large enough to carry twelve helicopters, eight of which were unarmed utility choppers, of a moderate size. Two more were outfitted with spotlights and some weapons, their purpose likely for capturing Pokémon.

The last two were massive twin rotor helicopters. Chinooks, he remembered from one of Surge's lectures. They could carry a whole platoon, and had a ferry range of over 2000 kilometers.

Robert could see Proton and a group of ten of his fellow grunts standing by one of the Chinooks, and he made his way over to them. The chief lieutenant spotted him, and began the briefing when Robert came into earshot.

"This is an extraction-slash-terminate mission," the purple-haired officer began. "Your target is Catherine Roche, an Aether scientist. She is linked to the Aether Paradise raid, so this is a loose end that we're tying up. Or burning off."

Proton gestured to the man next to him, a middle-aged fellow dressed like a ninja. His hair was dyed a deep, dark purple, nearly black. "Koga here will be leading this op. Unless I or the Boss say otherwise, you obey every order he gives."

 _Koga? Of the Elite Four?_ Robert had to suppress his surprise with great effort. _I wonder if there are any other members of the League that are involved with Team Rocket_.

He returned his focus to the briefing. "Roche is being kept in a compound in the Hau'oli Outskirts, guarded by at least four polices officers, and two Interpol agents," Proton continued. "I guarantee Interpol and the local five-oh are watching that compound carefully, so expect quick reinforcements if they get an alert out."

"The chopper will drop you off a mile away, as to not alert the guards pre-maturely. It'll pick you up at an extraction point just south of the compound. It's marked on these navigation watches." Proton handed a watch to each of them.

"If you can't secure Roche quickly and quietly, eliminate her. Don't get trapped in the compound. We won't be sending backup, and the Chinook can't land inside." Proton paused for a moment. "Don't talk if you're captured. All you may say is 'la-li-lu-le-lo'. Op starts at 0300 sharp. Get it done before the sun is up. Good luck."

With that, the team boarded the chopper. Robert located the pack of gear meant for him. A balaclava, filtration mask, night-vision goggles, eyeblack, black tactical wear, a knife, a flashlight, a pistol with a suppressor, and two extra magazines. A utility belt attached to his pants had magazine holders, so he tightly secured them there.

Robert took a seat, and breathed deeply. _Never envision my first mission being a covert op with Team Rocket_. Already, however, it felt far better than another boring training drill under Surge. A wave of excited euphoria washed over him, as the helicopter departed from the airship.

 _Tide Song Hotel_

"Now that I know you can read my mind, you shouldn't have any difficulty knowing what I want you to do, right?" the woman underneath him joked, as Brendan slowly kissed around her neck.

"So you're giving me permission to look at your thoughts?" he asked. Though he trusted Zinnia with his life, and couldn't imagine keeping a serious secret from her, he could never give up _all_ his privacy like that.

"Only when we have sex," Zinnia replied, with a sly smile. He returned the gesture, and began to pay attention to the rest of her body.

Later, laying in the afterglow, the subject was brought up again. She laid with her arm around him, pressing her chest into his side, as he gently caressed her backside. "I think you should try training it. Your aura, I mean."

"Hrmm. I'm not sure how I would go about it." Brendan thought for a moment. "What did Aster do to… train it? And what could she _do_ with the aura?

Zinnia lifted her head to look at him, propping herself up with her left hand. She moved her right hand to his chest, right above his heart. There was a happy but sad look in her perfect crimson eyes, likely from recalling bittersweet memories. Brendan took her hand in his left.

"She meditated a lot, or at least tried to. Always on the move. Aster did get pretty good at communicating with Pokémon telepathically, and influencing their emotions, but she could never quite get it to work with people."

"She was learning to focus it into blasts, like how Lucario can with Aura Sphere, but she couldn't do much more than move a punching bag." Zinnia's eyes flickered. "Until the night she died, saving me. I don't know if it wasn't emotion or what, but she managed to push me clear of the explosion that killed her."

It was quiet for a few moments, until Brendan broke the silence. "Could she… see the auras of Pokémon through things, like an X-ray?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "No, she couldn't. You can do that? When did you do it, and where?"

"Your second battle, when Flygon was fighting Steelix in that sandstorm. I could see Flygon through the sand, and Steelix as it tunneled through the ground. I thought Lucario was helping me, but I wasn't touching him at all."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zinnia sounded confused, and a little hurt. _Because you kept a secret from her, you idiot. So much for not being able to ever keep one from her_.

"I… I don't know." His eyes retreated from her gaze. "Overwhelmed by it all, maybe. I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was hiding it from you until I read your mind."

"Please don't hide things from me," she asked him softly. "I'm a big girl, I can handle your problems. Like you've handled mine. Like you said, 'till the end of the line." She moved one leg over his to straddle him, and her heat against his cock brought it back to life.

"Okay," he responded, soft and simple-like. "Okay." Zinnia kissed him slowly, and melted into him, as Brendan wrapped his arms around her to bring her in close.

After a few moments, she withdrew to mount him. But he had another idea.

Brendan sat up, and Zinnia let out a soft 'oh' in surprise. He took her arms, wrapping them around his neck, and grabbed her butt in both hands. He slid off the bed, and stood up, still holding her.

She understood what he was trying to do, and held on tight, adjusting her waist so that he would have room to move his dick into her vagina. Zinnia whimpered a bit as he pushed in, and Brendan let a low growl, as the familiar wet heat enveloped him again.

He thrusted back and forth, slow and gentle, then slightly harder every time. Zinnia ran her fingers through his hair and across his back, nibbling on his ear. She enticed him on, whispering in her native language.

Brendan had slowly learned the meanings of many of her 'bedroom words', as she called him. Namely, 'fuck', 'yes', 'right there' and 'harder'. It felt as though the Draconids had an infinite supply of curse words, but Zinnia claimed to have used every single one. His personal favorite was 'kurva', as it was the rarest for her to utter.

Now though, Zinnia was asking; no, commanding, him to 'fuck her harder'. An insult had been tacked on, but she knew he liked her pushy. Brendan attempted to oblige, but his arms were getting tired, and their positioning stopped him from thrusting as hard as she wanted.

 _The wall it is_. He strode over to the wall, and pressed Zinnia's back against it. With the wall providing support, Brendan was free to part her legs more, and go as hard as she demanded him to.

Her head was no longer by his ear, but thrown back, resting against the wall. Her eyes were closed, teeth grit. Every push of his waist made her moan or curse. Loud. Zinnia moved to cover her mouth, but he stopped her. "If they hear, they hear."

She opened her eyes and grinned, clearly pleased at his departure from his usual covert self. She did her best to keep them open, even as he thrusted harder, slamming her butt against the wall.

"Kurva!" she shouted, and he felt glee come over him. He hoped the whole hotel heard her curse. Curse because of him. She looked him the eyes, her crimson irises radiant as ever. Brendan took in her scent, the shape of her face and its beautiful curves.

Her hands were all over his back, caressing and kneading. Her arms squeezed tight around him, more comforting than any other embrace. _By Arceus, do I love this woman_. Zinnia must have been thinking similar thoughts, considering her next words.

"Marry me, _kedves_. I want to be with you… for the rest of my life." Brendan didn't even hesitate to answer, and his pace slowed not one bit.

"Yes." He pressed his lips against hers, and their tongues danced together, as his thrusts grew more and more ragged and inconsistent.

Brendan felt her walls clench around him, and he came, with a yell. Zinnia nearly shrieked, as he shot his seed into her. _They definitely heard that_ , he thought with satisfaction.

They were panting after their climax, exhausted once more. He slowly pulled out of her, though he did not set her down. They made eye contact again, and they both smiled.

"I didn't expect to be picking out rings this week," Brendan quipped with chuckle. Zinnia giggled, a light, silly and happy sound that brought him more joy than even 'kurva'.

"Neither did I. Spur of the moment, really." She indicated from to set her down, and he did so. "Shower, now." He followed her to the bathroom, and they continued to talk underneath the warm spray of water.

"If… it's too soon, or…" Zinnia hesitated, seeming a bit nervous. "I get it if you didn't want to say no. And, it's okay if you aren't ready for it."

"I'm not lying to save you pain, Zee." He took a bar of soap, patiently rubbing it across her body. "I want it too. All I'm concerned with is how I let you beat me to the punch by proposing first."

She smiled brightly. "Knowing you, it would've been somewhere romantic, already having a ring ready, with a deeply personal reason behind its design and construction." Zinnia grabbed the other bar of soap, tending to him with it.

Brendan laughed. "Exactly how I was planning it. Though, I can still do that, get you a deeply personal ring," he responded. "As for 'somewhere romantic', well, wherever you are is good enough for me."

As per usual for their shared showers, the two newly betrothed got distracted by each others' bodies, and went to bed with wrinkly skin.

 _Hau'oli Outskirts_

Koga led them to a copse of trees near the compound. Robert's watch read 0250. Ten minutes until they started the op. Anticipation coursed through his veins, and he fidgeted with Magneton's Poké Ball.

They had gone over the plan during the helicopter ride. Koga would infiltrate the compound alone, and open the gate from the inside. Two of them would take the guards' clothing.

Once that was done, Robert's Magneton would disable the compound's generator, and override any locks.

Koga was sure a backup generator existed, but believed it only had enough power to keep up essential defenses, not the lights.

The ninja's Weezing and Arbok were to disable the guards. Robert and the grunts were to stay hidden, and only get involved if discovered.

The scientist, Doctor Roche, would be knocked out with Weezing's gas for easier transport. If transport became difficult or impossible, Koga would kill her. Robert had watched him coat a short sword with venom. A wacky-zacky, or something like that.

It was a cool, breezy night. Lucky for them, because the balaclavas would be uncomfortable under normal conditions. The breeze would hide the sound of their footsteps a bit. But if it picked up, it could make extraction under pressure daunting.

A light beeping interrupted his thoughts. His watch alerted him to the time, now 0300. Robert looked towards Koga, who was already standing up, sword drawn.

"Operation underway. Do you read, Control?" The affirmative came from the other end, and the ninja turned to them.

"You all know the plan. When I open the gate, move in quickly and quietly. Straight, in between the cameras' blindspots. If I comm you before the gate is open, it's trouble. Bust in with Robert's Electivire, and we go straight for the kill on Roche."

They all nodded, and Koga took off towards the compound. He scaled a palm tree leaning slightly over the wall, and used it to leap into the perimeter.

A minute and twenty seconds later, the gate opened. Robert was the first to start moving. One of his equipment bags jangled a bit; he put one hand on it to keep still and silent.

Two guards were dead on the ground near the gate, Poké Ball bags undisturbed. Their necks were snapped. Robert stared at their lifeless eyes. He had seen dead bodies before, but only of family members who had died of natural causes. Shit like cancer or plain old age.

Koga's impatient voice broke through to him. "Help us strip and conceal these bodies. It won't be long until the perimeter patrollers come back around."

They hid the bodies in a nearby shed, and the two grunts closest to the body shape of the deceased guards donned the uniforms over their tactical gear. "Answer questions as briefly as possible. Don't let them see your faces," Koga warned the duo.

The rest of the group split up. Koga, Robert, and two grunts made for the generator, while the other four stayed near the gate, to aid the disguised grunts and keep their only exit point secure.

They located the generator in the southeast corner of the compound. Robert took out Magenton's Poké Ball, releasing the Steel/Electric type. Magneton looked to him for a command.

"The generator, shut it down. As silently as you can." Magneton let out a soft _bzz_ , and moved towards the generator. Koga and the others kept an eye out for the patrol, while the Pokémon worked.

"Why can't we just kill or knock out the patrol officers, instead of sneaking around them?" one of the grunts complained. "It'd be easier than this."

"They'll notice a missing patrol," Koga answered, annoyed at having his judgement questioned. "A patrol is harder to replicate; we don't know their patterns, you can't hide your face easily. They have to report in on comms every three minutes. And the more guards we have to impersonate, the harder it will be to find some of us who match their appearance."

Magneton buzzed again, having fried the generator beyond repair. The compound went dark for a few seconds. Then a few lights turned back on inside the house, all infrared. The team donned their night-vision goggles.

"Hide over there," Koga commanded, pointing to a small structure thirty meters north of the generator. "They'll come to check to see why the power went out."

The ninja stayed put, hiding in a small nook, while Robert and the two grunts stole over to the structure. Sure enough, the patrolmen arrived within the minute, speaking about the outage.

"Do you think it might be sabotage?" one of them asked, with a tinge of nervousness. His partner shrugged, dismissive of the other man's concerns.

"Probably just some Charjabugs. Damn things are all over the place these days. Or worse, a Vikavolt. Nasty buggers, literally. So mean Pinsir and Heracross team up against them, where everywhere else they're sworn enemies."

"I should get Arcanine then, just in case." The first guard began to move off towards Robert and his comrades. _Shit, he's going to see us. Even if he doesn't, that Arcanine will sniff us out right away_.

Robert was starting to panic. Anything he did would certainly alert the guards. Koga's voice came through his comm. "Get ready to strike, Robert."

A heartbeat later, a short, cut-off scream came from near the generator. Koga had his sword shoved the second guard's heart, and was covering the man's mouth with his hand.

The first guard turned, and Robert took his chance, drawing his knife. The pistol might be suppressed, but it was still loud enough to hear inside the house.

He tackled the guard to the ground, smashing the man down face first. " _Aim for the kidney when you can,''_ Koga had told him on the helicopter. He did just that.

Moving his left palm to cover the guard's mouth, he slid the knife in, just above the man's hip. Robert yanked the blade out, and the guard quickly stopped struggling. He had bled to death.

Robert had long imagined his first kill while he was training in the military. A terrorist brought down by Electivire' Thunder Punch and his rifle. This was a far cry from that.

He stared at the bloody knife, and the dead man he laid on top of. _I'm a killer_. _A cop killer_. _Cold-blooded_. There had been no fight or real struggle. He took the man down from behind, and killed him before he knew what was happening.

Robert had heard many of the 'first kill' stories from veterans. The shock, and guilt, from taking another human's life. But as he considered the corpse in front of him, he realized something terribly disturbing, yet devilishly empowering.

He felt nothing. Nothing at all for the life he had just snuffed out. Robert felt Koga standing over him, and stood up himself. "You listened to what I told you. Good work," the older man complimented.

Koga was holding a walkie-talkie in his hand. The second guard's, he presumed. The device let out a _krrish_!, and a voice came from the other end.

"How's the generator, Dave? Charjabugs again? Over," the feminine voice inquired. Koga covered the the audio receiver and cleared his throat before speaking into the radio.

"Yea, just some Charjabugs. Fried the thing, though. Over." The ninja attempted to imitate the dead guard's voice. The woman on the other end didn't answer for a moment, and all the grunts waited with bated breath.

"Alright," the woman answered. "We'll call someone in to fix. Probably be an hour before he even gets here. They ought to let us have a guy on hand. Over."

"I hear ya there. Dave out." Koga shut off the walkie-talkie. "She seemed convinced. Now, it's time to execute the next step of our plan. Second team is already in position, so…"

The ninja was interrupted by a loud howl. One of the grunts had leaned against the structure, and inadvertently woke up the Pokémon inside. _The Arcanine_.

The Fire-type melted the door away with a Fire Blast, and charged out, smashing into the grunt that had awoken him. The grunt flew into the wall of the house, with a sickening crunch. The other grunt threw out a Poké Ball, revealing a Golbat.

"Cover's blown," Koga stated. "Time for Electivire, Robert." He heard shouting coming from the front of the house, and two Interpol agents appeared, accompanied by a half dozen officers.

Robert released his ace from its Poké Ball. Koga was on the radio with the second team already. "Move in and eliminate Roche! There won't be time to extract her! Call the chopper when you're done."

Electivire looked at him for a command. "Take down that Arcanine with Thunder Punch!" Robert ordered. He ran over to the crippled grunt.

"I can't feel anything, man!" the grunt sobbed. "I'm fuckin' paralyzed." Having seen and heard his impact against the hard surface, Robert surmised he was probably right.

To make sure, he poked his leg with his knife, drawing blood. But the grunt didn't show a flicker of pain. "Kill me," he begged. "I'm a cripple now. I'll only slow you down, and you can't let them capture me."

The grunt was right. They didn't have time to transport Roche, let alone a paralyzed grunt. Robert drew his pistol and pressed the barrel against the grunt's forehead. He squeezed the trigger once, and then closed the man's blank eyes.

Robert stood up, and looked back to the fight. Electivire and Golbat were still battling the Arcanine, while Koga and the two disguised grunts fought the reinforcements. _Eight versus three, they won't last long. Need to finish Arcanine quick_.

"C'mon, Electivire! Thunder Punch with everything you've got!" The brutish Electric-type bided his time as Arcanine charged him. Golbat swooped in with Poison Fang, biting the Fire-type's backside. The big dog roared in pain, halting.

His opportunity arisen, Electivire swung a brutal haymaker that connected with Arcanine's chops. The Fire-type went down, and didn't get up. "Showed him, huh? Let's get the rest of these pricks." Electivire nodded, with a grin.

Robert and the grunt joined the larger fray, which had been looking bad prior. Electivire quickly beat down a Stoutland that was harassing Koga's Toxicroak. The sudden arrival of the Electric-type caught the cops off-guard, and they began to fall quickly.

The team's Weezings sprayed the cops with toxic gas, incapacitating them once their Pokémon were defeated. Robert drew his pistol to kill them, but Koga stayed his hand.

"No more killing than necessary. The more deaths at our hands, the greater their resolve to destroy us will become." The ninja moved towards the house, and Robert and the grunts followed.

"We lost a man," Robert informed Koga. The older man slowed, but did not turn around, as he was examining the security measures on the door.

"Bart," he barked. "Take your Houndoom and torch his body. They cannot be allowed to identify him in an autopsy. Wait outside the door once you're done, to keep watch." One of the disguised grunts left.

"Magneton, get these doors open!" The Magnet Pokémon returned from its hiding spot at the generator, and began manipulating the security lock with its magnets. The lock shorted out, and the steel doors slid apart.

The group moved into the house, Electivire leading. Koga radioed the second team. "Junichi, what is your status? Have you taken out Roche?"

"Negative!" came the response from the second team leader. "We've ran into trouble. A fucking Garchomp came out of nowhere, and we can't take it out!"

"Fall back, try to draw it away. We'll get Roche. And call the chopper!" Koga took his finger away from his ear. "Move quicker, we don't have much time. What kind of cop uses a Garchomp?"

After two minutes of frantic searching, they located the third story room in which Interpol was keeping Doctor Roche. "Electivire, knock down this door!" Robert ordered. The big Pokémon's fist crackled with electricity, and he began pummeling the door.

After a few blows, the steel door broke the frame. Robert was first through, gun in hand. Roche was moving towards an open window in the west side of the room. He fired five times, hitting her thrice. He landed one shot in her shoulder, and another two in her upper back.

A sudden pain shot into his arm, as if a Beedrill had stung him. An Interpol agent was leveling a pistol at him, barrel already smoking. Another bullet hit his collar bone. Robert felt himself falling backwards, and he hit the wall, sliding down to slump against it.

Before the agent could deliver the kill-shot, he was introduced to Electivire's fist. Robert's loyal Pokémon smashed the agent into the floor with a Hammer Arm, crushing the woman's head like a grape. Bitch.

Koga ran over to him, and helped him up. "Roche went out the window. Second team drew away the Garchomp and locked it in the basement. We're leaving, come on." He slung Robert's left arm over his shoulder.

Robert returned Electivire and Magneton to their Poké Balls. "We've got to make sure she's dead." They exited the room, and made their way towards the doors. Koga shook his head.

"No time. More cops are on their way, Control confirmed. You shot her three times, and she fell out a third-story window. She's either dead or in a coma. If she ever recovers, she'll think twice about giving up information."

They made it outside, and Robert could hear the sirens from approaching cop cars. "I can move on my own," he told Koga. "We've gotta run." The ninja released him, and Robert started to run, holding his right arm.

The group hightailed it out of the compound, towards the beach where the chopper was waiting. The adrenaline kept Robert from feeling the pain that would surely haunt him later. _Collarbone is FUBAR, and that other bullet got my arm pretty good._

The cop cars were close, but Robert and his comrades were only twenty meters from the chopper now. _Home free_. But not for him, in the end.

Something dug into his calf, then pulled out violently, ripping flesh and blood out with it. Robert yelped at the sudden attack, and fell into the sand. He looked up to watch as the helicopter flew off.

His collarbone was screaming at him, aggravated by the face-first tumble. Robert rolled himself over, to see a Garchomp standing over him, razor-sharp teeth bared. Its right talon was dripping with blood.

He grasped at his pistol, but it wasn't there. He had dropped it after being shot. Garchomp raised a talon again, which now glowed purple with poison. It stabbed Robert in the thigh, and he passed out quickly, vision gone dark.

 _Author's Note_

Been awhile, I know. Between the start of the football season, school, and replaying Witcher 3, and a bit of burnout, I haven't been putting much time into writing this story. Rest assured, I will finish it. This story will _hopefully_ come to a close in the winter. I already have the ending planned out, have for a while. Just a matter of getting there.

Molly S. Nocturne review Ch. 24

Thank you! I felt like avoiding an Ice vs Dragon confrontation would be almost damaging to Zinnia's integrity. Have to have the close fights, too! She'll face some Fairy opponents too, I assure you. Bobby (or Robert, as he calls himself now) is 18, 19 years old. I wrote him with an angry incel type of guy in mind, which is why he says such ridiculous things. A bit over the top, perhaps, but meh. Zinnia's eight Pokémon she'll use during the tournament are; Charizard, Salamence, Goodra, Dragalge, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Flygon, and Altaria. Basically her team in games plus Charizard, Dragalge, and Flygon.


	26. Chapter 26

_Konikoni City_

"Knew he'd be the one to tie you down and make an honest woman of you the moment I met him." Zinnia had rolled her eyes at her grandmother's ridiculous claim of clairvoyance. The old woman was fond of boasting about making correct predictions she could never be proved to have made in the first place.

"He was fourteen, _nagyi_. How could you possibly know, or even imagine, the kind of man he would grow up to be?" she asked her grandmother. The elderly woman tsked at her doubt.

"Don't question the wisdom of your grandmother, child. I was the one who raised you." Her _nagyi_ smiled mischievously. "Though with how you turned out, perhaps my wisdom _should_ be questioned after all."

Brendan's parents reacted to the news of their engagement with far less smugness. Annette screamed in joy, and embraced Zinnia fiercely. Any harder, and her future mother-in-law might have cracked her back. Norman hugged her far more gently, but mirth tugged his lips apart into smile that went from ear-to-ear.

"Thank you," Annette said to her, while Norman was speaking with Brendan. "It's been too long since we've seen him happy like this." She sniffled a bit, eyes watery. "I'm glad you'll be a part of our family."

 _A family_. Something she didn't really have for a long time. No parents, siblings, aunts or uncles. Her grandpa died when she was twelve, then Aster when she was sixteen. Her grandmother was all that was left, until now. "Thank you," Zinnia replied, tears stinging her eyes as well. "I'm glad, too."

"I hope your kids like Pokémon battling. They'll have a long, long childhood otherwise," Norman joked. He looked at his wife. "It's going to be twice as hard not to talk shop at family dinners now, honey."

Annette shook her head, smiling. "I guess I'll have to make an exception from now on. But stories about Slaking's grooming habits are still banned from all shared meals."

Steven and Clair were happy for them as well. Clair went from happy to ecstatic when Zinnia asked her to be the maid of honor, vigorously answering yes. After they left the other couple's room though, Brendan told her that Clair seemed a little upset Steven hadn't proposed yet. "She should've taken a page out of your book," her fiance remarked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't," Zinnia replied. "I didn't take her for a traditionalist. Maybe this'll give Steven a kick in the butt to lock her down. Clair is hardly a patient woman when it comes to romance."

Clair had once told her that while she and Steven were just dating, she quickly grew annoyed with his slow, methodical approach. "It took him until the fourth date to kiss me!" her blue-haired friend exclaimed. "I just dragged him into my house, I was so wound up."

Wally was their last stop in the hotel. The young man bear hugged Brendan at the news. A comical sight, given that he was over half a foot shorter. Brendan laughed as he managed to pry the other man off him. "Before I ask you a question, do you promise to not try to crush me?"

"I'll try, but no promises." Wally responded, a massive grin plastered on his face. He was jittering with excitement, clearly knowing what question was coming.

"Will you be my best man?" Wally ignored Brendan's previous request, enveloping him in another vice-grip of a hug.

"Of course I will, you idiot." The green-haired man released him after a moment, then embraced Zinnia, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Thank you for helping him," he whispered in her ear. Wally let go, and took a step back, so he could look at them both. "Is it weird to think of you two as a second set of parents?"

"Not at all," Zinnia told him. "We'll be back to make sure you've eaten your vegetables and washed behind your ears."

Now, they were in Konikoni City, to visit Olivia's jewelry shop. Brendan called in advance, and the kahuna was gracious enough to close down her shop to the public an hour early. "The pressure of picking a good ring is bad enough without people watching your every move," Olivia had stated.

The crowds in the street were dying down slowly, as some of the markets began to close. _Good, maybe she won't lose too much profits on our account_. People doing her favors out of friendship was something rare for her; it was usually sexual interest that drove them.

 _Well, I guess there's a bit of that_ , Zinnia admitted to herself, recalling the threesome. Still, sex with strangers was always awkward after the fact. There was no such feeling with Olivia.

They walked up to her store, and Zinnia rapped on the door three times. The door opened to reveal a Probopass. "How'd you open the door if you don't have any hands?" Brendan asked. The Pokémon glanced towards the door handle, which was iron. "Oh, right. Magnets, how do they work?"

They stepped inside, and followed Probopass to Olivia's workshop. The tall woman was sitting at a table, using a lens to examine what appeared to be an emerald. Music was playing, the Rolling Stones. It was loud enough that she didn't hear them come in.

"You train Rock-types, you sell rocks, you listen to rock, and you're practically sculpted from it," Zinnia joked. "You're so dedicated to the aesthetic, I'd be surprised if you don't sleep on a bed of quartz."

Olivia looked up at her, smirking. "Nope, my bed is softer than sand. Gotta have some contradiction in our lives." She stood up. "Enough about my rock obsession for now. Congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thank you," Zinnia and Brendan said in unison. Zinnia continued talking. "We'd like to keep it quiet for now though, so…" Olivia waved her hand to cut her off.

"I get it, no need to explain. Though, it's only a matter of time before the paparazzi sees you two wearing rings, and puts two and two together."

"You're right," Brendan said. "Might be better to get it out of the way now, so they don't pester us for weeks asking about it."

"And if they ask about when the wedding is, during the press conferences?" Zinnia asked him.

He shrugged. "We know a few people, Zee. I'll make sure the League is abundantly clear to the journalists that those questions are off limits. I can call someone up later. Back to why we're here."

"Right, the engagement rings. Did you have anything specific in mind, or do you want to take a look at the rings I have? I can make a custom one too, if you want."

Brendan fished something out of his pocket. "I'd like you to incorporate this into Zinnia's." He opened his palm, and Zinnia peered at what he held. A large shard of some sort, containing a vein of a strange metal, which scintillated under the light.

"What… Where did you get this?" she asked, shocked at the sight of the Comet Shard. "How long have you been carrying this thing?"

"About seven months now. Picked it up in Meteor Falls, when we were training Return on Salamence." Brendan turned to Olivia. "The metal inside, can you use it to make the band?"

Olivia took the shard, and examined. "Hmm, maybe. I've never worked with this metal before though. I'll have to research it a bit." She looked at Zinnia. "I've heard of Draconids making jewelry out of meteorites."

Zinnia shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know much about it. I only kept knowledge of our traditions and legends, not our artisanal techniques. My clan hasn't had a jeweller for a century, at least." She thought for a moment, resting her hand on her chin. "Opelucid City would be my best bet. Another Draconid clan founded that place, and they are far more advanced than mine."

The kahuna nodded. "You have an idea for what jewel you want as the centerpiece?" Before Zinnia could think of an answer, Brendan spoke.

"A ruby. Matches her eyes, plus the band will be a dark color. That's her favorite color scheme." She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Stop upstaging me!" she exclaimed, with mock irritation. Her fiance grinned.

"You upstaged me by proposing first. Let me get even." Zinnia huffed and rolled her eyes, looking back to Olivia.

"He's right, a ruby would be perfect." The other woman chuckled at their squabbling. "Now," Zinnia continued. "I suppose I get to choose what his ring is made of." Brendan opened his mouth to protest, but she lifted a finger to cut him off.

"You'll get to give your input, _kedves_. After I'm done." He closed his mouth, and relaxed his shoulders. "The metal should be platinum. Gold looks ugly to me, and it's not really his color. The centerpiece ought to be a star sapphire."

There was a time past that a ring like this would put her in deep debt. Prize money was enough for motel rooms, food, and medicine. Not for luxuries like this. But the marketing deals Brendan helped her with changed that.

Zinnia knew her fiance had no issue with footing the bill for anything and everything. Brendan had been given a two percent share of Devon, as a "thank you" present from Steven's father. Between that and all the money he made from being a League Champion, Brendan was worth at least two billion dollars.

But she had never been the type to let others take care of all her needs and wants. She resented men and women who married just for the money, who worked not a whit. Zinnia had seen plenty of the poor and lower-middle class, who worked hard just to put food on the table. Many Trainers she had battled came from these families, looking for a way to move up in life.

 _We're lucky, the two of us._ She hoped she never took her status for granted. Brendan nudged her, and Zinnia realized he was trying to tell her something. "What is it?"

"I'm fine with the ring. Olivia wants to know if you want to get wedding rings while we're here?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. I'd like to put a lot more thought into those." Zinnia looked at Brendan, who nodded in agreement. She turned back to the kahuna. "How much for the rings?"

Olivia cocked her head, likely doing rough calculations. "Well, already have the metal for your ring, so we can cut that cost out. Hmm, the time and difficulty in working a new metal… the cost of the gems and platinum… about eight thousand, give or take a grand. Though, I'll take some off. Friend's discount."

Zinnia shook her head. "Nope. You've done enough just by closing up early for us. We'll pay full price. Just send us seperate bills."

They said their farewells, and she and Brendan departed from the store. Zinnia half expected him to say his usual bit about how she didn't need to pay, but he remained silent. _I hope he's finally accepted that I don't always need or want his help_.

That was perhaps his greatest flaw; having a hard time knowing when to step back and let someone handle a bill or some other payment on their own. They had gone out to eat with his parents several times, and Brendan always made sure he picked up the bill first. The last time they went out, Norman looked somewhat frustrated when his son paid for the fifth time in a row.

"So," Zinnia started. "Are we going to announce it, or let it get out on its own? Actually, why don't we just wait to wear our rings? We say nothing until the tournament's over, _then_ we let the media know."

"Well… I guess… damn it." Brendan shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Yeah, let's just do that." He was quiet for a bit, as they walked around, searching for a restaurant. "I guess we should really start thinking about what we're going to do after this is all done. The tournament, and whenever those terrorists or whoever are beaten."

"What do you mean? Like when we should have the wedding?" He chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sure my mom has been planning my future wedding since I was old enough to know what marriage was. I mean more like, how are we going to live, and where?"

She thought long and hard, and found herself stumped. Zinnia had never planned anything more than a year out. Besides avenging Aster, she had completed every goal she had. "I… don't really know. Being aimless for so long, my future plans were generally what I was going to eat the next day."

"I get what you mean," Brendan responded. "But I know what I want to do. When we're done here, I'm going to challenge Wally for my title as Champion."

"Figured you'd want to do that," she replied."I guess we'll just live together, and I could copy down my people's stories, be a Lorekeeper again. Do a tournament every now and again. Challenge you occasionally, make sure you don't get complacent."

"You know," he started telling her. "I was speaking to Drake the other day. You've never met, I'm aware, but I'm sure you're familiar with him." Zinnia nodded. "Well, he was telling me he planned on retiring soon. Wants to live his twilight years out by sailing around on his yacht, battling hotshots and upstarts. Problem is, he's reluctant to give his spot up without another worthy Dragon trainer to take his place."

 _The Elite Four?_ It was an honor, to virtually every trainer. "Hmm," she said, considering. "I might know of someone who'd be interested. But, she'd have to know her superior, was actually _superior_."

"Oh, she'll get her chance. After I become Champion, she can challenge the league. Drake won't give his spot up without a fight, after all. I think he'd rather spend his last years of life in the Elite Four, if he saw no replacement as strong as him in sight."

"I have a feeling he'll have proof enough when this tournament is done," Zinnia said slyly. "Enough third person talk, I'm getting hungry. Let's just settle on a place."

"Yeah," Brendan conceded. "Let's do that pizza place over…" The ringing of his smartphone interrupted him, and he pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID. "I.. think it's Looker." He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He gasped slightly. "Is she okay? Damn, that's horrible. Anyone else hurt? Goddamnit." A few seconds later, Brendan's raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You did? Well done Garchomp! Alright, I'll be there." He disconnected from the call.

"Looker?" Zinnia inquired. Brendan nodded. "What happened? It isn't Clair or your mom, or… my grandmother is it?" He shook his head. "Well what is it, then?" she demanded impatiently.

"Remember the scientist, Christine Roche?" Zinnia nodded, remembering the meek, traumatized doctor from Aether. "The compound she was being kept at was attacked. Four dead officers, more wounded. One attacker died somehow, another was captured. Cynthia was nearby, and her Garchomp caught the guy in the leg."

"By Rayquaza… Is Roche okay?" Brendan's face was grim, and he shook his head.

"No. She took two bullets to her spine, fell out a window. Paralyzed below the neck, probably for life." Zinnia hung her head in pity. _I don't know if that's a life worth living_.

"At least they caught the guy," she stated sadly. "Does Looker want you and Lucario to interrogate him?" Brendan nodded. "Alright, go. I'll get us something to eat, and meet you there. Where is it?"

"The Hau'oli Outskirts, a compound about a mile west of Kukui's lab. See you there, Zee. Pizza with jalapeno and pineapple for me."

 _Hau'oli Outskirts_

Riding on Flygon, Brendan flew over the road leading to the compound. He could see news vans held up by a blockade, right before the dirt road leading to the crime scene. _They always know. Hopefully not the full extent_. After the attack on Aether, it was best to keep this under wraps.

Once over the compound, Flygon landed, and he returned the Pokémon to her ball. The area was filled with investigators, but this time the bodies were gone. _Less to take care of this time_. Brendan let out Lucario, and communicated the situation to the Aura Pokémon.

As they approached the main building, Lucario voiced a concern to him. " _Master, you know this… criminal may be less forthcoming with information than Doctor Roche. Looker's ethical dilemma regarding the use of telepathy will likely prevent us from performing a successful interrogation."_

"You may be right," Brendan admitted. "But let's be patient, and exhaust all other methods first. Looker might be willing to relax his personal rules, given that our target is a criminal and attempted murderer, rather than an innocent scientist. But we can't antagonize him."

" _You are correct on that account, master,"_ Lucario conceded. The two entered the fortified house, and Brendan was greeted by a familiar blonde woman, with a Garchomp at her side. The Sinnoh Champion looked exhausted, but she perked up a bit upon seeing him.

"I see you've been moonlighting as a vigilante superhero," he joked. Cynthia's lips curved into a smile, and the tired bags around her now twinkling eyes briefly disappeared. They shared a brief hug, then pulled back.

"Look who's talking. Though, I suppose you're moonlighting as an interrogator these days." She looked at Lucario. "Shame Trent is still resting from a battle. You two could have bonded over breaking a criminal down."

" _No shame whatsoever,_ " Lucario responded with disdain. The Aura Pokémon had formed a bitter rivalry with the other Lucario, which started with a philosophical debate. Trent possessed an Epicurean outlook on life, contrasting heavily with Lucario's more Stoic and spartan temperament.

Brendan and Cynthia laughed at the Pokémon's laconic reply. "Let's not irritate him anymore," he said teasingly. "Or he's sure to take it out on our prisoner. Speaking of which, how did Garchomp take him down? And how'd you get here?"

"Didn't have to get here. I was asleep in a room across the building from Roche when the attackers showed. After Aether, I offered my services to Interpol. Looker asked me if I could stay here, instead of at a hotel."

"I woke up to the sound of the Arcanine raising hell, and grabbed Garchomp. We saw a group of grunts sneaking around in the hallways, and I sent him after them. They shot at me, so I hid. He gave them a licking, but they tricked him into the basement. Didn't take long for him to get out, though."

"The assassins were running off to a helicopter, when he broke out. One was wounded, and lagged behind the others. Garchomp tore the guy's calf with his talon, and knocked him out with Poison Jab."

Brendan winced. "Ooh, Sceptile can certainly sympathize with him on that one. Where is our unfortunate and uninvited guest?"

"Basement. Looker is in the room above, planning the next approach. Guy is surprisingly hard to break, for how young he is. Just keeps saying the same phrase over and over. La-li-lu-le-lo." Cynthia shook her head. "Promises of a plea deal, swinging lights, stewing in the dark… they haven't worked."

"Could just take time," Brendan offered. "He'll break eventually, right?" The blonde shrugged.

"Interpol can't hold him indefinitely. They'll have to turn him over to the Hau'oli police in 36 hours, so he can be charged with crimes. We doubt they'll be able to get anything out of him either."

" _Perhaps he will let us try a far more effective method, with such time constraints."_ Lucario walked off, in the direction of Looker. " _Very distinct aura, his is. He is desperate._ "

Brendan and Cynthia followed the Pokémon to the room. They found Looker sitting at a desk, a fresh cup of coffee in front of him. The agent was deep in thought, and didn't notice them until Cynthia coughed.

Looker's head jerked up. "Oh, sorry. Come in." He beckoned them forward with his hand. He, too, looked terribly tired. Brendan suspected that the agent didn't get much sleep to begin with, on top of likely having been awake all night and all day.

"I assume you know the situation?" Looker asked him. Brendan nodded. "Good, because I'm too tired to explain it. I've bargained, gone as far as I can on mind games without tiptoeing into torture... " He sighed. "I have no options left but to wait, and hope he caves. But he won't, because the smug grin on his face tells me he knows we can't hold him here forever."

" _Then let my master and I handle it,_ " Lucario interjected. " _No matter how strong his mind is, he cannot resist our combined powers of telepathy for long_." Looker's face soured at the Pokémon's argument.

"No. Not a chance. It's unethical to go rooting around in someone's head, even if they are a criminal." Brendan had to scoff at that, irritated by the agent's inflexible moral code. _Screw it. I don't care if this antagonizes him._

"Even if people's lives are on the line?" he countered. "We don't know a fucking thing about these assholes, other than that they have Deoxys, and all the scientists they need to revive it. More than one clock ticking here."

Looker searched his face, and started to argue back. But Brendan rolled over him, too angry to even allow the agent to say his piece. "Remember Lilycove? That's just the beginning. Someone _changed_ those Gyarados, and turned them into weapons. What do you think they can do with that… _monster_? And don't tell me we don't know if they're the same group. Don't even try it."

"I've lost too damn much to these sons of bitches for you to tell me we're going to have to let this guy go without learning _anything_ , because of some bullshit moral code. We're not going to turn him into a vegetable. Even if we did, I'd rather see a murderer piss and shit into a diaper, than watch innocent people and Pokémon get crushed by collapsing buildings again."

"You saw the bodies at Aether, twisted in ten different ways, directions bones were never supposed to be bent. Roche, paralyzed for life, and five dead here. Hundreds at Lilycove." Brendan's rage turned cold. "I'm not asking you for permission here."

There was a long silence when he finished his furious tirade. Cynthia and Looker were too shocked to say anything, while Lucario watched intently.

"Fine," Looker said quietly. "Go, interrogate him. Just… try not to cause any lasting damage." Brendan nodded, and walked out with Lucario in tow.

The two stopped in front of the door of the basement. "Alright Lucario," he started. "How are we going to do this?"

" _I should be able to search his mind on my own. If I need help, I will reach out to you telepathically. It is no longer necessary for you to touch me._ " Lucario's next words carried a sense of warning. " _Should you enter the man's head, it will be disorienting and disturbing. His mind will know your presence to be that of an intruder, and it will try to dissuade you with frightening images from his subconscious._ "

"An intruder?" Brendan repeated, confused. "I've read Zinnia's mind before, and there were no visions at all. Just… warmth."

" _You'll only be joining because he has been resisting me. He will already be in a hostile state of mind. And I hope I don't have to explain why a criminal's subconscious will perceive you differently than your betrothed's does_."

"Yeah, good points, all in all." He took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this." Brendan opened the door, and descended. A dank, musty smell greeted his nose, the scent much like any unfurnished cellar's.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Brendan flicked on the light above the captured criminal, illuminating just him. The man was hunched over in a chair, hands cuffed behind his back, and legs zip tied to the legs of his seat. There were bandages on his calf, arm, and collarbone.

There was something bizarrely familiar about him. As he walked forward, Brendan concentrated on the man's aura. A mixture of anger, hate, and self-resentment. _Can it really be him?_

The man lifted his head up, and squinted in an attempt to see through the darkness. Freckles dotted his face, and scabs from popped zits. Closely trimmed red hair poked out from his black beret.

 _Bobby_. The crass and misogynistic young man who Zinnia thrashed in the first round of the wild card. Surge's pupil, though the Gym Leader was quick to throw him to the curb after the kid's exceedingly poor showing of sportsmanship.

Brendan stepped into the light. "What an unpleasant surprise." The youth adopted a malicious sneer, and spat at his feet.

 _Outside the compound_

"Oh, come on. Just get Looker already so he can tell you to let me in." The guard grumbled, finally walking off to fetch the agent. Zinnia tapped her foot impatiently, hoping the pizza wouldn't be too cool by the time she got inside. She held the box in one hand, carrying a bag of drinks in the other.

A few minutes later, the guard returned. "Alright, you can come in. But follow me, and don't wander off." She did as the guard asked, and he led her to a room in the far right side of the main building.

The guard opened the door to reveal Looker and Cynthia sitting at a desk in silence. Looker motioned for the guard to leave, and gestured for Zinnia to enter. She did so, closing the door behind her. "Your boyfriend is in the middle of an interrogation right now."

"Fiance," she corrected. Cynthia gasped, standing up from her chair, while Looker raised his eyebrows in surprise. Zinnia put the pizza and drinks on the desk, finally relieving her arms of their burden.

"I'd not heard," the detective stated tiredly. "Congratulations. I'd get up, but I'd rather not waste the precious moments of rest your intended has given me."

Cynthia did stand up, and hugged her. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She released her, still wearing a bright smile. Zinnia's first impression with the champion hadn't been the greatest, but Cynthia had never expressed an ounce of disapproval. It wasn't hard to see why Brendan treated her like a big sister, as understanding and kind as the older woman was.

"He didn't tell you when he got here?" she asked the blonde. "I'll have to scold him when he comes back. Though I suppose I could just dock him a slice of pizza instead."

The champion snorted. "He and his Lucario were too eager to shake down the assassin. He yelled at Looker until he agreed, then marched down to the basement, about twenty minutes ago." Cynthia paused. "When and where did he propose? Somewhere so romantic it's smothering, I assume."

Zinnia smiled. "Actually, I did. Last night, in our hotel room. Out of the blue, really. While we smothered each other." Looker groaned. She ignored him, continuing on. "We had just finished commissioning a pair of rings when he got the call."

"Wow, you beat him to the punch?" Cynthia pointed at the Salamence amulet draped around Zinnia's neck. "Knowing him, he did his best to make up for it by going all out on the ring?"

"He most certainly did," she replied with a giggle. "That show-off had been hauling around a comet shard for months, and…" The door burst open, interrupting her.

Brendan and Lucario stood in the doorframe, silent and looking grim. Concerned, Zinnia strode over to him. "What happened? Did you learn who the assassin is, what group he belongs to?"

Her fiance nodded slowly. "Yes. The assassin… it's the kid you faced in the wild card. Bobby." Brendan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Arceus, eighteen years old and already a killer. He murdered a guard, and killed one of his comrades to prevent his capture."

Looker stood up from his desk, now full of excited energy. "The group he belongs to, did you get it out of him? Who they are, how many, and who leads them? And where is-" Brendan raised his hand for quiet.

"I learned a lot. About his organization, its members, and their strength. I'll tell you all of the nitty gritty details after I eat, but… it's Team Rocket. Giovanni is back, and all of this is his doing."


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note_

There is a trigger warning for rape in this chapter. There will be second warning right before the scene. I will mark where it ends as well. If you or a loved one has been victimized sexually, please seek professional help. You are not worth less due to the vile actions of another, and there is no shame in what happened to you. It can happen to anyone, and please remember, it's not your fault. It is never the victim's fault.

 _In the compound basement_

"La-li-lu-le-lo. La-li-lu-le-lo. La-li-lu-le-lo." Over and over Bobby repeated the bizarre phrase, grinning all the while. Brendan couldn't get a question in, even if he wanted to. He ignored the youth's chant, and turned to Lucario.

"Go ahead," he told the Aura Pokémon. "Let's not waste anymore time here." Lucario nodded, and placed a paw on Bobby's knee, closing his eyes. Bobby ceased speaking, grin gone. He shut his eyes as well, and clenched his teeth. _Is it painful somehow?_

A minute passed by, the two still locked in the same position. Bobby was beginning to sweat, as was Lucario. The Pokémon was gritting his teeth, the effort clearly straining him. _How is Bobby putting up such a fight? Did he get training from the organization he was in? Or from the military?_ No doubt psychological torture was nothing new to the former army recruit.

Brendan considered joining in, but Lucario hadn't given a signal that he needed help yet. _For all I know, it's going well_. He had never actually seen something like this be performed on a human. An unwilling one, anyway.

More minutes passed, with both Bobby and Lucario still struggling in what appeared to be a fierce mental battle. Finally, the Pokémon's voice reached him. " _Master, his… defense mechanisms. I cannot pass them… They are uniquely human, and incomprehensible to me. You… must… grab his head in both hands. I cannot move._ "

Brendan did as Lucario asked, stepping forward towards Bobby, raising a hand to each side of the younger man's head. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes, and grasped Bobby's head. _One, two, three…_

He felt an awful sensation, as if he was being frozen and incinerated at the same time. His skin crawled like his veins were full of bugs. Brendan opened his eyes in a panic, to find that he was no longer in a basement, but in a field. It was sunny, oppressively so, and there was no wind to provide relief.

A line of recruits was twenty meters in front of him, doing push ups using their fists instead of their palms. A drill instructor was pacing back and forth, counting the push ups to keep the cadence steady. Brendan looked around for Lucario, but could not spot the blue biped. He walked forward towards the drill instructor. _Is this a dream of Bobby's?_ He knew it wasn't real, but the sun above and the grass below certainly felt real.

When Brendan got close, the instructor ceased his counting, and spun around to face him. All the recruits stood up as well, turning to stare at him. The instructor and his charges said nothing, merely staring blankly. _Because they aren't real. Figments of Bobby's imagination_.

Brendan looked down the line of recruits, looking into their eyes, which had nothing behind them. When his eyes reached the last recruit however, the teenager was not staring at him. Brendan approached the recruit at a brisk pace, unnerved by the unbreaking stares of the others.

When he got close, he realized the recruit was Bobby. The ginger suddenly jerked his head to look at him, then took off running. Brendan moved to follow, but he was tackled from behind.

He hit the grass face-first, and his assailant rolled him over. It was the drill instructor, whose neutral expression had turned into one of rage, though he still did not make a sound.

Straddling Brendan, the DI jabbed at his face with a right. Brendan blocked with his left, and threw a right that connected with the instructor's jaw, forcing the figment off. Brendan quickly got to his feet, adopting a Muay Thai stance.

The DI charged him recklessly, and Brendan sidestepped, bringing his right knee into the instructor's gut with great force. The figment staggered, and Brendan kicked his legs out. The instructor sprawled onto the ground, and Brendan stomped his head to finish him.

But he wasn't foeless yet. The recruits began to move towards him, nine in all. _I don't have time for this. I need to catch Bobby_. _Only if I could use Aura Sphere_. Then an idea hit him. _Why can't I? This is a dream. I can dream it so._

Brendan summoned aura into his hands, and blasted the figment recruits away, one by one. Dreams were only as strong as you allowed them to be. _I wonder if this is why Lucario was having trouble. I don't think he ever dreams_. Feeling confident, he ran off in the direction Bobby fled.

The trail of trod-upon grass led him into a forest. He examined the ground for broken sticks and disturbed dirt. A new trail appeared, and Brendan quietly followed it, carefully listening for any sound of Bobby.

A gunshot rang through the trees, and Brendan ducked for cover. A terrible scream rang out, followed by shouting. Then, another gunshot. _That scream was from a Stantler_. He then heard voices, two of them. One deep and angry, the other high-pitched and sheepish.

Brendan crept through the forest, making a beeline for the voices. Once he caught sight of the figures, he took cover behind a tree. One was an adult, dressed in camo clothing, and carrying a high-powered rifle. The other was a preteen boy, dressed in similar clothing.

The boy had ginger hair, and glasses. _Bobby as a kid? These are memories, not dreams_. Bobby looked timid, and scared. _The adult must be his father, likely a poor one_. People like Bobby were rarely born that way.

"Goddamnit, Bobby!" The father shoved the rifle into his son's hands. "Damn Stantler can barely move. How'd you miss it?!" Bobby stammered, trying to explain himself. His father struck him across the cheek. "Spit it out, boy."

"It… it screamed. I didn't want to hurt it again." The dad shook his head in disgust, and pulled Bobby towards the Stantler. He put Bobby's finger on the trigger of the rifle, and aimed the gun at the dying Stantler's head. The Pokémon was whimpering, suffering in pitiful misery. Only its head was moving. _Paralyzed, or it would've ran until it was dead from blood loss_.

"It's already dead son," the father said, exasperated and furious. "Quit being a little pussy, and finish it off. You don't want it to hurt no more? Kill it then." Bobby started crying, and his father shook him forcefully. "Be a man, and shoot! C'mon, shoot! SHOOT!"

Bobby screamed, and the rifle cracked sharply, an omen of death to be heard for miles. The Stantler ceased its crying. "There, that wasn't so hard," Bobby's dad stated. He let go of the rifle, and pulled out a big hunting knife, squatting down next to the Stanler's head.

"Come on now, I'll show you how to get the antlers off. We grab these, and head home." _His father was a Stantler poacher?_ Brendan's blood boiled. _The bastard didn't even use the meat_. That poor species had been nearly driven to extinction before Johto enacted laws banning the hunting of Stantler all together. _No wonder Bobby is such a cunt. He's hardly had the best father figure_.

Brendan emerged from his hiding place, stalking towards Bobby and his father. The two were busy with the Stantler's corpse, and Bobby had laid the rifle on the ground. _Gotta take out his dad, then grab him before he runs_.

He was only a few more steps away, when he stepped on a twig. The snap of wood alerted his prey, and Bobby's father jerked his head around. Like the drill instructor and recruits, he said nothing as he grabbed the rifle, and moved to shoot Brendan.

But before he could do that, Brendan pushed the barrel away. The rife fired into the forest, and the shot nearly deafened him, until he remembered it wasn't real. _Would it even hurt me if I let him shoot me?_ He decided he didn't wish to find out.

He punched Bobby's father square in the nose, creating a sickening crunch as his fist broke bone. The other man let go of the rifle, clutching at his bleeding nose. Brendan swung the butt of the rifle into the father's chin, knocking him to the ground.

Bobby's dad scrambled for the hunting knife, but Brendan brought the rifle butt down onto his face. Then again, and again, until the man's face was nearly caved in.

Brendan tossed the rifle onto the ground, breathing heavily. He scanned the area for Bobby, and spotted the boy running away once more, out of the woods, toward the light.

Brendan emerged from the forest, finding himself on a basketball court. A gaggle of teenagers formed a circle on the court, blocking his view of whatever they were watching. The youths cheered and jeered, and he could hear the sounds of a battle.

He jogged to the gathering, and gently pushed his way through the crowd. _Bobby must be in the middle. Can't alert him to me_. When he had only one person between him and the open space, Brendan stayed put, and peered at the match.

Bobby was battling another trainer, a taller jock-type using a Tauros. Bobby was using an Elekid, presumably his future Electivire. _No chance._ The power gulf between the Pokémon was simply too large.

"Elekid, use Spark!" the ginger boy yelled, trying to sound commanding. The Electric-type jumped at Tauros, electricity surrounding the small plug-headed Pokémon.

"Tauros, use Take Down!" the jock ordered. The Tauros snorted, and charged forward, slamming into Elekid horn first. Half a ton of muscle sent the Electric-type sailing right into Bobby. Both Trainer and Pokémon hit the ground, Bobby getting shocked by Spark for his trouble.

The crowd laughed, and mocked the boy eagerly. To Brendan's surprise, the jock admonished them for doing so. "Guy doesn't need you all laughing at him. Go away." The crowd quickly stopped, bemused by the rebuke. They departed, some mumbling in confusion.

The jock walked over to Bobby, and peered down at him, clearly concerned for the younger boy's health. "Here, let me help you up. Ought to take you and Elekid to the nurse." He outstretched his hand.

Bobby looked up at the jock, then at the hand. His face contorted in anger, the same way it would years later, when Zinnia thrashed him in the tournament. He slapped the helping hand away, and scrambled off, holding Elekid in his arms.

The jock watched Bobby run away, with a bewildered expression on his face. He shrugged, and walked off in the opposite direction. Brendan followed Bobby, who ran towards a nearby Poké Center. The ginger was holding back tears when he disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Brendan entered the Poké Center, only to find himself in the entry hall of a house. A modest, but comfortable looking home. He stepped forward quietly, and hid in a nook when he heard voices. The clinking and clanking of cutlery on porcelain told him that the noise was from the dining room, and he listened to the conversation closely.

"Of course you lost the goddamn match." _Bobby's dad_. "Elekid goin' up against a Tauros? The little shit is weak, he ain't beaten any Pokémon worth a damn. And you picked this fight? I don't remember raising my son to be an idiot."

"You told me to fight someone who was strong! If anyone is an idiot, it's you." Someone gasped, and Bobby's dad growled angrily. There was a loud smack, and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Don't you talk back to me, boy! Do that again, and I'll tan your hide so bad you won't sit right for a week!" A squeak of wood on wood could be heard, and Bobby's father stormed out of the dining room, and headed upstairs.

"You shouldn't have antagonized him like that," a femine voice chided. "I'll get a cloth and an ice pack, just sit right there." A faucet started running, and the refrigerator was opened.

"He just wants you to succeed, Bobby. Work hasn't been good to him. And at least one man in each generation of his family has earned multiple Gym badges. You know none of your cousins are boys, so it falls to you to keep it going."

Brendan walked out of his hiding place to confront Bobby, but the house started to dissolve, the memory ending abruptly. "You're rooting in my memories now, huh?" Bobby's voice echoed. "Your Lucario made it this far, but he's just a dumb Pokémon."

"Looking at your childhood memories, I forgive you for being a complete bastard," Brendan retorted. "Almost, anyway. Now, make it easy on both of us, and just show me the memories of your organization. I'll put a good word in for you, get your sentence reduced."

"Oh, wow! The word of a Champion, huh? Well, former champion. Gave up all that when you realized you were too weak for the job." Bobby laughed, an obnoxious sound not at all unlike the mating noises of a Mudsbray.

"If you think that's going to upset me, you'll have to try harder." Brendan had spent years putting himself down. The words of a shitstain like Bobby meant nothing to him.

"Don't worry. I have plenty in store for you. Our resident psychic told me a lot about you. I may not have any of her powers, but in my mind, I don't need them to make this hell for you!"

Total blackness followed, an empty void with no sensations. _No sensations for a normal person, anyway_. Brendan focused his power, using his aura to search for an exit. The aura would "ping" off anything that possessed an aura of its own, like a Zubat's echolocation. This all was an illusion created by Bobby's mind. Bobby was not gone; his consciousness was merely hiding. Once he found the avatar of Bobby's consciousness, he could force it to flee. That would open an exit for Brendan as well.

 _This is his first defense_. Brendan had to break through as many defenses as the ginger could conjure. Once he did that, he could capture Bobby's consciousness, and extract the memories he needed by force.

 _There_. He could feel Bobby, a malicious ball of cold hatred. "I see you." Brendan rushed after the avatar. He felt weightless, as if he was on an extreme rollercoaster. The avatar began to flee, and a bright light appeared in the darkness.

He passed into the light before it could be closed, and his normal senses were returned to him. Brendan took in his surroundings, and his heart fluttered with panic and fear.

He was in a city, under attack. People were screaming, and running, and dying. Debris smothered dead bodies, and children cried for their mothers and fathers. Building burned, and a Pokémon roared. There was an explosion, and a cloud of dust enveloped the street.

Brendan coughed, and covered his mouth. _Lilycove_. "This isn't real Brendan," he reminded himself. He stopped coughing, knowing the illusion only had power over him if he allowed it. He continued through the street. No one noticed him.

He was in the center of the city; by the contest hall. He could see a Mega Gyarados rampaging. He approached it, despite his apprehension, and stood under it. The beast did not notice him either. It was chewing on something, and some liquid fell from its maw. Crimson, like blood. "No, no. This…" Brendan shook his head. "It never did this, it never…"

"Of course it did," came Bobby's disembodied voice. "Ha, can you imagine if it ate May? You might have done us a favor and ended it all. Yes, Ahlgren. The Gyarados ate adults and kids alike, because you weren't there to save them. You don't remember, because you suppressed the memory. Too afraid to face the horror. Sad, but true."

"You're lying." _I hope_. The inkling of self-doubt was entering his mind. Much of what happened at Lilycove was gone from his memory. He remembered getting there, beating the Gyarados… and finding May and Swampert.

But now… he was starting to recall more. The constructed vision he was in was uprooting his brain. The screams and the blood, and the corpses… they were all too familiar. A foul smell hit him like a sack of bricks. The stench of death.

But he couldn't dwell on it now. He had to find Bobby's avatar. All of this was merely a distraction, an attempt to break his resolve. Brendan summoned his aura, and sent it forth. The "ping" came shortly thereafter, and he chased after it.

He ignored all of the chaos around him, pushing it aside. The avatar was all that mattered. Brendan imagined running after Bobby, tackling him, and beating him to a pulp. Focused rage carried him through.

The aura led him into the shallows of the bay. The light of the exit was there, right beside May's body. The sight opened a hole in his heart, the phantom pain shooting through his body. _I couldn't save her, or the hundreds of others who died_. But he could avenge them. Brendan jumped through the light.

-000000000-

THIS UPCOMING SCENE DEPICTS SEXUAL ASSAULT.

-000000000-

Brendan found himself in an empty room, with three doors. _No time for this crap_. He summoned his aura once more, feeling around for Bobby's presence. It didn't take long. He walked through the middle door.

It was another empty room, with another three doors. "Is this it?" he wondered aloud. How quickly Bobby ran out of ideas. "Hoping I give up out of boredom? Bold strategy."

He continued on, picking the door the aura led him each time. It was a test of patience now, something which he knew he possessed more than Bobby did. _He certainly picked the wrong game to play_.

Brendan must have gone a hundred set of doors. He moved to enter another door, when he heard a faint sound from the other side. He pressed his ear against the slight crack, and listened.

A woman was screaming bloody murder, voice ragged and choking on tears. She was screaming a single word, barely comprehensible. When he heard it for the fourth time, he understood it, and his blood chilled.

"BRENDAAANNNN!" Zinnia screamed. Brendan ripped the door open, and the sight before him filled him with pure horror. She was completely naked, her skin red, black and blue from physical trauma. She was bent over, facing him, tears in her eyes.

Behind her, and clutching her hair forcefully was Bobby. An evil look was present on his face, as he thrusted harshly into Zinnia. He was naked too. His malicious gaze left her backside, transferring to Brendan.

"Oh, so good of you to join us!" the ginger taunted. "I would have shown her loving every second of this, but I bet you'd enjoy that, the weak man that you are." Bobby pulled Zinnia's hair even harder, ripping a clump out. She screamed even louder.

Brendan was completely frozen. He couldn't lift a finger, so great was the terror and grief gripping him. "What, nothing to say?" Bobby jeered. "Thinking about how you'll always fail to protect the people you care about? I've been fantasizing about doing this for a while, you know. She's a bitch, but _damn_. I just can't wait to do it for real."

 _For real_. _For real. This isn't real_. If Bobby hadn't said "for real", he would have won. _I haven't failed. Not yet. This will never happen_. Brendan clenched his fist, and marched forward.

Bobby's look of gloating triumph disappeared, and he backed away from Zinnia. "What… but… no, no, no, no, NOOO!" Brendan grabbed him by the throat, and everything faded to black.

-000000000-

END OF SCENE DEPICTING SEXUAL ASSAULT

-000000000-

Brendan came to in the real world. Lucario was collapsed on the floor, beginning to stir. The Pokémon seemed to be fine, and Brendan turned to look at Bobby. The youth's eyes were fluttering open, and as soon as he saw Brendan, they were filled with fear. _Good, they should be_.

Wordlessly, Brendan connected a perfect punch to Bobby's mouth, sending several teeth flying. The ginger and the chair he was tied to toppled over, and Bobby grunted as he hit the ground.

Brendan pulled the chair back up. Blood poured from Bobby's mouth, and the younger man looked ready to pass out. "You're going to tell me everything you know, you piece of trash," Brendan growled at him. "Willing or not, and even if it makes you a vegetable the rest of your sorry fucking life."

He clasped his hands on the ginger's head, and linked their minds once more. Now, he was the one in control. No more nightmares of Bobby's making. All of his memories were open like a public library, books there for the taking.

Brendan browsed the catalogue of recollections, focusing on the last month and a half. It seemed to start with Bobby being approached by a purple-haired man at the ferry terminal in Heahea City. The youth followed the man, who had recruited him into an organization called La-li-lu-le-lo.

Then Bobby was on an… airship? The purple-haired man was still there, leading him around. The blimp or airship was massive, and filled with what appeared to be soldiers. There were labs, barracks, mess halls, and all manner of facilities. _Just like the hideouts of Team Magma and Team Aqua_. A red 'R' could be seen just about everywhere. _Team Rocket_.

The purple-haired man brought Bobby to the quarters of the leader of Team Rocket. He introduced the man as Giovanni, the Boss. _He hasn't been seen for fifteen years_ , Brendan thought to himself. _I figured he was dead, or retired for good. This situation is even worse than I imagined_.

Bobby was inducted into Team Rocket, after vowing revenge on Zinnia. Giovanni mentioned Brendan himself, as 'Ahlgren'. The Boss seemed to perceive him as a threat. _Flattering_. _But also terrifying_.

Unfortunately, he learned little of Team Rocket's plans. The location of Deoxys, or that of the Pokémon who aided Rocket's attack on Aether, remained unknown. Evidently, Bobby was too new to be entrusted with more important information. The ginger did nothing but train, eat, sleep, and occasionally fraternize with his fellow grunts. He attended different classes as well. Hand-to-hand combat, stealth, shooting.

One class was the discussion of interrogation, torture, and the abilities of the mind in general. It was taught by a mysterious woman, hidden by a shroud and robes. _The psychic he mentioned?_ Brendan failed to catch her name, unfortunately.

Bobby was assigned a mission, finally. He joined a group of grunts in the bay of the airship, which possessed a fleet of helicopters. The squad was led by a ninja with navy-blue hair. Shock hit Brendan like a freight train when he realized the ninja was none other than Koga, former Fuschia Gym Leader, current Kanto Elite Four member.

 _This just gets better and better. Chances are, he isn't the only League member to side with Giovanni_. The possibility of Lance being dirty had crossed his mind, but Brendan dismissed the notion. _He shut down Team Rocket's resurgence twelve years ago. I doubt Giovanni would ever trust him not to be a double agent, even if Lance did want to join_.

Not much later was the assault on the compound. The squad of grunts infiltrated the area in no small thanks to Koga's shinobi skills. The fallen Trainer dispatched two guards who were watching the entrance, allowing the grunts in. Bobby's Magnezone disabled the generator.

Two more guards came to investigate, and were promptly killed by Bobby and Koga. Bobby tackled his victim from behind, and killed him with a knife to the kidney.

 _Now he's a murderer_. Less than twenty, and the ginger had already thrown his life away, taking another with him. Brendan's mother had always sworn that anyone could be redeemed, as long they wanted to be. _I doubt Bobby would ever realize his actions would lead to a need for redemption_.

After the next two guards were killed, the compound's Arcanine got loose. The Fire-type launched a grunt into a wall, paralyzing the man. Bobby finished off his comrade with a bullet to the forehead. The grunt did request it, but Brendan was disturbed by the ease with which the ginger pulled the trigger.

The Arcanine was beaten by Bobby's Electivire, but the alarm had been sounded. The reinforcing guards were knocked out by poison gas from Team Rocket's Weezings. Bobby attempted to shoot them as they lay unconscious, though Koga thankfully stopped them.

They entered the main building, then Roche's safe room. Bobby was the one to shoot Roche, though the scientist escaped out a window. He was shot by an Interpol officer in the room, but Electivire brutally crushed the woman's head before she could finish the job. The ghastly sight chilled Brendan to his core. _I had hoped I'd never see a Pokémon_ _kill someone again_.

A murderous Pokémon was far more complex to deal with than a murderous human. _Does it understand the ramifications of what it has done? How do you make it understand killing is wrong, if its Trainer is also a murderer?_ Usually, the Pokémon was mind-wiped with the help of several Psychic-types. But that brought up even more ethical questions.

Koga helped Bobby to his feet, and walked him outside. There was chatter about Cynthia's Garchomp. Once they were outside, Bobby moved without assistance. The group started running for a helicopter on the beach.

Bobby lagged behind due to his injuries, and was tripped up by something. He howled in pain. _Right at the end_ , _his hope of escape was extinguished_. Garchomp caught him, and Brendan exited the memory by closing his eyes, knowing there was nothing left to see.

He opened them again, to find himself in his own body. Lucario was upright now, having recovered fully. Bobby was still seated in the chair, his eyes foggy. "He isn't going to be in a coma now, is he?" Brendan asked Lucario with uncertainty. While the world would be better off, Looker would probably get in trouble, should Bobby become comatose from an interrogation performed by a civilian.

The Aura Pokémon closed his eyes briefly, and soon reopened them. " _I think not_ ," Lucario responded. " _It will take him some time, his mind is in disarray. If you have ever had sleep paralysis, this is something like that_."

Bobby gasped for air, and breathed heavily. His eyes were focused now, and they showed hate. The ginger lunged at Brendan, but succeeded in only tipping himself over. "Giovanni is going TO KILL YOU!" Bobby ranted and raved at him, screaming obscenities and threats.

Brendan ignored the youth, and left the basement alongside Lucario. "What happened to you while you were in his mind, exactly?" he asked the Pokémon. The Fighting-type made a huffing sound, his version of a human sigh.

" _What he showed me… it was incomprehensible, and somehow terrifying. It was nothing like being in a Pokémon's mind_. _I began lashing out against him, trying to use brute force to overcome him. But I soon realized I might push too hard, and render him inert._ "

They arrived at the planning room. Brendan could hear Zinnia's voice from the outside. After what happened, what Bobby tried to torture him with, he wasn't sure if he could look her in the eyes yet.

Brendan supposed he should tell her what he saw, though he would prefer not to. It had always helped before, talking about the occasional nightmares he suffered from regarding Lilycove. The other vision, though… _It didn't happen Brendan, and it never will_. He took a breath, and entered the room.

 _An hour later_

Looker paced back and forth, looking pensive at all Brendan had just shared. Cynthia had gone pale at the news of Koga being a secret criminal. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before, a League member going rogue.

Zinnia was sitting next to him, with her hand holding his. Brendan had told the three about the visions Bobby had shown him, though he did not divulge any of t the details. "What did he show you?" she asked softly, rubbing his palm with her thumb.

"I… don't want to say. Not here." She nodded in understanding, and they both looked back towards Looker, who had ceased his pacing.

"First thing we'll have to do is notify the League and Lance that Koga is a wanted criminal. His niece is the Gym Leader of Fuschia City now, so we'll have to put her and the gym under surveillance." The Interpol agent scratched his chin, where stubble was forming.

"Bobby's parents will be questioned. I know his memories may not have shown him contacting them, but we have to check anyway. And Giovanni…" Looker sat back down, with a grunt.

"I've chased him before, years ago. He has a son in Johto, a strong Trainer who hates his guts. I'll talk to him. Giovanni may have tried to reconcile, though his son probably wants nothing to do with him still."

Cynthia spoke up. "And the airship Brendan saw? I don't want to state the obvious, but we have to find it if we want to stop Team Rocket."

Looker sighed. "We'll search extensively. Problem is, we have no idea where to look. That chopper that picked them up is a long range model. The airship could have been hundreds of miles away, and they know Bobby was captured. The Boss won't have enough faith in an eighteen year old to trust that he'll keep his mouth shut. That airship is already leaving by now."

"Speaking of Bobby," Zinnia piped up. "What is going to happen to him? Can you use what Brendan saw as evidence against him?" The detective shook his head.

"Not a chance, unless he could make the jury see the visions as well." Looker turned to look at Brendan. "Can you?" Brendan shook his head. "Then we'll stick to the hard evidence. Arceus knows there's plenty of it. Attempted murder of Roche, five counts of accessory to murder, breaking and entering, vandalism, resisting arrest, illegal possession of a firearm, illegal possesion of a banned firearm accessory. Possibly second-degree murder for the guard you say his Electivire killed."

Looker considered for a moment. "Got to be a few life sentences there. No death penalty in Alola. We won't get every charge, but we'll get enough." He looked back at Brendan. "Thanks for your help. This is a big break. We aren't close to catching Giovanni yet, but at least we know who we're looking for now."

The agent's next words were those of caution. "You should be careful, though. Team Rocket could have moles in the Alolan police, or even Interpol. You may be targets if they learn you're involved. Plus, you said Bobby mentioned there being a woman with psychic powers aligned with Team Rocket."

Brendan nodded. "We'll be careful. The psychic he talked about, the one I saw in his memories… Could it be Sabrina? She's from Kanto too, and the Saffron Gym Leader. I remember my dad criticizing her for doing nothing when Team Rocket took over the Silph Company."

"It very well could be her," Looker agreed. "We've had our suspicions, but nothing concrete enough to nab her. Maybe Bobby will be more forthcoming, now that he spilled his guts. Unwilling as his information sharing might have been, I doubt Giovanni will see it that way. Team Rocket is more likely to silence him than rescue him."

"True. He knows it already." Brendan stood up. "It's time we got going. First true tournament match is in a few days, and we need to prepare as much as we can." Looker nodded.

Cynthia gave him an embrace. "Don't be a stranger. I have to make sure Zinnia isn't the only one training." The blonde hugged his fiancee as well. "Congrats again. I hope I get to be a bridesmaid!"

"Of course," Zinnia replied with a smile. The two departed from the compound, and headed home.

 _Tide Song Hotel, later that night_

"So," Zinnia started. They were laying in bed, having spent the last two hours watching some battles fought by her next opponent, Crasher Wake. "What… what did Bobby show you?"

Brendan had been dreading that question all night. The thought of it had distracted him through the entirety of the film session. "He… showed me Lilycove. The Gyarados attack. People getting slaughtered, and… eaten. May's dead body. If only that was it…"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry… If it's too much right now, if you need time too…" He cut her off by shaking his head. _I can't let it bottle up._

"No, I need to do it now. After the vision of Lilycove, there were rooms with three doors. Kind of like my dad's Gym, now that I think about it. Each door I went through led me to another room just like the last. I did that over and over, maybe a hundred times."

"Then, the last door… I opened it, and he was…" Brendan choked up, anger and fear and pain clutching at his chest and throat. "Bobby was raping you. He had beaten you, and you were screaming for me to help you." Tears began to well up in his eyes, and trickle down his face. "I couldn't do anything, as he… started taunting me. He slipped up, and said he… couldn't wait to do it for real."

He could only stare ahead, too upset to look Zinnia in the eyes. "I… snapped out of it. We came to, and I knocked his fucking teeth out." Brendan started sobbing. "But it didn't help, because I can still see it now, still hear him." He covered his face with his hands.

Zinnia wrapped her arms around him wordlessly, and rested her head against his. She held him for the next few minutes, whispering softly into his ear, until his sobbing ceased.

"Bobby can dream all he wants. Even if he wasn't going to prison, you know I'd never let me him near me without losing his favorite appendage." She rubbed his back, and kissed him on his forehead. "And you'd never let it happen either. He was trying to control you, make you self-destruct. But that can only happen if you let it."

Zinnia moved his head to face her. "Look at me," she said, her red eyes searching his. "I'm okay. I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me, or you. And definitely not at the hands of some red-haired gremlin."

She kissed him again, this time on the lips. On a different night, it would have led to more, but he was content to just hold her for now. They settled into each other's arms, and fell asleep peacefully. Peaceful for Brendan, because his sleep was dreamless.


	28. Chapter 28

_Battle Royal Dome_

Zinnia surveyed the crowd which packed the stadium. She had signed nearly two dozen autographs on her way in, before Brendan escorted her away. "We'll book something later," he said in response to her protests, laughing. "We'll have to forfeit if you stay any longer."

She was just glad she wasn't fourteen when she experienced this sudden fame. Brendan had good pair of mentors in his father and Steven to keep him grounded; even then, it was a miracle that her fiance hadn't grown to be an arrogant jerk.

The PA announcer came on the mic again, having already introduced her. "And now, the wild and rowdy Gym Leader of Pastoria City… Crasshheerrrrr WAKE!" The crowd cheered loudly and nearly unanimously, a far cry from the reception Zinnia's last opponent received.

The Gym Leader ran out of his entrance hall, flexing his arms and roaring. Wake had a massive grin on his face, but one of pure joy, not of arrogance. Brendan's voice popped into her head. " _Battling is his passion, but he never took it too seriously. All of his prize money goes to the poor, and he lives only off his income from the League_."

"That's why they love him so much, then." Zinnia was somewhat surprised to hear that Crasher Wake was so charitable. The man was built like an Ursaring, broad shoulders, massive arms, and a strongman's torso. He went about shirtless, and wore a blue mask.

" _He loves pandering to the crowd more than anything. Like I said in prep, his moves are rarely strategic. Wake tends to pick the move he thinks will be the most entertaining. Play along a bit, and have some fun_."

The big Gym Leader approached her, an eager expression on his face. "This oughta be a good one! Never get to battle Dragon-types much." Wake didn't seem upset in the slightest at being the lowest ranked of all the top half trainers.

"I'll be sure to make it exciting," Zinnia replied. Wake grinned widely, and clapped her shoulder with a massive paw, laughing.

"I already like you! May the most entertaining of us win!" The Gym Leader left for his side of the arena floor, and Zinnia returned to her corner. She drew her first Poké Ball, and cracked her neck.

The quality of trainers she was facing wasn't the only change brought on by her advancement to the tournament proper. Trainers could make one swap, and the number of Pokémon available for use increased. Zinnia had a total of four Pokémon today; Salamence, Goodra, Noivern, and Tyrantrum.

Though Wake was not in the habit of using Ice-type moves, Brendan advised her to expect it regardless. Nearly all Water-types could learn Ice moves, so Zinnia avoided picking too many Pokémon with double weaknesses.

She didn't have many choices; Charizard had to be benched on account of facing Water-types. Tyrantrum, Dragalge and Goodra were the only Pokémon of her's that were not weak to Water or doubly weak to Ice.

Dragalge was to be her ace in the hole, so she left the acid-spitting dragon with Brendan. There was no shot that Wake had a Water/Fairy type; a macho man obsessed with offensive attacks wouldn't even think about it.

The referee, a short woman with brown hair, ran over the rules for the benefit of the audience. "This match will be a four versus four. Each trainer is allowed to make one switch in the middle of battle. If a trainer attempts a second switch, they will disqualify the Pokémon that has been switched out. Trainers may remove a Pokémon without using their one switch, as long as they indicate that they are disqualifying that Pokémon on purpose. Victory is achieved when one trainer no longer has any Pokémon available for battle."

The referee backed off to the sideline. She raised her flag, holding it for the customary three seconds. She then dropped, and yelled "Battle!"

Zinnia chucked the Poké Ball in her hand, which contained Noivern. This was the bat's first appearance in the tournament. The winged Pokémon bursted out of the ball with a screech. The crowd cheered, excited to see the new contender perform.

Wake threw his own Poké Ball, and the typical burst of light was accompanied by water droplets. _Must be one of those seals that Sinnoh trainers like to use_. A Quagsire appeared, to her own surprise.

 _Quagsire's may not be strong, but I have to be ready for anything_. Noivern was far faster than the ungainly Water/Ground type. Zinnia decided to have the bat hang back, and wait for Wake to make the first move.

He didn't disappoint. "Quags, use Ice Beam!" the Gym Leader bellowed. The Water Fish Pokémon complied, blasting a stream of ice at Noivern. The Dragon-type easily evaded the slow attack, however.

"Keep dodging it, Noivern!" Zinnia shouted. "Fancy-like, then come in close!" The bat obeyed, performing flashy maneuvers to avoid Ice Beam. Noivern barrel rolled, corkscrewed, and looped in the air. The crowd noise told her the spectators were enjoying it.

After the loop, Quagsire ceased the Ice Beam attack, unable to keep it up. Noivern came off the loop, gliding towards the Water-type.

"Use Waterfall, Quags!" Wake ordered. Quagsire covered itself in water, and charged to jump at Noivern. _Perfect,_ Zinnia thought to herself.

"Noivern, Boomburst!" The Dragon-type stopped on a dime, and emitted a powerful sonic boom from his large ears. The sound wave stopped Quagsire cold, blasting it and the water it had summoned backwards.

The water droplets glittered beautifully in the light, as they cascaded onto the floor. The audience awed at the sight. Quagsire hit the ground sliding, coming to a halt at its trainer's feet. The Pokémon struggled to get up, but managed. It swayed back and forth, ears likely still ringing.

"Noivern, finish it with Acrobatics!" Zinnia commanded. _A suitably flashy move, I think_. Noivern darted back and forth in the air, flipping and spinning so fast that Quagsire couldn't hope to follow his movements.

Noivern finally struck, slashing the Water-type with the talons on his wings. Quagsire lurched forward and collapsed. After a moment of motionlessness, the referee called it.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Noivern is the winner!" she declared, waving her flag. The crowd cheered modestly. _Not bad, considering it wasn't much of a nail biter_. The fight had hardly lasted a minute, though Wake was still grinning.

"Good job, Quags!" he said, as he returned Quagsire to its Poké Ball. "Nice warmup round, right there. Now, the real fun begins! Go, Gyarados!"

Wake flung his second Poké Ball, releasing a massive blue serpent. A favorite of elite Water Trainers, Gyarados was every bit as powerful as its appearance suggested. Zinnia's thoughts went to Brendan. _I hope he's okay_. She worried that the sight of the menacing sea dragon would cause bad memories to resurface.

She grew a little irritated at the thoughtlessness of Crasher Wake. _How can he not remember? It's half of the news talks about when they mention Brendan!_

But Gyarados's impending attack left her no more time to internally fume. "Gyarados, use Ice Fang!" the Gym Leader dictated. The Water-type glided towards Noivern, fangs glowing a light blue.

"Boomburst, again!" Zinnia countered. Noivern's ears quivered and hummed, building up power to the attack. When Gyarados had nearly closed the distance, the bat blasted the serpent with another wave of sonic force.

Unlike Quagsire, Gyarados was not so easily dealt with. The Water-type managed to power through the attack, and clamped its maw around Noivern. It shook around a few times, and tossed the Dragon-type to the ground. The audience gasped in excitement, but it was laced with concern.

Zinnia grimaced, and cursed herself for not employing Double-Team. Noivern was barely moving, and she had no desire for the bat to take another hit from Gyarados. She returned him to his Poké Ball, and indicated to the referee that she was taking Noivern out for the rest of the match.

The referee raised her flag. "Noivern has been withdrawn, and can no longer battle. Gyarados is the winner!" The crowd cheered raggedly, their mood somewhat dampened by the withdrawal. Wake let out a bellowing laugh.

"We need a proper slugfest here!" he yelled. "No more one hit knockouts!" The Gym Leader made a lifting motion with his arms, to pump up the crowd. They gradually got louder and louder, as Zinnia retrieved her next Poké Ball.

"Here's your slugger!" she shot back. "Go, Goodra!" From the thrown Poké Ball emerged the lilac colored bipedal dragon. The stands applauded, joyed to see an exotic and rare Pokémon.

As always, Goodra was smiling goofily, but her expression became determined and focused upon seeing her opponent.

"Well, well! Got more than one pseudo-legendary, huh? Let's make this a bit more even!" Crasher Wake dug into the pocket of his pants, and retrieved a large black ring, sliding it onto his wrist.

The ring started glowing, and Zinnia realized it was a Key Stone. "Gyarados, Mega Evolve!" Energy shot from the ring, and engulfed Gyarados. A moment later, the energy dissipated in dramatic fashion, and Mega Gyarados emerged with a bestial roar.

Zinnia's heart was seized by fear. _If Brendan wasn't upset by Gyarados before_ … No. She couldn't get distracted now. Brendan would be okay. And if she lost, she knew he'd put it on himself.

"Goodra, Thunderbolt!" she barked. The dragon summoned electricity, and blasted the Mega Gyarados, who roared in pain. The enraged sea monster did not wait for a command, and began to charge at Goodra. Wake ordered the Water-type to return, but to no avail.

Its maw opened, though its teeth were not glowing. _Crunch_. Mega Gyarados was too furious for strategy, and was going on its most base instincts. Its trainer yelled for it to use Ice Fang, but Gyarados paid no heed to the command. _If Wake can't control his Gyarados, this could get ugly_.

Goodra was too slow to dodge the attack, and took the brunt of the ferocious bite. Gyarados moved to lift the Dragon-type, but Zinnia wasn't going to let that happen. "Thunderbolt again!"

Focusing all of her pain into the attack, Goodra fired off another Thunderbolt with a scream. With a direct avenue from Goodra's body to Gyarados, the lightning easily coursed through the Water-type's body.

Mega Gyarados seized, and was blasted off of Goodra, freeing her from the death grip of its maw. _A critical hit_. Gyarados wasn't knocked out just yet, incredibly. But the attack left it reeling, managing to dilute the Water-type's rage with nerve damage.

The serpent struggled to move from its prone position, and the movements it did make were twitchy and erratic. _It's paralyzed!_ "Dragon Pulse, finish it off!" Zinnia commanded. Eager to deal back the pain she had received by tenfold, Goodra opened her mouth and blasted out a laser-like beam of purple energy.

Mega Gyarados saw the attack coming the whole way, but could do nothing. Wake shouted for the Pokémon to brace itself, but it couldn't (or wouldn't) even do that.

Dragon Pulse hit Gyarados in the face, sending the sliding back across the floor. Wake managed to get out of the way, and the serpent did not stop sliding until it hit the reinforced wall with a thud.

The referee approached Mega Gyarados with caution, and examined the Pokémon. After a moment, she raised her flag. "Gyarados is unable to battle! Goodra is the winner!" The audience roared

Crasher Wake had a sheepish expression, clearly embarrassed at his inability to rein in his disobedient Gyarados. He muttered something while looking the Poké Ball, and put it back on his belt. Retrieving another, he shouted out to her.

"This one listens much better!" He flung the Poké Ball. "Let's let 'er rip, Empoleon!" Wake exclaimed.

Released from the Poké Ball was a large, dark blue bird-like Pokémon. It somewhat reminded her of a Delibird, only much taller and meaner looking. It stood as tall as her, in fact. Three gold prongs sprouted from its head, resembling a crown. Its flippers were bladed, and spiked on both sides midway through. Blue metal formed a collar around its neck, which dipped down as a single crested line, all the way past its belly.

Zinnia had never faced an Empoleon before. The Pokémon was exceedingly rare, even in Sinnoh. Most of the population lived in the far north, among the ice floes. _Not hospitable for a Dragon trainer, used to the warm weather of Hoenn._ Its Water/Steel type combination was totally unique, as well.

Outrage and Dragon Pulse weren't going to be too useful here. Thunderbolt would still be very effective, and Flamethrower would deal a standard amount of damage.

Despite the steel covered flippers, Zinnia remembered from reading up on Empoleon that it was only okay as a physical attacker. It was a much more proficient special attacker, which worked out in Goodra's favor. Though she possessed poor physical defense, the dragon's slimy, soft body was excellent at resisting special attacks.

"Alright, Empoleon! Use Steel Wing!" The Water-type stomped forward, flippers beginning to shine. Its pace was slow, though Zinnia was sure it would be a different story if Empoleon was underwater.

"Flamethrower, Goodra!" She wished to avoid move fatigue with Thunderbolt. Both for Goodra and the crowd. _To entertain_. If her luck continued, Empoleon might be inflicted with a burn.

The dragon blasted a stream of fire at the rumbling Empoleon. Zinnia could hear the Water/Steel-type grunt and hiss in anguish, but the Pokémon endured the heat, and pressed forward.

Goodra's Flamethrower petered out, and the dragon braced herself for the impending attack. Empoleon hit her in the midsection with a slash from his flipper, causing Goodra to stagger back.

"Thunderbolt!" Zinnia barked. The Dragon-type followed the command, and shocked the Water-type with a big bolt of electricity.

"C'mon Empoleon, hit her with another Steel Wing!" Wake yelled ferociously. Incredibly, Empoloeon began to move towards Goodra while still being electrocuted. It struck the dragon once more, leaving cuts.

When the steel of its wing contacted Goodra' electrified body, it produced a loud *pop*. Both Pokémon were sent sprawling onto the ground. Goodra got back up, though not without visible pain.

Empoleon took longer to rise, its body smoking from the intense heat and energy it had sustained from Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. But it rose all the same.

"Hold it together, Empoleon, and use Brine!" _Brine?_ Zinnia struggled to remember the move's specific effects. It was a Water-type move, so her opponents rarely used it against dragons. But she knew that Empoleon had the ability Torrent, which powered up Water-type moves when the Pokémon was weakened.

"Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt!" Zinnia shouted frantically. As Empoleon collected water in its mouth and launched a ball of it at Goodra, the Dragon-type sent one last bolt of electricity.

Empoleon was electrocuted yet again, and it convulsed from the heavy voltage, writhing on the floor of the stadium. But Brine was still coming, and Goodra couldn't avoid it.

The ball of saltwater hit Goodra with great force, seeping into her wounds. The dragon cried out in pain, and collapsed. Empoleon ceased to convulse, now unconscious. Both Pokémon failed to move.

The referee raised her flag, then shook it side to side. "Both Goodra and Empoleon are unable to battle. Double elimination!" The crowd was silent, perhaps surprised by the draw. Zinnia scanned their faces to gauge their emotions.

Though they were quiet, the audience members seemed to be possessed by excited disbelief more than anything else. Her attention was drawn away from them by Crasher Wake's laughter.

"Hohohoho! Brine is a doozy, isn't it? Double damage when the target's health is under half. Niche move, but damn good at finishing a fight! Plus Torrent… There isn't a Pokémon alive that would be able to take that attack under those conditions!"

Zinnia did her best to be cordial, despite her current resentment towards the Gym Leader. "Nice move. But I have one that's even better." She pulled another Poké Ball off of her belt, and threw it. "Enter Salamence," she muttered.

Her ace had been her key to beating Clarice last week. Return had been everything she and Brendan hoped for, annihilating Mamoswine with some help from Dragon Dance.

Wake's face told her that he knew he was going to lose; he wore a resigned smile as he threw his last Poké Ball. "Do your best, Floatzel."

Floatzel stood a couple of feet shorter than Empoleon. The orange otter had a sort of inflation sac around its neck and torso that mimicked a life jacket. Though it looked puffy and cumbersome, Zinnia knew from experience how blindingly fast a Floatzel could be.

Her first encounter with one ended poorly for her Altaria. The gentle Dragon/Flying-type was quickly dispatched by two successive Ice Fangs. That Floatzel had closed a thirty meter gap in two seconds, without using Aqua Jet.

Now however, Zinnia was prepared. Salamence was fast, but not quite as fast Floatzel. However, he was faster if he Mega Evolved. With superior speed and Floatzel possessing poor defense…

She stomped her foot, willing the activation of her Mega Anklet. "Mega Evolve, Salamence!" The blue dragon assumed his crescent winged form. "Use Dragon Rush!" The Dragon-type sped forward towards his foe, only a meter above the ground.

"Excellent!" Wake shouted with glee. "Floatzel, Ice Fang! Flip over him and grab his tail!" The Water-type sprinted forth, and jumped in the air horizontally, intending to dodge Salamence closely, and chomp down on his tail.

But the gambit failed. Mega Salamence was just fast enough to adjust his level to hit Floatzel. The Water-type took the full force of kinetic energy produced by Salamence, and sailed through the air.

Crasher Wake yelled in panic as his Pokémon flew towards him, and the two collided, falling in a heap. After a few seconds, Wake gently pushed Floatzel off of him, and stood up. Somehow, the Gym Leader was still smiling.

With Floatzel motionless, the referee declared the match. "Floatzel is unable to battle! Salamence and Zinnia are the winners!" The crowd erupted into a roar, and Salamence returned to his normal form, now at her side.

"Great job buddy," she said affectionately, stroking the dragon's head. Salamence issued a happy grunt, and gently nudged her pendant with his snout. "Yeah, I'm happy Brendan made this too- shit." _Brendan_.

He always made sure to join her on the floor, and congratulate her. Yet as she scanned the arena, Zinnia saw no sign of him. Finally, she saw his parents walking towards her, worried looks on their faces. Annette was holding on to Aster, who looked a bit distressed.

"Where is he? What happened?" she asked frantically. Wake was trying to talk to her, but she ignored him. If she said anything to him now, Zinnia knew they'd be words she'd later regret.

"The bathroom just outside our section," Norman told her. "When Gyarados came out, he looked a little fearful. Started fidgeting, sweating. But he wouldn't leave, was adamant he'd stay to watch. When Gyarados Mega Evolved, though… That roar terrified him. He started hyperventilating, and screaming."

Annette chimed in. "He was yelling for Rayquaza, asking for forgiveness. Steven, Wally and Norman pulled him out of there, into a bathroom. Everyone around us was watching. Wally and Steven are still there."

Zinnia darted off towards the bathroom with Salamence in tow, leaving Wake in the dust. There were fans asking for autographs, and journalists asking questions. They all made way when they saw Salamence stomping through the throng behind her.

When she got there, she saw Brendan's Swampert in front of the door, growling. A score of people had congregated around the bathroom, but they cautiously stood outside the door, their phone cameras pointed straight at it. A few were narrating the events, possibly live streaming. She was unsure if they had followed Brendan, or were drawn by the curious scene of a Swampert ferociously guarding the bathroom. _Or if they actually need to use it_.

The bystanders were holding up the audience members leaving their seats, causing a congestion, and a commotion as more people joined the busybodies. _Hopefully, none of them need to use the bathroom badly_. Zinnia returned Salamence to his Poké Ball, and pushed her way through.

She stopped before Swampert, who ceased his growling, and stood aside for her. As she opened the men's room door, she heard someone shout "Why can't I use the women's restroom?!"

Zinnia closed the door behind her, and looked around the bathroom. She spotted Steven and Wally standing in front of the very last stall, looking stressed. She strode towards them. Wally spotted her first.

"We don't know what to do," the slight man confessed quietly. "He won't open the door. Even if we could get him to come out, there's still all those people out there. Right?" Zinnia nodded in confirmation.

Steven sighed. "First, we need to calm him down." Now, she could hear Brendan whimpering softly. "You might be the only one who can right now," the businessman admitted.

"Alright," Zinnia started. "First, we need to get those people out there to disperse. Then, we find a back exit or something. You two handle that, while I help Brendan." The two men nodded, and departed the bathroom.

She walked up to the stall door, and knocked on the hard plastic. " _Kedves_ , can you hear me?" A muffled moan came from the other side. "Can you open the door for me? Please?

Jeans and shoes shuffled on the tile, as Brendan rose from the floor. The lock slid back, and the door slowly opened. Her fiance was pale, and his steel-blue eyes were bloodshot. His hair was mussed up, from running his fingers roughly through it.

He stepped forward all of a sudden, and hugged her forcefully. Zinnia staggered backwards with a grunt, pulling Brendan with her, and they slammed into the wall. She returned his embrace, as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "I didn't make you lose, did I?" he asked fearfully.

"No, you didn't," she reassured him. "I won." Brendan issued a sigh of relief, though his breath was still quivering.

"Wh-when, when it roared… it was just like, just like…" Zinnia shushed him, shifting her hand from his back to his head, stroking it softly.

"I know. I know, it's okay. It's over." His sobbing began to cease, though he still held her tight. _I'll be having stern words with Crasher Wake tomorrow_. But for now, she had to be here.

The door opened, and Zinnia swiftly turned to look upon the intruder. It was Swampert, who huffed grumpily. As the Mud Fish Pokémon ambled towards them, the door swung open again.

She expected an irritating, snobby reporter. But the man disproved her preconceived notions immediately. "Finally, I've needed to go number two since-" He was cut off by a faceful of mud from the ornery Swampert, which caked his face, and got into his open mouth.

The man coughed up the mud, and ran out the door. "Please tell me that wasn't shit!" Zinnia heard him yell, as he fled in a panic. She looked back at Brendan, who looked back at her.

The two stared at each other for a second, then started giggling. Soon their giggles gave way to laughter. Swampert was at first confounded by their amusement, though it didn't take long for the grumpy Water-type's mood to match theirs.

When Steven and Wally returned, they arrived just in time to watch as Swampert happily skipped, jumped, and slid across the tile floor. Seeing the mirth on Brendan's face, Wally quipped "I suppose Swampert had nothing to do with the man running down the hall, yelling about a Pokémon throwing feces at him?"

"It was only mud!" Brendan retorted, still laughing. He rubbed the Water-type's chin, to which the Pokémon responded with glee. "Is… is there anyone outside still?" he asked, sounding a bit apprehensive.

Steven and Wally shook their heads. "We got security to clear them out. Safety concerns about an angry Swampert" Steven explained. He looked to Zinnia. "Swampert's Poké Ball was rumbling like crazy when Gyarados Mega Evolved. He burst out when we were on our way here."

Zinnia could imagine that Lilycove had been just as traumatic for Swampert as it was for Brendan. _Maybe even more so_. Brendan had told her how the Pokémon had crushed May, after being defeated by one of the three Mega Gyarados. _Swampert has to be carrying immense guilt over that, which is why he was so protective of Brendan_.

"Let's head out a back entrance and go home," she suggested. "We'll deal with the press garbage tomorrow." Brendan nodded, and returned Swampert to his Poké Ball. He hugged her again, but gentler, and less desperate.

"Thanks, Zee. I love you." She reciprocated, and her fiance looked back towards his friends. "Thank you, to both of you. I know I haven't been easy to deal with these past years."

Wally shook his head vehemently. "No need to thank us. We're friends, and we know you'd do the same for us. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be a meek, sickly loser."

Steven nodded in agreement. "In addition, you saved the world twice. I think that calls for at least a few favors from our end," he added with a smile. "Now, follow me. There's roof access, from where you can fly off on your Pokémon."

"Okay," Brendan replied. "Just let me call my parents first, so they know everything is fine now."

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Zinnia cursed sharply and Brendan snickered, as Yoshi went careening off the side of the screen. "Have you secretly been training with Snake against the computers?" she asked in an accusatory manner.

"I would never!" Brendan replied, faking indignance. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that I would waste precious time on getting better at a video game, instead of planning for your next match!"

He had beaten her four times in a row now. Zinnia usually kicked the shit out of him in Smash, but he had made an effort to get better. Though he'd never admit to playing it on his own.

"I'd like to see you win with a character besides Snake," she challenged. Zinnia had used Samus, Pikachu, and Mr. Game and Watch, before using Yoshi. "And it'll save me from having to hear your ridiculous impression of his voice."

Brendan immediately adopted a low, gravelly voice. "Urgghh, fine. I'll switch characters. Kept you waiting, huh?" Zinnia groaned.

He switched to Link, while she switched to Sheik. As he expected, he was summarily destroyed, only managing to get rid of two of Zinnia's five lives. When the victory screen came up, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Brendan leaned forward and caught her tongue with his lips forcefully. She recoiled, with a brief shriek, while he chuckled. "I never thought having your tongue in my mouth would freak you out," he teased.

"Maybe I wouldn't have freaked out if you initiated more often," Zinnia shot back with a smirk. He took the bait gladly and leaned forward, setting his controller aside.

She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. When he was a few inches away from her lips, he closed his eyes too. He leaned forward, and forward, and forward. He kissed nothing but air. Finally, he fell out of his chair, but managed to catch himself before he face planted.

His eyes open now, Brendan scanned the room, and found Zinnia giggling in the corner. Wordlessly, he got up and gave chase. She darted away, but could not evade him for long.

He caught her as she tried vaulting over the bed in an attempt to escape outside, where Aster was sleeping soundly. She squealed as he pulled her back by the waist, and pinned her by her wrists.

Brendan hovered over her, their faces only a hand length apart. "I initiate plenty," he said in his own defense. "You do it more because you're always in the mood, so-"

" _Kedves_ ," she interrupted. "Just kiss me already."

"Right, sorry." He obliged to her demand, and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue nudged its way into her mouth, and met hers. He let go of her wrists, and Zinnia wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled his tongue back, so he could gently bit her lip. She groaned slightly, and forced their mouths back together. They continued kissing for another minute, before Brendan moved his attention to her jawline and neck.

He was in the process of lifting her shirt off when the two heard three consecutive raps on the door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Zinnia asked in irritation. Brendan huffed and got off the bed as his fiancee fixed her wardrobe situation.

Brendan took deep breaths as he walked to the door, to kill the erection that had begun to form under his pants. He waited a few more seconds, then opened the door.

 _That might have been unnecessary_ , he realized, upon seeing who had been waiting. Olivia was standing there, holding a box, and carrying a purse on her shoulder. "Here's your rings. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You did," Zinnia interjected. "But the reason is more than acceptable," she added, joining Brendan at the door. "Come on in, I've been dying to see them."

Olivia entered their room, and set the box on the dining table. "Take a look," she said with a proud smile.

Brendan stepped forward, and opened the wooden box. Two meticulously polished rings were set in black velvet. His ring, the platinum with a sapphire centerpiece. Zinnia's ring was made of a deep blue metal, and had the ruby centerpiece he asked for. "The comet shard, you got it to work?" he asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Olivia answered with jubilation. "Had to borrow some Magmars from Kiawe's mom, but they got the job done. Set a new record temperature for my furnace, though."

"This is fantastic," Zinnia said, as she examined her ring. "Thanks, Olivia." She put the ring back down, and turned to face the kahuna. "Since you so _rudely_ interrupted us just as we started to get busy… do you mind sticking around?" She looked back towards Brendan. "If you're up for it of course, _kedves_."

"You know I hate being a killjoy," he responded wearily. In truth, he really didn't mind. Though he still preferred just having sex with Zinnia, the notion of a threesome didn't make him as uncomfortable as last time.

It was easier when he realized it was just another way to please his lover in bed. Zinnia seemed to enjoy watching him have sex as much having sex with him, servicing a kink of hers that he normally couldn't.

"I can't lie," Olivia said with a chuckle. "I mostly delivered the rings in person to see if you two would be down for another. I'm almost embarrassed to admit I came prepared."

The kahuna set down her purse, and reached for something. Brendan's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the object was revealed to be a strap on. "I had an ex who was into pegging," Olivia explained. She took notice of his bewildered expression. "Don't worry, it's not going anywhere near you."

Brendan glanced towards Zinnia, and saw her eyes were filled with excitement, so excited that she didn't seem to know exactly what she wanted quite yet. "What are you thinking?"

She was quiet for another moment, before speaking. "I have an idea, but foreplay first. You two undress me, and we'll take it from there."

He and Olivia did as she asked. He removed her top from behind, and moved in close, making sure his groin was just barely touching her rear. Olivia got on her knees, and undid the drawstrings of Zinnia's shorts, pulling them down.

Brendan kissed along the back of her neck, cupping her still-covered breasts. Zinnia tilted her head to kiss him, softly moaning into his mouth as he gently pinched her nipples through the black fabric.

Olivia hovered near Zinnia's nether region, kissing the inside of her thighs and breathing through the thin fabric of her panties. The kahuna slowly pulled the undergarment down, testing Zinnia's clitoris with her tongue all the while.

His fiancee breathed in sharply, as Olivia's motions grew bolder. Brendan moved his hands to the clasps of Zinnia's bra, undoing them. Impatient, she threw the bra aside, and tugged his hands back to her bosom.

He attacked her neck now, fervently kissing and grazing his teeth along her sun-tanned skin. Looking down, he could see Olivia licking intensely at Zinnia's clit, her strong hands holding the Draconid's thighs.

Zinnia was panting now, barely able to form words. " _Isten_ _bassza meg…_ " she managed to utter, breathless. He could tell she was close now. Her left hand was on Olivia's head, and her right was on his, both clutching for dear life.

" _Kedves,_ I'm…" Brendan moved his right hand to her mouth to muffle her inevitable scream. A few seconds later, he felt her body begin to shudder, and held her tightly to keep her upright.

She screamed into his hand, only a moderate amount of sound escaping. He released his hand, and Zinnia gasped. "I need… to sit," she said between heavy breaths.

She sat down on the bed, gaining control of her breathing. Brendan watched as her naked breasts moved with each inhale and exhale. He took the opportunity to drink in the sight of her flat, mildly defined stomach. Months of working out had given her muscular thighs and toned calves. _I don't think this is an image I'll ever get sick of_.

Zinnia's voice broke him out of his trance. "He still stares at me the same way he did when we first made love," she said to Olivia, putting on a dreamy tone to her voice.

"I hope that isn't a complaint," he replied. Brendan stepped forward towards her, grabbing the hem of his shirt to remove it. But Zinnia had something else in mind, and she shook her head.

"You'll have me later, _kedves_. Right now, I just want to sit back and watch." She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Fine, but on one condition," he replied. Zinnia cocked her head. "You don't get to touch yourself." She raised her eyebrows in surprise, shocked by his sudden assertiveness.

"Ohhh okayyy," she acquiesced. "Getting payback for last time, I see. Fair's fair." Zinnia put her palms flat on the bed, far from her body.

Brendan turned back to Olivia, and wasted no time getting going. Olivia was of the same mind, and the two stepped forward simultaneously. They ensnared each other in a bruising kiss, and his hands went straight for her rear, encountering thick muscle.

He could taste Zinnia's cum on her lips, and savored the combined taste of cum and strawberry lipstick. Olivia's hands roamed down his back, then suddenly jerked down to his waist, undoing his belt.

The kahuna deftly removed it, continuing their kiss all the while. Her fingers tested the hem of his shirt, and he stepped back and lifted his arms to allow the garment's removal. "I think you should consider Kukui's style of dress," Olivia mused as she examined his form appreciatively.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Zinnia chimed in, with a devious grin. She was still adhering to the condition, but Brendan knew she was struggling.

He returned his attention to Olivia, and realized she was not wearing a bra, as her nipples were poking through her top. "You really did come prepared," he noted. The kahuna blushed slightly, as Brendan pulled her top off.

Lavishing her now naked breasts with kisses, he moved his hands back down again, this time to work on removing her shorts. It took some time, multitasking as he was, but they slid down her legs along with her panties, falling at her feet.

Olivia motioned to remove them from her feet, but Brendan gently stopped her. He slowly crouched, kissing down her body the entire way, eliciting sighs from the kahuna. He took a quick lick at her clit, and continued down her legs, kissing along the sculpted curves.

He removed her shorts and panties from her feet, and stood back up. Olivia took the initiative, and attached her mouth to his neck. Her hand raked a nipple on its way down to his waist, causing some pleasurable pain.

Brendan grunted, as she bit down on his neck. Olivia undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and forced them down. He stepped out of his pants, and gasped slightly when she grabbed his cock through his briefs.

He pulled down his underwear, and his dick sprang free, fully erect. Olivia moved to start giving him a handjob, but he stopped her again. "I think we've tortured Zinnia long enough," Brendan explained, looking towards his fiancee with a grin.

"Finally," Zinnia said with relief. She got up, but ceased when he barked an order at her.

"No. This is what we're going to do." She seemed almost taken aback by his assertiveness. "Olivia, put on your strap on. You'll fuck Zinnia with it from behind." Olivia listened, and went to retrieve the dildo.

Brendan sat down on the bed, fully removing his briefs. After doing so, he scooted back so that he was completely on the bed, resting his head and upper back on a pile of pillows.

"Zinnia." His fiancee crawled forward towards him, now uncharacteristically submissive. " _Szívd ki a faszomat_." Her eyes widened, as he rarely ever used her language, and never in the bedroom.

" _Kapd be!_ " Brendan demanded, restoring her focus. She complied, taking his cock into her mouth. Meanwhile, Olivia approached the Draconid from behind, wearing the strapon. She coated the dildo in lube, and gently pushed in.

Zinnia bobbed her head in the same rhythm as Olivia's thrusts. Her right hand stroked up and down his shaft, while the other tenderly massaged his balls. Her normally intense eyes were now bashful, eyelids fluttering as she looked up at him. He wasn't sure if she was genuinely subdued, or if she was merely playing the blushing bride for his benefit.

Either way, Brendan didn't care. The unfamiliar look helped pool heat in his groin, as his lover's moans reverberated around his cock.

Olivia was going at a strong and steady pace. Her arm was reached around Zinnia's torso, fingers joining the strap on. Zinnia threw her head back, panting and gasping for air.

Brendan allowed her a moment, then rose up to his knees. Caressing her head, he guided it back to his penis, and she eagerly continued her ministrations. Her tongue slid up and down the whole length, sending a shiver up his spine.

He could feel himself nearing his climax. "I'm about to cum," Brendan uttered with some effort. Zinnia's hands clenched around his buttocks, squeezing tightly as she deepthroated his cock.

His body shuddered as he came into her mouth, and Brendan could not stop himself from grunting. Zinnia swallowed, retracting herself from his dick. She gave one last lick, swiping the cum on his tip.

Her and Olivia were close to their own orgasms. The kahuna's motions grew ragged, and her eyes were shut. She wasn't loud like Zinnia, but Brendan remembered her cues from last time.

Olivia's body began to tremble, and she let out a long sigh. Zinnia shouted, cursing strongly. Both women reached their peak within seconds of each other.

Zinnia fell face first onto the bed, and Olivia slowly pulled out of her, both of them breathing heavily.

Olivia left soon after, citing a need to wake up early the next morning. Brendan and Zinnia were too tired anyway, after the day's events.

After cleaning up, the two laid in bed, nearing sleep. Zinnia traced her fingers along his stubble, as he hadn't shaved for the last few days. "I didn't know you picked up that much Draconid," she noted. "All from me? I know my grandma wouldn't teach you any of that."

"I'm just good at learning through association, I suppose." Brendan paused, the weight of the day's earlier events pressing down on him. "About what happened at the match…"

She looked at him now, though she did not remove her fingers from his jaw. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. They want to harass you over it, they'll have to go through me."

He shook his head. "No, Zee. I…need to deal with it myself. I don't know how I can, but I don't want to spend however many years it takes for the memories to stop hurting me so terribly."

Zinnia's eyes were full of understanding. "Okay. If that's what you feel you need to do, I'm with you all the way. We'll figure it out, just like we did eleven years ago."

Soon after, she drifted into a slumber. Her soft snores had become a pleasant white noise to him, and they lulled him to sleep as well. Tired as he was, Brendan expected no dreams that night.

He was wrong, however. He found himself standing on a cloud, high in the atmosphere. Not a single cloud was above him, only ozone. _Rayquaza's domain_ , Brendan realized.

Below him came a loud _whoosh_ , and right in front of him, a silhouette could be seen through the cloud. It parted the vapor, and sure enough, the lord of the skies had appeared before him.

Rayquaza's mouth did not move, but it spoke all the same. " _Even now, your perceived failure at Lilycove still haunts you."_

Confusion rule Brendan's mind. "How is this possible? And why have you decided to talk to me only now? You've never spoken to me before, not even when I put myself in exile."

" _Though we may be far apart, the bond between is still there. It has been weak, but now it is growing strong again. But you must restore your past strength if it to ever be as strong as it was."_

" _As for why I choose now to speak to you, it is simple. You are ready for my help._ "

"What do you mean by that? I've needed your help for the last six years, but you left!" Suppressed anger rose up in him, lashing out at the green dragon. "All my other Pokémon stayed by my side, but you abandoned me!"

" _I watched you as best I could. Omniscient and omnipresent, I may not be, but I was ready to help you whenever you needed me. Was it not me, who helped you when your lover was harmed?_ " Brendan stayed silent, and the Legendary continued.

" _You are ready now. You are ready to confront your demons, and conquer them. Then, you gain regain your strength, and unlock your full potential."_

"What do I need to do to unlock my "full potential"? Are you talking about the aura?" Brendan inquired. Rayquaza nodded slightly, so subtle he wasn't sure if it actually had.

" _Yes. First, you must conquer the fear the Pokémon Gyarados instills in you. See them for what they are, and they will cease to terrorize you. Once you have accomplished this, you must seek out the one called Necrozma. It is better connected to aura than even your Lucario is."_

Rayquaza began to sink back under the cloud. " _Accomplish these tasks, and gird yourself. I do not need to tell you that a crisis is on the horizon, one that deeply threatens the fragile harmony the world currently possesses. Harness your power, and gather what allies you can. Deoxys will return, and it will not be alone. I have spoken_."


	29. Chapter 29

Brendan awoke with a startled gasp, unprepared for his return to consciousness. He glanced over at the alarm clock, and it read _4:47 AM_. An hour earlier than he usually woke up. Zinnia was still asleep next to him, and he took great care not to wake her, as he left the bed.

He knew there was no chance he would fall back asleep now. _All I can do now is think_. Brendan put on a pot of coffee, and Aster ambled towards him, the sound-sensitive Pokémon having been awoken by his movements.

Stroking the Whismur's head, Brendan considered what his next actions should be. Though he was loath to leave Zinnia to train and prepare for her next match alone, he could hardly ignore what Rayquaza said.

"How to conquer my fear, though…" he murmured to himself. "That's going to be a tough one. Maybe Rayquaza means I should fight a Gyarados, and beat it? That way, I'll know I have nothing to fear from them." Deep down though, Brendan wasn't convinced.

He was so focused on his thoughts, he forgot to put sugar and milk in his coffee after he poured it. Taking a sip, he recoiled at the bitterness, and spat it back into his mug. Brendan heard the bed covers move behind him.

Zinnia had risen up slightly, disturbed from sleep by his spit take. "5 AM is too early, even for you," she said with a tired voice, rubbing her eyes. "Definitely too early for me."

"Sorry," he replied. "I had a… weird dream. Couldn't go back to sleep." Brendan walked to the fridge, retrieving the half and half, along with a teaspoon and sugar. He looked back on Zinnia's face, which was etched with worry. "Not a nightmare," he reassured her.

She pushed aside the comforter, and fully rose out of bed, stretching. "Why was it weird, then?" She walked over to the coffee pot, and retrieved a mug. He watched as she poured, searching for the best way to start his story.

"Rayquaza visited me," Brendan started. Zinnia placed the pot down, and spun around, fully alert. "And… it talked to me. Telepathically, which never happened before. It gave me advice… about my… my trauma. And my powers."

His fiancee looked totally enraptured. "No one has ever _talked_ to Lord Rayquaza before. Or at least, talked _with_ it." Her eyes shone with reverence for the Legendary her people worshipped.

"Well, unless I'm delusional, Rayquaza talked to me. He told me to 'conquer the fear' Gyarados puts in me. Then I should find a Pokémon called Necrozma, who will supposedly help me master my aura. Rayquaza left, but not before warning me something is coming, and that I should gather allies."

Zinnia was silent, mulling over his words as she sipped from her mug. She set the coffee down, and crossed her arms. "You're not sure if you want to do that, aren't you?"

Brendan sighed. "No, I don't want to. I would have to leave you to train by yourself." He hesitated for a moment. "You know… you have Lance."

She walked towards, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a shake. "I can handle it," she said firmly. "Besides, this is so much more important than a tournament."

"Fine," he replied tiredly. "Fine. I'll set out tomorrow, to Poni Island. Then I'll ask around about this Necrozma."

"Rayquaza said something about allies," Zinnia reminded him, releasing him from her grasp. "Who do you have in mind?"

Brendan shrugged. "You, Wally, Steven, Clair, my dad. Maybe a few others." His fiancee started pacing, antsy. "What is it?"

"Allies. Not just friends. That's what Rayquaza said, right?" He nodded in confirmation. "They have a massive airship full of guys, at least two League members, a fleet of helicopters, a super powerful Pokémon, and not to mention Deoxys. We're going to need more help. As in _groups_ of people."

She continued. "Team Aqua and Team Magma owe you a big favor. And I bet they still want to redeem themselves." Zinnia paused. "...and my people, the Draconids in Blackthorn… your bond with Rayquaza would almost force them to help."

"And maybe now they'll finally accept you as Lorekeeper after seeing all the good you've done," Brendan replied with encouragement in his tone.

Zinnia turned away briefly, arms crossed. "Maybe… though I'm not sure if I want to be their Lorekeeper anymore. I didn't realize how cruel they were to me until I left for good, how bigoted they are."

She turned to face him again. "But maybe if they saw you, learned how much stronger you are than any of them, they wouldn't be so prejudiced against outsiders."

"We don't have to worry about all this just yet," he reminded her. "There's plenty I have to do first."

"Right. Right." Zinnia pulled her arms closer together, essentially hugging her own torso. "Just don't think you have to do all of this by yourself."

 _Poni Island_

Brendan wished he could have spent more time planning for the match with Lance. They hadn't come up with an inkling of a strategy, but Zinnia rushed him out the door this morning all the same.

She was adamant that Rayquaza's task was far more important than a tournament. He knew she was right, but he was loath to leave her by herself. _Even though she won't really be alone_. Zinnia still had Aster, her grandmother, and even Brendan's friends and family.

 _I guess I'm the one who will be lonely_. The last nine months he spent with Zinnia made him realize how much his self-exile sucked. He had company in the form of his Pokémon, but they could never relieve the phantom pain caused by May's loss. Nor could they stop the festering of the emotional wound inflicted by her death.

It was a wonder that they hadn't grown sick of each other, glued together as they had been. Brendan guessed their mutual clinginess to be the result of years spent alone. He found it almost unsettling, how emotionally dependent he was on Zinnia. It was unlike his relationship with May, in which he was often seperated from his then-girlfriend.

But now, he was on Poni Island now in search of the Pokémon related to the killer of his first love. The island was home to some of the strongest Pokémon that could be found in Alola, making it the best place to begin his search for a Gyarados to battle.

Brendan hadn't fought a Gyarados since that day. He hoped that a victory against one of the ferocious Water-types would remind him that they were just Pokémon, and stoppable. _Rayquaza said I have to conquer my fear_. _To conquer is to fight, and defeat utterly_.

His questioning of the residents of the Seafolk Village led him to Poni Breaker Coast. Unlike the western beach near the village, this piece of coast was craggy and brutal. The waves crashed against it mercilessly, and they were capable of steering all but the largest of ships to a rocky doom. Any captain with a lick of sense kept their distance, until they reached the safe harbor of the Seafolk village.

Brendan had always found that harsh conditions made for harsher Pokémon, and Poni Breaker Coast was no exception. Thus, it was his best shot at finding a Gyarados.

He took his Super Rod out of his backpack, extending the retractable, high-tech rod. Casting it into the rough sea, Brendan settled in as much as the uncomfortable terrain allowed. Looking up at the sky, he could see dark clouds approaching. _Hopefully this doesn't take long_.

It was quite some time before he felt a nibble at the end of the fishing line. Covered in sea spray, he stood up, though he was too excited. The nibble came again, and it was far too weak to be the bite of a Gyarados.

Brendan reluctantly reeled his catch in, and sure enough, it was a Magikarp. He drew a Poké Ball from his belt with a sigh, sending out Swampert. "Muddy Water," he ordered half-heartedly.

Forcing dirt into the ocean water, Swampert sent a wave of brown water towards the Magikarp. But the attack missed, and Brendan groaned in response. "Can this thing take a hint?" he asked with irritation, as the pathetic red fish continued to gnaw on the bobber of his fishing rod.

Suddenly, the Magikarp began flopping in the water. Brendan figured the fish was just using Splash, until he saw a dark form beneath the surface. _Oh. Right._

Alolan Pokémon had the peculiar habit of summoning other wild Pokémon to help them, when the going was tough. Elio said that oftentimes, their cry for help went unheard, at least unheard by Pokémon willing to help.

This wasn't one of those times. With a splash and roar emerged a Gyarados, ready to protect its much weaker relative. Swampert hunched his back and went on all fours, growling with rage.

 _This is it_ , Brendan thought to himself. A mixture of fear, anger, and loss ripped through him. He wanted to run, fight, and curl into a ball all at the same time.

But he recalled what was a stake. His chance to finally be free of his nightmares, and guilt. _If I beat this monster, I can truly live again_. _And May's ghost can rest easy_.

Unadulterated fury won him over, driving away his fear. An urge to utterly annihilate the sea creature totally enveloped him, and Brendan activated his Mega Ring.

"Swampert, Mega Evolve!" The transformation happened quickly, and the normally lithe Mud Fish Pokémon gained incredible muscle mass, most notably in his arms and back.

The Gyarados lunged forward, maw opening to perform a Crunch or Bite attack. It never got the chance to land the blow. "Swampert, Ice Punch!" Brendan shouted.

Swampert cocked a massive fist, surrounded by cold. The Water-type inhaled deeply, inflating the organs on his back. A method to build up pressure, increasing the power of the Mud Fish Pokémon's physical attacks. Gyarados closed the gap, with eyes burning like coals.

Swampert perfectly timed the punch, casting Gyarados backwards with great force. The serpent hit a rock jutting out of the water, pinned to it. The Ice Punch attack had left it frozen.

"Stone Edge!" Brendan ordered with authority. "That rock is perfect!" Swampert hastened, prodded on by his own eagerness to mete out vengeance. The Pokémon smashed his burly arms against the ground, and a second later, a group of big spiky rocks quickly protruded out of the boulder.

Gyarados was pushed off the rock, and back into the water. It disappeared under the waves for a few moments, then finally resurfaced. The massive serpent did not move of its own accord, merely bobbing and rolling with the waves.

Brendan didn't know what he expected to happen, when he defeated a Gyarados. Vertigo, a sense of pride and accomplishment? He felt neither of those. Just emptiness. _Does that mean I conquered my fear? Because I don't feel anything?_

He looked towards Swampert. The Water-type stared at his fallen adversary, and he could tell that the Pokémon was feeling the same things as him.

Brendan looked at his tricep, where he always tied May's bandana. He carefully untied the knot pinning the cloth to his arm, and hoisted the garment up. Part of him considered throwing it into the sea.

But he didn't. He guiltily tied it back onto his tricep, unable to let go of the only momento of May he had left. A drop of water hit his head, and Brendan looked up. The dark clouds had taken ownership of the skies, and rain began to pour down.

Brendan hastily made his way towards shelter. He briefly thought of going into the Ruins of Hope, to take shelter there, but he decided against it. Nightfall was close, and his stomach was empty. The ruins probably had nothing but untrustworthy mushrooms to eat. He instead ran back towards Hapu's home, the kahuna having graciously allowed him to room there for some time.

Her ranch wasn't too far, but he was still soaked through after the ten minute journey. Brendan returned Swampert to his Poké Ball, and entered the house. He took care to wipe his muddy shoes on the door mat, and set them on a floor shelf that held many other shoes and boots.

The kahuna's grandmother greeted him from the living room. "You're back, young man. Did you find what you were looking for?" She was holding a rag and a spray bottle, clearly having been in the process of cleaning the wood furniture.

"Yes. But, maybe not. I did what I thought I had to do, but I'm not sure if it was what I needed to do." Brendan sighed. "Sorry, I'd prefer not to dive into specifics."

The old woman waved her rag in a dismissive gesture. "Of course, don't feel the need to apologize. Hapu will be back shortly. Her Mudsdale hates the rain, as odd as that sounds."

Brendan nodded, and headed to the guest room to change out of his wet clothes. After doing so, he sat down in order to think about his next move. _I should ask Hapu about this Necrozma. As kahuna, she probably knows more about it than anyone on this island_.

Not much later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Brendan said. The door opened quickly to reveal the woman in question.

"You wanted to see me?" the short kahuna asked. He nodded, and rose up from the mattress.

"I need to know about a Pokémon I've heard about," Brendan began. "Do you know anything about a certain Necrozma?"

Hapu was silent for a moment, seemingly surprised by the query. "I know of it, yes. I have even had the opportunity to witness it, though not in its true form."

 _True form?_ "Well, what is Necrozma? And where is it?" he asked with some excitement.

Hapu sat down in a chair, and Brendan followed suit by sitting back down on the bed. "Necrozma is a Legendary Pokémon. It is an intergalactic traveler, that brought light to Alola, and to the world. But it sustained injuries at some point in the past, and lost its light. I remember hearing that an alien people from a world called Ultra Megalopolis were responsible. In an effort to regain its power, it would steal light from places and beings, such as the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala."

"Alolans began calling it the pillager of light. The Solgaleo and Lunala of that ancient time battled Necrozma, but were defeated and absorbed. A heroic youth, with the help of the tapus and the kahunas, managed to drive it off, and recovered the stolen light. Solgaleo and Lunala were freed, and Necrozma was banished."

"A few years ago, four humanoid beings arrived in Alola. Aliens, really. They called themselves the Ultra Recon Squad. Necrozma had stolen the light of their world. Their people had managed to trap it in a tower, but it was in danger of escaping. They needed help to stop it."

"Lusamine, with whom I think you are familiar, foolishly attempted to defeat Necrozma herself. But she failed, and the Legendary followed her back to Alola. Solgaleo was prepared to fight, but Necrozma overcame it, and absorbed the Sunne Pokémon into itself. Elio and Selene defeated Necrozma, but it escaped back to the Ultra Megalopolis."

"Elio and Selene gave chase, using the Lunala the Ultra Recon Squad used to get here. In the meantime, Necrozma had fully regained its true form as Ultra Necrozma. I was told it was… beautiful. More beautiful than the sun and moon put together."

"Elio and Selene managed to defeat it, and separate it from Solgaleo. Necrozma reverted to its base form, and plummeted through a wormhole back into Alola, crashing onto Mount Lanakila. Elio captured it on his way to the Pokémon League. He and Selene had learned Necrozma was in great pain, and only stole light to heal itself. The Z-Crystals scattered about Alola were parts of its body, lost when it was injured by the denizens of the Ultra Megalopolis when they got greedy for its light."

"Solgaleo and the Lunala from Ultra Space take turns merging with Necrozma, keeping it content. In return, Ultra Necrozma stays in Ultra Megalopolis, providing it with natural light."

Brendan silently absorbed the tale in his mind. "So, if I want to meet Necrozma, I have to go to space?" he inquired. Hapu shook her head.

"It is more complicated than that. You need Lunala or Solgaleo to help you reach Ultra Megalopolis. I don't know which is with Necrozma now, and which one is still here. You'll have to ask Selene or Elio."

Brendan nodded. "Thanks, Hapu." The kahuna departed the room to prepare dinner with her grandmother. He didn't bother offering to help. His attempt the last time he stayed at the ranch to help with cooking was vehemently denied. Rural sensibilities, he supposed.

After the meal, he returned to the guest room to ponder the meaning of Necrozma's light. _Could it be aura, in a more physical form?_ Brendan knew that Z-Crystals had a connection to aura. A bond between the aura of the Trainer and the Pokémon was established during a Z-Move, similar to the bond that existed during Mega Evolutions.

 _Necrozma's light has to be connected to aura in some way_ , he concluded. _Rayquaza wouldn't have sent me searching for it otherwise_. Perhaps only Necrozma could show him how to unlock the full potential of his power.

Pondering these thoughts, Brendan slowly drifted off to sleep, dearly hoping for pleasant dreams.

 _Tide Song Hotel_

Zinnia missed Brendan, though his absence did allow her to indulge in habits that irritated him and Lucario. Currently, the annoying habit in question was blasting Metallica's _Kill 'Em All_ album at near max volume.

Lucario outright hated metal and hard rock. Surprisingly, he didn't much care for the folk rock and classic country music Brendan enjoyed. Zinnia had tried to peg him down as liking classical music, but the Aura Pokémon was neutral to even the best of Mozart and Bach.

Pop, synthwave, and hip-hop were all misses as well. Finally, Brendan gave up the secret that was Lucario's favorite musical genre; ska. Zinnia had never even heard of the genre before.

She listened to a few songs that were apparently the Pokémon's favorites. _I must've laughed for a whole minute_. The very idea that the taciturn Fighting-type liked such a ridiculous type of music was gut-bustingly funny. _Punk music for nerds,_ Brendan had called it.

Zinnia was currently studying film from Lance's previous fights, to the dulcet tones of _Seek and Destroy_. Brendan actually liked Metallica (though he claimed he only tolerated it because she loved them), but he had a hard time focusing on the film while music was playing.

She was much the opposite. It was strange, given her more rural upbringing, but she needed background noise in order to focus on a task.

As it was early afternoon, Zinnia was unlikely to disturb anyone. Ninety-five percent of the people staying in the hotel were probably enjoying the beautiful weather, instead of staying in to watch tapes of old Pokémon battles.

Lance's style was similar to her old one; attack, attack, and attack. He trusted heavily in the raw power of his dragons, and in the training he had put them through in order to keep them disciplined and tough.

Zinnia would've been more than happy to engage in an old-fashioned slugfest in the past. But Brendan had given her an appreciation for more nuanced tactics. She needed something that would give her more than 50 percent chance of winning. She had to find a weakness in Lance's team. _Or in Lance himself…_

There was a knock on the door, and she paused the film. Zinnia strode to the door, and peered through the eye hole. Clair was on the other side, alone. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself.

She opened the door, allowing the Gym Leader in. "Hey Clair," she said in greeting to the older woman. "I saw you won your match. Was it a tough going?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, not really. Faced Brock, the Rock-type Gym Leader from Kanto. Pretty favorable matchup for Kingdra, so we swept all but his last Pokémon. An Alolan Golem, had Sturdy, so it survived Hydro Pump. Landed a mean ThunderPunch."

"Kingdra went down, she was already weakened a bit. Threw out Druddigon to finish the job." Clair grinned. "The crowd always loves a shiny. But enough about that. I'm here to help you beat my cousin."

Zinnia chuckled. "I was trying to think of a non-awkward way to ask. Kind of thought you'd be rooting for him, so you could beat him yourself."

Clair sighed heavily. "I really wanted to. I obsessed over my training for the tournament. I thought I stopped being insecure over being in his shadow years ago, but I was wrong." The blue-haired woman shook her head, eyes glistening sadly.

"It wasn't good for Steven and I. It's hard for us to spend a lot of time together, me being a Gym Leader, him being in charge of the largest corporation around. And here we were in the most beautiful region in the world… I was so stupid. Training all day, barely sleeping."

"Steven wasn't with you while you trained?" Zinnia inquired. She found it hard to believe that the former Champion wouldn't train with his fiancee. Until now, Brendan had been with her for every workout. Steven was semi-retired from battling, but someone who competed at that level never truly lost interest in Pokémon battling.

"He was, every time. But I treated him like he was nothing other than a sparring partner. He didn't mind at first, because he understood the competitiveness. But the weeks went by, and I was still distant."

"We weren't spending any real time together. I wouldn't sit down for a meal with him, we never went out on a date, never even had sex for a month. I didn't even give him a peck on the cheek for two weeks straight."

"Steven kept trying to drop hints that he wasn't happy, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was beating Lance, and proving myself to the world. Finally, we had a big fight about it, a month ago now."

"He beat me in training, and I lashed out at him when he told me I was too focused on Lance. He said that my obsession with beating my cousin was what was keeping me in his shadow, and that I wouldn't be my own person until I realized that."

Clair shook her head, seeming to be in disbelief at her old self. "I got angry of course. I didn't even know that being my own person was what I wanted. Sometimes, I think he knows me better than I do."

"Anyway, I know now I don't need to beat Lance to prove myself. Or do anything other than beat whoever I face in this tournament. Which is why I'm going to help you beat him. Now, start up that tape."

 _Poni Island_

Brendan could only watch as the Gyarados razed the block, mercilessly slaughtering everyone in its path. The stench of the dead, and the screams of the dying assaulted his senses. The piercing gaze of the great serpent's eyes fell upon him, and there was nothing but rage behind them.

His limbs were like wet noodles, completely unresponsive to his brain's desperate commands. All he could do was scream. The Gyarados roared, and lunged forward towards him, jaw unhinged and ready to devour him.

He woke with a deep gasp, flinging the covers off of himself. Brendan turned his head to the doorway, where Hapu was standing. Her eyes were wide with fear, and he realized he had been screaming in real life.

A few moments passed, with Brendan breathing heavily, collecting his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Hapu timidly asked.

 _No, I'm not_. If he had another "episode", then defeating the Gyarados didn't work. He sat up from the bed, and turned on the lamp. It was still dark out, likely early in the morning.

"I need to go back to Poni Breaker Coast," he replied, grabbing his pack. _The ruins_. Brendan turned towards Hapu. "The Ruins of Hope. Can you take me there?"

 _Two hours later_

Clad in ponchos and carrying electric lanterns, Brendan and Hapu made their way across the craggy terrain, toward the Ruins of Hope. It made sense for the ruins to be here, in such a merciless place. He wondered if hope ever saved the sailors who possessed the misfortune of smashing their vessels against the unyielding rocks.

The kahuna led him down a natural stone staircase. "If you don't mind my questioning, why are you so determined to face a Gyarados and a Legendary Pokémon? Not simply to train, surely."

Brendan hesitated in telling her about Rayquaza, worrying she would laugh at the possibility. "Are you familiar with Rayquaza, the lord of the skies?" Hapu answered in the affirmative. "We used to be partners. It's not a story I'd like to delve into right now, but the other night… It came to me in my dreams."

Hapu stopped walking, and turned to look at him. Her face was serious, containing none of the amused disbelief he had feared it would. "What did it want?"

He looked away, gazing upon the entrance to the ruins. "It wanted me to "conquer my fear" of Gyarados, by seeing them for what they are. I'm hoping to get more clarity here."

"Seeing them for what they are… that was the exact choice of words?" Hapu inquired. Brendan nodded. "Fear and anger often warp our perception, especially of the source of that fear and anger. Perhaps Rayquaza means to say that you must change your perception of Gyarados?"

Brendan sighed. "Maybe. But that's easier said than done." The kahuna gave him a look of pity, and continued on towards the entrance. He had to duck slightly, in order to fit through the modest opening.

Inside, however, was a great hall leading to a more grand gateway. The hall was really a large stone bridge that crossed a pool of water. "Once we enter that doorway, we shall be in the tapu's chamber. I will recite an incantation, and if it deems you worthy, the tapu will appear," Hapu explained.

"And what then?" he asked. "Do I pray, or, ask it nicely to help me?"

"Prostrate yourself before the tapu, state your request, and hope that it grants it. Now, follow me. When we enter the room, stand just past the doorway. Do not advance until the tapu appears, and remain totally silent."

They continued to the entrance to the sacred chamber, and Brendan did as Hapu instructed. He stood perfectly still, as the kahuna approached the altar, which sat upon a raised wooden platform. She sat on both knees, and bowed her head before the altar.

As Hapu muttered her incantation, he peered around the room. Despite being centuries old, maybe older, the chamber was in near flawless condition. The wood showed no signs of rot, though it was clearly ancient. Moss and other plant growth, besides the floral arrangements, was non-existent. Brendan wondered if the kahuna was responsible for the stellar upkeep, or if Tapu Fini was.

Hapu soon finished her prayer, but she did not change her position. So neither did he. A few moments passed by, with no discernible change in the chamber, or any sign of the tapu.

A sudden urge to rest his eyes overtook him, and Brendan indulged the desire for a couple seconds. When he reopened his eyes, he saw that a thick mist had enveloped the chamber, obscuring his vision past a meter.

"Hapu?" he called out. But there was no answer. He walked forward cautiously, and attempted to sense his surroundings with his aura. But there was nothing to sense. Only fog thicker than vanilla ice cream.

"Tapu Fini?" Brendan tried. No answer from the tapu either, though this was clearly its power at work. He then heard a noise ahead, like two people whispering to each other. With soft and careful steps, he tracked the sound to its source.

His heart skipped a beat when he reached the speakers. It was himself, and May. The day she died. Neither she nor his younger self seemed to notice him. His other self was cradling her dying form in his arms, grief and disbelief holding lordship of his face.

"...please don't go," the younger Brendan pleaded. May smiled sadly, and said with her dying breath: "Don't… blame…"

Death took her then, just as it had six years ago. Other Brendan and May dissipated into mist, leaving him alone. "Why?" Brendan asked the tapu with tearful anger, who was still nowhere to be seen. "Why make me relive that?"

The mist cleared around him cleared, revealing a purple and blue painted shell, shaped like a horned fish. The shell opened, and from it emerged a mermaid-like Pokémon, with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes that were tinged with purple and yellow. _Tapu Fini_.

The guardian spirit did not speak to him. Instead, it began to manipulate the mist again. Gradually, an ocean scene was created. A pod of three Gyarados swam in the glittering waters. They breached the water, flying through the air and colliding with each other.

Brendan thought they were fighting at first, but he soon realized that they were actually playing with each other. It was the sort of roughhousing you would expect to see from a pack of Houndours or Growlithes.

Suddenly, the Gyarados began seizing up, shaking uncontrollably, as if possessed by a demonic force. Their bodies began to warp in a horrifying fashion, growing and changing color. _Mega Evolution? But it's so… perverted._

The three Mega Gyarados howled in unison, screaming in pained rage. They darted through the waters, the agony driving them insane. The vision panned to a rear view of the serpents like a camera, showing the three Pokémon making a beeline to a port city, that he recognized as Lilycove.

The vision disappeared into the fog, and was soon replaced by another. He was now in a laboratory, outfitted with computers, monitors, and all manner of gadgets. Every screen was focused on the Gyarados, or on Lilycove's harbor. Two men appeared, one of whom he figured to be Giovanni.

The other man was a bespectacled scientist, who stood straight as a rod. "The live test is underway, Boss. The subjects immediately headed for the nearest major population center. Though Lilycove was only five kilometers west of their position, we did not expect them to be so focused."

"Impressive," Giovanni replied. "But can they be made to stop? Though casualties caused by this test are of little concern, I require that the subjects can at least be made to heel. More sensitive operations will require the Pokémon subjected to forced Mega-Evolution to be more... discerning, in how they deal with targets. In addition, we need to be sure they will not attack our own."

The scientist nodded. "Of course, Boss. Unfortunately, that hasn't been possible thus far. Though we can artificially induce Mega Evolution, we can't truly replicate the bond that occurs between Trainer and Pokémon."

"Does Mewtwo require more power?" Giovanni asked simply. The scientist pushed up his glasses, perhaps a nervous tic, preparing to give an answer that the Rocket boss wouldn't like.

"It's… unlikely. Mewtwo was Mega Evolved when he forced the subjects to Mega Evolve. It took all of its power for it to just do that. There's no way for us to increase Mewtwo's power, without causing permanent damage. Including death."

The Boss sighed. "Very well. Disappointing, but the subjects may still be useful. Let us continue to observe the test." The vision was whisked away by the mist that had formed it.

Tapu Fini was before him again. Brendan heard May's voice, though he was not sure if it came from the tapu or his mind.

"Don't… blame…" Her dying words, repeated. "Don't… blame… don't… blame… don't… blame… don't… blame…" The repetition ceased, replaced by the voice of Rayquaza.

"See them for what they are, and they will cease to terrorize you. See them for what they are…" The mist began to clear away, as Tapu Fini turned to mist itself. Brendan closed his eyes again, only for a second.

He opened them, to see Hapu staring down at him. A hard surface pressing against the back of his body told him was on the floor. "Are you okay?" the kahuna asked. "You collapsed, and hit your head pretty hard. The tapu found you worthy, did it not?"

"It did. I know what I have to do now." Brendan stood up with a grunt. "I need to go back to Poni Breaker Coast, and face another Gyarados. But differently this time. I have to go alone. Thank you for your help, Hapu."

"No need," the kahuna replied. "It is my duty after all. I hope you fare well in your endeavour. I must return to the ranch, regardless. Waterfalls will flow upwards before beets tend to themselves!"

Hapu left him, and Brendan returned to the surface. He took out his fishing rod once more, and pulled Swampert's Poké Ball off of his belt. The Pokémon needed to face Gyarados too.

He cast his rod, and waited with May's former starter. The rain continued to pour, and the ferocious wind antagonized the waves. _The preferred weather for a Gyarados_. He wouldn't have to wait long for one to surface.

Sure enough, it was only minutes before another one of the monstrous Pokémon took his bait. Brendan detached the line to avoid being pulled into the water, and threw his fishing rod aside. Swampert prepared for a fight, growling and crouching low to the ground.

"No, Swampert" Brendan said gently. "We aren't going to fight it. Relax, and sit with me."

Confusion permeated the Pokémon's aura, pushing aside the rage. "Trust me," Brendan said. "We won't make peace with May this way. Attacking that last Gyarados did not bury my fear, and it didn't get rid of your anger. May's last words to me were 'don't blame'. I didn't know what she meant until I met Tapu Fini, and saw the vision it gave me. Don't attack Gyarados. Please."

Swampert's gaze was piercing, unwavering. His eyes searched Brendan's, as if looking for a reason to doubt him. The Pokémon must have not found one, because he relaxed, albeit with reluctance.

He turned to the Gyarados emerge from the sea with a thunderous splash. The massive Water-type stared down at them, with its angry red eyes and open maw.

Brendan slowly got down on his knees, resting his hand flat on his thighs. Panic and fear were ripping at his insides, demanding he fight or run. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, wrangling the rogue emotions.

 _Peaceful thoughts_. He recalled the cheerful and quiet moments of his childhood. Watching battles with his dad, cooking and gardening with his mother. The beautiful view from Olivine City's lighthouse. The fresh air of Littleroot. He and May's pond, running with Wally through Petalburg's meadows.

And the moments he spent with Zinnia. A romantic evening in Malie City. The sunset they watched from the peak of Mount Hokulani. Her consoling him when he had an episode at the tournament.

All these cherished memories helped him reach a peace he had never felt before. A feeling of pureness washed through his body, exceeding any bodily pleasure he had experienced prior.

Brendan's tranquil aura calmed Swampert's nerves, and the Mud Fish Pokémon settled down. He could feel the creature's aura, now as peaceful as his own. Without opening his eyes, he looked to the Gyarados.

The Atrocious Pokémon was not attacking. It seemed confounded by their behavior. He searched deep into Gyarados' aura. The Pokémon was old, experienced. It had fought in and survived many battles. Did this experience make this Gyarados more cautious? Or was its reluctance to attack caused by something else.

Brendan resolved to find out. He opened his eyes, and looked directly at the serpent. Taking great care to go slow, he stood up from the wet, rocky ground. The Gyarados reared back, but still did not attack. Its eyes looked him up and down, wary.

Brendan raised his right arm, outstretching his hand towards Gyarados. The serpent stared at the limb, and did not react to it otherwise.

He stood like that for some time. The wind continued to whip and nag at his poncho, the hard rain making a constant pitter-patter sound against the nylon. Brendan stood firm, not allowing the gusts to push him forward.

Finally, the Gyarados moved. It swam forward until its body rested against the side of the rock wall, and extended towards his arm. Its head stopped half a meter short of his hand. The two underdeveloped nostrils on its snout contracted then dilated, the Gyarados attempting to sniff his hand.

The ocean serpent retracted its head, and emitted a low grunt. It turned its back to Brendan, and dove back underwater. The rain and wind calmed somewhat, and the waves crashed a little less noisily.

Swampert ambled up next to him, staring at his right arm. The Pokémon walked in front of him, and raised the poncho up. His eyes were focused on May's bandana.

Brendan gently removed the old red headwear from his tricep. The bandana fluttered in the wind, as he considered it once again. "Don't blame them," he muttered. "That's what you were going to say. You always saw the best in people, and Pokémon."

"Gyarados aren't evil. It wasn't their fault that they were subject to those awful experiments. It's not my fault that Team Rocket unleashed them on you, and Lilycove. The only thing I can blame myself for is not having stopped them yet. But I will. I promise. Justice for you, for Lilycove, and for Hoenn. It's a Champion's responsibility." He sighed, eyes moistening. "Goodbye, May."

Brendan released the bandana. The wind carried it out to the sea. The rain stopped, and the sun almost poked through the clouds that constantly shadowed Poni Breaker Coast.

There was no fear or guilt left in him now. There was still fury, but cold. Directed, determined, and righteous. He would find Necrozma, learn all he could. Zinnia would win her tournament. And when Looker finally found out where Team Rocket's airship, he would make Giovanni pay for all the evil he had done to people and Pokémon alike.


End file.
